Entre Extremos Parte II
by Daphne P
Summary: O título já é autoexplicativo. Continuação de EE. Como está a vida de todos depois de vinte anos? E como reagir quando o passado depois de tanto tempo bate literalmente em sua porta? contém shonen aiCompleta
1. AVISO

Sim,  é estranho, depois de tempos eu jogo no ar uma continuação de "Entre Extremos". Mas como muita gente pediu isso quando a fic terminou, aí está. Mas, antes de começar a ler, vejam esse **AVISO**:

1 – A fic vai seguir a mesma linha que Entre Extremos seguiu. Ou seja, terá um personagem principal, na qual a sua história é mais focada, mas também outras histórias serão destacadas para não ficar uma coisa repetitiva.

2 – e com certeza o aviso mais importante. No sumário da fic eu coloquei que terá shonen ai na história. Mas o que é shonen ai? Para quem está familiarizado com animes e mangás japoneses e seus termos, sabe do que eu estou falando. Quem não está, estou escrevendo aqui porque será o último ponto sem volta, depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Pois bem, enquanto yaoi (ou slash)  é o termo usado para classificar uma relação homossexual masculina, shonen ai tem o mesmo significado. Mas acho que com uma pequena diferença. Shonen ai tem uma abordagem mais leve sobre a situação, acho que pode ser considerado aquele romance mais meloso (ao menos é o que eu considero), e por isso não terá cenas muito explícitas (um beijo aqui, talvez uma mão boba ali, mas nada mais, até porque a fic não se trata somente do romance em si).

3 – e não menos importante. Essa fic se passa mais de vinte anos depois da primeira. Isso significa que terá alguns assuntos mais maduros (ao menos eu espero conseguir escrever isso ), por isso não se surpreendam em ver a Dallas _bastante_ diferente. Contudo, isso não significa que não terá o romance, a comédia e as outras coisas que tiveram em "Entre Extremos.

Obs: Quanto ao título da fic, Ligia, Den e eu quebramos a nossa cabeça para no fim perceber que não existe título melhor do que "Entre Extremos" mesmo.

Obs2: Agora que estão avisados e mesmo assim decidirem prosseguir, espero que curtam. Beijos

Daphne


	2. Os Potter's

A água fria descia fortemente do chuveiro, chocando-se contra o corpo quente que estava debaixo das gotas. O garoto passou a mão por entre os fios negros de cabelo, enquanto o peito subia e descia em respirações ofegantes. Novamente teve aquele sonho, o mesmo que o estava atormentando por dois meses. Os mesmos olhos amêndoas que não lhe saíam da cabeça como se fossem uma maldição. Uma maldição que ao mesmo tempo estava mandando sensações agradáveis e desagradáveis ao seu corpo.

-Droga! – o garoto gritou, socando o azulejo do boxe e apenas ganhando dor como resposta.

-Day? – batidas vieram da porta do banheiro – É você querido? – perguntou a voz suavemente.

-É… sou eu. – respondeu o moreno, desligando o chuveiro.

-Não demore muito, senão perderemos o trem. - avisou a mulher do outro lado da porta.

-Okay! – foi tudo o que disse, enxugando o corpo e logo vestindo uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa negra, passando os dedos por entre os fios negros do cabelo e os desorganizando, para logo depois descer as escadas da casa em direção a cozinha.

-Caiu da cama? – foi a primeira coisa que Evan perguntou quando viu o irmão mais novo entrar na cozinha. Day prezou-se apenas a sorrir para ele. Aquele sorriso inocente e sem malícia, tão conhecido por todos. Assim era Day Maxwell Potter. Dentre os três filhos de Dallas e Harry Potter, o caçula da família – pois nasceu cinco minutos mais tarde que a sua irmã gêmea, Hannah – era o mais calmo, o mais tímido e o mais paciente entre os três irmãos. Enquanto Evan mostrou-se um grifinório super protetor e ciumento, podendo passar do estado de calmaria ao caos em poucos segundos, Day era o seu inverso, assim como era o inverso da irmã. Uma sonserina esquentada, do tipo que não leva desaforo para casa. E juntos, Evan e Hannah formavam a sua pequena guarda pessoal. Não que ele reclamasse da preocupação e do carinho deles, mas ele já tinha quatorze anos, por Deus, sabia se cuidar, mesmo que alguém o provocasse.

-Day? Day? – Dallas chamou, tirando o garoto de seus devaneios e mirando seus olhos azul-violeta nos violetas do filho. Ao contrário de si, o moreno nascera com duas ametistas no lugar dos olhos, lhe dando uma certa beleza exótica. A mistura dos cabelos negros como a noite, a pele levemente morena e com pequenas e quase imperceptíveis sardas no nariz e nas bochechas, o corpo esguio, mas bem estruturado por causa do Quadribol, e aqueles grandes olhos violetas sempre atraíam a atenção, ainda mais em um rapaz no meio da adolescência.

-O que foi mãe? – respondeu, piscando um pouco.

-Como o que foi, cara? Vai ficar aí parado que nem estátua? – Evan riu e Day corou um pouco, movendo-se e sentando-se em seu lugar de costume à mesa, começando a se servir.

-E onde está Hannah? – perguntou.

-Onde você acha que ela está? Com certeza em seu quarto se embonecando, desde que descobriu uma coisa chamada maquiagem, argh, um tormento! – resmungou Evan.

-Pare de reclamar. Você mesmo gosta que uma mulher se embeleze para você. Por que não Hannah? – Day perguntou, dando uma mordida em sua torrada enquanto via Dallas revirar os armários da grande cozinha, a procura de alguma coisa.

-Acha que ela está se embelezando para alguém? – Evan estreitou os olhos azuis escuros por detrás dos aros finos, pequenos e retangulares de seus óculos. Não precisava usá-los para tudo, apenas para ler, mas preferia mantê-los no rosto a esquecer de colocá-los e ganhar uma enxaqueca como recompensa por forçar demais a vista.

-Você não tem jeito. – Day comentou, sentindo uma ponta de ciúme emanar do irmão. Não o culpava muito, até mesmo ele tinha um pouco de ciúmes de Hannah. Afinal, ela era a única menina da família.

-Olha só quem fala, o puxa-saco da Hannie. – Evan escarneceu e o outro garoto soltou um pequeno bufo.

-Mas quando você vai contar para o papai e para a mamãe. – perguntou o caçula, tentando mudar de assunto antes que o irmão começasse a pegar no seu pé.

-Sobre? – o garoto mais velho retrucou desentendido, olhando de relance para Dallas que parecia alheia a conversa deles enquanto preparava alguma coisa na pia.

-Você e Angela Malfoy. – comentou displicente, dando de ombros, e Evan empalideceu, quase engasgando com o seu leite. O seu caso com Angela Malfoy era segredo de Estado. Pois se o seu pai, Lúcio ou Draco soubessem no romance, os matariam. Não por reprovarem o namoro, não se ao menos eles estivessem na mesma faixa etária. Acontece que Angela era mais velha, mais madura e já tinha quase uma carreira de sucesso como advogada. Namorar um moleque que ainda nem se formou no colégio com certeza seria a última coisa que Draco e Lúcio Malfoy iriam querer para a garotinha de seus olhos. No conceito dos dois loiros, ele não servia para a ruiva. Na verdade, quase nenhum homem era bom o bastante para a ruiva, não segundo os homens daquela família.

-Calado sobre isso, senão arranco a sua língua! – ameaçou mas Day não se abalou diante do mau humor do irmão. Quando o assunto era o romance dele com a jovem Malfoy, ele sempre ficava com os nervos a flor da pele.

-Bom dia família! – Hannah entrou na cozinha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Seus cabelos mel desciam em cascata pelas suas costas enquanto os olhos verdes vivos brilhavam em excitação. Seus irmãos apenas se perguntavam como é que ela conseguia ficar tão animada a àquela hora da manhã.

-Bom dia. – Evan resmungou e Day apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça.****

-Finalmente nos honrou com a sua presença. – Dallas aproximou-se da mesa e depositou uma jarra de suco sobre ela. –Já ia embora para a estação sem você.

-Você não sairia sem a sua filha favorita, não é? – Hannah abriu um grande sorriso branco para a mãe, que rolou os olhos.

-Você é a minha única filha, Hannah. – disse a mulher –Agora come logo antes que percamos o trem.

-E o papai? – a garota perguntou entre uma mordida e outra, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Já foi trabalhar, mas deixou recados. – Dallas respondeu, sentando-se à mesa e começando a se servir, ficando calada por alguns momentos para poder fazer suspense. –Para Evan, seja um bom monitor-chefe e siga as regras.

-Ou seja, - Evan murmurou para o irmão ao seu lado. –quebre as regras.

-Para Hannah, - Dallas continuou. –controle o seu gênio. Ele disse que não quer receber mais cartas de Hogwarts dizendo que a sua filha está em detenção por arrumar confusões. Ainda mais tendo uma Snape como cúmplice.

-O quê? Mas nós duas somos umas santas.

-Sei… acha que eu não conheço a minha cria? E para Day, pegue o pomo de ouro. – disse para o jovem apanhador.

-Bem… é só? – Day perguntou, já se levantando da mesa. –Eu vou terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas. – e subiu as escadas da casa, batendo a porta do seu quarto assim que entrou. Em algumas horas estaria de volta a Hogwarts e reencontraria aqueles olhos castanhos que lhe atormentaram o verão inteiro. Será que conseguiria suportar? Esperava que sim.

* * *

Abriu a porta da cabine e vagarosamente olhou em seu interior. O local estava vazio, atestou soltando um suspiro. Evan já tinha sumido com os seus amigos dentro do trem, com certeza para colocar um certo terror em algum aluno do primeiro ano, enquanto Hannah deveria estar de fofoca com Catharine Snape em algum lugar do expresso. E, por ter procurado no trem inteiro, essa cabine ficava no último vagão e por isso tinha certeza que uma certa pessoa não o encontraria aqui, pois deveria estar misturada com os sonserinos, que era a casa a qual pertencia.

Suspirou novamente e entrou no compartimento, ajeitando-se no banco dele. Finalmente teria um pouco de paz e talvez conseguisse dormir, já que, na noite passada, isso foi um ato difícil de se conseguir.

* * *

Os olhos castanhos procuravam de vagão em vagão atrás daquele par de ametistas que lhe encantavam tanto. Day Potter era quase uma obsessão, com a sua falsa aparência frágil e a sua inocência. Ele era a perfeição, e o teria. O único problema eram aqueles dois irmãos cães de guarda que ele tinha. Hannah com certeza seria fácil de conquistar, afinal, eram da mesma casa. Contudo, Evan Potter eram outros quinhentos. Aquele lá era mais difícil de se dobrar do que uma barra de ferro, mas iria tentar do mesmo jeito e Day seria seu.

Abriu a porta de mais uma cabine e seu olhar caiu em Hannah, rindo e conversando com as suas amigas. Sentindo que estava sendo observada, a garota virou-se para olhar quem estava na porta.

-Yatcheslav! – Hannah ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do garoto de dezesseis anos, alto, pele clara, cabelos castanhos e olhos amêndoas. Características diferentes para alguém que era de origem russa.

-Potter. – disse em reconhecimento. –Onde está o seu irmão?

-Evan? O que você quer com ele?

-Evan não. Day. – declarou e Hannah estreitou os olhos diante do nome do seu gêmeo, ganhando um rolar de olhos de Alexei. Pronto, o cão de guarda estava começando a rosnar, era só falar a palavra mágica.

-O que você quer com ele? – perguntou desconfiada.

-É particular Potter! – respondeu o sonserino de maneira presunçosa.

-Eu não sei onde ele está. Procure pelo trem. – declarou, o olhando de uma forma como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabia.

-Obrigado. – respondeu e saiu da cabine. Catharine e Hannah entreolharam-se e depois deram de ombros, voltando à conversa.

Estava quase entrado no mundo dos sonhos quando a porta da cabine abriu-se, o acordando. Deu um pulo no seu assento e sentiu seu coração vir à boca quando viu quem estava entrando.

-Alexei… - Day gaguejou, se afundando na cadeira onde estava.

-Day Potter. – o rapaz falou o nome longamente, abrindo um sorriso feral e fechando a porta da cabine atrás de si –Sentiu a minha falta? – sentou-se ao lado dele e em um pulo Day estava do outro lado do compartimento, ficando de frente, e o mais distante possível, do russo. Uma coisa era ter aqueles olhos castanhos o atormentando em sonhos, ou pesadelos, o que fosse, outra era tê-los bem na sua frente, no mundo real.

-O que você quer? – perguntou com a voz falha, quase sumindo no banco de tanto que se afundava no estofado.

-Qual é o problema Max? – o chamou de forma sussurrada, usando o apelido que a maioria dos colegas dele usavam, saindo de seu lugar e sentando-se ao lado do garoto, que se imprensou contra a janela para poder fugir dele.

-Meu problema? – o menino piscou um pouco –Meu problema? – e a sua voz começou a se elevar quando lembranças do semestre passado voltaram a sua mente. Ele retornando de um jogo de Quadribol, caminhando por um corredor vazio e escurecido. Sendo abruptamente abordado durante o caminho e preso contra a parede por um corpo maior que o seu. Os olhos de Alexei querendo ler a sua alma e o seu toque estranhamente lhe queimando a pele. E, finalmente, o beijo, seu primeiro beijo. E logo com um garoto. Virou todo o seu mundo de pernas para o ar. –O meu problema é você! – gritou e deu um pulo, pondo-se de pé em frente ao sonserino e apontando um dedo para ele. –O que você quer comigo, heim? O que você quer de mim?

Alexei levantou-se novamente, com uma certa determinação no rosto, olhou para um Day transtornado na sua frente, e tentou conter o sorriso. Ele irritado ficava mais belo ainda. Era estranho, sim, pois nunca em toda a sua vida ele sentiu-se traído por um garoto, tanto que até já teve namoradas. Mas quando pôs os olhos no jovem, há dois anos trás em um jogo de Quadribol, ficou fascinado por aqueles orbes violetas e aquela expressão quase infantil, que agora estava mudando pois ele estava crescendo, e jurou que o teria para si.

-Eu quero você, simples assim. – respondeu displicente, dando um passo a frente e aproximando-se do garoto.

-Não é tão simples assim, e eu não esperava que você tivesse a cara de pau de me dizer isso assim, na minha cara. – respondeu irritado, recuando um passo e tentando se livrar daquele olhar firme sobre si –E se isso for algum tipo de brincadeira, eu estou avisando… - deixou a ameaça no ar, voltando a sua postura defensiva. -… que não tolero piadinhas. – completou.

-Nossa, o cordeirinho está irritado. – Alexei zombou e o grifinório soltou um grunhido de desagrado. Ele não era um garoto otário, só era mais paciente do que muita gente de sua idade. E Harry costumava dizer que Day se parecia mais com a sua mãe quando ela era jovem, com a diferença de que ele não tinha uma avó ditadora por trás. Mas essa parte ele nunca entendeu direito mesmo, pois da família de Dallas as únicas pessoas que ele conhecia eram vovô Albert e Monty. Sua mãe nunca falou de avó nenhuma. Mas isso era outra história.

-Se você continuar com essas piadinhas… - disse o menino, entre dentes. -… você vai ver que esse cordeirinho pode morder.

O russo sorriu enviesado, inclinando-se um pouco para poder sussurrar no ouvido dele:

-Eu conto com isso. – e afastou-se quando a porta da cabine abriu-se e uma garota da idade de Day, também da grifinória, entrou. O sonserino deu um aceno de cabeça em cumprimento a menina, e saiu.

-O que ele queria Max? – perguntou a garota, sentando-se e Day sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Me encher, Rory, apenas me encher. – suspirou e jogou a sua cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e relaxando o corpo que estava tenso desde a chegada de Alexei.

-Manda ele passear, ou fale para o Evan que ele estava te importunando…

-Não! Eu posso me livrar dele sozinho, pombas! O que há com todos vocês que pensam que eu sou feito de cristal? – gritou e depois se arrependeu. Não deveria estar descontando as suas frustrações nela. Rory, ou Rowena Weasley, era filha mais nova de Hermione e Rony, embora a garota não fosse nada parecida com os seus pais, com os seus grandes olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Mas para isso havia uma boa explicação, uma que não era escondida de ninguém, nem dela mesma. Rory era adotada, pois depois do nascimento de Ethan, depois do fim da guerra, Rony e Mione tentaram ter outros filhos. Mas após muitas tentativas falhas, o casal veio a descobrir quê, por causa do ataque que Hermione sofreu no passado e o difícil nascimento de Ethan, a mulher acabou ficando estéril. Contudo, movidos pela vontade de serem pais novamente, e com o apoio de família e amigos, eles resolveram adotar uma criança. E quando foram a um orfanato trouxa encantaram-se com aquela menininha de cinco anos, que com os seus grandes olhos azuis derreteu o coração do casal. E não é preciso dizer que mais tarde foi com grande surpresa que descobriram que aquela menininha era uma bruxa.

-Não é que pensamos que você é feito de cristal. – começou Rory –Acontece que você é um menino retraído, tímido e com poucos amigos, diferente de seus irmãos. Nunca perde a paciência, mesmo diante das maiores provocações. As pessoas apenas supõem…

-Que eu sou feito de cristal. Eu vou ter que bater em alguém para perceberem que eu não sou tão frágil quanto aparento?

-Bater? Merlin, melhor não. Corre o boato de que Hannah tem uma direita poderosa. Você então, deve quebrar uma parede.

-Engraçadinha. – sorriu um pouco e agradeceu internamente por sempre ter Rory para lhe elevar o espírito.

* * *

O caldeirão fumegou para logo depois explodir, espalhando uma fumaça azulada pelo local. Dallas abanou as mãos em frente ao rosto para poder dissipar a fumaça e tossiu um pouco. Assim que a nuvem azulada sumiu, ela voltou ao caldeirão, sorrindo ao ver que a mistura que lá estava. Esperava que agora tivesse conseguido o creme antimanchas que estava lhe dando trabalho há meses.

-Se ele não tirar manchas da pele provocadas por exposição excessiva ao sol, eu o usarei como creme anti-rugas, porque para isso ele está servindo. – murmurou, pegando um pouco da poção com uma concha, quando a campanhia da casa soou dentro do laboratório que ela tinha no porão. Derrubou a concha novamente dentro do caldeirão e tirou o robe, que tinha mais manchas do que tecido, que sempre usava quando fazia experimentos. O jogou a um canto, sorrindo ao vê-lo pousar em cima de uma mesa. Ele tinha sido presente de Severo, e sempre ria quando se lembrava das palavras dele ao lhe dar o presente: _"tanto talento para poções _– nessa parte ele torceu o nariz – _para terminar virando uma perfumeira"_, ela apenas riu e o corrigiu, dizendo que era uma boticária, e mestre em poções, assim como ele.

Subiu as escadas da casa, gritando um "já vai" no meio do caminho quando ouviu a campanhia ser tocada novamente. Parou em frente à porta principal, ajeitando um pouco as roupas e os cabelos e abrindo um grande sorriso para quem estava lá. Contudo, seu sorriso morreu assim que abriu a porta e viu quem era a visita. Uma mulher que ela não via há mais de vinte anos.

Amélia Winford.


	3. Quando o Passado Bate a Porta

A expressão: "você não mudou nada" veio na mente de Amélia no momento em que ela viu Dallas na sua frente, com uma expressão chocada no rosto e segurando a maçaneta da porta com força. A velha mulher olhou a mais jovem de cima a baixo, a avaliando. Dentro de seus jeans desbotados, sua camisa e tênis, Dallas ainda poderia se passar pela menina que viu pela última vez. Porém, ela não era mais uma menina. E apesar da face ainda ser jovial, senhora Winford poderia ver dentro dos olhos azuis os traços de uma mulher madura e experiente, totalmente diferente – e se afastando completamente – da Dallas de vinte anos atrás.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou como se estivesse recebendo a visita de Voldemort em pessoa em sua casa.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar? É rude deixar as pessoas paradas na porta. – a jovem olhou da mulher para a rua, onde não via nenhum carro. Ou ela viera de táxi, o que é pouco provável, ou dispensara a limusine, contando que ela a recebesse.

-Entre. – disse entre dentes, depois de um tempo de hesitação, e abriu mais a porta para ceder passagem.

Amélia, como sempre, entrou altiva no local e esperou por Dallas, que lhe acompanhou até a sala de estar.

-Não quer se sentar? – convidou a boticária, ainda com um pé atrás diante dessa visita repentina. –Aceita alguma coisa? Água? Chá?… Veneno? – murmurou a última palavra sob a respiração, a fazendo escapar dos ouvidos de Amélia, tentando ser polida enquanto ainda se recuperava do choque.

-Aceito um chá. – respondeu a senhora e Dallas sumiu por um corredor que provavelmente levava a cozinha.

Enquanto esperava, a mulher resolveu dar uma olhada ao seu redor. A sala era bem grande, na verdade parecia que a casa era bem grande por dentro, enquanto por fora ela aparentava ser uma casa normal de classe média. A mobília era de tons neutros, composta por sofás e cadeiras e uma mesa de centro. Nas paredes havia quadros, alguns enfeites, sendo que três deles consistiam no que parecia ser bandeiras de times. Uma era laranja vivo, e estava escrito Chuddley Cannons. A outra era verde escura e estava escrita Holyhead Harpies, enquanto a terceira era azul marinho com os dizeres Puddlemere United.

Continuou a sua observação, notando que encostado a um canto da sala estava um piano, a fazendo lembrar da época em que fez Dallas ter aulas do instrumento, pois considerava tocar piano algo de classe. Parece que certos hobbies ela não tinha abandonado. Em outro canto estava uma enorme lareira, adornada por molduras em cima dela. Aproximou-se do local, olhando as fotos. A primeira dela era uma foto preta e branca, com uma data que indicava o ano de 2007. Sua neta estava nela, sendo abraçada por trás por um rapaz alto e de cabelos negros. Na foto, a coisa que mais se destacava eram os olhos dos dois, que foram mantidos coloridos. Ambos estavam semi despidos, ao menos era o que parecia, pois apenas um tecido leve cruzava o corpo de Dallas, cobrindo os seios dela mas deixando a mostra o que a mulher achou ser o principal motivo de aquela foto existir. Era uma foto artística, mostrando um casal feliz com a chegada de seu primeiro filho, que repousava ainda dentro da enorme barriga da mãe. Observou ainda mais as fotografias, encontrando uma outra moldura de dois anos depois da que tinha acabado de ver. A estrutura da foto era a mesma, o que diferenciava era apenas a posição dos fotografados e o tamanho da barriga de Dallas, que parecia ser o dobro da primeira foto.

Olhou mais e achou o que queria, depois de ter visto as duas primeiras molduras. Era uma foto colorida de três crianças. Um menino mais velho, muito parecido com o rapaz da foto com Dallas, mas com olhos azuis escuros. Uma menina que era muito parecida com a sua neta, com olhos verdes vivos. E um terceiro garoto, que era uma mistura de Dallas com o rapaz das outras fotos, mas com os olhos de uma cor intensa de violeta.

-Cor estranha… - murmurou.

-Tem explicação. – Amélia virou-se para ver a jovem depositar uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos sobre a mesa. –Segundo o que o professor Dumbledore me disse, a magia correndo no sangue tende a alterar certos atributos nos bruxos. Cores peculiares de cabelo, olhos, e outras coisas. Eu tive uma professora que tinha olhos dourados e iguais aos de uma águia.

-Quais os nomes deles? – perguntou a senhora, caminhando até o sofá de três lugares e se acomodando nele. Dallas hesitou um pouco, mordendo o lábio inferior. Bem, não faria mal dizer os nomes.

-O mais velho se chama Evan…

-Quantos anos ele tem agora?

-Vai fazer dezessete. Os gêmeos se chamam Day e Hannah.

-Idade?

-Quatorze.

-Winford's. – disse a velha mulher.

-Potter's. – Dallas a corrigiu. Eles poderiam ser Winford's, mas apenas no sangue, porque no nome eles eram Potter's.

-E onde eles estão agora?

-Nesse momento? A caminho de Hogwarts.

-Então eles são…

-Todos os três. – Dallas respondeu calmamente, preparando um chá para si e sentando-se na cadeira em frente à Amélia.

-São lindas crianças. – comentou e a morena remexeu-se em sua cadeira.

-Okay… vou dizer isso de maneira clara e espero que você entenda. Corta essa sra. Winford, você não veio aqui para dizer que os meus filhos são uma gracinha.

-Pois bem. – Amélia bebeu um pouco de seu chá, o depositando logo em seguida sobre a mesa, silenciando-se por algum tempo.

-E então? Eu estou esperando, não tenho o dia todo. Tenho trabalho para fazer.

-Trabalho? – perguntou a mulher, com uma sobrancelha erguida. No que Dallas poderia trabalhar? Aquela menina nunca teve talento para nada, exceto para música e gerenciamento de negócios, coisas que lhe foram ensinadas desde pequena. E, como se adivinhasse o que a sua avó pensava, a jovem levantou-se e foi até uma das paredes da sala, trazendo com ela dois quadros que entregou a senhora.

-Mestrado em Poções. – leu Amélia.

-A primeira da turma. – respondeu Dallas, como se a desafiasse a dizer que ela não era boa em alguma coisa.

-Diploma de Boticário e Ministração de Ervas Mágicas.

-Sou mais especializada em Cosmetologia Mágica. Adoro misturar coisas. – deu um sorriso enviesado, notando com uma inspirada mais profunda no ar um cheiro familiar. –Hum… Fragrância n°19. – falou e Amélia piscou confusa.

-O quê?

-O seu perfume. Fragrância n°19.

-Como você sabe? Comprei em uma loja nova…

-Da Magia a Sedução.

-Conhece?

-É minha. – disse, dando de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo de se entender.

-Como assim, sua?

-A loja me pertence. Assim como as outras cinco que eu tenho.

-Sua? Pensei que essa loja fosse de Clarisse. – respondeu, referindo-se a empregada que trabalhou consigo há dezoito anos atrás, até que um dia pediu demissão depois de ter arrumado um namorado e engravidado dele. Não a viu desde então, até que uma semana atrás a encontrou nessa loja.

-Clarisse trabalha para mim. É a gerente das minhas filiais no mundo trouxa.

-Hunf! No fim você acabou virando uma mulher de negócios, depois de protestar tanto que não queria essa vida.

-A diferença é que eu escolhi essa vida, ninguém a impôs a mim.

-Tanto faz. – resmungou a mulher e Dallas remexeu-se mais uma vez em sua cadeira.

-O que você quer Amélia? – perguntou aborrecida, já cansada da presença da senhora em sua casa. –Não deve ser para saber como eu estou, pois há vinte anos que você declara a imprensa que não está interessada no meu paradeiro. Segundo porque se quisesse saber sobre mim, a primeira coisa que teria dito seria: como vai você?

-Certo. Vou direto ao ponto. Estou velha, Dallas…

-Jura? Se não me dissesse eu nunca saberia.

-E apesar de seu pai ser meu herdeiro, você ainda é a minha principal herdeira, a que irá reger o império Winford. Bem, você e… - ela lançou um olhar para as fotos na lareira. -… era… pois agora tem os seus filhos também. Mas como eles são todos menores de idade, você que vai ter que dirigir o patrimônio deles.

-Eu já administro o patrimônio deles, sra. Winford.

-Mas eu me refiro à fortuna Winford, não os trocados que você deve ter conseguido vendendo perfume.

-Garanto que esses trocados, como à senhora diz, são o bastante para os meus filhos quando eu morrer. E assumir as empresas Winford não faz parte dos meus planos de vida.

-E você espera que aconteça o que com as empresas quando o seu pai e eu nos formos? – Amélia elevou um pouco a voz, não gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

-Venda as ações para os sócios minoritários, a desintegre, não morra, sei lá. Façam o que tiverem vontade.

-Mas de jeito nenhum! – Amélia levantou-se de seu assento, indignada. –Não vou deixar que uma fortuna e um nome de mais de um século de tradição seja jogado no lixo por sua causa. Não foi isso o que eu lhe ensinei, Dallas!

-Acontece, sra. Winford, que eu felizmente esqueci tudo o que a senhora me ensinou. E eu deveria saber que você aparecendo na minha porta boa coisa não poderia ser.

-Pois fique sabendo que, gostando ou não, você ainda é a herdeira dos Winford's, assim como os seus filhos. Se não gosta do fato de que será a futura administradora das empresas, com certeza os seus filhos serão.

Irritada, Dallas ergueu-se violentamente da cadeira, caminhou até a porta da sala e a escancarou abruptamente.

-A senhora não tem o direito de vir a minha casa e impor coisas como se ainda tivesse alguma influência na minha vida. E muito menos tentar manipular a vida da minha família.

-Dallas, espere, eu não queria…

-A porta da rua é serventia da casa, sra. Winford. – disse, segurando a maçaneta fortemente. Resignada, Amélia pegou a sua bolsa e, com postura arrogante, saiu da casa.

-Essa conversa ainda não terminou Dallas Winford. – disse da soleira.

-É Potter. – foi tudo o que Dallas respondeu antes de bater a porta na cara da mulher.

* * *

O expresso de Hogwarts foi diminuindo a velocidade enquanto alcançava a estação. Assim que chegou a Hogsmeade parou abruptamente com um solavanco e segundos depois seus passageiros começaram a desembarcar, apinhando a plataforma. Como sempre, se destacando de todos, Hagrid estava a um canto do local, empunhando uma lanterna e a sacudindo acima da cabeça dos alunos, chamando os estudantes do primeiro ano para irem com ele.

Day desceu do trem, olhando a sua volta como se esperando que algum animal feroz pulasse sobre si a qualquer momento. Na verdade, esperando mais que Alexei pulasse sobre si a qualquer momento. Quando não conseguiu divisar o rapaz alto entre os alunos, soltou um suspiro de alívio, para logo depois suprimir um grito quando alguém segurou em seu braço.

-Não fique parado aí atrapalhando o caminho. – Rory o chamou, o arrastando por entre a multidão para as carruagens, ganhando outro suspiro de Day, que se deixou levar.

Os alunos subiram nas carruagens, que logo os levaram para o castelo. Assim como no desembarque do trem, a descida dos coches também foi agitada e barulhenta, com conversas altas e risadas no retorno do ano letivo. Catharine desceu de seu coche, entrando no castelo e sendo cumprimentada pelo amontoado de alunos que se reuniam na entrada do Salão Principal, esperando para poderem ir jantar. Viu alguns professores na área e divisou as roupas negras e tão características do professor Snape. Abriu um grande sorriso maroto, pronta para fazer algo que com certeza lhe valeria um longo sermão.

-PAPAI! – gritou no meio dos alunos, que soltaram risadas ao ver Snape parar e dar um resmungo. Dentro dos domínios de Hogwarts ele era professor Snape, e não papai. Era uma regra, que Catharine insistia em descumprir.

-Srta. Snape. – Severo virou-se para a garota com uma expressão azeda no rosto. Às vezes ele ficava se perguntando a quem aquela garota havia puxado, pois a ele que não foi, com certeza. Porém, por mais que reclamasse, ela ainda era a sua garotinha e, embora não fosse de demonstrar muito, todos sabiam que o sisudo professor de Poções morria de amores e de ciúmes daquela menina.

-Papai! – Catharine aproximou-se dele, lhe dando um abraço apertado e Snape enrijeceu, não pela demonstração de afeto, mas sim pelo fato de que estavam na escola. Mas não poderia negar que cada vez que ela chegava com esses sorrisos e abraços seu coração amolecia.

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que soube da notícia de que seria pai. Não tinha nem se acostumado direito com a idéia de que namorava uma trouxa, coisa que iria contra todos os seus ensinamentos, mas Clarisse era teimosa. Ela o procurou, depois que se conheceram na festa de aniversário de dezoito anos de Dallas. Ela marcou os encontros e ele se deixou levar, tentando martelar em sua cabeça que não estava sucumbindo aos encantos da mulher, o que não era verdade. E depois de dois anos de namoro, brigas, separações e reconciliações, ela lhe vem anunciar que estava grávida. Quase teve um ataque do coração diante disso. Ele iria ser pai. Logo ele que era considerado por seus alunos o afilhado de Lúcifer, iria ser pai. E, diferente do que muitos poderiam pensar do rabugento professor, Snape se apavorou diante da perspectiva. E quando segurou Catharine pela primeira vez nos braços, se derreteu todo, virando motivo de piadas da criatura mais desprezível de todas: Sirius Black.

-Catharine... – Severo afastou a garota, com muito custo, de si. –O que eu lhe falei sobre me chamar de pai em Hogwarts? Aqui dentro eu sou...

-Eu sei, eu sei, professor Snape. Mas eu estava com saudades de você paizinho. – abriu outro sorriso inocente, o abraçando novamente e Snape desistiu de separar a garota de si.

-Saudades? Nós nos vimos ontem a noite, como você pode estar com saudades de mim?

-Para mim é uma eternidade. – ela abraçou-se mais forte a ele, enquanto via de rabo de olho os alunos se afastarem.

-Certo, certo, você já matou as saudades. – Severo murmurou, percebendo que o seu pior pesadelo em forma de gente estava vindo em sua direção. –Agora vá para o salão, você não vai querer perder a cerimônia, vai?

-Não. – disse sorridente, finalmente se afastando de Snape e com um último sorriso indo para o salão. Assim que ela sumiu entre as grandes portas de madeira, Sirius, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, parou ao seu lado.

-Uma palavra e eu texto todas as maldições imperdoáveis em você, Black. – resmungou.

-Mas eu nem disse nada. – Sirius disse com um sorriso escarninho dançando no canto de sua boca.

-Mas pensou. – e Snape saiu de perto do moreno, farfalhando a sua capa como de costume.

* * *

Angela estava chateada, chateada não, irritada. Estava parada observando o livro a sua frente e as letras que dançavam nele, resmungando uma coisa ou outra sob a respiração. Não estava com saco para estudar, mas ou era isso ou ficar pensando que o seu namorado estaria longe dela por longos meses até o Natal. Isso se ela conseguisse vê-lo até no Natal. Mas no que ela estava pensando? Se ela quisesse, era só marcar um encontro e aparatar em Hogsmeade e tudo estava resolvido. Mas, ir de Oxford até a Escócia ainda sim era cansativo, ainda mais agora que as aulas haviam recomeçado.

Isso mesmo, Angela Malfoy, a herdeira da fortuna e do nome Malfoy, uma das mais tradicionais famílias do mundo bruxo, estudava em uma universidade trouxa. E convencer o seu pai e o seu avô de que era isso que ela queria da vida não foi nada fácil. Precisou de muita ajuda de sua mãe Virgínia e de Padma para conseguir dobrar os dois homens Malfoy's. Seu avô dizia que era uma vergonha para a família, seu pai dizia que era um desperdício de talento. No entanto, enquanto de um lado eles resmungavam, de outro enchiam a boca para falar que sua neta e filha estava se tornando uma grande advogada.

-Pensando na morte da bezerra? – Julia, sua colega de quarto no apartamento em que dividiam em Oxford, perguntou da porta de seu quarto.

-Não, pensando na vida. – murmurou a ruiva.

-Deixe-me ver... o seu pensando na vida se resume a um rapaz alto, moreno e de olhos azuis?

-Há essa hora ele deve estar chegando na escola. – disse desolada.

-Êita! Você caiu mesmo por aquele moleque. – Julia entrou no quarto e sentou-se na beirada da cama da ruiva. –Não vai me dizer que está mesmo apaixonada por aquele fedelho? Pensei que fosse apenas por diversão.

-E é diversão, e agora a minha diversão se foi. Saco. – resmungou e Julia riu. Negação, negação, era a palavra que ela poderia usar para descrever Angela no momento. Talvez em um ponto ela estivesse certa. Talvez em um momento, no começo quem sabe, essa relação deles dois era apenas diversão. Mas, agora, duvidava muito disso. A diversão havia virado algo mais, algo mais sério, algo mais perigoso, e eles estavam envolvendo-se nessa teia de negações.

-Bem, ficar resmungando aí não vai resolver o seu problema. Por isso eu vim aqui propor uma saída. Para espairecer. Para você ter a sua diversão de volta, nem que seja por uma noite. – disse a garota, erguendo-se da cama.

-Acho que seria legal. Não vai me matar mesmo, e eu não vou aprender Direito Imobiliário em apenas uma noite. – respondeu, pegando seu casaco nas costas da cadeira onde estava e saindo com a amiga para a noite.

* * *

Suas mãos estavam tremendo e ela mal conseguia manter o copo preso entre os seus dedos. A visita daquela tarde havia mexido com todos os seus nervos. O que aquela mulher iria querer consigo depois de vinte anos? Ela, com certeza, não iria querer nada com ela. Poderia ser estranho pensar que Dallas tivesse tanto desprezo pela avó apenas porque essa dava desmandos em sua vida ao seu bel prazer. Mas essa não era toda a verdade, pois um pai sisudo trataria o filho do mesmo jeito, tentando moldá-lo ao seu modo. Não, seu desprezo ia além disso. Aquela mulher havia matado a sua mãe.

-Velha maldita! – bradou, lançando o copo pela cozinha, que se espatifou na parede com violência. Logo depois, a luz da cozinha se acendeu, iluminando todo o local e cegando a mulher por alguns segundos.

-Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Harry entrou no aposento, olhando a esposa que estava sentada sobre a mesa. Quando chegou em casa percebeu que algo estava estranho com ela, mas essa se esquivou do assunto com sorrisos e conversa fiada. Quando foram dormir, ela ficou por umas boas duas horas rolando na cama, até que se levantou de vez. E agora ele ouve esse barulho de algo quebrando e um grito. Definitivamente algo estava errado, e ele iria descobrir o que era.

-O copo caiu da minha mão. – respondeu calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry apenas virou-se para os cacos de vidro do outro lado da cozinha.

-Você tem um braço bem grande então, para ele ter caído tão _longe_. – disse sarcástico, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e recostando no batente da porta.

-Vai dormir Harry, está tarde.

-Ah não! Não me venha com essa conversa fiada, tentando me afastar. Eu te conheço muito bem Dallas. Algo está errado e eu quero saber o que é. – Harry entrou na cozinha, parando em frente a ela, ainda de braços cruzados.

-É problema meu, será que você se importa?

-Sim, eu me importo.

-Harry, vá dormir! – pontuou cada palavra entre dentes, com raiva, e um pote estourou no canto da cozinha. Harry olhou para ele e, antes mesmo que os cacos de vidro tocassem o chão, o pote foi restaurado e posto de volta no lugar, sem que nenhum dos dois se mexesse.

-Agora eu ficarei acordado, pois não quero correr o risco de encontrar a casa pela manhã toda destruída por causa… da sua magia descontrolada.

-Ela não está descontrolada, está perfeitamente estável. – retrucou e Harry recuou um passo, pois poderia sentir a energia emanando dela.

-Conte até dez, Dally. – aconselhou calmamente, vendo a mulher respirar fundo e começar a contar sob a respiração. –Agora me diga o que aconteceu? – Dallas soltou um suspiro, passando os dedos pelos fios castanhos de seu cabelo, desfazendo um nó aqui e acolá.

-Eu recebi uma visita um tanto quanto… inusitada, hoje.

-Verdade? Quem?

-Você não iria acreditar. – ela riu nervosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Quem? – insistiu Harry.

-Amélia Winford. – os braços do moreno se descruzaram, caindo como um peso morto ao lado de seu corpo.

-O que ela veio fazer aqui? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

-Veio com uma conversa de que está velha, de que eu preciso assumir as empresas Winford's e essas coisas.

-E você, o que disse?

-Bati a porta na cara dela. – respondeu exasperada, soltando um longo suspiro.

-Você tem consciência de que bater a porta na cara da sua avó não vai ser o suficiente para fazê-la desistir do que quer que ela queira de você?

-Não me lembre disso. – Dallas gemeu, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

-Não está com medo dela, está? – Harry perguntou preocupado. Só lhe faltava essa, depois de anos aquela mulher aparecer novamente na vida de Dallas e causar nela as mesmas reações que causavam na menina que ele conheceu.

-Pelo amor de Deus, não! – Dallas jogou a cabeça para trás, dando uma risada sardônica. –Eu enfrentei uma horda de Comensais quando tinha dezessete anos, sobrevivi a uma guerra e, o mais importante, … - segurou Harry pelo colarinho da camiseta que ele usava. O menino-que-sobreviveu, e que não era mais tão menino assim, poderia estar na casa dos quarenta anos, mas estava em muito boa forma. Os cabelos ainda eram negros como a noite e os olhos vivamente verdes não estavam mais escondidos pelos óculos, anos no trabalho de Auror apenas o fez descobrir que aquilo somente incomodava. E Dallas tinha a sensação de que bruxos tinham um processo de envelhecimento muito mais lento do que os trouxas. Veja Dumbledore por exemplo, o homem tinha mais de cem anos, por Deus, e parecia que ainda viveria mais cem.

-O quê? – perguntou curioso, sentindo as pernas dela lhe envolverem pela cintura.

-Eu consegui algo que até hoje as mulheres morrem para ter… - murmurou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele. –Acha mesmo que eu teria medo daquela velha?

-E o que seria esse algo? – Harry soltou um pequeno gemido. Ela sabia exatamente onde provocar.

-Você.

-Hum… está me tratando como prêmio sra. Potter? – sentiu o corpo tremer quando a mão dela deslizou pela sua coxa. –E o que a senhora pensa que está fazendo com essa mão? O que o seu marido iria dizer se descobrisse?

-Meu marido? Hum, eu não sei. O que ele faria? – perguntou inocente, mirando seus olhos, que agora estavam tão escuros que estavam da cor dos olhos de Day, nos dele.

-Ele a pegaria… - passou um braço por debaixo das pernas dela, a erguendo no colo. -… e a levaria para o quarto, pois mesa de cozinha não é lugar para essas coisas.

-Como não? Se foi nessa mesma mesa que Evan foi feito.

-Se os nossos filhos descobrirem o que a gente faz na ausência deles…

-Ausência essa que durará até o Natal. E eles nunca vão saber mesmo. Além do mais não é da conta deles. – riu maliciosamente, dando um beijo na nuca dele e aconchegando-se mais ao moreno. –E é melhor nos apressarmos antes que o meu marido apareça. – disse com uma expressão assustada.

-E não iremos querer isso, não é? Pois creio que a nossa pequena _conversa_ irá demorar a noite inteira. – Harry riu matreiro, a levando pela porta da cozinha e deixando todos os problemas para trás, enquanto as risadas da mulher invadiam a casa no meio da noite.


	4. Encontros, brigas e desastres

Um estouro e um tranco foi o suficiente para fazer o homem atrás do volante perceber que aquele carro já era caso perdido. No entanto, ele ainda insistiu em tentar fazê-lo andar. E com mais um estouro e um tranco, finalmente o veículo morreu, ganhando como recompensa uma série de apelidos nada lisonjeiros.

-Porcaria de máquina velha. – Harry resmungou, saindo do carro e batendo a porta atrás de si, podendo ouvir claramente a voz de Dallas em sua cabeça "_Você tem dinheiro, por que ainda não trocou essa porcaria?_" E a resposta era simples: não se joga fora algo que você considera de estimação. Ainda mais Harry, que nunca teve muitas coisas durante parte de sua vida. Como prova dessa mania de manter os objetos, ele ainda tinha até hoje a sua Firebolt guardada dentro de um dos armários da sua casa. Claro que ela não tem o mesmo glamour e a velocidade de antigamente, mas voa que é uma beleza. Sem contar que aquela estúpida máquina velha foi o primeiro carro dele, o único que ele usava, – embora a família tivesse outro mais novo pois Dallas se recusava a andar naquela sucata – e se fosse ver por um outro lado, ele ainda estava em boa forma, embora insistisse em parar no meio de uma rua pouco movimentada de Londres no cair da tarde.

-Eu realmente deveria ouvir a minha mulher e jogar você fora. – disse enquanto abria o capô dele. O carro deu uma sacudidela em protesto, como todo bom carro com uma mistura trouxa e mágica faria, enquanto seu motor soltava fumaça do rosto do dono. –Hunf, mas quando foi que eu ouvi a Dally mesmo… - deu de ombros, sacudindo a mão em frente ao rosto para espantar a nuvem de fumaça. Assim que essa se dissipou, enfiou-se dentro do capô, observando o motor que estava dando uns estalos suspeitos.

-Quer ajuda meu jovem? – uma voz grossa o chamou e Harry levantou-se bruscamente, batendo com o topo da cabeça no capô do carro.

-Ai! – resmungou, esfregando a cabeça e virando-se para ver quem tinha falado. Era um homem baixo, gordo, de cabelos grisalhos, bigode e com uma expressão séria. Poderia entrar ano e sair ano, mas Harry sempre se lembraria daquelas feições. Como é que ele deu o azar de dar de cara com o seu tio no meio de Londres? –Não, obrigado, eu me viro. – respondeu rapidamente, escondendo o seu rosto dentro do carro. Sentiu quando o homem aproximou-se dele, parando ao lado do capô e olhando para dentro do motor.

-É um carro velho que você tem aqui. Como se arrisca a andar nessa banheira?

-Minha mulher diz a mesma coisa. Agora se o senhor não se importa, creio que eu posso resolver isso. – tentou arrumar uma maneira evasiva de se livrar do homem, pois percebera que esse não o reconhecera.

-Deixe de bobagens garoto, eu entendo de carros, talvez eu possa lhe ajudar. – Harry quase deu uma gargalhada sarcástica. Era impressionante como Valter Dursley conseguia ter mais simpatia com um estranho do que com integrantes de sua própria família. Não! Pensou convicto, não fazia parte da família dele. Nem parentes consangüíneos, graças ao bom Deus, eles eram.

-Realmente senhor… - ele saiu debaixo do capô, mirando diretamente o homem nos olhos. -… eu dispenso. – disse firmemente e viu com um certo prazer o seu tio arregalar os olhos, depois de alguns minutos, em reconhecimento.

-Potter! – sibilou e Harry rolou os olhos. Primeiro era Dallas que recebia a visita de sua avó, agora era ele que reencontrava o tio. Ambos não estavam com muita sorte nesses últimos dias.

-Eu mesmo. – retrucou, fechando o capô com força, fazendo o carro tremer.

-Então… você está vivo. – Valter acompanhou o rapaz, que deu meia volta no carro em direção à porta do motorista.

-Da última vez que eu chequei… sim.

-Interessante. – murmurou, calando-se por alguns instantes e Harry teve a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada.

-O quê? – perguntou, virando-se para ele depois de recolher o seu celular no painel do carro.

-Tentamos te localizar a dois anos, mas parece que achar você não é uma tarefa fácil.

-Me localizar? Quem quer me localizar? O que vocês poderiam querer comigo? – disse, estreitando os olhos de maneira desconfiada. –Porque eu duvido muito que vocês sentiram saudades de mim.

-Sua tia, Petúnia, ela queria falar com você. Ela… - o homem hesitou um pouco, como se estivesse travando um debate interno.

-Eu não tenho a noite toda. – Harry resmungou, não gostando daquela hesitação.

-Ela está muito doente. – disse o homem por fim. Tudo o que o moreno fez foi erguer uma sobrancelha enquanto levava o celular à orelha.

-E eu com isso? – falou de maneira indiferente e viu o rosto de Valter ganhar a tradicional cor avermelhada e inchar, como na época em que o homem ficava furioso com ele.

-Como você pode ser tão insensível? – berrou o homem, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam na calçada.

-Talvez tenha sido a convivência com a sua família. O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Começasse a chorar porque a minha _adorada_ tia está doente? Faça-me o favor. – deu as costas para ele, mas Valter segurou no ombro do rapaz, o fazendo virar-se para encará-lo.

-Você é um ingrato moleque. Nós te criamos, te alimentamos e te demos um teto durante anos…

-Sinceramente… eu preferia viver no mais precário orfanato a ter vivido com vocês. Não espere compaixão da minha parte quando tudo o que a sua família fez foi me tratar como lixo. Quanto a sra. Dursley… não é mais problema meu. Ao que me diz respeito, não tenho família pela parte dos meus pais.

-Oras seu… - o homem rosnou de raiva diante da arrogância daquele garoto. Ele era um ingrato, mas mesmo assim Petúnia ainda queria vê-lo, apenas não entendia o porquê, e agora que o tinha encontrado, mesmo que por acaso, não perderia essa chance. –Certo… - sussurrou, passando a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos. -… certo. Você está certo, não lhe tratamos tão bem assim nos anos em que você viveu conosco, mas isso já faz muito tempo. Não acha que é hora de esquecer? Colocar uma pedra no passado? – Harry sorriu maliciosamente para o homem, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Aprenda uma coisa sr. Dursley, elefantes e bruxos nunca esquecem, de nada.

-A decisão é sua. Sua tia gostaria de vê-lo. O endereço é o mesmo. Eu lavo as minhas mãos. – declarou, afastando-se dele e entrando em seu carro, sumindo do lugar segundos depois. Harry ainda ficou observando o carro do tio sumir na esquina, e só voltou ao mundo terreno quando uma voz soou do outro lado da linha em seu celular.

-Harry?! Você está aí? Harry? – Rony chamou.

-Só ligando para avisar que eu vou me atrasar para o plantão.

-O carro morreu de novo? – atestou o ruivo, sendo mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

-Entre outras coisas. – respondeu o moreno, soltando um suspiro e desligando o aparelho, recostando-se ao carro. O que Petúnia iria querer com ele? Era o que estava martelando em sua mente agora.

* * *

O despertador fez um barulho estridente, soando por todo o dormitório. Debaixo das cobertas, um olho violeta se abriu, reconhecendo os seus arredores enquanto o objeto ainda fazia o barulho irritante. Um murmúrio foi-se ouvido, um flash de luz cruzou o local e o som de algo quebrando cessou o barulho, enquanto resmungos eram pronunciados aqui e acolá. Remexeu-se sob as cobertas, espreguiçando-se languidamente. Outros meninos já começavam a se levantar para poderem se preparar para as aulas. Mas ele, como sempre, não estava muito disposto a acordar. Por isso virou-se na cama e escondeu o rosto por debaixo das cobertas vermelhas, abafando o som que vinha das outras pessoas no dormitório. Estava quase voltando ao mundo dos sonhos quando alguém segurou em suas cobertas e a puxou com força, o derrubando da cama.

-Mas que… - Day ergueu a cabeça, mirando com os olhos sonolentos o engraçadinho que ousou acordá-lo.

-Levanta preguiçoso, isso daqui não é acampamento de verão. – Evan retrucou, já vestido e com o distintivo de monitor brilhando nas vestes, jogando as cobertas de volta a cama.

-Quem te deu o direito de entrar assim no dormitório do quarto ano? – Day murmurou, esfregando os olhos com uma mão e coçando a cabeça com a outra, fazendo as mechas negras e rebeldes pelo sono ficarem mais desorganizadas que antes.

-Isso me dá o direito. – o rapaz mais velho apontou para o distintivo, como se esse fosse o passe livre para todos os lugares do mundo. –E o fato de que você vai se atrasar para a primeira aula. – terminou e virou-se, saindo apressado do quarto. Resmungando, Day levantou-se do chão e caminhou até o seu malão, recolhendo as suas roupas e indo em direção ao banheiro para ver se conseguia terminar de acordar.

Meia hora depois, com os olhos ainda ardendo de sono, Day saiu da torre da Grifinória, caminhando a passos lentos em direção ao salão principal. Não prestava atenção por onde ia porque, se prestasse, perceberia que estava vindo alguém na direção oposta e que estava prestes a esbarrar nele. Só percebeu que tinha mais alguém no corredor quando o seu corpo chocou-se contra outro maior e aparentando ser mais forte.

-Maxwell! – o seu nome do meio, sendo sibilado daquela maneira, o fez reconhecer de imediato em quem ele tinha esbarrado.

-Yatcheslav! – disse entre dentes, erguendo a cabeça para mirar o jovem a sua frente. Segurou com mais firmeza a alça de sua mochila e iria dar a volta para poder partir, quando sentiu uma mão segurar o seu braço.

-Não tão rápido Potter. – Alexei puxou o jovem de volta e ouviu com uma certa surpresa Day grunhir em irritação. Isso estava ficando interessante.

-O que você quer? – rebateu o moreno, os olhos exóticos estreitando a cada minuto.

-Você anda fugindo de mim Max? Parece o diabo fugindo da cruz.

-Acontece que eu acho que eu estou longe de ser um demônio, ao contrário de certas pessoas…

-Linguajar afiado? O que a sua mãe lhe deu nesse verão? Você voltou mais esquentadinho… o que no fim te deixa ainda mais sexy.

-O quê? – o jovem arregalou os olhos e corou intensamente. Sexy? Não que ele fosse feio, mas ninguém havia lhe dito até hoje que era sexy. Não com esse olhar como se fosse comê-lo com os olhos, e isso o estava deixando nervoso.

-Sexy… quer que eu soletre? – Alexei murmurou, aproximando-se do jovem e com um puxão o trazendo para mais perto ainda e colando seus lábios nos dele. Como previsto, Day ficou tenso e arregalou os olhos, não se movendo sob o beijo do rapaz. Depois de segundos dentro desse estado de choque, o garoto finalmente reagiu e empurrou Alexei com força para longe de seu corpo.

-Você está pensando que eu sou o quê? Para começo de conversa, eu não sou gay! – gritou para o russo, respirando pesadamente e com as faces rubras, mas o sonserino pareceu não se abalar muito com o ataque de fúria dele.

-Eu não perguntei a sua sexualidade. O que me interessa é única e exclusivamente você, nada mais.

-Pois saiba que isso você não vai ter, porque você não me interessa em nada. – rebateu furioso e o rapaz mais velho deu um passo à frente, o que fez o grifinório recuar um passo.

-Pois saiba você que eu sempre consigo o que eu quero. – Alexei estava começando a perder um pouco da sua paciência e arrogância. Day poderia ficar uma graça quando estava irritado, mas a teimosia dele estava aos picos e isso o estava cansando. Por que o garoto não admitia logo que também estava a fim? Ele poderia sentir isso emanando de cada poro do jovem, cada vez que chegava perto dele. Mas o grifinório ainda estava tão preso a conceitos moralistas arcaicos que não conseguia se soltar e deixar tudo rolar.

-E você acha mesmo que eu iria me deixar levar por um… - o garoto pausou, o sangue lhe subindo a cabeça. Não entendia o porquê, mas Alexei mexia com algo dentro dele, algo estranho e que o deixava incomodado e que o fazia reagir sempre na defensiva, o levando a dizer coisas que ele realmente não tinha a intenção de dizer. -… idiota. – Alexei apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, não muito abalado com a ofensa, e deu um sorriso escarninho.

-Isso é tudo o que você pode conseguir? – ele provocou, dando um passo largo e segurando novamente Day pelo braço, o clamando em outro beijo. Dessa vez Day teve uma reação mais forte e empurrou Alexei com força, o socando no rosto.

-Tire as suas mãos imundas de Comensal de mim. – berrou mas rapidamente arrependeu-se do que tinha dito, alargando os olhos violetas e cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos. Relacionar a família Yatcheslav por um erro que o sr. Ian, avô de Alexei, cometeu no passado ao seguir o Lord das Trevas não era uma coisa muita sábia de se fazer. Eles eram sempre sensíveis em relação a esse assunto.

-Como é? – o russo sibilou. Agora sim ele tinha perdido a paciência. Não importava o quanto ele gostasse de Day, ele tinha limites. –Escute aqui seu moleque mimado… - segurou o grifinório pela gola de suas vestes com uma certa violência. -… só porque você é o filho do todo maravilhoso Harry Potter… - quase cuspiu o nome. -… isso não lhe dá o direito de me ofender.

-Você começou quando me beijou! E me solta. – o empurrou novamente, mas o sonserino não deixou barato, segurando com mais força a gola das vestes dele o empurrou contra a parede. Day esperou o impacto da pedra contra o seu corpo vir, mas esse nunca foi sentido. Ao invés disso, ele começou a cair através da parede, levando Alexei consigo, fazendo ambos rolarem por uma descida escura, empoeirada e úmida.

Depois de uns quatro minutos de descida, finalmente eles alcançaram um lugar aparentemente plano, sentindo seus corpos doloridos por causa da queda. Tentando se soltar de Alexei, Day deu um salto para trás e caiu sentado no chão, soltando um gemido. O russo endireitou-se o máximo que pode, sentando-se no chão empoeirado e percebendo que com certeza ganharia uns outros hematomas, além do soco do grifinório, por causa da queda.

-Onde estamos? – murmurou o garoto mais novo, levando um susto quando archotes começaram a se acender e iluminarem a sala.

-Em uma sala. – declarou Alexei, levantando-se e batendo a poeira de suas vestes. Day fez o mesmo, começando a percorrer a sala. Ela era enorme, e havia uma grande mesa redonda no centro dela, fora às outras mesas pequenas onde havia várias coisas em cima delas. Estantes adornavam a sala, quadros, bandeiras e outras coisas. Mas, o mais interessante era quê: ela parecia conservada para uma sala que aparentemente estava escondida e em desuso. Ou seja, poderia haver teia de aranhas e alguma poeira nela – o que normalmente acontecia dentro de um castelo de mais de mil anos -, mas parecia que ainda recebia as suas visitas ocasionais.

-Olha só. – Alexei chamou de um canto, aparentemente a briga de antes já esquecida, e jogou algo para ele. Com os seus reflexos rápidos, Day pegou o objeto no ar, o revirando em suas mãos e olhando as inscrições dele com curiosidade.

-Ordem da Fênix, Agente B-2 Dallas Winford. – leu o pequeno distintivo, achando familiar aquele nome. Não o Dallas, é claro, pois esse era o nome da sua mãe. Mas Dallas existiam aos montes no mundo. O que o intrigava era o Winford. Já tinha ouvido esse nome em algum lugar. Onde, ele não lembrava. Guardou o objeto no bolso, quando viu Alexei jogar outro para ele.

-Esse tem o nome do seu pai. – declarou, enquanto voltava a sua inspeção.

-Ordem da Fênix, Agente A-1 Harry Potter. O que você acha que é esse lugar? – perguntou para o garoto do outro lado da sala, que iria abrir a boca para responder se não tivesse sido interrompido por uma voz rouca e ameaçadora.

-Um lugar onde vocês não deveriam estar. – ambos os jovens viraram-se para uma porta que havia surgido do nada na parede, e para um Snape parado nela com uma cara de nenhum amigo.

-Professor Snape… - Alexei iria dizer quando o mestre de poções o interrompeu novamente.

-Os dois… na minha sala… agora. – retrucou com uma expressão azeda e começou a caminhar, não parando para ver se os dois garotos o seguiam ou não.

* * *

O som de algo se partindo alcançou os ouvidos dos três homens assim que eles se aproximaram da sala de poções. Quase soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, Snape caminhou até a sua sala, apenas para torcer o nariz em uma careta extremamente feia.

-Srta. Densetsu! – rosnou, entrando na sala rapidamente e retirando o frasco das mãos da jovem. Os olhos dourados viraram-se em direção a ele, surpresos pela súbita interrupção.

-Severo! – disse a jovem oriental com um grande sorriso inocente no rosto e Severo grunhiu. A última aprendiz de poções que ele teve estagiando em Hogwarts foi Dallas, e embora Maya fosse tão brilhante quanto a sua ex-aluna, lhe faltava uma coisa que Dallas tinha de sobra: cuidado. Com certeza quando esse curso de extensão terminasse, ele estaria com metade de seu laboratório desfalcado por causa da desastrada garota.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – bradou, pegando a jovem pelo braço e a arrastando para fora da sala.

-Estava apenas arrumando os frascos que os alunos deixaram para trás e…

-Não precisa arrumar nada, eu faço isso.

-Mas Sevie…

-Não me chame de Sevie! – a empurrou sala afora. –Cai fora furacão.

-Mas o que eu vou fazer então nesse meio tempo? – resmungou, fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços sob o peito. Snape abriu um sorriso maldoso, pensando em algo que o livraria por umas boas horas da garota.

-Soube que Black tem o primeiro tempo livre e… - Severo nem terminou de falar e pode ver as vestes da jovem sumirem na curva do corredor. Soltou um pequeno suspiro e depois se virou com um olhar duro para os dois garotos fora da sala. –Entrem. – ordenou, caminhando até a sua mesa e sentando-se em seu lugar de costume. –Sentem-se.

Alexei e Day fizeram o que lhes foram ordenado, sentando-se em frente ao professor. Severo os olhou de cima abaixo, reparando tanto no lábio ferido de Alexei quanto no hematoma na bochecha de Day. Soltou um longo suspiro. Grifinórios e Sonserinos, um dia eles ainda iriam se matar.

-Expliquem-se. – comandou e os dois jovens se entreolharam.

-Explicar… o quê? – Day perguntou nervoso, torcendo a barra de suas vestes entre os dedos. Certo que para os outros alunos Snape parecia o diabo encarnado, mas para ele o professor ainda era o mesmo "tio Sev" de quando ele era criança. Seu querido padrinho. Turrão, mas no fundo… bem no fundo mesmo… com um coração mole.

-O que diabos vocês dois estavam fazendo dentro daquela sala? Aquela sala é proibida para alunos. – Snape disse em um sibilo autoritário e arrepios correram pelas espinhas dos dois garotos.

-Foi um acidente professor. Potter atravessou a parede de repente e me levou junto. – o homem resmungou algo sob a respiração. Maldita hora em que a Ordem resolveu colocar uma entrada ambulante para a sua sala de reuniões. Sem um lugar fixo para ficar a entrada, seria mais difícil o inimigo achar o lugar se Hogwarts fosse atacada. Mas isso era no passado, hoje a sala poderia ter a entrada fixa, em um local onde alunos distraídos não pudessem achar.

-E como foi que o Potter atravessou a parede, levando o senhor junto?

-Er… nós… - Day tentou se explicar, mas o olhar negro de Snape estava perpassando por eles, como se quisesse ler as suas mentes, o que poderia realmente estar ocorrendo.

-Deixe-me ver se adivinho. – o homem ergueu-se de sua cadeira e começou a perambular na frente deles, os braços cruzados nas costas. –Vocês brigaram, e no meio da briga acabaram se chocando com a parede e entraram em uma área proibida… estou certo?

-Bem… - Alexei começou, mas Snape não o deixou terminar.

-Estou certo? – disse, afirmando mais do que perguntando.

-Sim senhor. – responderam ambos os garotos.

-"timo. Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela briga, quinze por entrar em área proibida e um semestre inteiro de detenção.

-O senhor não pode… - Day ergueu-se da cadeira para começar a protestar, mas foi calado com um olhar de Snape.

-Não posso o que senhor Potter? – perguntou o homem de maneira azeda. Day poderia ser seu afilhado, mas isso não significava que ele seria suave com o menino. O mundo já tinha virado de cabeça para baixo no dia em que ele aceitou ser padrinho de um Potter, e ele não iria ceder mais do que já cedeu.

-Nada senhor. – o garoto deixou-se cair novamente na cadeira, abaixando a cabeça e escondendo os olhos com a franja. Alexei observou a expressão cabisbaixa do menino e sentiu um bolo entalar em sua garganta. Era tudo sua culpa. Primeiro ele deveria fazer uma abordagem mais suave ao garoto, pois com certeza ele ainda era inexperiente. Segundo que ele não deveria ter perdido a paciência tão facilmente. Soltou um suspiro e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. Deus, ele tinha quase batido em Day. No que ele estava pensando?

-O mesmo vale para você sr. Yatcheslav. – declarou Snape com uma voz contida, com certeza não gostando nenhum pouco de fazer isso com um aluno seu. –A detenção de ambos começa amanhã. Espero vê-los na minha sala depois do jantar, estamos entendidos?

-Sim senhor. – responderam juntos novamente.

-Dispensados. – rapidamente os dois se levantaram, saindo as pressas da sala. Assim que alcançaram o corredor, Alexei virou-se para o grifinório.

-Max…

-Não fale comigo. – retrucou em uma voz baixa. –Cada vez que você chega perto de mim… você… por que você me faz sentir assim? Faz idéia de como você está arruinando a minha vida? – quase gritou, mirando grandes e brilhantes olhos violetas no russo, que teve a impressão de que ele iria chorar a qualquer momento. –Eu te odeio. – disse em um sussurro. –Eu. Te. Odeio! – murmurou, com as mãos fechadas em um punho e virando-se rapidamente, correndo para se afastar dele e sumindo em uma esquina do corredor.

* * *

Sirius rodou a sua varinha na ponta de seus dedos, criando feixes coloridos que cruzaram o ar. Início de ano letivo nunca se tinha muita coisa para fazer, e como geralmente as suas aulas eram práticas, ele ficava sem muitas composições para corrigir. Na verdade, ele detestava passar dever de casa. Se quando era estudante odiava fazê-los, como professor odiava corrigi-los. E era por isso que estava na lista dos professores preferidos de Hogwarts, depois de Hagrid. Ninguém superava o meio-gigante na questão de favoritismo entre os alunos. Afinal, qualquer um conseguia passar em TDCM.

O estrondo de portas batendo fez Sirius dar um pulo na cadeira e olhar assustado para a entrada de sua sala, por onde uma tempestade parecia estar passando. Quando o visitante parou em frente a sua mesa, o moreno se corrigiu. Não era uma tempestade, era o armagedon que tinha entrado.

-Densetsu…

-Me chame de Den.

-Eu poderia te chamar de doida? O que você quer?

-Ah, eu vim te fazer uma visita, não posso? – a garota disse displicente e, com um salto, sentou-se em cima da mesa de Sirius, cruzando suas pernas longas e claras, muito mal cobertas pela saia curta que usava. O homem rolou os olhos diante de seu tormento. Desde o dia em que ela entrou nessa escola, a jovem parecia ter grudado nele que nem chiclete velho. O pior é que ela era o desastre em pessoa. Pois sempre que Sirius estava perto dela, algo ruim acontecia, e era totalmente humilhante um maroto ser derrotado por 1.68m de pura bola de energia. Será que todas as traquinagens que ele fez na infância estavam voltando para ele como karma, na forma dessa garota?

-Você está sentada em cima do meu livro sobre criaturas das trevas do Windo Lupperburn.

-Verdade? Eu não estou ouvindo ele reclamar.

-O que você realmente quer aqui menina? Me aporrinhar?

-Para começo de conversa… eu não sou menina! Eu tenho vinte cinco anos…

-Jura? Se não me dissesse eu iria jurar que… você tinha cinco.

-Hunf! Eu só vim aqui conversar, pois eu sei que você não tem nada para fazer até o segundo tempo. Por que você não gosta de mim?

-Devo listar as coisas que você já me fez passar? A começar por aquele banho de pus de bubotúbera que você me deu no dia em que nos conhecemos? E você só tinha onze anos naquela época. Ou naquela vez em que você derramou veritasserum dentro do meu suco. Eu fiquei falando a verdade por uma semana… UMA SEMANA! Quer coisa mais humilhante do que isso? Há coisas que um homem não deve contar nem sob tortura, e você me fez falar a verdade por todo esse tempo.

-Foi um acidente.

-ACIDENTE? Melhor você sair daqui antes que _eu_ cause um acidente e suma com o seu corpo. Afinal, você não é mais a minha aluna. – disse com um sorriso maldoso.

-Isso é uma ameaça Black? – a jovem estreitou seus olhos dourados, olhando de modo desafiador para o ex-auror na sua frente.

-Pode apostar que sim.

-Hum… - murmurou, sentindo um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo. -… ameace de novo, pois você fica uma graça todo mal desse jeito. E isso me excita.

-Você é maluca!

-Qual é… eu nunca vi um homem que não gostasse de uma mulher com iniciativa.

-Eu gosto… mas acredite, não quando a iniciativa parte de você. – disse dando de ombros e a morena soltou um resmungo, inclinando-se um pouco na mesa e expondo a vista do homem o seu decote.

-Me engana que eu gosto… se quiser também me pegue, me jogue na parede… e eu serei a sua escrava para sempre.

-Olha só… - Sirius virou-se para ela, inclinando-se também na cadeira, seus rostos perigosamente próximos. -… você é bonitinha e tudo mais… – sussurrou e Den sentiu um outro arrepio passar pelo seu corpo. -… mas sinceramente não faz muito o meu tipo.

-Por que não?

-Quando eu entro em um relacionamento, por mais… quente que ele seja, gosto da perspectiva de sair vivo dele.

-Eu posso ser estabanada às vezes… mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou matar você, não desse modo. – ela piscou, abrindo um grande sorriso malicioso.

-Hum… isso é uma promessa. – ele disse com uma voz rouca e Maya fechou os olhos, absorvendo a voz dele.

-Pode apostar nisso. – inclinou-se mais um pouco. Agora era a sua chance, um pouquinho mais e conseguiria tirar uma casquinha do professor mais sexy de Hogwarts. Porém, quando estava próxima o suficiente para sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, seu cotovelo bateu em algo sobre a mesa e em um movimento brusco Sirius se afastou dela.

-Eu deveria saber. – resmungou o homem, olhando para as suas calças manchadas pela tinta que caiu sobre elas.

-Ah… eu sinto muito. Foi sem querer. – Den debruçou-se mais sobre a mesa, conjurando um lenço e começando a esfregar entre as pernas de Sirius.

-Densetsu… - o homem chamou com uma voz estrangulada.

-Olha, talvez álcool consiga tirar essa mancha. – continuou a esfregar o local, apenas espalhando mais tinta pelas coxas e cintura do homem. –Não, álcool mancharia mais.

-Densetsu… - Sirius chamou de novo, enquanto ela continuava alheia, esfregando com mais força o lenço no local molhado.

-Vinagre seria bom? – murmurou para si mesma, continuando a limpar.

-MAYA! – o homem gritou, arregalando os olhos quando viu que tinha alguém na porta da sala. Rapidamente a mulher afastou-se dele, com os olhos largos diante do grito. Olhou para a mancha e percebeu que ela parecia estar mais esticada sobre a calça. Rapidamente sumiu com o lenço quando notou o que havia feito.

-Espero não ter interrompido nada. – Hannah estava na porta da sala, mordendo a bochecha para não rir. –Acho melhor eu voltar mais tarde. – declarou e sumiu, com a sua gargalhada ecoando pelo corredor.

-Acho bom eu também… - Den apontou debilmente para a porta.

-Também acho. – em outro pulo a jovem estava no chão, se dirigindo para a saída. Quando estava alcançando a porta no entanto, ela parou e virou-se para o homem dentro da sala, dando um sorriso malicioso.

-Espero que tenha sido tão bom para você quanto foi para mim. – e sumiu antes que o livro que Sirius jogou a acertasse na cabeça.


	5. Quebrando o Vício

Isso era loucura! Harry pensou pela enésima vez enquanto via a porta escura a sua frente, a porta que não via há anos. Ficou tentado a dar meia volta e ir embora dali, mas algo lhe prendia naquele local, algo muito irritante chamado consciência. Não importa o que acontecesse, não importa quantos anos passassem, ele ainda teria aquele complexo de heroísmo que sempre rende grandes gozações por parte de Draco.****

-Okay, respire Harry… você não morreu quando lutou com o maior bruxo das trevas, não vai ser isso que vai te matar. – murmurou, olhando ao seu redor e percebendo que alguns vizinhos, os mesmos que havia quando ele ainda morava nessa rua, o olhavam com curiosidade. Afinal, ele estava parado ali por uns bons vinte minutos. –Toque logo essa porcaria e vamos acabar com isso. – disse para si mesmo, estendendo a mão de maneira convicta e tocando a campanhia. O som que ela fez quase o incitou a fugir dali, mas o barulho de passos vindos de dentro da casa o fez estacar no lugar.

-Sim? – uma menina de cabelos loiros, cacheados, com grandes olhos azuis e um pouco rechonchuda, abriu a porta.

-Er… eu estou… Petúnia Dursley mora aqui?

-Sim… quem é o senhor?

-O sobr… um velho conhecido.

-Entre, eu vou chamá-la. – Harry agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e entrou na casa, que nada havia mudado com os anos. Talvez apenas algumas pequenas coisas, como as fotos em cima da lareira. Esperou alguns minutos, depois que a garota sumiu casa adentro, ainda considerando ir embora dali, quando o som de passos e vozes chamaram a sua atenção. Ainda parado no meio da sala, ele virou-se em direção a porta dela, onde a menina voltava acompanhada por mais duas mulheres.

Petúnia havia descido, acompanhada por sua cunhada que cuidava dela nesses dias de convalescença, assim que a sua neta veio lhe chamar dizendo que havia visita. Curiosa, ela entrou na sala e estacou na porta, assim como Guida, quando viu o homem que estava no meio da sala. Não era o menino magricela, de óculos, cabelos rebeldes e estranho que ela criou. Era um homem maduro, com uma postura firme e segura, de porte altivo e sério que estava lá. E, se não fosse pelos olhos verdes e a inconfundível cicatriz, ela nunca diria que estava na frente de Harry Potter.

-Sra. Dursley. – Harry deu um aceno de cabeça para ela, sua voz grossa ecoando em um tom suave pela sala.

-Harry… - a mulher, que parecia mais magra do que ele se lembrava, usando um lenço na cabeça, aproximou-se dele com um olhar chocado.

-Encontrei o seu marido outro dia na rua… ele me disse que a senhora queria falar comigo.

-Por favor… sente-se. – ofereceu suavemente e Harry divergiu o olhar dela a tia Guida, que parecia petrificada na porta da sala, e a menina com uma expressão curiosa em direção a ele. –Jasmine, querida, poderia fazer um chá para a gente? – perguntou a mulher e a garota deu um aceno positivo de cabeça, sumindo dentro da cozinha.

-Potter? – Guida balbuciou, ainda incrédula. Havia dito a sua cunhada que era uma idéia besta tentar achar o garoto, mas a mulher havia insistido. Disse que queria desculpar-se com o sobrinho, e ninguém queria contrariá-la depois de tudo pelo que ela passou.

-Sra. Guida. – disse com um outro aceno de cabeça e uma expressão impossível de se desvendar. –Sra. Dursley…

-O que aconteceu com o "tia Petúnia"? – a mulher perguntou diante de tanta formalidade.

-… por que a senhora me chamou aqui? – continuou, ignorando a pergunta dela. Não se sentia muito à vontade em chamá-la de tia. Esse era um hábito que ele havia perdido há muitos anos, e fazia questão de manter as coisas desse jeito.

-Eu queria rever o meu sobrinho, há algum problema nisso? – a mulher falou com um pequeno sorriso e percebeu que os ombros de Harry ficaram subitamente tensos. O homem havia vindo a sua casa com todas as defesas erguidas, com certeza achando que deveria ser uma armadilha. Não duvidava que ele deveria ter a sua varinha escondida em algum lugar dentro de suas roupas. Deus! Era horrível pensar nisso. O que ela tinha feito? Sua irmã havia lhe deixado um filho, confiando que esse seria bem cuidado, e o que ela fez foi apenas humilhá-lo. Mas ela não podia evitar. Certo que morria de ciúmes de Lílian, pois ela sempre fora a queridinha de seus pais, mas não podia esconder que era a sua queridinha também. A amava, do seu modo, e quando aquele tal de Tiago a levou embora, a levou para o perigo, a levou para a morte, ver aquele garoto na sua porta, tão parecido com o homem que tirou a vida de sua irmã, a fez ficar cega e odiar completamente qualquer coisa relacionada à magia. Não o culpava se ele parecia tão defensivo ao seu redor.

-Bem… - Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas o som do seu celular tocando o interrompeu completamente. –Er… com licença. – o homem pegou o aparelho, rapidamente o atendendo. –Sim?

-Harry! – a voz de Dallas soou do outro lado da linha. –Onde você está? – perguntou curiosa.

-Por quê?

-Falei com o seu escritório e eles disseram que você saiu mais cedo para resolver assuntos pessoais. Que assuntos são esses?

-Lembra-se do que conversamos ontem à noite?

-Sim…

-Pois são esses os assuntos. – Dallas calou-se por um momento.

-Ah… bem… boa sorte.

-Há algum motivo para você ter ligado?

-Sim! – a mulher parecia ter lembrado de súbito o motivo inicial para a ligação. –Recebi uma carta de Hogwarts hoje… uma carta de Severo…

-O que a Hannah fez dessa vez? – Harry suspirou. O ano letivo nem havia começado e Hannah já tinha aprontado alguma. Essa menina não tinha jeito.

-Hannah não… - a mulher pausou do outro lado da linha. –Day.

-Day?

-Parece que ele brigou com um colega e sem querer eles acabaram encontrando a velha sala da Ordem da Fênix. Você sabe como Snape é paranóico com aquela sala. Diz que tem muitas coisas perigosas lá dentro para um aluno ver, e essas coisas.

-Como é que é? Day arrumou uma briga? Com quem?

-Não sei… um garoto da Sonserina. Nossa, eu queria estar lá para ver isso. Você sabe que para Day perder a calma é preciso pisar muito forte em seus calos.

-Diferente de alguém que eu conheço.

-Engraçadinho. Bem, era só isso que eu queria dizer. Tchauzinho.

-Espera… Dallas! – mas ela já havia desligado. –Me desculpe. – Harry falou, enquanto guardava o telefone no bolso e notando que havia uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos em cima da mesa de centro, além do fato de que Guida não estava mais na sala.

-Algum problema? – perguntou Petúnia suavemente.

-Não… só… o habitual.

-Hannah é sua esposa? – disse a mulher, tomando um gole do seu chá.

-Não… Dallas… minha mulher se chama Dallas. – respondeu incerto, agora sabendo o que Dallas sentiu quando Amélia apareceu de repente na casa deles. A diferença é que ele estava preparado para esse encontro, ou ao menos ele achava que estava.

-Presumo que vocês se conheceram em… Hogwarts. – continuou a perguntar calmamente. Estava interessada na vida do sobrinho, claro, mas apenas porque queria saber como ele passou os últimos anos. Dessa vez era apenas preocupação.

-Foi. – Harry estava se sentindo um pouco incomodado com aquilo. Era estranho estar nessa sala, conversando com a sua tia como se os dezesseis anos iniciais de sua vida sob esse teto não tivessem sido um inferno.

-Estão casados a quanto tempo?

-Dezoito anos… escuta! – levantou-se de supetão. –Eu adoraria ficar aqui e contar toda a minha vida para a senhora, mas eu tenho que ir, coisas para fazer… entende. – e começou a caminhar em direção a porta de entrada, a abrindo bruscamente.

-Espera, Harry! Não há nenhum meio que eu possa entrar em contado com você? – pediu a mulher, desesperada por ver o homem partir tão cedo.

-Eu… - o moreno a olhou incerto, depois remexeu no bolso e estendeu um cartão a ela. -… tenho que ir. – disse e saiu da casa, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si.

* * *

O professor não estava na sala e isso foi mais um motivo para Day bater com força a porta da masmorra depois que entrou, alertando Alexei de sua chegada.

-Alguém está de mau humor. – brincou o russo mas o moreno apenas soltou um grunhido em resposta.

-Cala a boca. – disse desgostoso, se sentado em uma carteira do lado oposto de onde o sonserino estava. Detenção. Só de pensar na palavra ele sentia um arrepio descendo a sua espinha. Nunca, em toda a sua vida escolar, ele ficou em detenção. Mas o pior não era o castigo, mas sim o sermão que recebeu de seus irmãos, e Hannah e ele terem que segurar Evan para esse não ir tirar satisfações com Alexei, o sujeito que ousou agredir o "frágil" Day Potter. Deus como ele odiava isso. Só porque era calmo, as pessoas o consideravam frágil… ou pior, idiota e indefeso. Ele já estava cansado dessa porcaria toda. Talvez fosse por causa desse rótulo que Yatcheslav achava que poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele. Mas ele estava enganado, muito enganado.

-Vejo que chegaram na hora. – Snape entrou no aposento de maneira habitual, farfalhando as suas vestes ao passar. –Pois bem, vamos logo ao que interessa. – remexeu a varinha e panos, baldes, luvas e escovas apareceram na frente dos dois jovens. –Não preciso dizer o que precisam fazer, certo?

-Não professor. – responderam os garotos em unisso.

-"timo. Comecem, volto daqui a duas horas para saber como estão as coisas. – declarou, saindo da mesma maneira que entrou.

Injuriado, Day catou o balde pela alça, cruzando a sala com o material deixado por Snape e escolhendo um canto para começar, bem longe de Alexei. Vendo que o rapaz não estava disposto a começar uma conversa tão cedo, o russo fez o mesmo e ambos começaram a trabalhar em silêncio, cada um em seu canto.

Uma hora depois de tentar retirar do chão uma mancha para lá de suspeita, o grifinório flexionou mais os joelhos, sentando-se sobre as pernas e esticando os braços acima da cabeça, estalando a coluna. Sentiu os braços começarem a protestar de dor diante da limpeza, e remexeu um pouco os ombros para aliviar a tensão, enfiando a mão no bolso das vestes e tirando de lá as duas insígnias que havia pegado na sala, observado a prata polida brilhar contra a luz, começando a se perder em pensamentos.

Alexei observou de seu canto o outro jovem parar e olhar com atenção alguma coisa em suas mãos. Em outros tempos, ele daria tudo para ficar algumas horas sozinho com Day, mas esse parecia estar deliberadamente o ignorando. E pelo fato de estar irritado com ele, não conseguia arrumar uma brecha para se aproximar sem enfurecer mais o garoto, pois esse parecia mais genioso a cada dia. Viu quando o grifinório ergueu o que tinha na mão a contra luz e notou, que eram os distintivos que ele tinha pegado na outra noite dentro da sala. Talvez aí estivesse a sua oportunidade.

-Gostaria de saber o que é aquela sala? – a voz do sonserino trouxe Day de volta de seus devaneios.

-O quê? – perguntou, guardando os distintivos dentro do bolso novamente.

-Eu perguntei se você gostaria de saber o que era aquela sala. O que ela tinha de tão importante para Snape ter tido um treco por termos a encontrado.

-Eu não quero saber. Só por termos encontrado o lugar por acidente ganhamos uma detenção por um semestre inteiro. Não quero nem saber o que pode acontecer se fizermos isso intencionalmente.

-Ah qual é… vai me dizer que você não está nem um pouco curioso? – os olhos âmbar estreitaram-se com malícia e o rapaz levantou-se, caminhando até o moreno e sentando-se ao lado dele, retirando as luvas de borracha de suas mãos.

-Não! – Day respondeu resoluto, virando o rosto para não encarar Alexei e catando a escova dentro do balde.

-Mentira… eu posso ver que você está curioso. – provocou o sonserino, cutucando a cintura do garoto com um dedo. Day bateu com a escova na mão dele, para afastar o toque, e recebeu o tradicional sorriso escarninho de Alexei como resposta.

-Se eu estiver… - o grifinório parou de esfregar a mancha que já estava ganhando a batalha contra ele e nunca sairia dali. -… mesmo curioso, isso não é da sua conta. E eu não vou arriscar a minha cabeça com o tio Seve… com o professor Snape por sua causa. Já me basta a confusão que você me arrumou.

-Confusão? Confusão? Você me ofende e depois se faz de vítima? – o moreno eriçou-se rapidamente. –Eu não conhecia esse seu lado manipulador Max.

-Se eu te ofendi… - Day jogou a escova bruscamente dentro do balde, fazendo gotas de água respingarem nos dois. -… eu sinto muito. Mas foi você quem começou! – e apontou um dedo enluvado bem no rosto de Alexei.

-Sinceramente, às vezes eu me pergunto o que eu vi em você garoto. Tu é muito mimado. – retrucou aborrecido e levantou-se bruscamente, caminhando para o outro canto da sala onde seu material estava, voltando a limpar. Day o observou encolher-se em seu canto e voltar a esfregar o chão, com um certo remorso corroendo o seu peito. Na verdade Alexei não tinha tanta culpa assim no cartório. O problema era ele. Ele era um idiota que não sabia reagir em situações como essas. Não era a toa que as pessoas pensavam que ele era feito de vidro, emocionalmente instável ou coisa assim. O seu único problema era que ele não sabia lidar com situações tipicamente adolescentes. Resumindo em miúdos, ele era tímido.

-Er… - começou com uma voz mínima. -… okay. – disse por fim e Alexei ergueu a cabeça, o mirando em confusão.

-Okay o quê?

-Eu quero saber o que tem naquela sala. Eu vou com você, desde que você me prometa… - nisso ele hesitou um pouco, desviando o seu olhar do rosto do rapaz ao longe para a mancha no chão que agora parecia ser interessantíssima. -… que não vai fazer nada. Que isso não é uma desculpa para você… você ficar fazendo o que você quer fazer…

-Ou seja, te jogar contra uma parede e te beijar loucamente? – respondeu displicente, ouvindo com prazer o garoto engasgar. Sorriu a isso, apostando que, mesmo que não pudesse ver o rosto dele, ele estava corando fortemente.

-Isso! – gritou com uma voz estrangulada.

-Okay. – Alexei respondeu, dando de ombros e voltando a esfregar. Minutos depois Day começou a fazer o mesmo, o rubor já sumindo e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

Angela estava quase quebrando o lápis entre os seus dedos, enquanto a sua outra mão tamborilava em cima da mesa. Ao seu lado, Julia a observava em um divertimento silencioso, sabendo o que estava se passando na cabeça da ruiva. Ela estava frustrada. Mesmo com as saídas noturnas das duas, Angela Malfoy tinha perdido o seu brinquedinho favorito por algum tempo, e outros não conseguiam satisfazer a vontade dela de brincar.

-O que foi? – a mencionada virou-se para a garota, que saiu de seus devaneios sobre os novos significados da palavra brincar.

-O que foi o quê? – Julia piscou.

-Você está me olhando aí faz uns cinco minutos. Tem alguma coisa na minha cara? – perguntou em um tom irritado.

-Se está com tanta saudade assim, por que não vai visitá-lo?

-Visitar quem?

-Como visitar quem? O garoto Potter. Evan, é esse mesmo o nome dele?

-Eu já disse que ele está na escola.

-Mas você disse que a distância entre a escola daqui de Oxford é menor do que se você partisse de Londres. Por que não tira uma folga no próximo final de semana para vê-lo?

-Para ele achar que eu estou com saudades? Nem morta.

-Mas Angela, você está com saudades.

-Quem disse?

-Está escrito na sua cara.

-Então eu digo que você está vendo demais. E além do mais o Evan é apenas um garoto com quem eu estou ficando.

-Ficando por cinco meses? Eu já chamo isso de namoro.

-Eu chamo isso de ficar. Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada por ele.

-E você não está?

-Amor… sentimento mundano, enfraquece as pessoas.

-Às vezes eu me pergunto de onde você tira esse sarcasmo e frieza toda, garota.

-Por quê? Meu avô me ensinou isso quando eu era pequena.

-Seu avô te ensinou isso? Quando eu era pequena meu avô me ensinou a andar de bicicleta. Qual é o problema do seu avô?

-Nenhum. Mas como ele sempre diz, um Malfoy não se rebaixa a um sentimento mundano como o amor.

-Mas os seus pais não se casaram por amor? – às vezes Julia não conseguia entender essa filosofia de vida da família de Angela.

-Sim…

-Então?

-Mas isso é diferente.

-Como pode ser diferente?

-O ponto aqui é que eu não estou com saudades do Evan, e muito menos o amo. Ele é apenas diversão.

-E você acha que ele irá achar _divertido_ quando descobrir que está sendo usado como distração?

-Ele sabe que o que temos não é sério.

-Hum… relação aberta a de vocês não é? Não é a toa que você não se importa de ele estar preso em um colégio interno por meses, cercado de meninas. Ainda mais que você me disse que ele é o novo monitor chefe. Poder, isso sempre atrai as garotas.

Angela arregalou seus olhos cinzentos para a garota ao seu lado, ignorando o falatório da professora sobre direito civil, e depois de arregalar, estreitou os olhos como se estivesse absorvendo e analisando as palavras de Julia. Mal a sineta tocou indicando o final da aula, a jovem saiu às pressas da sala de aula, sob os gritos da amiga. Despontou nos jardins do campus, procurando um lugar reservado. E assim que o encontrou entre uma árvore e um dos prédios, desaparatou.

* * *

Evan olhava com interesse a lista de detenções desse semestre, torcendo um pouco o nariz ao ver o nome do seu irmão nela, e ficando surpreso ao ver que Hannah ainda não tinha entrado na lista. Será que aqueles dois tinham mudado de personalidade e ninguém havia lhe avisado? Day, brigando nos corredores com um aluno de outra casa era algo que ele nunca esperaria ver. E o pior é que o seu irmão se recusava a dizer o motivo da briga. Sempre que ele perguntava, o garoto começava a criar histórias que eram nada com o nada. E ele sabia que alguma coisa o menino estava escondendo.

-Potter! – alguém o chamou, o fazendo parar na entrada da torre da Grifinória.

-Sim? – virou-se para ver a menina que vinha caminhando em sua direção.

-Eu posso falar com você um instante? – perguntou a corvinal. Evan apenas conhecia aquela garota das reuniões de monitores, mas não sabia nada mais dela além do cargo que ocupava na escola. Bem, o que quer que ela queira falar com certeza deveria estar relacionado à monitoria.

-Claro! – respondeu, caminhando com ela de volta a sala dos monitores.

Angela cruzou os grandes portões de Hogwarts, inspirando profundamente quando alcançou os jardins do castelo. Fazia tempos, desde que se formara, que não pisava dentro da escola. E essa não tinha mudado nada nesses poucos anos. Continuou caminhando, entrando no castelo e olhando a sua volta. "timo, era metade do dia, as aulas ou tinham terminado ou estavam para terminar. Onde ela encontraria Evan naquela hora? Parou um pouco e tentou pensar logicamente. Descartando as salas de aula, os únicos lugares prováveis seriam o salão comunal, biblioteca, salão principal e… sala da monitoria. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia começar pela última opção, esperando que a sala não tivesse mudado de lugar desde a última vez que ela esteve aqui.

-Mas eu gostaria de saber o que lhe atrai em uma garota… - a ruiva ouviu quando se aproximou da sala.

-Bem, aí eu não sei. – e estacou no lugar quando ouviu a voz de Evan.

-Pense um pouco.

-Bem, a menina tem que ser inteligente, simpática, divertida, bem humorada, carinhosa, tudo o que uma boa garota tem que ser.

-A sua namorada é assim? – perguntou a menina.

-Bem… eu… - o que ele iria dizer? Que a namorada dele era uma menina mimada, vinda de uma família tradicional e rica e que só considerava o que eles tinham uma diversão? Mesmo que fosse doloroso admitir, Evan sabia que Angela só sentia atração por ele e nada mais do que isso. -… Eu não tenho namorada.

Do lado de fora da sala, Angela sentiu seu sangue correr mais forte em suas veias diante da conversa que estava ouvindo.

-E você acha que eu tenho chances? – perguntou a menina com uma voz sussurrada e tímida.

-Bem, se você tentar, quem sabe.

-Obrigada! Eu vou tentar, e você vai ver que eu vou conseguir. – a voz dela continha um tom alegre e passos começaram a vir em direção à porta. A jovem corvinal saiu saltitante, olhando com uma certa surpresa a mulher que estava no corredor. –Deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou educadamente, mas tudo que Angela fez foi empurrá-la para o lado e entrar na sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Você não tem namorada?! – sibilou a ruiva, fazendo Evan dar um pulo de susto.

-Angela? – falou, virando-se surpreso para a garota na porta.

-Quem era aquela… vagabunda Potter? – sibilou a garota, com os seus olhos cinzentos ficando escuros de raiva.

-Quem? – retrucou o moreno desentendido.

-Aquela menina que saiu agora daqui da sala.

-Caroline?

-Ah! A cadela tem nome.

-Angela, o que você tem? E o que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar em Oxford?

-Eu vim fazer uma visita surpresa, por quê? Não posso? Quando eu o surpreendo você não tem tempo de esconder as suas amantes?

-MAS DO QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?! – irritou-se o rapaz diante das acusações sem nexo da ruiva.

-Estou falando da conversa que ouvi agora pouco. – rebateu, mais furiosa do que antes. Evan piscou seus olhos azuis, entendendo menos ainda.

-O que tem a nossa conversa?

-Qual é o seu tipo de garota Evan? Ah, ela tem que ser inteligente e simpática. – escarneceu com uma voz em falsete.

-Você pegou o bonde andando e ainda quer sentar na janela? Está pulando conclusões. – disse de maneira séria, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Não estou tirando conclusões de nada. Eu ouvi o que ouvi. Ouvi você dizendo que não tem namorada.

-E por acaso eu tenho? – acusou o garoto, aproximando-se da ruiva. –Porque pelo que eu sei, srta. Malfoy, para você o que temos não passa de uma distração. Distrações não são consideradas namoro.

-Não ouvi você reclamar nos últimos meses. – defendeu-se, dando um sorriso escarninho característico dos Malfoy's e colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Estou reclamando agora. – Evan virou-se de costas para ela, pois o que iria fazer poderia ser anulado se continuasse a olhar para a garota. Ela ficava linda quando estava irritada, e isso poderia fazê-lo perder a coragem. Era idiota a sua decisão, ele sabia. Se a amava, mesmo que ela não o amasse, poderia ficar com ela mesmo por diversão. Mas até quando? Até quando Angela ficaria com ele até perder o interesse e jogá-lo fora? Era melhor romper isso agora antes que a coisa ficasse mais complicada mais tarde. –E é por isso que eu digo que isso não vai dar certo.

-O quê? – a ruiva arregalou os olhos.

-Acho melhor terminarmos essa coisa, o que quer que ela seja, que temos.

-Para você poder ir correndo atrás daquela vagabunda? – acusou, apontando furiosamente para a porta.

-Eu não vou correr atrás de ninguém. Apenas acho que… perdeu a graça, só isso. – Angela recuou como se tivesse levado um tapa. Estava sendo dispensada? Estava levando um fora? Ninguém rompia com um Malfoy, Malfoy's rompiam com os outros.

-Você não pode estar falando sério.

-Eu estou. Me chame de careta… mas eu quero um relacionamento normal tipo… tipo o que os meus pais têm… o que os _seus _pais têm. – pontuou, não entendendo como alguém que nasceu do amor de duas pessoas poderia ser assim tão relapsa em relação aos sentimentos dos outros. –Hum… Adeus Angela. – disse e passou por ela, que estava em estado de choque, saindo silenciosamente pela porta.


	6. Troubles, doubles and troubles

Um grito, um barulho de algo quebrando e passos apressados contra as escadas foram o que fez Lúcio erguer seus olhos dos papéis sobre a sua mesa, mirando a porta de entrada do escritório de sua casa. Como previsto, minutos depois, alguém entrou as pressas pelo escritório, batendo à porta atrás de si e recostando-se nela, soltando um suspiro de alívio. Logo a expressão aliviada foi substituída por apreensão quando batidas fortes vieram da porta, a fazendo tremer intensamente.

-Abra essa porta Samuel! – veio o grito esganiçado do outro lado da madeira.

-Nem morto! – murmurou o garoto.

-Abra logo essa porcaria de porta para eu pegar você e te torturar por duas horas inteiras!

-Não! – gritou Samuel, escorando-se na porta enquanto essa tremia com as batidas.

-O que você vez a Philip dessa vez? – disse a voz baixa e grossa de Lúcio, o que atraiu a atenção do garoto.

-Er… - o moreno piscou seus olhos cinzentos para o homem, dando um sorriso torto e sem graça para ele. Não tinha visto Lúcio dentro do escritório quando entrou. -… não fiz nada. – murmurou.

-É mentira! – Philip gritou do outro lado da porta. –Ele quebrou a minha vassoura. A vassoura que o senhor me deu de Natal.

-Samuel! – Lúcio levantou-se calmamente de sua cadeira, caminhando até o garoto que se encolheu diante do olhar frio dele. Abruptamente, ele tirou o menino de dez anos do caminho e abriu a porta, deixando que o outro garoto, idêntico ao primeiro, entrasse como um furacão na sala, pulando em cima de Samuel com fúria. –Parem vocês dois. – uma frase simples e sem nenhum toque de emoção, mas que foi o suficiente para fazer os dois se separarem como se tivessem levado um choque.

-Ele começou! – disseram em unísso, apontando um para o outro enquanto ainda estavam sentados no chão. Lúcio passou a mão pelos longos cabelos platinados, que continha alguns frios brancos quase imperceptíveis diante dos fios claros, e suspirou. De onde tinha saído aquelas duas pestes? Ah! Ele pensou… dele.

-Levantem-se, agora! – ordenou e os dois meninos levantaram-se, ficando lado a lado e abaixando a cabeça, tendo os olhos cobertos pela franja negra do cabelo.

-Desculpe pai. – murmuraram novamente juntos, com uma expressão desolada. Lúcio soltou outro suspiro, caminhando até a sua mesa e sentando-se novamente nela. Como eles dois poderiam ser tão traquinas assim? Pelo que ele se lembrava, Draco nunca chegou a aprontar um terço do que eles aprontavam, quando tinha a idade deles.

-Posso saber o que aconteceu para os dois estarem brigando? E me dêem um bom motivo para eu não trancá-los no quarto de castigo.

-Ele! – Philip apontou para Samuel com raiva. –Pegou a minha vassoura sem a minha permissão, voou com ela pela sala de estar e chocou-se contra a parede. Devo mencionar que ele quebrou três vasos de porcelana da mamãe? – Samuel e Lúcio enrijeceram. Aqueles vasos trouxas eram o xodó de Padma. E foi por causa de uma aventura semelhante do garoto que a mulher confiscou a vassoura dele.

-Samuel, o que eu lhe disse sobre voar dentro de casa…

-Mas está chovendo…

-Não me interrompa. – Lúcio o cortou bruscamente e o menino trincou os dentes de raiva. Não era culpa dele que estava chovendo. Se ao menos seu pai tivesse colocado cobertura no campo de Quadribol que eles tinham no jardim dos fundos, mas não, o homem não atendeu o seu pedido dizendo que campos de Quadribol não foram feitos para serem cobertos. Sem contar que Padma falou que se o loiro fizesse isso, estaria mimando muito aqueles garotos. –Está de castigo Samuel.

-O quê? – gritou, enfurecido, mas Lúcio não se abalou com o olhar frio e mortal dirigido a si.

-Vá… agora. – decretou com uma voz calma e Samuel saiu da sala, batendo o pé e bufando.

-Bem… agora que isso está resolvido… - Philip deu um sorriso. –Eu vou dar um pulinho na casa do Draco. Tchau pai…

-Não tão rápido. – o chamado fez o garoto parar na porta.

-Você vai a Londres repor os vasos que o seu irmão quebrou.

-Por que eu tenho que consertar as merdas que ele faz?

-Linguajar rapazinho! – advertiu o homem. –E a não ser que você queira confrontar a sua mãe, eu sugeriria que você partisse agora.

Resmungando uma coisa ou outra sob a respiração, Philip também saiu da sala batendo o pé.

* * *

Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, que refletiam o pôr do sol da janela ganhando alguns tons ruivos, e suspirou. Sentou-se na cama com um baque abafado e colocou os sapatos, amarrando com precisão os cadarços. Teria que aproveitar o momento para conseguir sair, porque quando sua mãe chegasse em casa… adeus diversão. Levantou-se novamente e pôs a sua jaqueta, a esticando com as mãos para poder eliminar qualquer dobra que ela tivesse. Quando sentiu que estava com tudo em ordem, encaminhou-se para a porta do quarto, despontando no corredor e caminhando silenciosamente. Deu um pequeno grito de vitória dentro da cabeça quando percebeu que estava alcançando a porta de entrada. Somente mais alguns passos e ele conseguiria o que queria. Só mais alguns passinhos…

-Onde você pensa que vai, Ethan? – o rapaz parou abruptamente, estacando no lugar. A sua mãe estava em casa? A que horas ela tinha chegado? Como ele não a ouviu dentro da casa?

-A senhora já voltou, mãe? – Ethan virou-se na direção que Hermione estava, seus grandes olhos chocolate brilhando com inocência fingida. Hermione apenas cruzou os braços sob o peito, conhecendo de cor aquele olhar. Era muito parecido com os olhares que Rony lhe dava quando queria escapar de alguma encrenca.

-Cheguei há poucos minutos.

-Bem. Então eu não preciso deixar recado dizendo que estou saindo. – disse displicente, virando-se em direção a porta antes que fosse tarde.

-Espere! – o garoto gemeu, virando-se novamente em direção a mãe e se preparando para a longa lista de conselhos e advertências que iria receber. –Onde você está indo?

-Sair com os meus amigos… tem um novo pub mágico no centro de Londres…

-Pub? De jeito nenhum… - Hermione começou a protestar e Ethan passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo a frustração começar a chegar. Sua mãe era super protetora demais para o seu gosto. Por Deus, ele já tinha vinte e um anos, sabia se cuidar. E sabia se cuidar muito bem, ao contrário do que Hermione pensava.

-Mãe… - o rapaz caminhou decidido até ela, sendo guiado pela voz da mulher, e parou dois passos de distância dela, esticando as suas mãos e segurando no rosto da morena. -… pare a paranóia. Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse um inválido. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem e a senhora sabe disso. Afinal, o papai e a senhora fizeram questão de que eu soubesse ser independente. – Hermione não poderia negar que, nesse ponto, seu filho estava certo. Ela se esforçou para com feitiços e educação apropriada, Ethan se tornasse um garoto livre e normal, como as outras crianças, mesmo sendo cego. E Rony garantiu, com um treinamento digno de um Auror de elite, que o rapaz soubesse se defender, para que ninguém pensasse que só porque ele era deficiente isso o tornava indefeso. Ou seja, Ethan era mais forte do que muita gente que podia enxergar, em todos os aspectos.

-Ah, eu sei. Mas acontece que eu ainda não me acostumei. – murmurou a mulher, segurando as mãos do filho entre as suas. Quando Ethan era criança recebeu parte de sua educação em casa, sempre sob os olhos atentos de Hermione. Quando ele foi para Hogwarts, ela se preocupou um pouco. Mas com Sirius, Dumbledore e os outros dentro do colégio ela sabia que o garoto estaria em boas mãos. O problema era que, agora, ele não era mais tão garoto assim. Era um homem, estava fazendo curso superior, seguindo com a sua vida usando tudo o que aprendeu dos pais. Ou seja, estava finalmente cortando o cordão umbilical. E isso era doloroso para qualquer mãe.

-Eu prometo que volto em um pedaço só. – o rapaz abriu um grande sorriso, que iluminou toda a sala, e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe. –Só não prometo que voltarei hoje. – e correu em direção a porta, saindo antes que a mulher pudesse protestar.

* * *

-Srta. Weasley, por favor um passo a frente. – Sirius chamou de dentro da roda de alunos do quarto ano da Grifinória e Lufa-lufa, enquanto o baú que estava no centro da sala sacudia intensamente, fazendo alguns deles recuarem uns passos.

-O que tem aí dentro professor? – perguntou a loira, olhando apreensiva para o baú e depois lançando um olhar para Day, dentro da roda, com se pedisse a ele que a livrasse dessa. Sirius poderia ser um ótimo professor. Era divertido e as aulas dele nunca eram monótonas. Mas de vez em quando ele fazia algumas coisas bizarras e um baú tremendo no meio da sala era para lá de suspeito.

-Um bicho papão. – declarou displicente e isso fez que os alunos recuassem ainda mais, quase se encostando às paredes. –Ah, deixem de ser medrosos. É apenas um bicho papão. Vamos, se aproximem. – chamou gentilmente, mas ninguém se moveu. –Se aproximem. – disse com uma voz mais firme, mas novamente ninguém se mexeu. –Agora! – ordenou com um pequeno grito autoritário e isso foi o suficiente para fazer todo mundo se mover. –"timo. – Sirius abriu um sorriso quando o último aluno fechou a roda. –O que vamos aprender aqui é bem simples. Se chama ridikkulus. – falou pomposo, rodando a varinha com um estalar de pulso. –Agora, antes de começarmos, alguém pode me dizer o que é um bicho papão? – rodou seus olhos pela sala quando viu que ninguém se prezou a responder. –Alguém leu o capítulo sobre bicho papão que eu mandei na semana passada? – as expressões culpadas deles era resposta o suficiente.

-Professor? – uma jovem Lufa-lufa ergueu a mão timidamente e Sirius virou-se para ela com um sorriso brilhante, fazendo a menina corar intensamente e as outras garotas a sua volta darem risadinhas. Já foi mencionado que Sirius Black era o professor favorito dos alunos? Já foi mencionado que sete entre cada dez meninas tinha uma queda por ele? Bem, então está dito.

-Sim?

-Um-um-um bicho papão é um metamorfo... ele-ele assume a forma dos nossos maiores medos.

-Dez pontos para a Lufa-lufa. Pois bem. E é nessa história que entra o ridikkulus. Ele vai imobilizar o bicho papão. Como? Bem, pensem em seus maiores medos. – a sala de aula caiu em completo silêncio enquanto os garotos faziam o que lhes fora ordenado. –Pensaram? Agora pense na coisa mais ridícula que deixaria esses medos engraçados. – mais silêncio até que, minutos depois, risos começaram a surgir aqui e acolá.

-É para isso que serve o feitiço? Transformar o bicho papão em algo que não nos assuste? - Rory perguntou.

-Isso mesmo. Então, peguem as suas varinhas e repitam comigo. Ridikkulus! – entoou, girando a varinha e os alunos fizeram o mesmo por alguns segundos. –"timo. Quando eu chamar o nome vocês dêem um passo à frente para poder combater o bicho papão. Por isso, estão preparados?

-Sim. – responderam em coro.

-Perfeito. – Sirius encaminhou-se até o baú no centro da sala, pronto para abri-lo, quando um estrondo maior o fez se afastar da trinca do baú.

-Black! – um grito veio da porta e o corpo de Sirius enrijeceu.

-Densetsu! Eu estou no meio de uma aula, o que você quer?

-Er… desculpe. – a jovem deu um sorriso sem graça e recuou um passo quando viu o olhar maquiavélico no rosto de Sirius. Talvez essa tenha sido uma péssima hora de ter vindo fazer uma visita. –Então eu volto mais tarde.

-Não! – em duas passadas o homem cruzou a sala, a segurando pelo braço. –Já que você está aqui, poderia me ajudar com essa aula. – disse suavemente, a puxando para dentro da sala de aula. Talvez se desse um grande trauma a ela, ela largaria do seu pé. Sabia que Maya era péssima em DCAT afinal, cansou de ser atingido por feitiços desastrosos dela quando ainda era apenas uma estudante, sua estudante. Quando ela se formou nunca ficou tão feliz em toda a sua vida, mas quando ela retornou a Hogwarts achou que o inferno tinha subido a terra. Essa menina era um pesadelo, seu pesadelo.

-Ajudar? – Maya estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. Geralmente os professores a mandavam de um lado para o outro, como uma bola de pingue pongue apenas para se verem livres dela. Agora Sirius estava pedindo a sua ajuda? Isso realmente era suspeito.

-Isso mesmo. Estamos tendo uma aula sobre bicho papão. – ao mencionar a palavra bicho papão, Maya soltou-se de Sirius bruscamente, caminhando em direção a porta rapidamente.

-Eu realmente acho que não devo atrapalhar a sua aula professor. – disse com um sorriso inocente. –Volto mais tarde para a gente poder conversar…

-Maya… parada, vire-se, volte. – ordenou firmemente e a garota obedeceu sem pestanejar. –No centro do círculo. – falou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Suspirando resignada, a jovem caminhou até o centro do círculo e ergueu a sua varinha.

-Certo… o que eu tenho que fazer? – disse presunçosa, mas a mão que segurava a varinha a apertava firmemente, impedindo-se de tremer.

-Pense em seu maior medo. – ordenou o homem e viu quando a garota ficou um pouco pálida. –Certo, agora pense em como fazê-lo ficar engraçado. – Maya franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando. Como poderia fazer uma mortalha-viva ficar engraçada? Não tinha como. Ficou minutos divagando sobre o que fazer, quando a voz de Sirius a despertou. –Pronta? – chamou o homem, já abrindo o baú.

-Não! – Maya gritou. Não estava pronta, não estava nada pronta. Viu com horror a tampa do baú ser aberto e algo como um manto negro deslizar da abertura, vindo rastejando até ela. Estacou no lugar com a varinha erguida e as palavras presas na garganta, tendo a impressão que estava ouvindo Sirius gritar ao longe:

-Reaja Maya! Anda! – gritava o moreno, mas ela parecia um pouco catatônica para poder reagir. –Potter! Vá! – chamou o professor e Day deu um passo à frente, fazendo o bicho papão tomar outra forma. Nome por nome foi chamado e aluno por aluno lutou contra a criatura, até que ela perdeu o controle sobre si e desintegrou-se no ar, ganhando vivas da turma. –Muito bom todos. – falou Sirius enquanto a sineta tocava. –Os vejo amanhã. – os jovens recolheram as suas coisas e começaram a sair da sala de aula, deixando no fim Sirius e Maya sozinhos lá dentro. Assim que a porta fechou-se atrás do último aluno, o homem se virou para a oriental ainda parada estática no meio da sala.

-Densetsu! – gritou, a balançando pelos ombros.

-O quê? – murmurou de volta com uma voz mínima e Sirius soltou um pequeno suspiro.

-Sinceramente, uma mortalha-viva? Mesmo assim, o que deu em você? Uma mortalha-viva não é de desesperar tanto assim. Quero dizer… você é uma mulher crescida, deveria saber enfrentar os seus medos e… - comentou com desdém.

-Eu queria ver se você não ficaria assustado se quase tivesse morrido por causa de uma mortalha quando era criança. Eu falei que não queria participar disso. Mas você me obrigou. Eu não acredito que eu seja tão chata assim para você fazer isso comigo, Black. Nem mesmo o professor Snape me trata tão mal assim. E eu que pensei que você era um cara legal… porque você era legal quando era apenas meu professor. Achei que agora que não sou mais a sua aluna nós poderíamos ser amigos… sei lá… Eu realmente não sei o que eu vi em você. – terminou, sem fôlego diante da explosão de emoções e com os olhos brilhantes. Sirius estava parado na frente dela, com uma expressão um pouco chocada diante da gritaria da garota.

-Maya…

-Eu… eu… eu tenho que ir. – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e rodando nos saltos, saindo apressada da sala.

* * *

As sombras brincavam nas paredes do corredor, ocultando o jovem que andava a passos leves pelo chão de pedra. Com extrema cautela, ele virou uma esquina, olhando sempre por cima do ombro para ver se alguém poderia o estar seguindo. De preferência se esse alguém fosse a gata do zelador. Suspirou baixinho quando viu que o caminho estava livre.

-Está atrasado. – a voz murmurou em um canto do corredor, o fazendo dar um pulo de susto.

-Pombas, não faz mais isso! – Day murmurou irritado, sentindo seu coração bater fortemente contra o peito.

-Desculpe. Vamos logo. Não sei quanto tempo à entrada da sala vai ficar lá. – Alexei segurou na mão do garoto e esse se deixou levar. Depois do acordo que fizeram em procurar novamente a sala que lhes rendeu uma detenção, ambos descobriram que essa tinha uma entrada móvel e levou uma semana para que eles a achassem novamente. Parecia que essa noite eles estava com sorte, pois além de o caminho estar livre, a porta estava parada no mesmo lugar há dois dias.

Vinte minutos depois de caminhada, sem Alexei soltar da mão de Day, os dois chegaram em frente à porta, que agora não se camuflava mais na parede, mas estava bem vívida no alto da torre leste, que nunca era usada, marcando com a sua madeira escura as lajotas de pedra.

-Pronto? – o sonserino perguntou ao garoto ao seu lado, enquanto colocava uma mão na maçaneta de latão.

-Espera. – Day o segurou pelo braço. –Se Snape nos pegou da vez passada, é porque essa sala deve ter algum tipo de alarme. Quem garante que não seremos pegos dessa vez?

-Acha que eu não pensei nisso? – os olhos âmbar brilharam na semi-escuridão do corredor, enquanto o russo erguia a sua varinha e apontava para a porta, murmurando uma coisa ou outra sob a respiração. Day viu a porta de madeira escura ganhar várias cores, até que depois de algum tempo ficou brilhando em um tom fraco de verde. –Pesquisei durante essa semana possíveis feitiços de alarme e como identificá-los e desativá-los. Creio que agora é seguro.

-Você tem certeza? – Day perguntou incerto, olhando por cima do ombro como se esperasse que Snape pulasse de dentro de uma sombra e os pusessem em detenção até se formarem.

-Tenho. Vamos que não temos a noite toda. – segurou novamente na mão do garoto, gostando da sensação que a palma quente provocava contra sua, ainda mais que Day não estava protestando pelo contato, e abriu a porta, a atravessando e levando o grifinório consigo. Ao contrário da outra vez, a passagem não era uma descida íngreme mas sim um corredor estreito e escuro, iluminado apenas pela ponta da varinha de ambos.

Finalmente, depois de uma caminhada lenta e silenciosa, os dois garotos despontaram na sala que automaticamente ascendeu-se à entrada de seus visitantes. Alexei soltou a mão de Day e apagou a sua varinha, começando a vasculhar pela sala, e o grifinório fez o mesmo, indo até um outro canto oposto ao do russo. Alexei ajoelhou-se em frente a um grande armário, tentando abrir as portas inferiores dele. Murmurou alguns feitiços simples de arrombamento, mas quando esses não funcionaram, resolveu usar outros métodos.

Day virou a cabeça bruscamente quando ouviu o barulho de algo se quebrando e divisou o sonserino ajoelhado em frente a um armário, no outro extremo da sala.

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou, caminhando até ele e postando-se ao seu lado.

-Estava trancado, então eu abri. – respondeu o rapaz mais velho, displicente e dando de ombros. O garoto olhou para a fechadura quebrada e depois olhou para o seu companheiro.

-Se virem essa fechadura quebrada podemos entrar em problemas. – advertiu.

-Depois eu conserto. – falou, sem nem ao menos olhar para o garoto que se sentou ao seu lado. Se o armário estava tão bem trancado é porque coisas interessantes deveriam estar dentro dele. Abriu a porta com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e foi cumprimentado pelo cheiro forte de mofo. Acendeu novamente a varinha e pôs-se a iluminar o vão escuro de dentro do móvel.

-Achou alguma coisa interessante? – Day perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro de Alexei para ver se conseguia ver alguma coisa.

-Bem… - o sonserino virou-se para olhar por cima do ombro para o garoto e surpreendeu-se ao ver aqueles olhos violetas tão perto dos seus. Percebendo o que estava fazendo e a proximidade em que se encontravam, rapidamente o grifinório recuou, com o rosto vermelho, e olhou para o chão de maneira envergonhada. -… achei um livro. – virou-se e colocou o grosso livro entre os dois. –Parece que essa sala tem história. – e apontou para a capa do livro, onde em letras grandes e douradas estava escrito: Ordem da Fênix.

-Nossa! – o rosto do grifinório brilhou como uma criança curiosa. A Ordem da Fênix era mencionada em livros de história, mas muito pouca coisa sobre ela era escrita, era quase como se fosse uma lenda. Havia algumas histórias a solta, boatos criados por gente de vasta imaginação. Alguns diziam que a Ordem ficava escondida no fundo do lago de Hogwarts. Outros diziam que ela continha baús de ouro dos integrantes que não sobreviveram à guerra. As mais absurdas falavam que Voldemort era mantido preso como uma estátua de pedra em sua sede. Mas essa última era a única que ele sabia que era mentira, pois seu pai lhe contara que ele mesmo viu Voldemort morrer. Então, boatos, tudo era apenas boatos.

-A poderosa Ordem da Fênix. Já ouvi falar muito sobre ela. – comentou Alexei e Day o olhou de maneira estranha. –O que foi?

-A Ordem quase não é mencionada em livros. Ninguém sabe quem foram seus agentes, somente aqueles que participaram ou lutaram ao lado dela. E os inimigos é claro! Mas esses ou estão mortos ou estão vegetando em Azkaban. Mesmo eu, sendo filho do famoso Harry Potter, não sei muito sobre ela, meu pai não gosta de falar muito sobre a guerra. Como você pode ter ouvido tantas histórias?

-Esqueceu de quem foi o meu avô? – disse, abaixando o rosto e começando a folhear as páginas do livro.

-Não creio que você seja tão próximo assim do seu avô. – atestou Day. –Já que a sua família… você sabe… não gosta muito de ser relacionada a ele.

-Eu sei… mas uma vez encontrei velhos diários do meu avô, escondidos na casa que herdamos quando ele foi preso. Lá diz muita coisa sobre a Ordem e a guerra. De uma maneira perturbada é claro, pois estamos falando de um Comensal da Morte aqui. – disse seriamente, os olhos ganhando tons frios diante das lembranças.

-Ah… Mas o que tem nesse livro aí? – Day disse rapidamente, mudando de assunto com uma velocidade impressionante e Alexei quase riu. O olhar curioso dele era a coisa mais linda do mundo.

-Bem… ao que parece é uma espécie de diário também. – disse, continuando a passar pelas páginas.

-E o que está escrito? – Day inclinou-se um pouco para ver o que estava escrito.

-Não sei… está em latin, e eu sou péssimo em latin. – retrucou, passando o livro para ele. Quando o grifinório pegou o livro em suas mãos, viu dois objetos caírem dele, um pergaminho velho e amarelado e uma foto. Alexei recolheu os dois objetos, os olhando com curiosidade. Avaliou o pergaminho, logo o jogando a um canto, e voltou-se mais para a foto. Day recolheu o pergaminho descartado pelo sonserino, o olhando também, seus olhos se estreitando enquanto mirava as dobras e marcas no couro. Subitamente retirou a varinha de seu bolso e apontou para ele.

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Alexei, guardando a foto em seu bolso, ao ver o jovem apontar a varinha para aquele pedaço de pergaminho velho.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. – murmurou e de repente linhas e pontos começaram a aparecer no pergaminho, assim como um título no alto dele.

-Como você soube disso? – Alexei perguntou estupefato, tirando rapidamente o pergaminho das mãos de Day. Esse apenas mirou o sonserino de uma maneira estranha, como se não estivesse entendendo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. –Max? – chamou o russo. –Como você sabia que esse pergaminho… - ele olhou para o objeto em suas mãos. -… é um mapa? – perguntou encantado com o que tinha entre os dedos. O Mapa do Maroto, pois esse era o nome que estava no topo desse, mostrava todas as passagens de Hogwarts, secretas ou não, e onde estava cada morador do castelo. Era perfeito para poder andar pela escola quando não quisesse ser notado.

-Eu não sei… - respondeu, dando de ombros. Ele apenas tinha tocado no mapa e estranhamente as palavras lhe vieram à cabeça.

-Não importa. Olhe isso! – apontou o mapa para o garoto. –Talvez esse mapa fosse usado para a proteção do castelo. Com ele a Ordem deveria vigiar quem estava dentro da escola, ou pontos de evacuação. – começou a supor, animado com o objeto mágico. –Ele é perfeito… e eu vou ficar com ele.

-Ah não vai não! – Day pareceu que tinha subitamente saído do seu estado de confusão, arrancando o mapa da mão de Alexei. –Eu fiz ele funcionar, então tenho todo o direito de ficar com ele.

-Mas fui eu que encontrei. – Alexei pegou o mapa de volta.

-Por pura sorte. E você o descartou depois, então ele é meu.

-Não!

-Sim!

-Não! – continuaram discutindo, cada um tentando puxar o mapa para o seu lado até que, com um puxão mais forte, o russo trouxe mapa, grifinório, tudo para cima de si. –Que tal entrarmos em um acordo? – murmurou enquanto sentia o corpo de Day sobre o seu e as mãos dele entrelaçadas as suas, segurando o mapa entre seus dedos.

-Que acordo? – o garoto sentiu o coração vir à garganta e a sua mente gritando para ele se levantar mas, estranhamente, seu corpo não o obedecia.

-Vamos dividir o mapa. Talvez ele seja útil na próxima vez que viermos a essa sala. Uma semana ele fica comigo, na outra ele fica com você, para usarmos da maneira que quisermos.

-E para que você iria querer um mapa desses?

-Com esse mapa eu poderia andar pela escola depois da hora sem ser pego, por exemplo.

-E para que você andaria na escola depois da hora? Iria se encontrar com alguém? – sussurrou o garoto de olhos violetas.

-Por que quer saber? Interessado? Com ciúmes Max?

-Não! – em um pulo Day saiu de cima dele. –Não seja ridículo. Não me interessa com quem você anda ou deixa de andar. Certo, eu aceito o acordo. Por isso… - puxou o mapa das mãos de Alexei, que o deixou levá-lo. -… eu fico com ele por essa semana.

-Okay. – concordou o sonserino. Afinal, durante essa semana ele teria bastante tempo para analisar a foto que estava em seu bolso e que continha muitos rostos familiares. Desconfiava que tinha acabado de encontrar o registro visual de todos os agentes da extinta Ordem da Fênix.


	7. Snape vs Snape

O origami em forma de cisne veio voando em sua direção, planando um pouco em volta de seu prato até que pousou entre as suas mãos. Os olhos dourados olharam com curiosidade para o pedaço de papel dobrado, voltando o seu olhar na direção da qual ele veio, cruzando com o olhar do moreno no final da mesa dos professores. Já sabendo do que se tratava o origami, a jovem o recolheu e sem a menor cerimônia o rasgou e fez os pedaços remanescentes sumirem no ar.

Do lado oposto da mesa Sirius fez a maior expressão de cachorro abandonado que alguém já tinha visto no ex-prisioneiro. Ele conhecia a fama de desastrada da Maya, mas nunca tinha pensado que aquela garota hiper ativa pudesse se magoar tão facilmente e ser tão difícil de se conseguir o perdão. E olha que ele estava há uma semana tentando, mas tudo o que ele fez falhou miseravelmente. Seus olhos acompanharam a jovem oriental quando ela levantou-se da mesa e saiu do salão principal. Rapidamente ele desculpou-se com Flitwick, que falava uma coisa ou outra ao seu lado, e a seguiu.

-Densetsu! – chamou quando ambos estavam no meio das escadas moventes que levavam as masmorras. Maya tentou apressar o passo para poder fugir do homem, mas justo naquele exato momento a escada resolveu mudar de lugar.

-Merda! – praguejou sob a respiração, segurando-se no corrimão enquanto a escada se movia. Tentando se equilibrar sobre as pernas, Sirius conseguiu alcançar o degrau onde a jovem estava, parando ao lado dela. Tudo que a morena deu em resposta a sua presença foi virar o rosto, o ignorando.

-Den… - o professor começou mas a mulher continuou olhando para os milhares de quadros que havia nas paredes, como se nunca os tivessem visto antes. –Den eu já pedi desculpas. Até quando você vai ficar assim comigo? Vamos… fale comigo. – a escada parou de se mover e Maya continuou o seu caminho, ainda sendo seguida de perto por Sirius e o ignorando veementemente. –Por favor Maya! – o homem segurou o pulso dela, a fazendo parar e se virar. Certo que normalmente ele não se humilharia tanto assim por causa de alguém. Orgulho e teimosia eram uma das maiores qualidades dele, assim como defeitos. Mas ainda sim a culpa pelo que ele tinha feito, apenas por vingança pelo que ela o fez passar, o estava corroendo. Até porque, tudo que ela fez a ele foi acidental, a questão do bicho papão foi algo feito de propósito. E até que ela o perdoasse ele não a deixaria em paz.

Maya olhou da mão dele em seu pulso para o rosto do homem, que quase estava se ajoelhando para pedir desculpas, e riu. Antes era ela que ficava atrás de Sirius pedindo um pouco de sua atenção. Agora que resolvia ignorá-lo, ele é que vinha correndo atrás de si? Era realmente hilário.

-Por quê, Sirius? Eu pensei que você estava feliz por finalmente se ver livre de mim.

-Sim… quero dizer, não! Maya, você é desastrada, um fim do mundo ambulante, mas isso não é desculpa para o que eu fiz. Eu sabia que você nunca foi boa em DCAT, não deveria tê-la usado assim. Foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto, eu confesso. Me perdoe, por favor… - só faltava ele choramingar como um cachorrinho abandonado e Maya estava começando a sentir as suas defesas quebrarem diante daquela expressão tão perdida, e isso a estava irritando. Como ela poderia ser tão fraca?

-Argh! – gritou frustrada, ainda mais quando viu o sorrisinho de vitória no belo rosto do homem. –Está bem. Está bem, está perdoado. – e soltou-se do aperto dele em seu pulso. –Mas fique sabendo senhor Black que isso vai ter volta. E dessa vez vai ser intencional. – bradou, rodando nos saltos e se aprofundando no castelo, em direção as masmorras. Quando ela sumiu no final do corredor, Sirius deu um grande sorriso traquinas.

-Mal posso esperar. – murmurou, dando meia volta e encaminhando-se para a sua sala.

* * *

Os pingos de chuva caíam grossos sobre os jogadores montados em suas vassouras, no meio do campo de Quadribol naquela tarde cinzenta de meio de outubro. E, mesmo com todos os seus esforços, os jovens não conseguiam se mover muito rápido atrás de balaços e goles, pois o vento estava sempre os tirando da rota prevista. Cansado de ver aquela luta de seus jogadores contra o vento, e o vento ganhando, o capitão do time da Grifinória os chamou e um a um eles foram pousando no gramado enlameado, rodeando o rapaz do quinto ano.

-Eu realmente espero… - o garoto passou a mão fria por entre os fios de cabelo negros que estavam arrepiados pela água e pela chuva. -… que não esteja chovendo assim quando jogarmos contra a Corvinal. Senão, teremos certos problemas em vencer. – murmurou desolado, rodando seus olhos azuis pelos seus colegas de time que tinham lama dos pés a cabeça e tremiam feito varas verdes, de frio. –Dispensados. – disse, fazendo um movimento leve com as mãos e ouvindo suspiros aliviados dos outros adolescentes que rapidamente se debandaram para algum lugar quente e seco. E, depois de alguns segundos ainda debaixo de chuva, ele decidiu fazer o mesmo quando um vento mais forte cruzou o seu corpo o fazendo tremer fortemente.

Alan entrou no castelo de Hogwarts, seco e aquecido, depois de voltar de mais um treino exaustivo de Quadribol. Precisavam vencer esse ano, ainda mais agora que tinham Day Potter no time como apanhador. Não que o apanhador antigo, que se formou no ano anterior, fosse ruim. Mas entre ele o garoto Potter, ele ficava com o Potter. Ainda devaneando sobre o início da temporada, ele deixou que os seus pés o levassem automaticamente em direção a torre da Grifinória, mal prestando atenção aos seus arredores e, quando estava prestes a subir mais um lance de escada, sentiu alguém o puxar com força pelas costas de suas vestes, o levando para um beco escurecido a um canto do corredor.

-Mas o quê...

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, senhor Longbottom, o que está fazendo há essa hora, tão perto do toque de recolher, vagando pelos corredores? – a voz sibilou perto do ouvido dele e Alan sorriu, divisando na semi-escuridão dois orbes negros e brilhantes.

-Srta. Snape… o mesmo eu digo sobre a senhorita. – falou em um rom sério, sentindo as mãos da garota deslizarem pela gola de sua jaqueta e envolvendo o seu pescoço. –Pode ser ruim para a sua fama se souberem que você anda atacando jovens indefesos pelos becos escuros da vida.

-Jovens indefesos? – Catharine quase gritou. Alan Longbotton estava longe de ser um jovem indefeso. Ele era tão prepotente às vezes. Afinal, foi ele que começou com essa história de ataques em becos escuros dos corredores, quando no final do último semestre ele lhe roubou um beijo do nada e perguntou se ela queria namorar com ele. Claro que a garota entrou em estado de choque por um certo tempo, pois o capitão do time da Grifinória, um dos meninos mais cobiçados da escola, estava a fim dela. Mataria qualquer menina de inveja. O problema é que ela não poderia ter esse gostinho de matar outras garotas de inveja, como seu caráter sonserino pedia para fazer. Pois se um certo ex-sonserino, diretor de sua casa, descobrisse que ela estava namorando, a defunta seria ela.

-Jovens indefesos. – ele repetiu divertido, enlaçando a cintura dela e a erguendo, fazendo as garota cruzar suas pernas pelo quadril dele, enquanto apoiava as suas costas na parede de pedra procurando um pouco de suporte. –Muito indefesos. Mas por que você se importa, não é mesmo, a sua fama já não é lá grande coisa.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

-Rola por aí que você é a causa de boa parte dos cabelos brancos do professor Snape. – acusou o garoto de maneira divertida e a menina abriu um grande sorriso traquinas.

-Eu sei. – disse orgulhosa. –Mas não foi para ficar falando da minha fama e do meu pai que eu te arrastei para cá.

-Não? Então por que me trouxe para cá? – perguntou inocente e a garota rolou os olhos.

-Argh! Cala a boca e me beija logo. – comandou e Alan soltou uma gargalhada, para depois fechar mais à distância entre os dois e arrebatá-la para um beijo.

Severo estava caminhando silenciosamente pelos corredores, com os seus olhos perscrutando o caminho atenciosamente a procura de algum aluno fora da cama. Seus passos mal ecoavam no piso de pedra e se não fosse pela luz na ponta de sua varinha, ninguém diria que ele estava lá.

Dobrou uma esquina, resolvendo dar uma pequena passada perto da área da grifinória. Conhecendo os integrantes dessa casa, não duvidava nada que pudesse encontrar algum de seus moradores vagando pelo castelo. Respeito às regras era algo que não estava incluído no vocabulário daqueles garotos. Deu mais um passo silencioso, terminando de subir as escadas que levava a área leste do castelo. Andou pelo corredor iluminado pela lua que lutava por entre as nuvens negras para poder aparecer, olhando de um lado para o outro a procura de qualquer movimento. Quando se viu em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, que o olhou longamente antes de voltar a conversar com a mulher que estava consigo na moldura, percebeu que não havia ninguém por aquelas bandas. Pena, estava doido para descontar alguns pontos, só para livrar-se do estresse de mais um dia de aulas. Virou-se pronto para voltar às masmorras e dar o dia como encerrado, quando percebeu um certo movimento em um pequeno beco ao lado de uma velha armadura. Ah, alunos fora da cama, talvez seu dia não tivesse sido de todo perdido. Com um sorriso predador caminhou ainda mais silencioso em direção ao beco, notando com prazer que seja lá o que esses alunos estivessem fazendo na escuridão, ainda não tinham notado a sua presença. Parou na entrada do beco e com o sorriso alargando mais ainda acendeu a sua varinha. Segundos depois a luz não estava mais iluminando o local e os alunos pegos no flagra, mas também a face muito pálida de Snape que só conseguiu dizer uma coisa diante do choque:

-CATHARINE! – ao ouvir o seu nome ser gritado, Catharine largou-se rapidamente de Alan, pondo-se sobre os próprios pés e virando os seus olhos largos em direção a entrada do beco. Seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca assim como as suas mãos suavam frio.

-Pro-pro-professor Snape? – disse com a voz quase sumida. Mas o olhar de Severo sobre ela não era o olhar de um professor furioso, era o olhar de um pai furioso, e esse era bem pior. –Pa-pa-papai… - arriscou e jurou que quase pôde ver fogo dentro dos orbes negros de Snape.

Severo deu um passo à frente, segurando os dois jovens pelo braço e os puxando para o corredor para que pudesse vê-los melhor, o que provou ser um erro. Quando viu com quem a sua filha estava, seu sangue gelou.

-Longbottom! – rosnou entre dentes e Alan encolheu-se um pouco. Ouvira muitas histórias que seu pai havia lhe contado sobre o professor de poções na época em que estava na escola, mas não acreditou em boa parte delas. Afinal, segundo a sua bisavó, Neville quando era jovem era a criatura mais desastrada e tímida que existia. Claro que com os anos isso mudou, e muito. Ele poderia ser desajeitado às vezes, tímido em outras, mas não era mais de se amedrontar tão facilmente. Talvez tenha sido o casamento com a sua mãe, Cho Chang, que era considerada uma das meninas mais populares da escola na sua época, que tenha aumentado muito a confiança do homem em si mesmo. Afinal, ele tinha conseguido conquistar uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts. Porém, a questão agora era: se ele não tinha medo antes do mestre de poções por causa das histórias de seu pai, estava começando a reconsiderar agora tudo o que Neville havia dito.

-Professor Snape, eu… eu posso explicar.

-Setenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória! – bradou o homem, já vermelho de fúria. –E suma da minha frente antes que eu te mate! – Alan não precisou ouvir duas vezes, assim que foi solto sumiu das vistas do ex-Comensal da Morte.

-Papai! – agora de amedrontada, Catharine passou para irritada. –Aquilo foi injusto, não precisava ter descontado pontos da Grifinória.

-Claro que eu precisava, ele estava atacando você – respondeu o homem, azedo.

-Me atacando? Atacando? Você chama um beijo de atacar? – a garota colocou as mãos sobre a cintura esguia, mirando seus olhos negros naqueles que eram iguais aos seus.

-Eu não quero ouvir… não quero ouvir. A senhorita é muito nova para ficar beijando por aí. – resmungou enfurecido, apontando um dedo para o nariz arrebitado da garota.

-Eu farei quinze anos no final de janeiro, caso tenha se esquecido. – respondeu, igualmente irritada, deixando o tradicional mau humor da família Snape se sobrepor ao tradicional controle sonserino, e rebatendo o dedo para longe do seu rosto.

-Não me interessa! – rosnou o homem. –E, até segunda ordem, a mocinha está de castigo! – gritou mais uma vez, a segurando pelo braço e a arrastando pelos corredores até a sala comunal da Sonserina, com Catherine gritando obscenidades durante todo o caminho.

* * *

Clarisse estava sentada em frente à pequena mesinha de centro da sala, revirando os papéis das lojas que gerenciava e calculando uma coisa ou outra na maquininha ao seu lado, enquanto a xícara de café fumegava a sua frente. Lia os números com precisão, teclava as contas na calculadora e tomava um gole de sua bebida de maneira alternada. E estava tão concentrada no que fazia, que levou um grande susto quando a lareira estourou em chamas verdes e uma figura vestida de negro saiu de dentro dela. Pôs a mão sobre o coração palpitante e soltou um suspiro quando viu quem era o recém chegado. Bruxos! Nunca se acostumaria com os seus meios de locomoção. Da última vez que experimentou um quase virou do avesso de tão nauseada que ficou. Depois disso preferia optar pelo trânsito caótico de Londres a ter que aparatar novamente em algum lugar.

-Severo? O que faz em casa durante a semana? – perguntou a mulher, percebendo que a expressão do marido não era de muitos amigos. Porém, não ficou muito surpresa. Afinal, Severo nunca era de sorrir muito.

-Eu… ela… - o homem começou a murmurar entre dentes, com certeza tentando conter a raiva que emanava de seu ser. Quando depois de minutos a tensão já estava se tornando insuportável, ele finalmente explodiu. –UM GRIFIN"RIO! E NÃO É UM GRIFIN"RIO QUALQUER, ERA UM LONGBOTTOM. O QUE ELA ESTAVA FAZENDO COM AQUELE ABORTO DO LONGBOTTOM? – Clarisse piscou, totalmente confusa. A única parte que ela tinha entendido da explosão era o grifinório, que ela sabia era a denominação que os alunos pertencentes a casa Grifinória, em Hogwarts, ganhavam.

-Severo… - a mulher ergueu-se, colocando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do marido e o guiando até o sofá, o fazendo se sentar. -… respire homem. O que houve? Do que você está falando?

-Isso é tudo culpa sua! – bradou o homem, apontando para a mulher trouxa na sua frente. Clarisse entendeu menos ainda e recuou um passo, sabendo que quando Severo perdia a compostura boa coisa não poderia se esperar disso.

-O que é culpa minha? – disse racional, como se estivesse tentando se aproximar de um animal ferido e acuado.

-Com certeza é o seu maldito sangue trouxa correndo nas veias dela, o que a fez simpatizar por aquele maldito grifinório. Argh! – o ex-Comensal rosnou, mal notando o traço de fúria que passou pelo rosto de sua esposa. –Primeiro a Dallas com aquele idiota do Potter. – lembrou-se, torcendo consideravelmente o nariz quando recebeu a notícia de que a sua mais brilhante aluna, aquela quê, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse admitido isso nem a ela mesma, ele a considerava como uma filha, se apaixonou e se casou com o Potter. De todas as pessoas, logo com o Potter! Era inconcebível. Agora Catharine, sangue do seu sangue, as voltas com aquele aborto do Longbottom! Deveria mandar prender aquele moleque por colocar as mãos imundas sobre a sua filha. Ela ainda era uma menina, por Deus!

-Como é? – Clarisse sibilou, cruzando os braços sob o peito. Não se incomodava de ser chamada de trouxa, mas o tom que Snape usou estava mais para uma ofensa do que para qualquer outra coisa.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Minha vida virou de pernas para o ar desde que você entrou nela! – gritou o homem, ainda irritado e não conseguindo se controlar desde que presenciou a fatídica cena na ala da grifinória. –Eu! Eu, um sangue puro da Sonserina… com uma trouxa! Não é à toa que meus amigos riem de mim.

-Eu nem sabia que você tinha amigos, Snape. – comentou a mulher com desdém. –Mas se o problema é a sua estimada reputação, eu conheço uma palavra que pode resolver isso muito bem… _divórcio._ – disse entre dentes. Não sabia o que tinha irritado tanto o seu marido, mas isso não era desculpa para ele a ofender sem mais nem menos. Ao ouvir a palavra sair da boca de Clarisse, Snape pareceu finalmente ter se dado conta do que estava dizendo.

-De jeito nenhum. – levantou-se abruptamente do sofá, com os olhos flamejando em fúria, e segurou a mulher por um braço. –Deixar você livre para que algum trouxa idiota tenha você? Nem sonhando… você é minha, está entendendo? Minha!

-Então valorize o que tem e pare de me ofender por motivos que nem eu mesma sei! – gritou de volta, soltando-se das mãos dele e começando a recolher as suas coisas em cima da mesinha de centro.

-Eu… - ele suspirou profundamente. -… Me desculpe. – murmurou e Clarisse ergueu-se, o mirando nos olhos. Snape pedir desculpas era outro fato raro, que quando acontecia deveria ser levado a sério.

-O que, afinal, aconteceu? – tentou novamente, vendo que o homem parecia mais calmo.

-Catharine. Sinceramente, eu não sei a quem essa garota puxou. – começou a resmungar, andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

-Hunf… ela tem os seus olhos, o seu gênio, a sua inteligência, a sua arrogância… a quem você acha que ela puxou? – Snape nada respondeu diante do sarcasmo da esposa, detestava quando os outros estavam certos. –O que ela fez dessa vez? – Clarisse perguntou diante do silêncio do homem e observou com interesse o rosto pálido ficar vermelho de fúria.

-Eu a peguei fora da sala comunal depois do toque de recolher…

-O que não é nenhuma novidade para nós, não é verdade?

-Não me interrompa mulher! – o tom era rude mas dessa vez ela não se deixou abalar, apenas soltou um suspiro resignado.

-Certo, certo. Continue então.

-Ela estava… eles estavam… ela estava beijando um garoto! – falou como se fosse a coisa mais medonha e anormal do mundo. Clarisse apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha como se perguntasse: e? –Catharine é só uma menina! Não deveria estar beijando garotos por aí. – no que terminou, o que ele esperava ser um apoio da esposa diante da sua incredulidade, veio como uma risada alta e divertida.

-Você está com ciúmes Severo? O todo poderoso e orgulhoso Severo Snape está com ciúmes da própria filha? Deus, essa é muito boa para ser verdade! – e continuou rindo, de chegar a chorar, e sentou-se no chão pois não se agüentava mais em pé diante das gargalhadas. Quando essas finalmente cessaram, percebeu com um certo divertimento o olhar azedo do homem para cima de si.

-Terminou? – perguntou com o tom de voz que usava para amedrontar seus alunos mas quê, estranhamente, não afetava Clarisse e muito menos Catharine.

-Severo… Catharine já está se tornando uma mocinha… é normal que ela esteja começando a olhar para os garotos e vice-versa.

-Mas esse garoto tinha que ser um grifinório?

-Qual é o problema? Alan me parece ser um bom garoto.

-Como é? – Severo estreitou os olhos em direção a mulher. Ele tinha dito apenas o sobrenome do rapaz a ela, como ela sabia o primeiro nome dele? –Você conhece esse aborto que ousou tocar na Catharine?

-Só pelo que a Catharine me falou e pelo que eu perguntei a Dallas sobre a família dele. Me parecem boas pessoas. Então qual é o problema?

-Você sabia? – o homem parecia ter ignorado totalmente a explicação da mulher depois que essa admitiu que tinha conhecimento do relacionamento da sua filha com o capitão do time da Grifinória.

-Sim Severo, eu sabia. – suspirou, respondendo o que marido com certeza não gostaria de ouvir.

-E VOCÊ PERMITIU QUE ESSA POUCA VERGONHA CONTINUASSE? – Clarisse novamente soltou um suspiro frustrado. Por Merlin, como diria a sua filha, já era quase uma hora da manhã e ela não estava mais com disposição de ficar discutindo com o marido por uma coisa tão trivial. Rapidamente levantou-se, recolhendo as suas contas e calculadora.

-Boa noite Severo. – disse calmamente, passando por ele no sofá.

-Espere! – Snape chamou mas a mulher continuou andando, quase entrando no corredor que levava para os quartos.

-Boa noite Severo! – o ignorou e desapareceu de vista antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

Levantou-se rapidamente quando ouviu a porta do apartamento ser fechada ao longe. Duas semanas, estava nessa enrolação há duas semanas. E essa noite seria a noite decisiva, era agora ou nunca. Enrolou nervosamente a mecha do cabelo entre os dedos, depois alisou a sua roupa, bem casual, afinal, estava em sua casa. Ouviu a voz a chamar pelo apartamento e respirou fundo, pronta para o que estava por vir.

-Estou aqui. – disse com um sorriso, cumprimentando o homem que estava parado no meio da sala e tirava o seu jaleco branco, o depositando nas costas de uma cadeira. –Chegou cedo. – Andrômeda comentou, dando um leve beijo em Davon.

-Não cheguei cedo, só vim em casa pegar umas coisas e estarei voltando para o Hospital. E você?

-Consegui trocar o plantão no hospital, para ao menos conseguir uma sexta feira de folga. – comentou displicente e viu Davon sumir dentro do apartamento, voltando alguns minutos depois com alguns instrumentos mágicos.

-Eu realmente acho isso um desperdício. Se você trabalhasse no St. Mungos nunca estaria atolada dos pés a cabeça em trabalho. Depois do fim da guerra a única coisa que temos na maioria das vezes dentro daquele hospital são alguns feitiços e poções administrados de maneira errada.

-Não vamos discutir isso novamente, vamos? Desde que eu era pequena eu quis ser médica, mesmo antes de saber que era uma bruxa. Além do mais juntar os dois conhecimentos tem sido muito proveitoso. Não reclame, pois pelo que eu me lembre você me apoiou quando eu decidi fazer medicina trouxa.

-Eu sei. Só nunca pensei que os trouxas fosse trouxas o suficiente para poderem se machucar tanto. Com o perdão do trocadilho. – comentou com desdém e Andie rolou os olhos, exasperada.

-Não temos a mesma resistência dos bruxos… quero dizer, os trouxas não tem a mesma resistência dos bruxos.

-Eu sei… eu sei. Assim como eu também sei que esse trabalho está acabando com você. – colocou alguns de seus instrumentos na maleta e caminhou até a mulher, a envolvendo pela cintura e a abraçando. Em dezessete anos em que estavam juntos Andrômeda ainda continuava tão bela como a conheceu, no topo do prédio do St. Mungos, durante a guerra. E ele que pensava que depois dos dois primeiros anos a relação deles iria ficar totalmente desgastada diante da convivência diária, o que na verdade era mínima já que ambos eram médicos e bastante atarefados. Porém, depois de tanto tempo até mesmo ele estava se cansando um pouco dessa vida. Essa vida de eternos namorados que, mesmo morando juntos, pareciam que viviam sempre separados. Não eram casados, não tinham família, viviam como se fossem ainda solteiros e não comprometidos. E, estranhamente, Davon começou a perceber que queria mais. Já estava chegando aos quarenta e talvez já fosse hora de dar um passo adiante.

-Davon… - Andrômeda afastou-se dele. Era sempre assim, quando olhava nos olhos de Davon toda a sua coragem sumia. Poderiam estar juntos por anos, mas mesmo assim ainda era muito difícil ler o ex-sonserino. E às vezes sentia um ciúme imenso de Dallas por saber que ela deveria ser a única que compreendia bem o amigo.

-Diga? – o homem virou-se para fechar a maleta depois que ela se afastou. Estava sentindo Andie um pouco distante nas últimas semanas, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo mas não tivesse coragem o suficiente para isso.

-Eu… - a mulher colocou uma mecha solta do cabelo por detrás da orelha e nesse momento, apesar de já ter parado há anos, sentiu uma imensa vontade de fumar diante do nervosismo que estava sentindo.

-Você?

-Eu estou grávida… - murmurou com uma voz mínima, tentando ler as reações do homem de costas para si.

-Grávida? – Davon repetiu com um tom de voz como se estivesse comentando o tempo.

-Sim. – Andie sentiu um aperto no coração ao perceber a reação, ou a falta dela, do médico. O moreno endireitou-se e deu um longo suspiro, virando-se para ela com um pequeno e raro sorriso no rosto.

-Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? – perguntou calmamente e a viu dar um aceno positivo. –Bem, então acho que teremos que nos mudar para uma casa maior. Apartamentos não são bons para se criar crianças.

-Davon! – Andrômeda gritou feliz e jogou-se sobre ele, o abraçando fortemente e se sentindo mais leve pela primeira vez em semanas.


	8. O Carneirinho da Grifinória

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, voltando os olhos para o relógio de pulso logo em seguida. Dallas estava vinte minutos atrasada, e para quem disse que só teria que resolver uns problemas na loja, ela estava demorando mais do que o planejado. Ele achava que Clarisse era a responsável pela filial trouxa da loja, não pensava que Dallas fosse precisar aparecer lá para nada. Ele bem sabia que a mulher não gostava de aparecer no mundo trouxa, com medo de ser reconhecida. Porém duvidava muito que alguém da imprensa ainda lembrasse do rosto de Dallas Winford depois de vinte anos de sumida.

Ela está ficando paranóica. – disse a si mesmo, tomando um gole de seu suco. –Como eu. – deu uma pequena risada diante do pensamento. Os dois eram paranóicos em certos aspectos, ainda mais quando se tratava de seu passado. Realmente eles se mereciam.

Harry? – alguém chamou e ele virou-se, reconhecendo muito pouco a voz. Mas virar-se provou ser um erro quando ele viu quem o tinha chamado. Sua tia Petúnia estava parada ao seu lado, com a mesma menina que ele viu na casa dela, e com um homem enorme, o qual ele olhou intensamente por alguns segundos e atestou com desagrado que era o seu primo Duda. Sentiu vontade de grunhir diante da péssima surpresa de encontrá-los ali. O que mais faltava acontecer? Voldemort ressuscitar? Porque do jeito que as coisas andavam, não se surpreenderia se isso acontecesse. O passado estava voltando para lhe atormentar.

Sra. Dursley. – disse seco, ainda incomodado com a presença dessa família depois de tantos anos.

Que surpresa. – Petúnia falou em um tom suave, como se estivesse se aproximando de um animal ferido, pois era assim que ela se sentia perto de Harry. Parecia que tinha que se mover com cautela, pois ele era uma fera acuada pronta para atacar quando estivesse em perigo. E pelo visto ela representava uma ameaça ao homem mais novo. Sentia-se mal por isso. Sentia que tinha falhado com a sua irmã. Se Lílian estivesse viva, nunca a perdoaria.

Eu que o diga. – murmurou sob a respiração, tentando manter toda a calma que conseguiu com os anos trabalhando como auror. Lidar constantemente com o perigo fazia você obter uma certa postura relaxada mesmo quando pessoas a sua volta estão entrando em pânico.

Potter. – Duda falou em um murmúrio, estreitando os olhos e apertando a mão da menina ao seu lado. Harry cruzou seu olhar com o dele, desviando para poder observar melhor a garotinha. Jasmine era o nome dela, pelo que se lembrava. Com certeza filha de Duda. Que, felizmente, melhorou durante os anos. Ao menos fisicamente. Era alto, ainda era grande, mas não poderia ser considerado gordo, talvez forte seria um adjetivo melhor. Bem, considerando que o homem provavelmente era casado, com certeza teve que mudar muito para alguma pobre infeliz ter se juntado com ele. Mas será que a personalidade arrogante mudou junto com a aparência física?

Sr. Dursley. – falou formalmente, olhando mais uma vez para o seu relógio. Onde Dallas estava? Queria sumir dali, desaparatar, pena que estavam em local público e trouxa. Nunca se sentiu, e nunca se sentiria, bem perto daquela família.

Esperando alguém, Harry? – perguntou Petúnia, dando um sorriso suave, quase maternal, para o homem.

Sim. – respondeu desinteressado.

Se importa se esperarmos com você? Viemos fazer algumas compras para a festa de aniversário da Jasmine e resolvemos parar para um lanche. – Harry arregalou um pouco os olhos diante do pedido, olhou para Petúnia que parecia genuinamente interessada em sua companhia, para Duda que debatia se agradava à mãe ou não, e para Jasmine que era totalmente alheia a relação deles com o jovem de olhos verdes.

Fiquem a vontade. – por fim respondeu, com o coração aos pulos, enquanto os três recém chegados se acomodavam nas cadeiras vagas da mesa e pediam seus lanches ao garçom que tinha vindo servi-los. Depois disso, silêncio imperou no local.

Tentei falar com você outro dia, Harry. – Petúnia começou, tentando quebrar a tensão. –Mas seu celular estava sempre fora de área.

Acontece às vezes… se estou em um lugar com grande atividade… - parou um pouco, olhando a menina sentada com eles, que parecia mais interessada em uma boneca que eles tinham comprado. Estreitou um pouco os olhos diante da presença dela. Sentia uma certa aura emanar da garota e isso só poderia dizer uma coisa… deu um meio sorriso. Jasmine era uma bruxa. Será que Duda sabia disso? Como ele reagiria quando soubesse?

Grande atividade… - Petúnia falou, tirando a atenção do auror da garota.

Grande atividade… daquela palavra com _m_. – a mulher enrijeceu ao se lembrar das vezes que Harry fora castigado apenas por falar a palavra _magia_ dentro de sua casa. –Aparelhos eletrônicos não funcionam bem nessas áreas.

Então… Potter… - Duda resolveu entrar na conversa, ainda achando estranho o fato daquele homem na sua frente ser o seu primo, o mesmo que ele provocou e com quem brigou várias vezes na infância. O Harry de hoje era diferente do que ele conheceu, ele tinha uma pose confiante, traços firmes e fechados, pronto para levar qualquer porrada que viesse de alguém que ele considerava uma ameaça a sua segurança. Era como se ele estivesse em constante vigilância, suspeitando de tudo e de todos a sua volta, como se não confiasse em ninguém, nem mesmo em sua própria família. O que tinha acontecido com ele durante esses anos? Ele era sempre assim ou era apenas em torno deles que ele agia dessa maneira?

Dursley. – responde o moreno, olhando mais uma vez para o seu relógio. Onde diabos estava a sua esposa? Estava começando a considerar em ir embora, largando Dallas para trás. Ela sabia muito bem o caminho de casa.

Estou vendo que você se casou. – disse, apontando para a aliança dourada na mão esquerda do homem.

Estou vendo que você não. – retrucou, reparando que não havia anel nenhum na enorme mão do primo. As expressões de Duda ficaram um pouco fechadas e ele respondeu em um tom contido:

Minha esposa faleceu há alguns anos. – disse indiferente, mesmo que isso o machucasse um pouco. Realmente havia amado a mulher com quem se casou, e sofreu com a sua perda. Mas ainda tinha Jasmine para consolá-lo.

Hn. – foi tudo o que Harry respondeu. Não estava com vontade de ser falso e dizer que sentia muito, quando na verdade não sentia nada. Não conheceu a mulher, não poderia sentir pela morte de uma desconhecida. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio.

Parece que você está com um pouco de pressa. – atestou Duda, pois já era a terceira vez que Harry via as horas nos últimos cinco minutos.

Eu tive um dia cheio, tudo o que eu quero é ir para casa e relaxar… isso se alguém aparecer. – resmungou.

Desculpe a demora. – a voz familiar soou perto dele e rapidamente Harry levantou-se, ficando frente a frente com Dallas.

Finalmente! Eu estava indo embora sem você.

Desculpe, mas demorou mais do que eu planejei. Clarisse não conseguiu terminar a contabilidade a tempo, parece que teve uma briga com Severo… _de novo_. Ele descobriu que a Cathy anda namorando o…

Certo, certo, certo, me conte quando chegarmos em casa… - falou, segurando no braço dela, mas Dallas percebeu que o marido não estava sozinho, por isso não moveu um passo, enfurecendo Harry que tudo o que queria era ir embora.

E quem são os seus amigos, Harry? – perguntou em um tom suave e inocente e Harry estreitou os olhos verdes para ela, em clara indicação de que não estava disposto a brincar. Dallas apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, exigindo uma resposta dele.

Esses são os Dursley. Petúnia, Duda, Jasmine, – falou. –essa é a minha esposa, Dallas. Agora se nos dão licença… - mas Dallas ainda não se moveu e Harry estava pronto para cometer um homicídio diante da teimosia da mulher.

Sra. Dursley. – falou cortês, estendendo uma mão a Petúnia, que a recebeu com um pequeno sorriso, olhando a mulher a sua frente de cima a baixo. Ela parecia no início de seus trinta anos, mas com certeza tinha mais que isso, e os cabelos longos e castanhos desciam a um palmo abaixo do ombro. O rosto era jovial, com pequenos traços de menina, mas os olhos mostravam a experiência de uma mulher. Era bonita a esposa de seu sobrinho e, aparentemente, jovem, notou.

Petúnia, por favor. Me chame de Petúnia. Você me parece bem jovem. – falou, ainda sorrindo e Dallas deu uma pequena gargalhada.

Oras, obrigada. Aposto que não diria isso se me visse ao lado de Evan. Se bem que tem gente que acha que eu sou a irmã dele. Uma honra para uma mulher saber que está bem conservada. – brincou e Petúnia piscou um pouco, curiosa.

Quem é Evan? – Harry virou-se para a tia, respondendo rapidamente.

É o nosso filho mais velho. – depois se virou para Dallas. –Vamos embora amor, eu quero ir para casa. – pontuou cada palavra, indicando que estava mais do que disposto a dar o fora dali. Mas Dallas parecia não ceder facilmente. Ela parecia estar resolvida a fazer Harry se entender com a família. Mesmo que eles não tenham sido os parentes perfeitos, ainda sim mereciam uma segunda chance. E ela poderia ver nos olhos de Petúnia a culpa e o pedido de perdão, com certeza a mulher verdadeiramente se arrependia de tudo o que fez ao sobrinho. Porém Harry ainda parecia muito ferido para poder perceber isso. Talvez a sua avó tivesse que tomar algumas lições com Petúnia Dursley, que procurou o sobrinho sem segundas intenções. Porque ela duvidava muito que Amélia Winford tenha vindo atrás dela porque sentia saudades da neta.

Verdade? – falou a mulher mais velha e Dallas sentou-se na cadeira vagada por Harry, que não teve outra opção a não ser sentar-se ao lado da esposa. –Quantos anos ele tem?

Dezessete. – respondeu a boticária, com um grande sorriso orgulhoso. Sempre ficava boba quando era para falar de seus filhos. Os três eram os seus pequenos tesouros.

Ah que maravilha. Deve ser um belo jovem, não é mesmo? – Petúnia falou excitada por saber um pouco mais sobre a vida do sobrinho, que não parecia feliz por ter sido obrigado a ficar ali na companhia deles. –Mas você disse que ele era o mais velho, vocês têm outros? Harry?

Temos um casal de gêmeos de quatorze anos, não é querido? – Dallas virou-se com um olhar duro para Harry, tentando fazê-lo se integrar. Nunca tinha conhecido um homem tão teimoso quanto ele. Mas o que ela poderia esperar de alguém que só a tinha notado como mulher quando ela resolveu arrumar um namorado? Deu um risinho discreto. Até hoje Harry e Davon não se entendiam, ainda mais que Davon ainda insistia em provocar Harry. Ainda se lembrava do ataque que o marido teve quando ela sugeriu que o médico fosse o padrinho de Evan. O auror ficou de bico durante o batizado inteiro do garoto.

Pois é. – respondeu desgostoso. Duda também parecia não estar feliz em ficar na companhia do primo, mas fazia o que fazia para poder não contraria a mãe, que já sofreu muito tendo que batalhar contra um câncer e vencendo, por fim. Observava alheio a conversa da esposa de Harry com Petúnia, olhando com interesse as feições dela. Tinha algo de familiar naquela garota. Já havia visto aquele rosto antes, mas onde? Continuou buscando na memória até que rapidamente se lembrou. Uma vez vira com a sua mãe um programa sobre as maiores famílias influentes e ricas da Grã-Bretanha e os seus herdeiros. O nome Winford pipocou em sua cabeça, recordando que a herdeira da maior fortuna do país tinha desaparecido. O nome da garota era Dallas… e havia mostrado uma foto dela de como ela seria mais velha. E seria bem parecida com essa mulher.

Você é parente dos Winford? – perguntou subitamente, interrompendo a conversa das suas mulheres. Dallas ficou pálida.

Como?

Juro que já vi o seu rosto na tv. Você é Dallas Winford, não é? Aquela que sumiu do mapa quando tinha dezessete anos. Boatos dizem que você fugiu para se casar com um rapaz que a sua família não aceitava. Estou certo? – bem, Dallas pensou, não eram bem boatos. Essa história da fuga seu pai tinha dado a imprensa para ninguém mais ficar se perguntando onde a mulher tinha se enfiado.

Eu não fugi para casar com ninguém. Como você vê, sou como o seu primo… diferente. Apenas fiz uma escolha entre voltar para a minha vida fútil e sem graça, ou ficar com o homem que eu amo. Só isso.

Sei… Mãe acho melhor irmos, já está ficando tarde. – falou Duda, tirando algumas libras da carteira e colocando sobre a mesa.

Claro, claro. Harry, querido… - Petúnia remexeu em algo dentro de sua bolsa e estendeu para Harry. -… estaremos comemorando o aniversário de Jasmine dentro de algumas semanas, gostaria que você aparecesse. Toda a sua família está convidada. – estendeu o convite a ele, mas o homem não se mexeu. Foi Dallas que tomou o convite das mãos de Petúnia, dando um sorriso a ela.

Pode deixar que faremos de tudo para poder comparecer, obrigada pelo convite Sra. Dursley. – disse com um sorriso, dando um aceno de despedida quando a família começou a se afastar. Assim que eles estavam longe o suficiente, Harry ergueu-se de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar para o estacionamento do shopping. Dallas o seguiu a alguns passos de distância, porque percebia que o marido estava se segurando para não explodir de raiva. E quando Harry deixava as emoções fortes o dominar, geralmente sua magia se descontrolava. Já poderia esperar uma bomba quando chegassem em casa, ah se podia.

* * *

E como Dallas havia previsto, mal eles colocaram os pés em casa e ela fechou a porta, Harry explodiu, gritando e gesticulando de modo nervoso. Com certeza todos os vizinhos deveriam estar ouvindo o homem nesse momento.

Precisava dar a biografia da minha vida para ela! – apontou um dedo furioso para o nariz da mulher e depois lhe deu as costas, começando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

O que eu fiz? Eu não disse nada demais. – Dallas respondeu displicente, tirando o casaco e o colocando sobre o sof� ao lado de sua bolsa.

Não fez nada? Quantos filhos você tem Harry? Ah, nós temos o Evan e os gêmeos. – escarneceu com uma voz em falsete. –Por que não disse a ela que sou um auror? Ou então que sou o herói do mundo mágico? Com certeza ela vai ficar tão orgulhosa. Melhor! Mostre a ela a fita do nosso casamento. Ela vai chorar, aposto! – disse sarcástico, passando uma mão pelos cabelos revoltos.

Eu não vejo qual é o problema de contar para a sua tia o que você andou fazendo nos últimos anos. Ela está interessada, quer saber. Ela se preocupa com você, Harry. – falou em um tom calmo, não se deixando abalar pela irritação do marido, e soltou um suspiro quando um vaso do canto da sala levitou alguns metros do chão e depois atravessou a sala em alta velocidade, chocando-se contra a parede e se espatifando. Ainda bem que era um vaso que ela havia comprado em uma feira de artesanatos em Hogsmeade. Não valia muito.

Meio tarde para começar a se importar comigo, não acha? Na verdade, ela está uns trinta anos atrasada! E para mim não passa de fofoca da parte dela.

Oras Harry, que absurdo. Eu pude ver nos olhos dela que ela realmente se sente culpada. E você não está olhando o lado da sua tia aqui, está apenas olhando o seu lado.

Verdade? – falou sarcástico. –Então está bem. Você também não está olhando o lado da sua avó aqui, Dallas, apenas o seu lado. Por que não faz com a sua avó o mesmo que está fazendo comigo?

O meu caso é diferente. – sibilou a mulher, não gostando do fato de o homem ter metido o seu problema no meio da conversa, quando eles estavam falando sobre ele. –A sua tia se sente culpada por não ter cuidado de você direito, isso sim.

Aquela mulher não tem coração. É uma invejosa, sempre foi, por isso tratava a minha mãe tão mal.

Como você pode ter certeza? Por acaso você sabe como foi o relacionamento da sua mãe e da sua tia? Talvez ela sentisse ciúmes de Lílian porque ela era especial, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não pudesse amar a sua mãe.

Se amasse não me trataria do jeito que me tratou por dezesseis anos.

Oras, talvez ela estivesse apenas transferindo a culpa para você. Você é parecido com o seu pai, talvez ela estivesse descontando a dor dela em você. Por ter perdido a irmã para o seu pai ou algo parecido, já pensou nisso? Acontece! E agora ela se arrepende e quer se redimir. Se ao menos você desse a ela uma chance…

Chance? CHANCE? Eu não vou dar porra de chance nenhuma para ela.

HARRY! Não seja tão cabeça dura. Não seja tão duro. Está ficando insensível Potter. E não foi com esse homem com quem eu me casei! – repreendeu, cansada da teimosia do moreno. Harry deu dois passos à frente e segurou o braço dela com força, murmurando em um tom ameaçador perto do rosto dela.

Foi com este homem com quem você se casou. Se não gostou, o problema é seu. E se está tão disposta a fazer com que eu me entenda com os meus tios, você deveria começar dando o exemplo e fazendo o mesmo com a sua avó.

Não seja ridículo! – soltou-se da mão dele, também ficando furiosa. –Já disse que são casos totalmente diferentes. Tudo que a sra. Winford faz é para o seu bel prazer. Se ela apareceu depois de anos é porque quer alguma coisa, e não apenas uma reconciliação. Não vou dar segunda chance a uma velha egoísta que só se importa com o dinheiro. Pode esquecer!

Então não se intrometa na minha vida, você não tem esse direito! – gritou irritado, mas notou que foi um erro no momento que viu os olhos exóticos dela escurecerem intensamente.

Pensei que eu tinha esse direito. Pensei que tínhamos uma vida em comum desde que trocamos os votos de casamento. Parece que eu me enganei, não é mesmo? – falou seca, recolhendo sua bolsa e casaco do sofá e sumindo casa adentro. Harry ainda pensou em segui-la, mas quando ouviu a porta do quarto ser fechada com um grande estrondo, desistiu da idéia. No máximo jogou-se no sofá e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, soltando um longo suspiro. Era apenas a família deles aparecer que um casamento perfeito de mais de dez anos desandava. E isso com certeza era frustrante.

* * *

Alexei olhou com interesse para a foto que tinha nas mãos, o registro visual dos agentes da Ordem da Fênix. Reconheceu Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. Draco Malfoy, professor Snape e Black, diretor Dumbledore entre outros na imagem, se movendo e sorrindo, acenando e discutindo na fotografia. Desceu os olhos observando alguns agentes mais novos, que estavam com o uniforme de Hogwarts. Viu uma garota de olhos azul-violeta com o uniforme da Sonserina, e que era muito parecida com Day. Será que era a mãe dele? Poucas vezes vira a sra. Potter ao vivo e essa menina se parecia com ela. Talvez era a mãe dele, já que havia uma Dallas dentro da Ordem.

A porta da sala se abriu, tirando o rapaz de seus devaneios. Day entrou no local ainda vestido com o uniforme de quadribol. Os cabelos estavam revoltos por causa do vento e o rosto estava rubro diante do exercício. O russo não conseguiu segurar um pequeno sorriso. Ele estava igual ao dia em que os olhos do sonserino captaram a presença do grifinório, durante um jogo de quadribol.

Queria falar comigo? – perguntou o garoto, jogando-se em uma cadeira e soltando um suspiro cansado. Alan estava matando a todos de tanto treinar, com certeza para descontar a frustração diante do fato de que Snape descobriu o namoro dele com Catharine. Sinceramente, ninguém da escola entendia como esses dois conseguiram esconder o relacionamento do professor mais astuto que eles conheciam. Todos em Hogwarts sabiam do caso da Snape com o Longbotton, menos o professor de Poções. Aqueles dois mereciam um prêmio.

Sim… Escuta! Essa daqui não é a sua mãe? – falou o rapaz mais velho, apontando para a jovem na foto. Day olhou para a pessoa apontada e piscou um pouco, reconhecendo a sua mãe durante a adolescência.

É ela mesma. Não sabia que ela fez parte da Ordem. Quero dizer, o nome dela não está na lista de integrantes.

Bem, sua mãe não se chamou Potter a vida inteira, deve estar com o nome de solteira. Qual era o nome dela antes de se casar? – o moreno parou pensando sobre a pergunta. Qual era o nome da sua mãe antes de se casar? Não sabia. Bem, qual era o nome do seu avô Albert?… Também não sabia. Sua mãe e seu avô nunca tinham falado seus sobrenomes para ninguém. Era como se escondessem algo.

Bem… só existiu uma Dallas na Ordem, eu acho. – disse, tirando do bolso os distintivos que tinham achado da primeira vez que visitaram a sala da Ordem. –Aqui. Dallas Winford.

Winford? – Alexei franziu a sobrancelha. Lembrava desse nome do diário de seu avô, antes de ele conseguir ser pego pelo Ministério. Talvez fosse bom dar uma relida naquele livro velho.

Não creio que foi para saber o nome de solteira da minha mãe que você me chamou aqui, não é? O que você quer?

Ah, sim! Bem, já se passou uma semana, é minha vez de ficar com o mapa do Maroto. – falou, estendendo a mão para o jovem. Day olhou para a mão estendida, hesitante se entregava o mapa para ele ou não. Com certeza se Alexei ficasse de posse do mapa faria grandes coisas com ele, quebrando umas duzentas regras da escola, no mínimo.

Não sei… - disse vago, recuando um pouco e se afastando do russo.

Como assim não sabe? Nós tínhamos um acordo Max. Cada semana cada um ficaria com o mapa. Está quebrando o acordo? Logo você, que é um grifinório. Estou te estranhando. – zombou, mas tudo o que o rapaz fez foi estreitar um pouco os olhos em desagrado. Ele tinha um motivo para não querer entregar o mapa, e o motivo era algo que ele viu nesse mesmo pergaminho na noite passada. O nome de Alexei muito próximo ao de uma garota da Corvinal. Na hora não quis admitir, mas agora ele não poderia negar que estava com um certo ciúme. Se tivesse o mapa com certeza o russo iria arrumar lugares mais apropriados para fazer coisas inapropriadas com a corvinal.

E o que você iria fazer com o mapa? – levantou-se da cadeira, afastando-se ainda mais dele. –Procurar cantos mais confortáveis para ficar agarrando a srta. Bloom? – o sonserino captou o tom irritado na voz do outro garoto, mesmo que ele estivesse de costas, e sorriu um pouco.

Está com ciúme Potter?

Ah, por favor. Por que eu iria ter ciúme de você? – disse Day, voltando-se para o rapaz mais velho.

É o que me parece. Além de me parecer que você andou me espionando.

Mentira. Vi por acidente. Estava apenas pesquisando um pouco mais sobre o mapa.

Sei… então eu confesso. Quero o mapa para encontrar lugares mais privados para eu e a srta. Bloom não sermos incomodados. – provocou, estendendo novamente a mão para o grifinório, indicando que queria o pergaminho mágico.

Okay então! Toma esse mapa e faça bom proveito dele. – resmungou Day, tirando o mapa do bolso e estendendo a Alexei, que segurou o pulso estendido, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o garoto menor para perto de si.

Você está com ciúmes. – atestou com um sorriso, pressionando Day contra o seu corpo, ainda o segurando pelo pulso, enquanto que com a outra mão livre acariciava a bochecha rosada do jovem.

Não estou com ciúme. Apenas acho estranho… você diz que está afim de mim, mas fica agarrando outras por aí.

Você não quer que eu fique no celibato até você resolver o que quer da vida, não é?

Bem… - o moreno corou, abaixando um pouco o rosto e Alexei sorriu, achando uma graça o modo como ele ficava envergonhado facilmente.

Ah que fofo, parece até um bichinho de pelúcia. – escarneceu e Day rapidamente soltou-se da mão do rapaz, olhando irritado para ele.

Bichinho de pelúcia? – disse em um sibilo. Já estava começando a perder a paciência com esse povo que achava que ele era… fofo. Não era mais uma criança de quatro anos para ser considerado fofo. –Toma! – pegou a mão de Alexei e bateu com o mapa nela, antes que perdesse a sua paciência com essa história dele ser fofo. Quando é que as pessoas parariam de vê-lo como uma coisa bonitinha que dava vontade de apertar as bochechas? Ele era um adolescente, por Deus! Até Alexei achava ele fofo, que coisa irritante.

Espera, Max! – o russo o segurou pelo pulso novamente, impedindo que ele fosse embora, enquanto dava uma curta risada. O carneirinho da grifinória não gostava de ser chamado de fofo, que interessante. Mas ele não poderia negar que cada vez que ficava vermelho de vergonha, diante das coisas mais bobas, ele ficava fofo.

O quê? Vai me chamar de bichinho de pelúcia de novo? – perguntou chateado. Sabia da fama que tinha e do apelido que tinha recebido das outras casas. O Carneirinho da Grifinória. Era enervante. Estava começando a ter ímpetos de bater em alguém e mudar essa história.

Não pude evitar, mas você fica bonitinho quando envergonhado. – disse dando um grande sorriso.

Bonitinho? Até outro dia você estava me achando sexy. – Day soltou-se novamente da mão dele e deu um sorriso enviesado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. –Mudou de idéia? – sussurrou em um tom rouco e Alexei quase arregalou os olhos surpreso. Era só apertar os botões certos e as atitudes de Day mudavam completamente. Ou talvez ele só quisesse provar um ponto aqui.

Não, não mudei. – respondeu, querendo saber até onde o rapaz conseguiria chegar com aquela postura. Sabia que não era da personalidade de Day agir desse modo, ou era? –Mas parece que você está disposto a fazer com que os outros mudem de idéia ao seu respeito.

Acha que eu não sei o apelido que tenho? Carneirinho da Grifinória. Enervante!

Bem, dizem que alguns gêmeos são extremamente opostos um ao outro… Hannah está longe de ser um carneirinho… Agora você…

O que eu tenho que fazer para as pessoas pararem de pensar que eu sou um imbecil? Até você acha que eu sou um imbecil!

Eu nunca disse isso.

Mas com certeza pensou! Será que vou ter que virar um galinha como você… ou… ou… ficar em inúmeras detenções como a minha irmã… perder a paciência sempre como o Evan… ou o quê?

Para mim você não precisa provar nada… está bom do jeito que está… fofo desse jeito. – provocou, querendo saber até onde ele iria. Day poderia não ter percebido, mas ele era tão explosivo quanto Hannah, apenas precisava saber ser pressionado. E quando ele ficava furioso… aí sim ele ficava… sexy.

Fofo? – rosnou. O tom que o sonserino falou era como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. –Eu vou te mostrar quem é o fofo. – o rapaz deu duas largas passadas e segurou na gola da veste de Alexei, o puxando bruscamente e esmagando os lábios dele com os seus. O russo nunca ficou tão surpreso em toda a sua vida. Fazia tempos que queria que o jovem Potter tomasse uma atitude. Não sabia que deixá-lo irritado o faria ganhar um beijo. Empurrou todo esses pensamentos para o fundo de seu cérebro e aproveitou o momento. O garoto o estava beijando e não era hora de ficar filosofando sobre isso. Passou os braços pela cintura do grifinório e colou seus corpos, não deixando espaço nem para o ar passar. Pediu passagem com a língua para dentro da boca do rapaz, ambos travando uma batalha de liderança. Estavam tão entretidos com aquela disputa de forças que nem viram que coisas "estranhas" estavam acontecendo a sua volta, como o fato de as carteiras estarem levitando e rodando ao redor deles. Quando Day finalmente percebeu o que estava fazendo, afastou-se chocado de Alexei, não acreditando que tinha beijado o garoto. Na mesma hora as carteiras caíram com um baque barulhento no chão de pedra, mas o jovem de olhos violetas estava muito surpreso para notar isso. Rapidamente virou-se e saiu às pressas da sala, mais confuso do que nunca.

Tudo que Alexei conseguiu fazer foi se sentar, com as pernas bambas, na cadeira mais próxima, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Quem era aquele garoto que acabou de sair da sala? Será que aquele era o verdadeiro Day? Se fosse, teria que dizer a ele que aquilo foi um senhor beijo, e que com certeza iria conseguir outro, custe o que custar.


	9. Próprias Mentiras

Hannah estava colocando os pés para fora da sala de aula, depois de ter recebido mais um sermão da professora McGonnagal por ter esquecido de fazer a lição, quando sentiu algo bater contra ela, a levando ao chão. Piscou confusa os seus olhos verdes, olhando para quem tinha batido nela e vendo um par de orbes violetas, maiores do que normalmente são, olhando chocados para a garota.

"Day?" – chamou, percebendo que o gêmeo parecia agitado com alguma coisa. Day levantou-se rapidamente ao ouvir o seu nome. Respirava de maneira descompassada e torcia os dedos das mãos uma na outra, indicando claramente que ele estava nervoso. –O que aconteceu? Parece que viu um fantasma. – a garota levantou-se também e soltou uma pequena risada. –Bem, o que mais tem nesse castelo são fantasmas. Mas o que houve? – Day olhava para todos os cantos do corredor menos para a irmã, que já estava ficando impaciente. –MAX! – gritou para poder chamar a atenção dele, colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo cor de mel atrás da orelha, enquanto batia o pé no chão.

"O quê?" – respondeu Day um pouco aéreo.

"O que digo eu. Você esbarra em mim, está no mundo da lua e não responde quando eu pergunto o que aconteceu. Será que faria o favor de me iluminar agora, ou pode ir embora que eu tenho mais o que fazer."

"Sua consideração por mim me impressiona." – respondeu mal humorado, endireitando-se e respirando profundamente para poder se recuperar do choque.

"Ih, está naqueles dias é? Não! Esqueci que o carneirinho da grifinória não fica mal humorado." – brincou a garota e Day soltou um bufo, dando um forte soco na parede e ignorando a dor que surgiu em seu punho.

"EU NÃO SOU O CARNEIRINHO DA GRIFINÓRIA, PORRA! QUER PARAR COM ISSO?" – Hannah recuou assustada diante do grito do seu irmão, notando que o chão tinha estranhamente tremido debaixo de seus pés. O que tinha acontecido para o poço de tranqüilidade que era Day ter perdido a compostura desse modo?

"Okay, agora eu fiquei preocupada." – disse suavemente, se aproximando dele e pegando a mão que ele tinha socado na parede, vendo que ela estava vermelha e com certeza, mais tarde, ficaria roxa. –O que aconteceu para você estar nervoso desse jeito? – Day arrancou a sua mão bruscamente de entre os dedos da irmã. Não iria dizer a ela que tinha acabado de dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego em Alexei Yatcheslav, que estava começando a considerar que poderia ser… gay.

"Não aconteceu nada." – disse entre dentes, dando grandes inspiradas de ar para poder recuperar a calma. Deveria ser os hormônios, só poderia ser isso. Era a adolescência chegando. Porque era a única explicação para ele estar sem controle dessa maneira. Era isso ou um certo russo que ele deixou em uma sala qualquer do castelo.

"Tem certeza, Day?" – perguntou preocupada, sentindo a tensão emanar do irmão. As pupilas dos olhos do moreno estavam dilatadas, deixando apenas uma linha fina e violeta em volta do círculo negro. O rosto dele estava rosado, a respiração ofegante e ele parecia perturbado com alguma coisa. Alguém tinha mexido com Day, só poderia ser isso. Alguém tinha implicado com ele novamente, e a única pessoa que lhe passava pela mente era a mesma que tinha deixado o seu irmão em detenção algum tempo atrás. –O que o Yatcheslav fez a você dessa vez? – a menção do nome do sonserino fez Day ficar mais vermelho ainda, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido. Na verdade, a pergunta de Hannah deveria ser: O que ele tinha feito a Alexei. Porque nem mesmo ele estava acreditando que tinha agarrado o garoto.

"Por que você acha que o Alexei me fez alguma coisa?"

"Alexei? Não sabia que vocês andavam tão íntimos assim." – perguntou desconfiada, estreitando um pouco os olhos e Day recorreu a apenas um caminho para se livrar do modo questionador da irmã: sendo ignorante.

"Escuta! Você não tem mais o que fazer da vida não além de me encher o saco? Quem você pensa que é? A mamãe? Vai arrumar alguém para atazanar. Não perturba!" – bradou, dando a volta por ela e seguindo o seu caminho para a torre da Grifinória. Hannah ainda ficou parada no meio do corredor, chocada com o modo como o seu irmão tinha agido. Talvez fosse bom confrontar um certo colega de casa e ir mais a fundo nessa história… que estava muito mal contada.

* * *

Draco aparatou na sala de sua casa, soltando um grande suspiro e deixando-se cair no sofá macio. Deu um pequeno gemido quando o seu corpo dolorido encontrou as almofadas. Esticou-se todo, estalando um osso aqui e acolá enquanto com os pés tirava os sapatos, os deixando cair de qualquer maneira no carpete. Vida dura essa de auror, embora tivesse dois parceiros tão bons quanto ele. Aliás, quem dissesse no passado que ele confiaria a sua vida a Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, que os três dentro do departamento ganhariam o apelido de Os Três Mosqueteiros, riria até cair duro e morto no chão por falta de ar. Mas a realidade era outra, e não era de toda ruim. Sem contar que era engraçado trabalhar com aqueles dois. Muito engraçado.

"Oras, sem força para chegar até o quarto e tomar um banho?" – Gina murmurou, sentando-se ao lado da cabeça dele, no sofá. Draco abriu um dos olhos cinzentos, mirando a mulher.

"Me deixe descansar um pouco, depois eu subo." – falou manhoso, espreguiçando-se mais um pouco e Gina sacudiu um pouco a cabeça. Ele com certeza pegaria no sono no sofá… de novo.

"Vamos Draco. Depois eu não quero ouvir você reclamando de que está com dor nas costas por ter dormido mal." – segurou nas mãos dele, tentando fazê-lo se levantar, mas sem nenhum sucesso. O loiro não moveu um centímetro, ao contrário, puxou a mulher que caiu deitada sobre ele.

"Hum… depois." – murmurou, começando a dar pequenos beijos na pele pálida dela, afastando os cabelos ruivos para poder fazer uma trilha de beijos no pescoço da mulher.

"Draco…" - Gina advertiu, mas foi calada com um beijo nos lábios e desistiu de tentar convencê-lo a ir para o quarto e descansar lá. O beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, as mãos do loiro começavam a percorrer as curvas da mulher, encontrando uma brecha para poder penetrar sob a camisa dela. As coisas estavam começando a ficar quente quando de repente a chama da lareira ficou verde e duas figuras morenas saíram dela.

"Olha Philip! Draco está fazendo coisas com a Gin!" – os dois adultos rapidamente se separaram, rubros, quando ouviram a voz infantil.

"Philip! Samuel! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" – perguntou o loiro, desgostoso, fechando o robe de modo a esconder a sua excitação, enquanto ao seu lado Gina se arrumava da maneira que podia.

"Papai nos mandou aqui porque queria ter uma noite de sexo tresloucado com a mamãe." – o casal arregalou os olhos diante das palavras que Samuel havia usado.

"Samuel! Eu tenho certeza que Lúcio não usou essas palavras quando resolveu mandá-los para cá." – disse Draco exasperado, passando os dedos pelo cabelo platinado.

"Bem, ele disse para a gente cair fora, vir para cá e não voltar até amanhã depois do almoço. E ele tinha um brilho meio animal nos olhos… então eu creio que deveria ser isso." – respondeu Philip, dando de ombros e Gina tossiu intensamente, tentando disfarçar uma risada.

"Mas não adiantou de nada, porque a gente chega aqui e vê você agarrando a Gin no sofá. Interrompemos alguma coisa? Poderemos contar com um novo sobrinho… assim como estamos contando com irmãos?" – Samuel falou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos enquanto Gina se perguntava de onde aquelas duas crianças tinham saído.

"Não acham que são muito novos para ficarem falando essas coisas?" – perguntou a ruiva e os dois meninos arregalaram um pouco os olhos, a olhando como se ela fosse um animal em extinção.

"Você não espera…" - começou Philip.

"… que a gente ainda acredite…" - continuou Samuel.

"… que bebês venham de cegonhas." – encerrou Philip.

"Esperam?" – ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo e Draco rolou os olhos, se perguntando pela enésima vez se aqueles dois enviados do demônio eram realmente seus irmãos. Porém, não poderia esperar menos de dois Malfoy's.

"Lúcio tem tanta consideração por mim. E olha que eu sou o primogênito. Sem contar que eu não estou com saco de bancar a babá "– falou frustrado por ter sido interrompido em um momento particularmente interessante.

"Mas Draco…" - os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos, falando com uma voz manhosa e expressão inocente. –Você não nos jogaria na rua da amargura, jogaria? – fungaram em um tom fingido, mas que derreteria qualquer coração de pedra. Porém, Draco Malfoy era imune às manhas e artimanhas dos gêmeos, e sabia muito bem que esses dois estavam sendo tão falsos quanto o tapete persa que o seu cunhado Ronald tinha em casa.

"Gina, querida…" - virou-se para a mulher que segurava a todo custo uma risada. -… melhor tirar esses dois da minha frente antes que eu volte a ser o único herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy. – finalmente deixando a gargalhada sair, a ruiva ergueu-se do sof� colocando uma mão no ombro de cada gêmeo e os guiando para o quarto que sempre era reservado a eles dentro daquela casa. Só mesmo os seus pequenos cunhadinhos para poder tirar toda a compostura dos dois loiros Malfoy.

"Eu mereço, juro que mereço. Devo ter colado chiclete na barra das vestes de Voldemort, só pode." – resmungou, deitando-se novamente no sofá e cobrindo o rosto com um braço, até que um barulho de aparatação surgiu na sala. Ergueu um pouco o braço para ver quem era, torcendo para que fosse Lúcio, para assim poder matar o pai. Mas o que ele viu lá era o seu pequeno xodó. A queridinha e mimada Angela. –Você não deveria estar na faculdade? – perguntou, voltando a cobrir o rosto. Angela virou-se surpresa ao ouvir a voz do pai e deu um de seus famosos sorrisos "derrete até pedra".

"Vim para casa, precisava pensar um pouco."

"Espero que esse _pensar_ seja relacionado ao fato de que você vai largar aquela maldita faculdade trouxa e fazer um curso que presta. Como uma boa bruxa talentosa deve fazer."

"Esqueça pai. Eu vou continuar lá. Não foi sobre isso que eu vim pensar. Mas eu também queria conversar com você." – Draco tirou o braço do rosto e encarou a filha, que se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. Soltou um longo suspiro. Essa história de conversar não era com ele, ainda mais com a sua filha. Deixava esse trabalho com a Gina.

"Sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Você ama a mamãe, pai?" – Draco sentou-se rapidamente no sof� encarando estranhamente a ruiva. Que pergunta era aquela?

"Claro que eu amo a sua mãe. De onde você tirou isso Angela?"

"Se casou com ela por amor, então."

"Sim." – disse desconfiado.

"O mesmo aconteceu com o Lúcio?" – perguntou a garota.

"Creio que sim. O mesmo aconteceu com o meu pai. Por que está perguntando isso Angela? Está interessada em alguém?"

"Isso não é ir contra tudo em que vocês acreditam? De que sentimentos enfraquecem as pessoas?"

"Bem… que isso não saía daqui, Angela. Mas se não fosse a sua mãe, eu não teria sobrevivido à guerra. Foi pensando nela que eu lutei contra Voldemort. O mesmo vale para o seu avô. Creio que foi por causa da Padma e da morte da minha mãe que ele também ficou firme durante a guerra. Mas me responda, está interessada em alguém minha filha?"

"Bem… eu estava com esse garoto…" - em um pulo Draco estava fora do sof� mirando de maneira chocada a jovem.

"E como eu não soube disso?"

"Não era nada de mais… mas então eu fui visitá-lo uma vez e peguei ele conversando com uma menina, fiquei desconfiada e fui tomar satisfações. E aí ele terminou comigo, acredita nisso? Ele terminou comigo!" – a garota levantou-se enfurecida e Draco soltou um pequeno suspiro. Sabia que tinha sido um erro, mas as pessoas nunca percebem isso até que seja tarde. Angela foi mimada demais por Lúcio e por ele. Educada dentro das crenças dos Malfoy, bem, as novas crenças dos Malfoy agora em época de paz. Tinha se tornado uma jovem orgulhosa e por muitas vezes arrogante. Que não admitia que os outros lhe dissessem o que fazer ou não. Agora deveria estar pagando por isso.

"E por que ele terminou com você?" – perguntou, ainda incomodado de estar tendo essa conversa com a filha. Preferia que Gina fizesse isso.

"Ele me disse… que queria ter o tipo de relação que você e a mamãe tem. Que os pais dele têm." – o loiro franziu a testa. Uma relação como a dele com a Gina, isso quer dizer que o garoto os conhecia.

"Quem é esse rapaz?" – perguntou curioso e a ruiva hesitou um pouco. Mas agora não fazia diferença, não estavam mais juntos e por isso não tinha problema seus pais saberem.

"Evan Potter."

"EVAN!" – gritou chocado em saber que a sua filha estava se relacionando com o garoto mais velho de Harry. Como ele não ficou sabendo disso? O menino só tinha dezessete anos, por Merlin! Era bem mais novo que Angela. E mesmo assim terminou com ela? Acalmou-se um pouco, repassando as palavras da filha na mente. Conhecia Evan desde que ele nasceu, e ele era tão ou mais orgulhoso que Angela. Tinha um gênio difícil e um modo um pouco possessivo, mas mesmo assim tinha um bom coração. Um coração mole… Ah, agora ele tinha entendido tudo. Evan se apaixonou por Angela, mas ela não se apaixonou por ele. Terminou esse caso dos dois antes que pudesse se machucar mais do que estava machucado. Bem, não poderia culpar muito o garoto, não é mesmo?

"O que você acha que eu devo fazer? Mostrar para aquele moleque que ninguém humilha um Malfoy dessa maneira?" – perguntou e o loiro sacudiu um pouco a cabeça. Aos vinte dois anos Angela não tinha amadurecido o suficiente para perceber que em certos casos é preciso pisar no orgulho e seguir um pouco mais o coração. Ele mesmo, Draco, se não tivesse feito isso há anos atrás com certeza hoje não estaria com Gina. Mas isso era uma coisa que a sua filha teria que aprender sozinha.

"O que você deve fazer, Angela? Creio que você deve crescer. Só isso." – e deu as costas para ela, indo tomar aquele banho que a esposa tinha falado.

* * *

Fechou o punho fortemente e socou o saco de areia, o fazendo vibrar diante do impacto. Logo uma chuva de socos começou a ser desferido contra o objeto, mostrando o quanto à pessoa estava irritada. Dallas girou o corpo e deu um chute no saco, repetindo o movimento por várias vezes. Apesar dos anos terem se passado, ela ainda se lembrava de todo o treinamento que recebeu da Ordem. Ainda era capaz de derrubar um adversário durante uma batalha. Mas, no momento, o que ela via naquele saco de areia era o rosto de Harry e a raiva imensa que estava dele. Apertou mais o punho e deu outro soco. O saco balançou fortemente e voltou, sendo recebido por mais um golpe. Ergueu a perna e deus dois chutes seguidos. O saco surrado apenas gemia nas bases diante dos maus tratos. Suor escorria pelo rosto rosado da mulher enquanto fios castanhos se soltavam do rabo do cavalo e grudavam no rosto dela. A camisa clara estava grudando no corpo bem formado e que ainda atraía muitos olhares por onde passava. As pernas continuavam revezar entre chutes e mais chutes, quando foram substituídas pelos punhos.

"O que o saco de areia fez para você?" – perguntou Harry, encostado na entrada no grande porão da casa, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. As vestes de auror impecáveis em seu corpo. O saco de areia deu mais uma balançada e foi parado pelas mãos de Dallas, que não se virou para olhar o recém-chegado dentro do seu pequeno santuário. Ali não era apenas o seu laboratório, era o lugar que ela usava para poder ficar sozinha e pensar.

"Você não deveria estar no trabalho?" – respondeu ofegante, ainda encarando o saco de areia. Harry soltou um pequeno suspiro e começou a descer as escadas do porão. Quando a conheceu Dallas era tão diferente. A mulher de hoje passava longe de menina tímida e retraída. Hoje Dallas era decidida, firme e muito, mas muito teimosa. Era doloroso admitir isso, mas a Sonserina havia feito bem a ela. Agora entendia porque ela foi parar l� para poder se descobrir.

"Dallas…" - a mulher virou-se, os olhos azul-violeta escurecidos diante do exercício. O olhou no rosto por apenas alguns segundos antes de dar novamente as costas para ele e passar direto por Harry, subindo as escadas da casa enquanto desenrolava as faixas em suas mãos. –Dallas!- o moreno a chamou com mais firmeza, mas ela o ignorou, continuando a andar, tirando a sua camisa molhada no meio do caminho em direção ao banheiro e a jogando em um cesto de roupa suja. Harry estacou no lugar um pouco hipnotizado diante do ato dela, vendo as costas nuas da mulher e a pele macia e brilhante. Sacudiu a cabeça porque não era sobre isso que deveria estar pensando. Mas sim precisava conversar com ela.

A morena entrou no amplo banheiro, abrindo as torneiras da banheira enquanto desamarrava o cadarço da calça esportiva e tirava os tênis com os pés.

"Você quer parar e me ouvir?" – o auror parou na porta do banheiro, a vendo de costas para si, terminando de se despir e de soltar o cabelo. –Dallas Potter, não me ignore! – protestou, segurando no braço dela e a fazendo se virar.

"O que você quer Harry?" – resmungou irritada, soltando-se do aperto dele.

"Conversar. Será que posso ou você vai partir para a ignorância?" – falou, mantendo os olhos no rosto dela para ignorar o fato de que ela estava nua na sua frente. Deveria mencionar que Dallas também perdeu a vergonha de ser vista nua por ele? Também, depois de anos de casamento era de se esperar. E era por isso que estava ali. Não estragaria anos de matrimônio por causa de suas famílias.

"Fale." – disse displicente, puxando a cortina e entrando na banheira, que agora estava cheia.

"Certo…" - Harry sentou-se ao lado da banheira, observando a esposa sumir debaixo da espuma e depois reaparecer. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos e começou. –Sei que você está tentando me fazer reaproximar da minha família, mas você tem que entender que eles não ganharam o prêmio de tutores do ano, Dallas. Eles não foram a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, e eu preferia deixá-los para trás.

"Acontece que a sua tia está disposta a se redimir, eu posso ver isso nos olhos dela." – o homem ficou calado por um momento, ponderando o que ela disse. Sabia que Dallas era ótima em ler as pessoas, era uma coisa que ela tinha aprendido nos anos em que viveu como uma Winford. Negócios exigiam conhecer e saber o que a pessoa com quem você estava negociando estava pensando. –Se não quer dar uma chance ao seu tio e primo, tudo bem. Mas ao menos a ela você deveria dar. Você é a única coisa que a liga com a falecida irmã dela, e não pode privá-la disso, Harry. Se não der certo, esqueça e volte a sua vida de antes. Mas não dói tentar.

"Certo…" - falou em um tom de concordância. Detestava quando ela estava certa. Sempre sendo a sua pequena razão. Mulher experta, sabia muito bem como lhe manipular. Bem sonserina ela. Agora… agora era a hora de tocar no assunto delicado. –Farei isso, mas com uma condição. – Dallas parou de lavar o seu cabelo e olhou o homem, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Não tinha gostado do tom dele.

"Que condição?" – perguntou desconfiada, franzindo o cenho mais ainda.

"Se eu der uma chance a minha tia, você vai ter que dar uma chance a sua avó."

"Sem chance." – rebateu, afundando-se novamente na água para poder ignorá-lo. Harry rolou os olhos e enrolou a manga de seu robe, afundando o braço na água e puxando a morena para a superfície.

"Não seja infantil, Dallas. Você já é uma mulher crescida. O que a velha Winford pode fazer contra você? Qualquer coisa você azara ela."

"Harry… se Voldemort fosse precisar de uma esposa, minha avó seria a candidata perfeita. Esqueça! O que ela quer é uma herdeira. E isso ela não vai ter."

"Dallas! É o seu patrimônio. Aquilo tudo é seu por direito. Sem contar que… você pretende jogar o trabalho do seu pai fora dessa maneira?"

"Como?"

"Você acha que o meu sogro esteve à frente das empresas todos esses anos por quê? Para ficar mais rico? Claro que não! Ele estava cuidando do que era seu. Do que **é** seu. Pode até ser que a sra. Winford queira uma herdeira… e você não pode fugir para sempre disso. Não jogue o trabalho do seu pai e de seus antepassados no lixo apenas porque você não gosta da sua avó. E pense nos nossos filhos também."

"Isso é golpe baixo, Potter." – sibilou a mulher. Se o assunto envolvia os filhos dela, ela fazia das tripas coração para poder resolver qualquer problema.

"É o patrimônio deles também."

"Harry, meu pai me disse, antes de eu voltar para Hogwarts no meu último ano, que não esperava me ver naquela estação no final do ano letivo. Que era para eu seguir a minha vida e tomar as rédeas dela. E foi o que eu fiz."

"Sim, foi o que você fez. Você não fez a mesma coisa que Albert, não deixou tudo para trás para poder seguir com o nome Winford. E eu realmente agradeço a Deus por isso. Mas agora a sua vida tem um rumo. E está na hora de voltar um pouquinho atrás para resolver algumas coisas pendentes, não acha?"

"Não tente usar de manipulação comigo, Potter. Grifinórios não são bons nisso." – escarneceu e Harry deu um sorriso de lado, sabendo que tinha vencido a batalha.

"Professor Dumbledore foi da Grifinória, e você sabe como ele é bom em enrolar os outros."

"Está querendo me dizer que está tentando me enrolar?"

"Não distorça as minhas palavras. Isso é tão você. Tão… Sonserina."

"Com muito orgulho meu caro." – disse desdenhosa, segurando na manga das vestes dele e o puxando com força, fazendo Harry cair de roupa e tudo dentro da banheira, bem no colo dela.

"Pombas, Dallas! Eu tinha que trabalhar!" – resmungou, observando a sua roupa ensopada.

"Tinha é? Se você quer que eu dê uma chance a minha avó, vai ter que pagar o preço…" - murmurou contra o ouvido dele, deslizando uma mão para dentro das vestes, procurando os botões da camisa dele.

"Onde está aquela garota tímida que eu conheci?" – Harry mirou os olhos verdes nos azuis dela, ambos escurecidos e brilhantes.

"Você a perverteu totalmente… oh nobre _grifinório_." – sussurrou contra o pescoço dele, dando um leve beijo na área.

"Graças a Deus! Sinceramente, Dallas, eu te amo muito, mas você era totalmente tapada quando tinha onze anos."

"HARRY!" – gritou, afastando-se um pouco dele, mas o homem a envolveu pela cintura e a beijou. Bem, seu casamento estava salvo. Agora o único problema que faltava resolver eram as suas famílias. E que os Deuses os ajudassem.

* * *

Em um pulo Hannah levantou-se do sofá quando viu Alexei entrar na sala comunal. Ao seu lado, Catharine piscou diante da pressa da amiga e fez uma carranca quando a viu ir em direção ao russo, a deixando falando sozinha com as paredes. A morena de olhos verdes caminhou a passos largos até o colega de casa e segurou no braço dele, dando um susto em Alexei, que olhou curioso para o rosto da menina, arqueando uma sobrancelha como se perguntasse o que ela queria.

"Você e eu, ali no canto, agora." – disse em um tom mandão e o garoto entendeu menos ainda, apenas se deixando ser arrastado pela jovem. Qualquer um sabia que era melhor nunca, mas nunca mesmo contrariar a menina. Ela não gostava muito que dissessem _não_ para ela. Quando chegaram no dito "canto", Hannah soltou o braço dele, o jogando contra a parede fria das masmorras. Alexei entendeu menos ainda, surpreso com a força que a garota tinha, visto que ela era pequena… como o irmão. Deu um meio sorriso diante da comparação e da lembrança de um certo beijo.

"Certo Yatcheslav!" – a morena apontou um dedo para o rosto dele e a expressão dela era de pouquíssimos amigos. –Eu quero saber o que você fez com o Day! – o russo arqueou mais ainda as sobrancelhas. Day contou para ela o que tinha acontecido? Duvidava. Ele ainda estava confuso e, pelo que conhecia do garoto, ele gostava de manter muitas coisas para ele. Os irmãos pensavam que conheciam Day, mas na verdade eles apenas conheciam o que o mais novo dos filhos de Harry Potter deixava os irmãos saberem. As pessoas achavam que ele era um livro aberto, que tudo transpassava por aqueles belos olhos exóticos. Mas era apenas uma mentira. Eles viam o que Day queria que eles vissem, apenas isso. E era isso mais uma coisa que lhe fascinava em relação ao moreno. Os segredos dele. Queria desvendar todos, um por um, e aos poucos.

"Por que pergunta?" – fez-se de ignorante, melhor saída quando não queria revelar muita coisa e descobrir o quanto o "inimigo" sabia.

"Ele topa comigo no corredor, todo nervosinho…"

"O seu irmão está em um mau dia e você acha que a culpa é minha?" – acusou, endireitando-se e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Day nunca está em um mau dia, Yatcheslav. Isso é um fato. Afinal ele é…"

"O carneirinho da Grifinória? Esse seu apelido realmente pegou." – a garota corou um pouco. Era uma brincadeira apenas para zoar um pouco com o irmão, ela não pensou que iria pegar na escola e que muito menos isso iria tirar a paciência do gêmeo. –Mas me parece que ele não gosta.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Andou falando com ele? Abra a boca logo garoto! Eu to de olho em você e notei que você anda meio… obcecado pelo meu irmão faz um bom tempo." – falou, estreitando um pouco os olhos em desconfiança.

"Obcecado não seria a palavra certa." – estava mais era apaixonado e ele não tinha vergonha de admitir isso. Mas claro que não falaria isso na cara da irmã do seu amado… senão seria o saco de pancadas do outro cão de guarda: Evan. Não que ele não soubesse brigar, mas não estava disposto a entrar em duelos fúteis pela "honra" de Day. Não era a toa que o menino estava começando a se rebelar. Ninguém dava crédito a ele, não deixava ele tomar as suas próprias decisões e encarar seus próprios problemas. O tratavam como se fosse uma marionete.

"Então é o quê? Não vai me dizer que você de repente resolveu ser amigo dele?" – disse com desdém e o russo deu um meio sorriso. Amigo? Talvez… mas queria muito mais que a amizade.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta? Por que você e o seu irmão tratam o garoto como se ele fosse de vidro?" – disse curioso e Hannah recuou um pouco, piscando confusa diante da mudança súbita de assunto.

"Quando era pequeno…" - começou incerta se deveria revelar essa informação a ele. -… Day ficou muito doente. Pensamos que iríamos perdê-lo. Ele pegou uma pneumonia forte e ficou internado por dias…

"Seu irmão me parece muito saudável hoje."

"E ele é… mas às vezes ele parece tão frágil que Evan e eu achamos que devemos cuidar dele, como fizemos quando ele ficou doente." – falou em um tom suave.

"Acho que ele já pode cuidar de si mesmo, Potter."

"Certo… Mas não mude de assunto garoto!" – voltou ao tom firme e Alexei soltou um suspiro exasperado. Que saco era essa menina. Será que se jogasse na cara dela o que ele realmente queria com Day ela teria um ataque, cairia dura e morta, e parava de lhe encher? Seria muito bom para ser verdade não? Pena que era uma ilusão. –Day topou com você e você fez alguma coisa, como sempre.

"Você não pode parar para pensar que talvez, somente talvez, ele tenha feito algo a mim?" – disse sério e Hannah recuou mais um passo, olhando com os olhos largos para ele. Depois de alguns segundo de choque ela começou a gargalhar histericamente.

"Day? Fazendo algo com você? Não me faça rir. Ele não seria capaz de afetar uma mosca." – Alexei estreitou um pouco os olhos. Ah, se ela soubesse.

"Tem certeza?" – disse malicioso e isso a fez parar de rir.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? O que está acontecendo? Fala, Yatcheslav!"

"Você acha que conhece tão bem o seu irmão… por que não pergunta a ele?" – deixou no ar e deu as costas para ela, indo para o seu dormitório. Hannah ainda ficou parada no mesmo lugar, piscando intensamente e ficando confusa a cada minuto que se passava. O que estava acontecendo? O que Day e Alexei estavam escondendo? Iria descobrir, ou não se chamava Hannah.


	10. Nesta noite somos apenas você e eu

Rory parou em frente ao quadro de avisos do hall de entrada do castelo. Seus olhos azuis correndo de um lado para o outro sobre o recado. Arqueou as sobrancelhas douradas como se ponderasse sobre o que estava lendo e depois de uns cinco minutos de indecisão, ela segurou a pena presa ao lado do aviso e assinou o seu nome na lista.

'Hei! Day! – chamou, acenando para o moreno que subia as escadas em direção ao hall. Day soltou um suspiro cansado, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e puxando um pouco a mochila para cima do ombro caminhou até onde estava a loira.

'O que foi? – perguntou. A semana havia sido exaustiva ele não cruzava com Alexei fazia uns três dias. Alan estava matando todos os jogadores antes da temporada começar. Dumbledore planejou um Baile de Halloween, de máscaras ainda por cima, e ele não tinha idéia do que iria usar. No dia seguinte seria a ida a Hogsmeade e ele ainda nem tinha comprado o presente de aniversário da sua mãe, sem contar que Hannah estava lhe dando uns olhares estranhos desde que descontou as suas frustrações nela dias atrás. Temia que ela soubesse de alguma coisa que não deveria saber.

'Clube de Duelos. Vai participar? – perguntou com um sorriso e Day virou-se para ver o recado que estava preso no mural. Os professores resolveram organizar um Clube de Duelos para poder colocar os alunos um pouco em forma. E o clube seria iniciado essa noite, depois do jantar, e seria apenas para os alunos do terceiro ano para cima. Pensou em dar as costas e ir para a torre dormir, quando seus olhos percorreram a lista e viram o nome de um certo sonserino. Hesitante, pegou a pena e finalmente assinou o seu nome na lista, que já tinha um bom número de gente.

'Vem… vamos jantar. – falou a loira, segurando na mão do amigo e o levando para dentro do salão principal. O jovem deixou-se ser levado, até que divisou o seu irmão entre os integrantes da mesa da Grifinória. Evan era um que andava estranho nos últimos dias.

'Vai na frente Rory, eu preciso falar com o Evan. – disse, soltando-se da garota e caminhando até o irmão e sentando-se ao lado dele, observando que ele mais brincava com a comida no prato do que comia. –Eu dou vinte galeões pelos seus pensamentos. – Evan levantou a cabeça e olhou o irmão, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seu rosto.

'Está com dinheiro assim para ir esbanjando desse jeito? – disse, piscando os olhos que não estavam sendo escondidos pelas lentes dos óculos.

'Você está com essa cara há dias. Ouvi dizer que nem anda descontando pontos da galera. – falou brincalhão. Sabia que Evan era um bom monitor, mas às vezes ele exagerava e tirava pontos por coisas bobas. O rapaz mais velho soltou um suspiro e apoiou o queixo na mão.

'Eu terminei com a Angela. – sussurrou apenas para Day ouvir. O garoto piscou, surpreso. Ele também sabia que Evan adorava aquela ruiva, embora a mesma não retribuísse muito essa adoração. Era por isso que ele não se entendia muito bem com Angela Malfoy. A achava muito mimada. Não entendia como ela poderia ser filha da Gina.

'Terminou com ela? Ela deve estar possessa. Ninguém termina com uma Malfoy.'

'Não me interessa o que ela deve estar sentindo. Não sou masoquista para ficar com uma garota que não está afim de mim e acha que pode ficar controlando a minha vida só porque a gente trocou alguns beijinhos… - parou e corou um pouco. -… e algumas outras coisas. – Day arregalou um pouco os olhos.

'Vocês não fizeram… fizeram?'

'Isso não é da sua conta fedelho.'

'Hei! Eu não sou idiota. Acha que eu acredito que bebês são trazidos pela cegonha? Me poupe!'

'Foi só por isso que você veio falar comigo? – Day deu um aceno positivo de cabeça. –Bem, então já sabe porque eu estou com essa cara. Mas agora é a minha vez de falar. – o apanhador engoliu em seco.

'Sobre?'

'Hannah me contou que você anda meio estranho. Topou com ela no corredor e começou a brigar com ela sem motivo algum.'

'Hannah tem uma mania muito irritante de fazer piadinhas nos momentos mais inoportunos.'

'Mas você nunca gritou com ela por causa disso.'

'Uma hora qualquer um cansa das brincadeiras dela.'

'Eu te conheço Day. – será? Pensou Day. Será que alguém realmente o conhecia? Se conhecesse parariam de tratá-lo assim. –Algum bicho te mordeu para você ter descontado as suas frustrações na Hannah. – na verdade seria mais o oposto, pensou novamente, já que foi ele que beijou o Alexei. –E eu desconfio de quem seja esse bicho. – mirou a mesa da Sonserina, onde Alexei estava sentado com alguns amigos.

'Por que vocês acham que todos os meus problemas estão relacionados a ele? – mentiu descaradamente, porque o seu maior problema realmente se chamava Alexei.

'Eu reparei que ele anda muito atrás de você ultimamente. Eu quero saber o porquê. O que ele te disse?'

'Nada demais. Só queria… conversar.'

'O que um sujeito do sexto ano, da Sonserina, iria querer falar com você Day?'

'O que foi? – resmungou o jovem, sentindo-se acuado e não conseguindo um modo mais racional de sair desse interrogatório. –Ninguém mais pode falar comigo nessa escola? Tem que passar por sua aprovação ou da Hannah para ser meu amigo? Qual é o problema? Não sou bom o suficiente para ter a amizade de alguém mais velho e de outra casa? É isso? – perguntou irritado e Evan recuou um pouco, não sabendo muito bem o que responder.

'Claro que não é isso. É apenas suspeito. Ele é o Yatcheslav… e o passado dele…'

'Que passado? O que ele fez no passado? Que eu saiba não deve ter nada demais no passado dele.'

'Mas a família dele… - tentou argumentar o jovem, vendo que o seu irmão mais novo ficava cada vez mais irritado.

'A família dele? Não vai com a cara dele por causa da sua família? Talvez não devesse ir com a cara da Angela também! Afinal, o avô dela foi um comensal, como o de Alexei.'

'Mas voltou-se para o nosso lado. – argumentou Evan, não gostando dessas acusações do irmão para cima da família da Angela. Mesmo que não namorasse mais a garota, ainda estava tolamente apaixonado por ela.

'Mas isso não muda o fato de que ele também foi um assassino. E isso não te impediu de ir para a cama com a neta dele! – explodiu, levantando-se bruscamente da mesa. –Perdi a fome. – falou em um tom seco, puxando a sua bolsa com violência do chão e saindo a passos pesados do salão, sob os olhares curiosos de alguns alunos. Era a primeira vez que viam Day Potter perder a paciência desse jeito. Era com certeza um fato novo, e que seria muito comentado em Hogwarts.

* * *

Catharine parou a um canto do salão, não desgrudando de Hannah, mas com o seu olhar fixo no grifinório que conversava com alguns colegas do outro lado do palanque. Sentiu uma cutucada em suas costelas e rodou os olhos negros para mirar a morena ao seu lado, totalmente contrariada por ter sido tirada de sua apreciação. Hannah apenas acenou com a cabeça em direção a mesa dos professores e a jovem virou-se para poder ver Snape parado lá, com as suas usuais vestes negras, e uma expressão totalmente azeda. Deu um sorrisinho e um aceno, depois se virou novamente para a amiga e rolou os olhos.

'Isso já está me enchendo. Ele ainda está de marcação cerrada comigo. – resmungou, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura esguia. –Que coisa ridícula. Eu tenho permissão da mamãe para namorar, quem ele pensa que é para ficar me dando ordens?

'O seu pai? – responde Hannah como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

'Hannie… esqueceu? – deu um sorriso sarcástico. –Dentro de Hogwarts é… Professor Snape. – falou, na sua melhor imitação do mestre de poções. –Ridículo.

'Cathy?'

'Hum? – respondeu aérea, voltando a observar o capitão do time de quadribol da casa dos leões, e no modo como ele gesticulava e sorria enquanto falava com os amigos. Os olhos azuis escuros, os cabelos negros brilhando contra a luz do salão, os músculos ressaltados debaixo do suéter da escola. Aquelas mãos firmes… Argh! Como sentia falta dele. Será que ela não poderia envenenar o seu pai só um pouquinho? Só para poder trocar uns beijinhos com o Alan.

'Você é o professor Snape na versão feminina. Aceite isso. Ambos são… turrões.'

'Obrigada pela parte que me toca. – escarneceu a jovem. –Sua amizade me comove. – Hannah apenas deu um sorriso inocente.

'De nada. Disponha.'

Do outro lado do salão, Day estava experimentando algo que ele nunca tinha sentido na vida. Ele estava de mau humor. De extremo mau humor. Primeiro era Hannah que tinha ido fofocar com Evan sobre a explosão dele no corredor. Depois era Evan vindo tomar satisfações da sua vida e jogando acusações sobre o Alexei. E agora era o fato de que além de cansado, ele estava com fome, e sem saco nenhum de estar nesse Clube de Duelos. Na verdade, nem sabia direito por que tinha entrado. Corrigindo, ele sabia. Era por causa do sonserino que estava perto do palanque conversando com alguns amigos, enquanto ele estava escondido ali, resmungando e com fome. Realmente, estava de péssimo humor. Se fosse duelar com alguém, jogaria um _avada kedavra_ sem dó no infeliz.

'Nossa, dá para tocar no seu mau humor. – Rory aproximou-se dele.

'Hunf! – foi a única resposta do garoto.

'Qual é o problema, Day?'

'Todos. Minha vida, meus irmãos… - um ronco soou e a loira olhou divertida para ele. -… meu estômago.

'Também, depois daquela discussão que você teve com o Evan. O que foi que aconteceu? – o moreno soltou um suspiro, olhando intensamente para os olhos azuis da sua melhor amiga.

'Longa história Rowena, um dia eu te conto.'

O burburinho das conversas parou quando Sirius apareceu no salão, subindo no palanque, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, olhando todos que estavam a sua volta.

'Bem, vejo que muitos resolveram comparecer. Fico feliz. – puxou a sua varinha, dando uma longa olhada para Snape, lançando um sorriso maroto para ele. Poderia convidar o professor de poções para ajudar-lhe na demonstração, mas não estava disposto a morrer cedo, visto que na última semana ele esteve pegando no pé desse mesmo professor por causa do namoro de Catharine. –Antes de começarmos os duelos, primeiro darei umas pequenas demonstrações de ataque e defesa. Feitiços simples, apenas para inaugurar o clube. À medida que as aulas forem avançando as lições também irão. Por isso, para me ajudar nessa primeira aula, convido a srta. Densetsu. – Maya piscou de onde estava, apontando para si, confusa. Certo que apesar de ser um desastre em DCAT ainda sim era boa em duelos. Mas do jeito que era atrapalhada, um feitiço poderia sair pela culatra e Sirius iria lhe encher por meses. Mas, por outro lado, ele ainda estava lhe devendo por causa daquela aula. Como seria humilhar Black na frente de suas dezenas de fãs? Subiu no palanque com um sorriso confiante e Sirius a olhou de maneira estranha. Isso não era bom.

'Professor Black. – a jovem disse de maneira polida, a alguns passos de distância, erguendo a varinha em direção aos olhos.

'Pronta senhorita? – Maya apenas deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. –No três. Um, dois, três. Expelliarmus! – gritou e Maya foi quase foi atingida pelo feitiço, mas ergueu a tempo um escudo de proteção e o feitiço foi repelido.

'Lacartu inflamare! – Sirius arregalou os olhos, rebatendo rapidamente quando viu as chamas virem em sua direção.

'Finite incantatem! Srta. Densetsu, feitiços apenas para desarmar, não ferir! – alertou e a jovem deu um sorriso enviesado.

'Oh, o senhor não me disse isso, senhor Black. – o homem rolou os olhos. Sonserinos, todos eram iguais, mesmo os mais atrapalhados. –Rictusempra! – o homem arregalou os olhos antes de começar a rir histericamente.

'Wad… - começou, ainda entre gargalhadas. -… Waddwasi! – apontou a varinha para uma cadeira e depois mirou a mesma na direção da garota. O móvel voou em alta velocidade em direção a Maya, que num movimento rápido se abaixou, ouvindo o barulho da cadeira se espatifar na parede atrás dela. Essa distração foi o suficiente para ela não ouvir a próxima tirada de Sirius. –EXPELLIARMUS! – gritou com força e a garota virou-se na direção dele, arregalando os olhos quando o feitiço a atingiu, a fazendo perder a varinha e deslizar uns bons metros ao longo do palanque.

'Ai. – gemeu diante do pequeno vôo rasante que deu e piscou os olhos dourados para que eles voltassem ao foco. Não era bem assim que ela planejava humilhar Sirius. Viu o mencionado parar na sua frente, apontando a varinha para a sua testa, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

'Parece que a senhorita perdeu. – sorriu mais ainda e Maya estreitou os olhos em desprezo. Era tudo, menos uma perdedora.

'Eu não diria isso. – rodou a perna no ar, chutando o braço de Sirius e o fazendo perder a varinha também. Envergou a coluna e num pulo pôs-se de pé.

'O que… - começou o animago, mas um chute o atingiu no peito, o fazendo recuar alguns passos, sem ar. Maya caiu no chão, usando as mãos como apoio, e fez um arco com uma das pernas, dando uma rasteira no moreno. Sirius tentou se levantar, mas antes que pudesse pensar a garota já estava em cima dele, o pegava pelo braço com uma força incrível e o virava no chão, agora torcendo o seu braço nas suas costas.

'Peça pinico! – disse, usando suas pernas para prender o corpo e o outro braço dele no chão, enquanto torcia a outra mão dele com mais força.

'Nunca! – Sirius gritou, sentindo o seu orgulho cair. Tinha sido derrubado por essa pirralha, na frente de seus alunos. Pior! Na frente do Snape. Seria a piada do mês para ao seboso.

'Peça pinico ou eu quebro o seu braço. – falou, torcendo o braço dele com mais força.

'Você não ousaria. – rosnou Sirius e Maya deu um sorriso maldoso.

'Você está me devendo, Black, esqueceu? Olho por olho, dente por dente. Peça pinico! – apertou ainda mais o braço dele e o ex-condenado gemeu de dor.

'CERTO! – gritou humilhado. –Eu me rendo. – murmurou de maneira inaudível.

'Como? Eu não ouvi? – falou a garota, aproximando seu rosto do dele e apertando ainda mais o braço, de onde veio um estranho estalo.

'EU ME RENDO! SATISFEITA? – gritou e Maya deu um sorriso inocente, soltando o braço dele e levantando-se do chão.

'E isso, meus jovens, se chama: como derrubar Sirius Black! – disse aos alunos, que riram, começando a aplaudir o duelo. A garota fez uma reverência em agradecimento, catou a sua varinha, e saiu altiva do salão.

* * *

Ethan espreguiçou-se um pouco ao sair da loja. Ao seu lado um dos seus companheiros de banda soltou um pequeno resmungo e cruzou os braços. Não poderia ver, mas poderia ouvir o barulho das pessoas em Hogsmeade. E pelo que a sua irmã lhe disse, hoje era o final de semana no vilarejo, antes da festa de Halloween que haveria na escola. Com certeza as lojas deveriam estar lotadas com alunos comprando as fantasias. E esse, além da vontade de encontrar Rory, era um dos motivos pelos quais ele estava ali. A sua banda tinha sido contratada por Dumbledore para tocar na festa. Sim, isso mesmo. Ethan Weasley fazia parte de uma banda. Era guitarrista. Afinal, era isso que ele estudava na faculdade. Música era a sua vida, não apenas um hobby para entreter um garoto cego, como ele costumava brincar.

'Você vai ficar legal sozinho? – Derick, o segundo guitarrista e também vocalista do Dark's Guide, perguntou ao amigo.

'Vai lá. Eu vou sobreviver. Conheço Hogsmeade como a palma da minha mão. Sem contar que tenho esse pequeno companheiro comigo. – disse, apontando para a bolinha de energia criada pelo feitiço guia para impedir que Ethan ficasse tropeçando nas pessoas, e o ajudasse a entrar no lugar certo.

'Bem… Sorte. A gente se encontra mais tarde para fazermos os últimos arranjos antes da festa.'

'Okay. – disse e ouviu quando Derick desapareceu do seu lado. –Certo. – murmurou. –Me leve a Dedos de Mel. – ordenou a bolinha, dando um pequeno sorriso, pois quase poderia ouvir a voz da sua mãe dizendo para não comer doces antes do almoço. Sentiu o link ao seu pulso, do feitiço, se ativar, enquanto a bolinha começava a serpentear a multidão. Cruzou ruas, passou por pessoas e lojas, nunca esbarrando em ninguém, como se realmente pudesse ver para onde estava indo. Mas nem mesmo um feitiço guia era capaz de prever o surgimento súbito de uma pessoa, saída de uma das lojas lotadas do vilarejo.

'Ouch! – o grito soou no meio da multidão, enquanto Ethan ouvia um corpo cair no chão, depois de ter batido fortemente contra ele. Olhos verdes ergueram-se, furiosos para a pessoa que tinha esbarrado. –Não olha por onde anda não! É cego por um acaso? – disse a voz de maneira raivosa e Ethan supôs que tinha esbarrado em uma mulher. Uma garota, para ser mais exato.

'Na verdade… - uma outra voz respondeu a primeira. E essa voz era bem conhecida do moreno, que deu um pequeno sorriso. -… sim. – falou Rory, estendendo uma mão para Hannah, caída no chão, a ajudando a se levantar.

'Como? – resmungou a garota, batendo a poeira das roupas.

'Ele não enxerga. – disse a loira, dando de ombros.

'Não precisa se justificar por mim, Rory. Eu deveria estar prestando mais atenção aos meus arredores. – falou Ethan em um tom gentil. –Como você está irmãzinha? – disse com um sorriso e sentiu Rory segurar na sua mão, o puxando com suavidade e lhe dando um abraço. Retribuiu o gesto, notando o quanto ela tinha crescido em pouco tempo. Perto deles, Hannah ficou vermelha como um tomate. Aquele era o irmão de Rowena? Já tinha ouvido falar nele, talvez o encontrado algumas vezes, e lembrou-se de que ele era cego de nascença. Que fora tinha dado.

'Ah meu Deus! – exclamou, mais vermelha do que nunca, e os irmãos se separaram, com Rory olhando de maneira divertida para a garota. –Eu sinto muito… muito mesmo. Eu não sabia. – disse sem graça e a loira soltou uma risada. –Rory! – gritou a menina de olhos verdes diante da graça que a grifinória estava achando do seu embaraço.

'Está tudo bem. Essa é uma tirada que todo mundo usa em situações como essa. Poucos são aqueles que acertam, não é mesmo? – falou com um sorriso, fazendo piada da sua própria condição. Se deixasse o fato de que era cego o sobrepor, nunca viveria direito. E com ou sem visão, tinha uma vida boa e era feliz, e isso bastava. Às vezes as pessoas se surpreendiam diante da simplicidade de Ethan e do modo como ele sempre encarava tudo com um alto positivismo. Tinham inveja, porque aqueles que podiam ver reclamavam de coisas inúteis, enquanto ele estava feliz do modo que estava.

'Mas… eu… a culpa foi minha. Eu não estava vendo… eu sai da loja… - começou a gaguejar e Rory riu mais ainda. Day saiu da loja, piscando confuso para o que estava acontecendo ali no meio da rua.

'Olá Ethan. – disse o garoto e Ethan rapidamente reconheceu a voz do rapaz que sempre visitava a sua casa nas férias para Rory e ele saírem para passear.

'Olá Day. – respondeu com um sorriso, estendendo a mão na direção da voz e Day recebeu a mão em um cumprimento rápido.

'O que aconteceu aqui? Hannie? – chamou a irmã, notando que ela estava extremamente vermelha e balbuciava coisas sem nexo.

'Hannah esbarrou no Ethan sem querer e perguntou se ele era cego. Agora está aí morrendo de vergonha pelo lapso. – Day soltou uma risada, afagando os longos cabelos castanhos da irmã, que desciam até a cintura, com leves cachos nas pontas.

'Eu sinto muito. – disse apressada, recolhendo as bolsas que ainda estavam no chão depois da queda dela, e saindo correndo de perto do grupo.

'Hannah! – Day gritou, chamando pela garota apressada. –Com licença. – disse e foi atrás da gêmea.

'Hannah? – Ethan perguntou a irmã, que ainda ria com a cena.

'Sim, a irmã gêmea do Day.'

'Ah… - disse vago, com uma sensação estranha dentro de si que esse encontro tinha causado. Hannah… rolou o nome pela sua língua e deu um pequeno sorriso. Esperava encontrá-la novamente.

* * *

Olhou-se no espelho e passou uma mão pelos cabelos que estavam rebeldes e molhados, com a franja negra caindo sobre os olhos. Estava sem corte, talvez precisasse de uma tesoura, pois estava parecendo o cabelo revolto do seu pai. Mas, pensando bem, gostava deles assim. Aproximou mais o rosto do espelho para se ver melhor. Passou um dedo pela ponte do nariz, depois traçou as bochechas e os lábios. Não via nada de diferente nele, a não ser os olhos violetas. Então, o que ele poderia ter para atrair a atenção de alguém? Afastou-se um pouco para se ver de corpo inteiro. Não era muito alto, nem forte. Tinha alguns músculos que ganhou no quadribol e nas "brigas" que tinha com o seu pai durante as férias. Riu um pouco. Se as pessoas soubessem que o carneirinho da grifinória podia facilmente quebrar o braço de alguém, paravam com essas brincadeiras. O sorriso sumiu ao lembrar-se do apelido infeliz. Soltou um suspiro, avaliando novamente a sua fantasia. Havia visto num livro e achado interessante. Eram trajes militares de séculos passados. As botas de cano alto iam até seus joelhos, sobre a calça justa e branca. O casaco azul escuro e de botões dourados descia até a sua coxa. Uma capa negra estava presa em seus ombros e luvas brancas completavam a fantasia. É, não estava de todo ruim.

'Vai demorar muito aí? – Evan entrou no dormitório do quarto ano, olhando de cima a baixo o irmão e dando um pequeno aceno apreciativo. Ele parecia mais velho dentro daquela fantasia. Estava bem assim. Mas claro que ele não era deixado para trás, porque ele estava de terno. Um terno todo negro. Da gravata a camisa de seda. Day piscou. Que fantasia era aquela?

'Okay… e o seu personagem, qual é? – perguntou, vendo que ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos do terno e abriu um grande sorriso malicioso.

'Eu sou o juiz. – falou em um tom sombrio.

'Do quê?'

'Do fim do mundo. – deu uma gargalhada alta e ameaçadora e Day rolou os olhos. Seu irmão estava vendo muito filme de suspense e terror.

'Certo senhor Juiz. Vamos! – pegou a máscara negra e passou pelo irmão, que se virou e começou a segui-lo. Desceram até a sala comunal, que estava cheia de alunos esperando pares ou amigos. Encontrou Rory a um canto e caminhou até ela. Evan passou por eles, dando um aceno e saindo da sala, indo para a festa.

'Você está bonito, Day. – cumprimentou a garota, que usava um longo vestido de cetim, ricamente decorado e com detalhes aqui e acolá. Parte do cabelo loiro estava preso em tranças rebuscadas, deixando amostra orelhas pontudas.

'Uma elfa? – disse o moreno e a menina sorriu.

'Um soldado? – retrucou a garota, estendendo uma mão para ele, enquanto colocava a máscara branca que cobria metade de seu rosto. Day também colocou a máscara, parecida com da amiga, e juntos foram para a festa no salão principal.

No meio do caminho encontraram Hannah e Catharine quê, como boas sonserinas, esbanjaram nas fantasias. Hannah usava um kimono rosa com flores lisáses que faziam par com a máscara que usava. Mas, diferente dos kimonos orientais tradicionais, esse ia até o meio das coxas da garota, que usava uma bota de salto, branca, até os joelhos. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque oriental, com alguns fios soltos, e uma maquiagem leve ressaltava os olhos vivamente verdes. Contudo, Catharine com certeza daria um enfarto ao professor Snape. Ela usava uma roupa de couro negra, peça única, justíssima ao corpo. Não tinha mangas, as mãos possuíam luvas negras e sem os dedos. As pernas da calça se abriam em uma fenda até a coxa, as costas tinham um decote que ia até a base da coluna e a máscara possuía pequenas duas orelhas felinas.

'Miau! – disse a Snape quando se aproximou dos dois grifinórios. Hannah soltou uma risada enquanto Rory dava um sorriso e Day arregalava os olhos.

'Tio Severo vai ter um troço quando te vir assim, Cathy. – falou o menino, já imaginando a cara que o padrinho faria. Desmaiaria no meio do salão, com certeza.

'Isso se ele me reconhecer. – respondeu a garota, botando as mãos na cintura e dando uma volta.

'Você sabe que aquele lá reconhece a cria a quilômetros de distância. – rebateu o moreno.

'Veremos. – disse a sonserina, entrando rebolativa no salão. Day e Rory rolaram os olhos e a seguiram. Hannah entrou depois deles, sendo recebida rapidamente pela música que tocava. Olhou para o palco e viu que a banda que iria tocar na festa já preparava os equipamentos. Eram instrumentos trouxas, com direito a microfone e tudo, a única diferença era que não havia amplificadores. Tudo era aumentado e ressoado pelo salão através de feitiços sobre o equipamento. Era uma das milhares de maneira de se tocar música ao vivo no mundo bruxo. No palco os integrantes da banda pareciam discutir alguma coisa a baixas vozes.

'Seu gênio! – Vivian, a baterista da banda, deu um tapa na cabeça de Derick, que lançou a ela um olhar de filhote abandonado. –Encheu a goela de sorvete de bolhas e agora está com a garganta ferrada. E aí, gênio, como vamos fazer o show sem o vocalista? – os outros da banda deram uma pequena risada diante daqueles dois. Viviam brigando, mas todo mundo sabe que tapa de amor não dói. Somente aqueles dois que não viam isso.

'O que foi? – Ethan subiu no palco, pelos bastidores, aproximando-se do grupo.

'Tô ferrado cara. – Derick respondeu com a voz rouca. –Exagerei no sorvete. – a voz agora estava quase sumindo. Ethan rolou os olhos castanhos para o amigo. Conhecia Derick desde que entrou em Hogwarts. Eram unha e carne, quase irmãos, e sorvete sempre foi à tara do loiro de olhos verdes.

'E agora? – Roby, o tecladista da banda, cruzou os braços sobre o peito, batendo o pé de maneira ritmada no chão.

'Fácil. – Donie, o baixista, abriu um sorriso matreiro. –Ethan vai ser o vocalista essa noite.

'O quê? – o mencionado arregalou os olhos. –Nem sonhando.

'Por que não? Você é o back vocal do Derick, por que não pode ser o vocalista por essa noite? – perguntou Vivian.

'É cara, você canta bem. Não tão bem quanto eu, mas… - Derick comentou rouco e divertido, dando de ombros, e Ethan soltou um suspiro.

'Certo. Então vamos. O Dj disse que vai tocar mais essa música e que a próxima e a nossa vez. – todos assentiram com a cabeça, começando a tomar as suas posições no palco.

Day parou em frente à mesa de comes e bebes, observando as coisas que tinham na longa extensão do móvel. Tirou as luvas das mãos, as colocando no bolso de trás da calça, e pegou um bombom sobre a mesa, levando o doce à boca e virando-se para ver o movimento no salão. Riu ao ver em um canto Snape passando um sermão em Catharine. Como ele tinha previsto, o professor estava vermelho como as cores da Grifinória enquanto falava sem parar, e Catharine estava com uma expressão entediada, sem prestar a mínima atenção no que ele dizia. Esses dois eram tão parecidos, mas morreriam antes de admitir isso. E a única pessoa que conseguia colocar ambos na linha era a sua madrinha Clarisse.

'Olá soldado. – a voz sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido e Day quase engasgou com o último pedaço de bombom. Virou-se e sua respiração prendeu na garganta. Os olhos amêndoas brilhavam com divertimento por detrás da máscara negra que cobria parcialmente o rosto do rapaz mais alto. Um chapéu de couro surrado de cow-boy caía sobre os olhos já cobertos por mechas do cabelo castanho. Desceu seu olhar violeta, vendo a jaqueta de couro sobre os ombros largos, a camiseta branca sob ela, o cinturão de couro, a calça jeans justa. Havia uma replica de brinquedo de uma arma trouxa presa no coldre e uma estrela de prata na jaqueta de couro, onde estava escrito: xerife. E por fim a bota negra que tinha uma fivela que cruzava o cano dela e brilhava as luzes das velas.

'O… olá xerife. – conseguiu balbuciar e Alexei soltou uma pequena risada, dando um longo olhar apreciativo para Day.

'Nada mal… nada mal mesmo. – deu um sorriso enviesado, estendendo uma mão para ele. O moreno olhou da mão estendida para o sonserino, erguendo uma sobrancelha por detrás da máscara.

'Dance comigo. – sussurrou quando ouviu os primeiros acordes vindos do Dark's Guide. Day engoliu em seco e hesitante entregou a sua mão ao sonserino, que o guiou para a pista de dança, onde outros casais já estavam.

No palco, Ethan respirou fundo enquanto introduzia a música em sua guitarra. Lentamente a banda começou a acompanhar assim que a melodia começou a sair da sua boca. A voz encorpada começando a soar no salão em uma balada.

_A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I_

_saw__ your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look_

_at__ this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Hannah ergueu os olhos quando a música começou a tocar e sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes quando viu quem estava sobre o palco. Era o irmão de Rowena, o mesmo em quem ela tinha esbarrado no dia anterior e ofendido. Viu os dedos dele percorrerem as cordas da guitarra enquanto sua voz soava pelo salão. Hipnotizada caminhou para mais perto do palco, fechando os olhos e deixando a música entrar em seu corpo.

Ethan continuou cantando, quando sentiu uma fragrância suave, quase sumida, alcançar o seu nariz. Conhecia aquele cheiro de algum lugar. Perdeu-se entre a música e as lembranças, até que ele conseguiu associar o aroma à voz e a uma pessoa. Deveria ser ela, Hannah. Deu um pequeno sorriso e pôs mais empenho na canção, como se estivesse fazendo um show particular para a garota que estava na beirada do palco.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, there's only you and me_

Evan colocou as mãos nos bolsos do paletó para poder espantar um pouco o frio da noite. Pelas portas e janelas do castelo podia ouvir a música que vinha do salão. Deu um sorriso triste, as letras combinavam com o seu estado de espírito no momento. Havia dito a Day que a sua fantasia era do Juiz do Apocalipse. Uma mentira, sua fantasia era de luto, estava de luto por ser o maior idiota da terra e se apaixonar pela ruiva sem coração. O que diabos tinha lhe dado para cair nos encantos daquela garota? Seus amigos o haviam alertado, dito que era perda de tempo, que uma mulher como ela não iria querer nada mais que diversão com ele. Ainda mais que ela tinha Malfoy no sobrenome. Mas ele não deu ouvidos a ninguém, já estava enfeitiçado e tolamente apaixonado. Levou meses para tomar coragem para fazer o que tinha feito, e quando achou a oportunidade certa, quando achou que estava pronto para terminar tudo o que tinha com Angela, o fez. Apenas não pensou que doeria tanto.

'Evan? – ouviu a vozinha ao seu lado e virou-se para ver a loira parada junto consigo nos jardins, com as bochechas pálidas rosadas.

'Sim, Rory? – perguntou a menina, dando um pequeno sorriso para ela. O rubor da garota pareceu aumentar com isso.

'O que faz aqui fora sozinho? – falou em um tom mínimo, envergonhada, e torcendo a saia do seu vestido entre os dedos.

'Estou pensando. – respondeu, notando o comportamento estranho da menina. Quando os olhos azuis se ergueram e olharam para ele, se abaixando logo em seguida e as bochechas ficando ainda mais rosadas, foi que Evan entendeu tudo. Era só o que lhe faltava, a melhor a amiga do seu irmão caçula tinha uma queda por ele. Não que ela não fosse um doce de menina, mas se não estivesse apaixonado por uma outra pessoa com certeza tentaria algo com ela. –Queria me falar alguma coisa, Rowena? – perguntou e ela corou mais ainda.

'Eu queria saber… queria saber… - a voz dela foi sumindo a cada segundo.

'Saber o quê? – incitou e a viu dar uma inspirada funda de ar.

'Se você dançaria comigo. Uma dança só, pode ser? – ele a olhou por um bom tempo, em silêncio, pensando sobre a proposta. Deveria dançar com ela? Não queria dar falsas esperanças a menina, como Angela fez consigo. Mas também não haveria mal nenhum uma única dança.

'Claro que sim. – respondeu depois de um tempo e a viu abrir um grande sorriso. –Apenas me dê mais um tempo e depois eu entro, e você terá a sua dança. – o sorriso se alargou e ela deu um aceno de cabeça, entrando apressada no castelo. Evan soltou mais um suspiro e deu outro sorriso triste. Se fosse uma pessoa sensata, teria se apaixonado por alguém como Rory. Mas quem foi que disse que o amor era sensato, não sabia do que estava falando.

_The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say_

_hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets_

_better__ as we go_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

Os olhos violetas rodaram por todo o salão, para as pessoa que também dançavam na pista de dança sob a pouca luz que estava no lugar. Alexei reparou no movimento nervoso do garoto em seus braços e o modo que ele olhava para tudo, menos para ele. Colocou os dedos debaixo do queixo do menino e fez a cabeça dele se virar para poder encontrar os seus olhos.

'O que foi? – perguntou em um sussurro perto da orelha do grifinório para poder se sobrepor a música que soava no local.

'É que… somos os únicos aqui no salão, já notou? – disse com uma voz trêmula e Alexei olhou a sua volta. Como assim eram os únicos? Tinha bastante gente dançando com eles na pista. Voltou os olhos parcialmente cobertos pela aba do chapéu e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Day.

'Únicos? Mas eu estou vendo um monte de gente.'

'Não… você não vê? Não estou vendo outro casal de meninos dançando na pista como a gente. Não vê que somos… diferentes?'

'Você acha que somos diferentes? – perguntou o russo com uma voz contida. Toda a sua vida foi tratado como sendo diferente, com um certo desprezo. Era o que recebia aqueles que um dia tiveram associações com o Lorde das Trevas. Seu avô havia desgraçado a sua família e realmente merecia estar apodrecendo em Azkaban. Porém, poderia suportar as piadinhas, o desprezo, os olhares enviesados e preconceituosos dos outros, o taxando, o julgando. Mas nunca, nunca mesmo, suportaria o mesmo de Day.

'Não… - respondeu o menino, abaixando os olhos e os escondendo com a franja negra. –Não creio que somos… diferentes. Eu confesso que estava confuso no começo, o modo como você veio até mim, despertando sentimentos e pensamentos que nunca estiveram aqui dentro antes. Me fazendo ter indagações que nunca pensei que teria. No começo achei que era… errado. – sentiu que o sonserino enrijeceu nos seus braços e por isso tratou de completar rapidamente. –Mas agora… eu acho certo. – disse com uma voz contida e Alexei relaxou visivelmente, dando um pequeno sorriso sob a sombra de seu chapéu.

'Se você acha certo, o que importa os outros então? – sussurrou perto dos lábios do apanhador, que se arrepiou com a proximidade.

'Os outros vão achar… diferente. – murmurou Day, seus olhos variando do azul ao violeta de acordo com as luzes que refletiam sobre as íris.

'Eu não me importo.'

'Mas… eu sou o filho de Harry Potter, o herói do mundo mágico. E você é…'

'O neto de um assassino. É isso realmente o que você pensa de mim? – Alexei o soltou e se afastou um pouco dele, os dois parando de dançar entre os outros casais.

'Não. – murmurou. –Você é… o Alexei. Mas os outros… - o sonserino soltou um suspiro e deu um passo à frente, segurando no braço dele e o puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, falando algo bem próximo aos lábios do moreno.

'Esqueça os outros, Potter! Não me interessa os outros. Não estou aqui para obter aprovação dos outros. O que os outros pensam não me interessa.'

'Mas o que eu penso lhe interessa? – perguntou com os olhos refletindo inocência, e isso desarmou o rapaz mais velho.

'Sim… - sussurrou com a voz quase sumindo.

'Por quê? – o coração do russo acelerou. Deveria dizer a ele a verdade? Será que Day estaria pronto para a verdade? Para saber que todos as perseguições, provocações, encontros nos corredores, não era apenas uma brincadeira, uma coisa de momento? –Por quê? Me diga! – exigiu, agora segurando com força no braço do sonserino e o sacudindo levemente. Ele precisava ouvir. Precisava ter certeza de que estava tomando a decisão certa. De que não estava caindo de cabeça nesse poço para no fundo acabar se afogando. – Por favor… - disse num tom triste diante do silêncio do outro. O mundo a sua volta parecia que tinha parado e que a música e as pessoas ao seu redor não passavam de bonecos imóveis e sem vida. Que havia somente eles dois ali. O tempo pareceu ficar suspenso até que finalmente Alexei falou às palavras que Day temia ouvir.

'Porque eu amo você. – disse em um sussurro, o coração quase saindo pela boca ao esperar a reação do grifinório. Day deu um passo à frente, mal sabendo o que fazia, e aproximou a sua boca da do sonserino, sem tocar nos lábios dele.

'Me encontre daqui a meia hora na torre oeste. – falou e com um farfalhar de capa sumiu da visão do russo, saindo do salão. Alexei ainda ficou parado lá no meio da pista, o mundo lentamente voltando a funcionar a sua volta, não sabendo direito o que fazer. Até ontem tudo isso não passava de uma estratégia para poder conquistar o grifinório. Ele jogava charme, ele provocava, tentava ver o que estava debaixo daquela inocência e calma e, de repente, tudo dava uma reviravolta e Day conseguia arrancar uma confissão de amor dele. E agora? O que ele esperava encontrar na torre oeste daqui a meia hora? Percebeu que o salão estava começando a lhe sufocar e caminhou a passos apressados em direção a porta. Era a segunda vez que estava com os sentimentos em um turbilhão. A primeira foi quando conheceu esse mistério nomeado Day Maxwell Potter.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_it__ gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_it__ gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

* * *

Tradução:

**_3 Doors Down_**

Acho que envelheci uns cem dias, desde a última.

Vez que eu vi seu belo rosto

Milhares de mentiras me fizeram ficar mais frio

E eu acho que não poderei ver isso com os mesmos olhos

Mas todos os quilômetros que me separam

Parecem sumir agora que estou sonhando com o seu rosto

Refrão:

Eu estou aqui sem você amor, mas você ainda está na minha.

Mente solitária

Eu penso em você amor, e sonho com você todo o tempo.

Eu estou aqui sem você amor, mas você ainda está comigo em.

Meus sonhos

E essa noite, é somente você e eu.

Os quilômetros vão passando, enquanto as pessoas.

Deixam o seu caminho para dizer: olá

Eu ouvi dizer que essa vida está acabada, mas espero.

Que melhore à medida que caminhamos

Refrão

Tudo o que eu sei, e pra onde eu vou.

Fica difícil, mas eu não vou perder o meu amor.

E quando o último cair, quando tudo tiver sido dito e feito.

Fica difícil, mas eu não vou perder o meu amor.

Refrão


	11. Be my Valentine

Estava nervoso e isso era totalmente ridículo. Nunca se sentira nervoso desde que se conhecia como gente. Mas lá estavam as suas pernas, trêmulas, como o restante do seu corpo. Seu coração batia contra o seu tórax e ele achou que já tinha quebrado pelo menos umas duas costelas no caminho para a torre oeste. Levou a mão à maçaneta da porta de entrada da torre, a abrindo com um rangido. Observou a escadaria que levava ao alto do lugar que ficava a céu aberto. Deu uma inspirada profunda de ar e forçou as suas pernas traidoras a subirem os degraus.

Os minutos se passaram como horas durante o seu percurso até o alto da torre, até que finalmente chegou ao seu destino, sendo recebido pelo vento gelado que a altura provocava. Procurou pelo outro ocupante do local e a sua respiração parou quando viu o jovem encostado no parapeito de pedra, sendo iluminado pela lua cheia, olhando por cima do ombro os jardins escurecidos da escola. Deu um passo à frente e, como se tivesse sentido a sua presença, os olhos exóticos voltaram-se em sua direção. Sentiu-se tentado a dar um sorriso malicioso mas no momento não estava com energia para isso. De duas a uma, ou arrumaria um namorado essa noite ou levaria o maior fora da sua vida.

"Maxwell…" - falou em um sussurro, suas palavras quase sendo levadas pelo vento. O jovem desencostou-se do parapeito e caminhou a passos lentos até ele, parando poucos centímetros a sua frente.

"Se eu te der uma chance, Yatcheslav, você me promete que eu não vou me arrepender?" – o tom era firme mas o sonserino podia ver a insegurança naquele rosto que a cada dia perdia os traços infantis.

"Se você está me perguntando se eu vou te amar com todas as minhas forças…" - deu um sorriso, se achando o cúmulo da pieguice. Como ele tinha ido parar na Sonserina se perto desse garoto começava a agir como um lufa-lufa apaixonado? Mas Day merecia, com certeza merecia.

"Não sei se acredito que você realmente me ama…" - aquilo foi um soco na boca do estômago do rapaz mais velho. -… mas acredito que você sente algo por mim. Se não sentisse, não estaria arriscando a sua reputação nisso.

"Minha reputação?"

"Bem… quando os outros descobrirem que você é…" - não conseguiu dizer a palavra, mal conseguia se classificar assim, apesar de no momento seu coração estar batendo mais forte por um garoto. Alexei resolveu o seu problema completando a frase por ele.

"Gay? Bem, creio que a minha orientação sexual só interessa a mim. E você? Tem medo?"

"Eu… nem sei se sou… gay." – disse e corou fortemente.

"Certo… vamos colocar nesse patamar, para ver se eu te ajudo na sua indecisão. Você se sente atraído por mim?" – perguntou, dando um passo à frente e Day abaixou o rosto, dando um aceno positivo com a cabeça. –Você se sente atraído por algum outro garoto? – continuou e sentiu uma possessividade o apoderar em pensar que o menino poderia estar atraído por outro. Day deu um aceno negativo a essa pergunta e Alexei sorriu. –Quando você está perto de mim, o que você gostaria de fazer? – falou, dando mais um passo a frente e o grifinório podia sentir a respiração quente do outro em seu rosto.

"Eu…" - começou, ficando ainda mais vermelho e se detestando por isso. Era por isso que os outros achavam que ele era um fraco. Enquanto os seus colegas já falavam de meninas e outras coisas mais impuras nos vestiários, ele ainda ficava vermelho por ouvir essa coisa toda. Deveria tomar vergonha na cara, isso sim. Era um adolescente, por Merlin! Era ridículo estar se sentindo assim, quando, depois de tudo que ele já ouviu, já sabia quase tudo o que precisava saber… na teoria.

"Day?"

"Eu…" - respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça com um olhar firme e decidido. –Eu tenho vontade de te beijar e de correr as minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos, pela sua pele, te provar, saber como é ser abraçado por você, como é ter as suas mãos em meu corpo e… - à medida que ia falando ia ficando mais vermelho, mas mantendo os olhos no rosto de Alexei e vendo os orbes amêndoas ficarem negros. -… que você goste de mim. Mas do modo como eu sou. Não me trate como se eu fosse feito de… vidro.

"Você não é feito de vidro." – Alexei se aproximou ainda mais, abaixando com as pontas dos dedos o colarinho da fantasia do garoto e dando um beijo na pele exposta, que se arrepiou com o frio da noite. Day fechou os olhos diante do toque e tombou um pouco a cabeça para o lado para dar mais acesso ao rapaz. –Você é forte, decidido, belo… - o russo ergueu-se, olhando para o garoto que tinha o rosto rubro e os olhos fechados. Viu os orbes violetas se abrirem e o mirarem com desejo brilhando no fundo deles. -… só precisa deixar as pessoas verem isso.

"Como?" – perguntou num ofego, não entendendo o que o outro estava dizendo.

"Eu sei que você esconde muitas coisas, Max." – murmurou perto dos lábios vermelhos. –Eu sei que você só deixa as pessoas verem aquilo que você quer que elas vejam. Por quê? Por que disso Max?

"Porque… eu sou diferente." – retrucou, os olhos fixos nos lábios do rapaz mais alto.

"Como assim diferente?"

"Apenas… diferente." – não quis se prender nesse assunto porque ele era muito mais complicado do que parecia ser. Day sabia que era diferente dos outros bruxos, sentia que havia algo diferente nele, mas não sabia dizer o que e tinha medo de pedir ajuda e descobrir que era algo grave, o que faria os outros serem ainda mais super protetores. –Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha primeira pergunta. – falou, fechando novamente os olhos quando sentiu os lábios do outro roçarem contra a sua bochecha, trilhando um caminho de suaves beijos pelo seu rosto.

"Que pergunta?"

"Se eu te der uma chance, Alexei, eu não vou me arrepender? Você vai estar sempre comigo? Eu descobri que… gosto de estar com você." – disse em um ofego quando o sentiu morder o lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Eu prometo." – respondeu, roçando os seus lábios sobre os dele e ganhando um leve gemido como resposta. Capturou o lábio inferior entre os seus dentes, o sugando suavemente, roçou mais uma vez a boca sobre a dele e por fim o beijou, passando a língua sobre os lábios de Day, pedindo entrada e sendo concedido, enquanto as línguas começavam a travar um duelo dentro das bocas. Day ergueu os braços, derrubando o chapéu gasto, que foi levado pelo vento e rolou pelo chão da torre, mas eles nem notaram. O grifinório afundou os dedos no cabelo castanho enquanto Alexei segurava com uma mão a cabeça do moreno, passando o braço pela cintura dele e o puxando para mais perto de seu corpo, aprofundando o beijo, gerando gemidos, vagando com as mãos pelo corpo dele. Atendendo todos os desejos de Day naquela noite.

* * *

Cruzou as pernas sobre a mesa, inclinando um pouco a cadeira para trás para poder observar pela janela a neblina que descia à medida que a noite avançava. Deveria estar andando pelos corredores, fazendo a ronda, garantindo que os alunos que saíram do baile de dia das bruxas não estivessem esticando a noite por aí, arrumando cantos para namorar. Mas não estava disposto a mostrar a sua cara fora da sala de aula. Foi a piada do dia desde que levou aquela pequena surra da Maya. Alunas vinham mostrar a sua piedade ao professor preferido, fazendo caras e bocas condoídas quando viam a tala no braço machucado dele. Alunos davam-lhe tapinhas nas costas e balançavam a cabeça, desapontados com a humilhação do Maroto. E Snape estava tendo o seu dia de glória, sempre dando um sorriso escarninho quando passava por ele. Era o fim, se o seu velho companheiro, Tiago, visse isso ficaria completamente desapontado. Ele, Almofadinhas, que já foi sinônimo de dor de cabeça e terror para professores e alunos no passado foi derrubado por… uma fedelha.

"_Está ficando velho vira-lata_." Ele quase poderia ouvir a voz risonha de Tiago lhe dizer isso ao pé do ouvido.

"Cala a boca." – grunhiu mal humorado por ter perdido a festa por causa do seu orgulho ferido e pela dor em seu braço. Ela quase o quebrou. Quem pensaria que um pacote tão pequeno teria tanta força? Se bem quê, Dallas também aparentava ser frágil, mas tinha uma esquerda potente. Os ex-colegas de casa dela que o digam.

A porta da sala se abriu e uma figura passou por ela. Ainda estava fantasiada devido à festa. Seu vestido branco descia justo até o meio das coxas, uma meia ¾ branca faziam par com o sapato de salto, também branco. Os cabelos negros destoavam àquela clareza toda. E asas pequenas despontavam nas costas enquanto uma aréola encantada ficava flutuando sobre a cabeça dela.

"Estou atrapalhando?" – a voz ecoou na sala silenciosa e Sirius soltou outro grunhido. O que ela queria, esfregar mais na sua cara a vergonhosa derrota?

"O que você quer?" – disse azedo e a jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha, fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando até o homem na mesa. Num pulo sentou-se no móvel e cruzou as pernas, começando a balançá-las para frente e para trás. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo até que Maya começou a falar.

"Por que você não foi à festa? Foi divertido. Catharine Snape foi com uma roupa que quase deu um enfarto no velho mestre de poções." – falou no intuito de animá-lo, mas o rosto do animago continuou fechado. Soltou um suspiro e tirou a asa das costas e a aréola de cima da cabeça, as deixando de lado e deitando-se ao longo da mesa, olhando por cima das mechas negras do cabelo o homem sentado atrás de si. –Ainda chateado por causa da surra que lhe dei? Não aceita uma revanche Black? Você me deu um susto… eu te dei outro.

"Você quase quebrou o meu braço." – rosnou entre dentes, ignorando o modo felino como a garota se remexia sobre a sua mesa.

"E você quase me deu um ataque com aquele bicho-papão. Não acha que estamos quites?" – virou-se na mesa, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para poder olhar o homem de frente. –Vamos, seja mais esportivo, você também me humilhou em público. Agora estamos igualados. Paz? – perguntou, estendendo uma mão para ele. Sirius olhou a mão estendida de modo desconfiado, como se fosse levar um choque se a tocasse. Mirou seus olhos no rosto da garota que sorria suavemente para ele. Hesitante estendeu a mão boa para ela e se cumprimentaram, selando um acordo de paz.

"Agora me deixe ver isso!" – ainda segurando a mão dele, ela girou sobre o próprio corpo, sentando-se de frente para ele, pegou o outro braço e observou a tala que tinha nele. –Madame Pomfrey não curou o seu braço? – perguntou, percebendo que Sirius tinha ficado tenso sob o toque dela. Duas coisas ele tinha sentido, um arrepio diante do toque leve como uma pena e apreensão por ela terminar o que tinha começado e quebrar o seu braço de vez.

"Ela disse que não era necessário curar por magia já que o ferimento não era grave. Me passou umas pomadas e falou para não usar esse braço por um tempo. E onde foi que você aprendeu a brigar daquele jeito?" – ela sorriu inocentemente, colocando o braço ferido novamente sobre a coxa dele.

"Meu pai. Esqueceu que tenho origem oriental?" – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. –Bem, eu só vim aqui para ver como você estava. – falou, pulando da mesa e pondo-se em pé na frente dele. –Boa noite Sirius. – inclinou-se para dar um beijo de boa noite na bochecha dele e novamente o homem ficou tenso. Ela ignorou isso e prosseguiu com o beijo, atentando ao fato de que a mão dele, por reflexo, prendeu em seu pulso. Afastou-se devagar e quase poderia se ver refletida nos olhos claros do ex-prisioneiro, de tão próximos que estavam.

"Maya…" - sussurrou o homem, aproximando-se mais dela. Maya estacou no lugar, com a respiração suspensa e os olhos largos quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus. Ficou totalmente sem reação. Era um sonho se realizando, e ela já tinha desenhado essa cena milhares de vezes na mente. Mas agora que realmente estava acontecendo, não sabia o que fazer. As pálpebras fecharam, escondendo os olhos dourados, e ela relaxou, deixando-se ser levada pelo beijo e abrindo levemente os lábios para permitir passagem à língua quente dele. Seus joelhos ficaram fracos e a jovem perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo sobre o colo de Sirius que bruscamente se afastou, soltando um pequeno grito. –Ouch! – em um pulo Maya se afastou dele com uma expressão assustada enquanto o via segurar o braço ferido.

"Oh meu Deus! Foi sem querer, Sirius. Juro que foi sem querer." – disse trêmula diante do beijo que recebeu. Claro que não foi um beijo cinematográfico, não a fez ver estrelas nem nada semelhante. No máximo deu aquele friozinho no estômago e fez seus joelhos ficarem trêmulos. E, como sempre, ela tinha que estragar tudo com a sua falta de jeito.

"Maya!" – falou o moreno com uma voz firme, segurando novamente no braço dela e a trazendo para o seu colo, dessa vez tomando o cuidado de tirar o braço ferido do caminho. –Cala a boca. – ordenou em um tom suave e a garota arregalou os olhos, pronta para protestar, pois ninguém lhe mandava calar a boca, quando novamente ele a beijou. Será que Sirius estava fumando algum antes de ela chegar? Porque ele a estava beijando, a mulher que ele chamava de desastre ambulante. E como ele beijava bem. Cansou de fantasiar com as amigas em como seria estar nos braços do professor Black. Cansou de divagar na aula dele, o observando com olhos apaixonados o modo como ele se movia na frente da sala como se o lugar o pertencesse. Um dos motivos de ter aceitado a vaga de aprendiz em Hogwarts foi para poder voltar a ver o homem que estrelou todos os seus sonhos adolescentes. Achava que agora, adulta, ele a olharia. Mas quando nos primeiros dias eles se mostraram gênios incompatíveis, pensou que nunca conseguiria o que queria. Mas agora estava ela aqui, beijando o homem mais cobiçado da escola. Realmente, mesmo que não tenha nascido com o traseiro virado para a lua, hoje estava com uma baita sorte. E iria aproveitar.

* * *

Seus sapatos, por tudo o que era mais sagrado, não ecoavam nos corredores. Porque se ecoassem com certeza ele já teria acordado metade do castelo. Botas com sola de borracha foi a melhor criação do homem diante do chão de pedras e jovens apressados. Subiu as escadas moventes, pulando de dois em dois degraus. A capa negra da fantasia enrolada sob o braço, o cabelo em desalinho, alguns botões dourados do casaco aberto, o rosto corado. Era a personificação da pressa. Alcançou o topo da escadaria e parou um pouco, dobrando o corpo e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o ar. Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pelas grandes janelas refletindo em seus cabelos negros. Ergueu-se e inspirou profundamente, deixando o ar frio da manhã entrar em seus pulmões. Voltou a correr feito um louco. Se não chegasse na torre da Grifinória antes do seu irmão acordar o time de quadribol estaria desfalcado no fim do dia.

Vinte minutos de intensa correria desde a torre oeste e Day finalmente se encontrou em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, ofegante e totalmente desarrumado. A pintura piscou um olho sonolento para ele, dando um longo bocejo e olhando de cima a baixo o jovem na sua frente. Era um Potter, não poderia negar. A mulher perdera as contas de quantas vezes teve que ceder passagem, a altas horas da noite, para o pai desse menino. Mas ela nunca, nunca mesmo viu Harry Potter voltar ao amanhecer para a torre, depois de passar a noite fora. Mas já tinha visto isso acontecer com Tiago. Bons tempos. Pensou nostálgica, vendo três gerações de uma mesma família dentro daquela escola, todas com a mesma mania de ficar andando pelos corredores fora da hora.

"Divertindo-se até tarde querido?" – perguntou a pintura e Day ficou escarlate quando percebeu o duplo sentido daquela frase. Se a mulher soubesse.

"Alguém já acordou?" – falou em uma inspirada de ar e viu a pintura dar de ombros.

"Além de mim? Não sei. Senha, por favor?"

"Hamlet!" – o quadro abriu passagem e o rapaz entrou vagarosamente na sala, olhando a sua volta à procura de algum sinal de vida. Andou alguns passos, tirando no meio do caminho as suas botas para pisar o mais silenciosamente possível. Quando estava finalmente alcançando as escadas do dormitório, seu coração quase saiu pela boca com o grito.

"DAY!" – o mencionado virou-se bruscamente, empalidecendo quando viu Evan parado perto da lareira com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o uniforme impecável no lugar, batendo um pé no chão e com uma cara bem contrariada. O rapaz mais velho andou até o irmão caçula, parando a alguns passos de distância dele, e o olhou de cima a baixo. Reparou nas roupas desalinhadas, como se ele as tivesse vestido as pressas, na face corada pela correria, no peito arfante e nos olhos largos, como se tivesse sido pego durante uma travessura.

"Evan?" – murmurou atônito, olhando para o relógio da torre. Sete horas em ponto. O que inferno o seu irmão estava fazendo acordado às sete horas da manhã? –Caiu da cama? – tentou uma brincadeira para disfarçar o fato de que o seu coração estava vindo à garganta.

"Quem disse que eu dormi?" - rebateu o outro, segurando o braço do irmão e o puxando em direção aos sofás, o fazendo se sentar e ficando de pé em frente a ele. Day quase rolou os olhos. Lá vinha um sermão. –Você desapareceu Maxwell! – ops, estava chamando pelo nome do meio. Somente o seu pai, dentro da família, lhe chamava pelo nome do meio. Isso não era nada bom. –E eu ouvi umas coisas bem estranhas quando retornei a festa. – os olhos azuis se estreitaram por detrás das lentes pequenas dos óculos.

"Ouviu o quê?" – perguntou o rapaz com o tom mais indiferente que conseguiu impor em sua voz.

"Você, dançando com um menino. Gostaria de me explicar isso?" – Day quase morreu diante do olhar do irmão, que não era nada feliz. Certo que na comunidade bruxa o homossexualismo não era tão mal visto como na sociedade trouxa, mas mesmo assim não era uma coisa divulgada aos quatro ventos. Casais não ficavam se agarrando em público por aí, e ainda havia aqueles que ficavam com o pé extremamente atrás diante do assunto.

"Era uma brincadeira… uma aposta entre um colega e eu. Perdi a aposta, tive que dançar com ele. Coisa nossa." – respondeu muito rápido e percebeu que o irmão apenas tinha engolido parte da história.

"Que colega?"

"Você não o conhece."

"De que casa?"

"Corvinal!"

"Está mentindo para mim, Maxwell?"

"Nunca!"

"E onde você estava até agora?"

"Na… torre oeste."

"Fazendo o quê?"

"Vendo… as estrelas."

"Com quem?"

"Com ninguém."

"E por que só voltou agora?"

"Peguei no sono." – respirou profundamente quando Evan deu uma pausa no interrogatório, não acreditando em como ele conseguiu inventar tantas mentiras em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Será que estava andando muito com Alexei? Deveria ser. Seu namorado era uma má influência. Deu um pequeno sorriso, achando que a palavra namorado para definir Alexei não soava tão ruim assim. Na verdade, em pensar que aquele russo era seu, totalmente seu, fazia um certo calor brotar em seu peito. Será que estava se apaixonando? Talvez.

"Vá tomar um banho e se trocar, você está horrível." – disse Evan quando viu o rapaz dar um longo bocejo. –E nem pense que por causa desse lapso você vai perder as aulas de hoje. Ninguém mandou você dormir ao relento. Se mamãe souber vai ter uma crise. Quer pegar outra pneumonia? – Day levantou-se do sofá, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido agora que o nível de adrenalina havia abaixado.

"Sim papai." – resmungou o garoto, começando a se arrastar para o dormitório. Evan o observou sumir no topo das escadas e deixou-se cair no sofá. Não tinha engolido uma única palavra de Day. Alguma coisa ele estava escondendo e ele tinha a sensação de que não iria gostar nada disso quando descobrisse o que era.

* * *

Alexei parou na entrada de sua casa, inspirando profundamente ajeitou um pouco as suas roupas e deu um olhar arrogante para a estátua da entrada, que tinha erguido uma sobrancelha inquiridora para ele. Falou a senha e entrou nas masmorras da Sonserina, não tão cauteloso quanto Day, pois com certeza não tinha que dar satisfações da sua vida a ninguém. Porém, mal terminou de descer as escadas da entrada e alguém o puxou. Numa fração de segundos ele se viu jogado contra uma poltrona, mirando olhos vivamente verdes e brilhantes e que estavam perigosamente perto do seu rosto.

"Potter… "- sibilou para a garota, notando como em nada ela se parecia com o gêmeo. Day, apesar das feições ainda infantis, estava começando a mostrar traços firmes, queixo bem delineado, olhos vibrantes e profundos, lábios vermelhos, não muito carnudos, mas também não muito finos, apenas na medida certa. Hannah era mais suave, como uma bonequinha de porcelana, de expressões delicadas, antagonizando o gênio quente. Às vezes se perguntava se eles eram realmente irmãos, pois pareciam tão diferentes em algumas ocasiões.

"Yatcheslav." – rebateu a garota no mesmo tom malicioso.

"Posso saber o porquê desse ataque? Não sabia que estava atraída por mim." – provocou, mas a menina não recuou um passo. Sonserinos eram os únicos não afetados pela malícia sonserina. Era como um animal venenoso, nunca eram atingidos pelo seu próprio veneno.

"Eu vou fazer uma pergunta Yatcheslav, e é bom que a resposta seja boa." – falou, apoiando os braços na poltrona, ao lado do corpo dele, e se inclinando para poder se aproximar mais ainda do rapaz. –O que você pensa que está fazendo com o meu irmão? – perguntou entre dentes e o russo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Será que se matasse a garota Day ficaria muito chateado? O que ele fazia com o grifinório era problema dele e… do grifinório. Deu um sorriso de lado, imaginando o choque que ela levaria quando soubesse o que ele realmente _fez_ com o amado irmãozinho dela.

"Por que pergunta isso?" – falou de maneira inocente. Os olhos verdes ficaram estreitos, formando uma linha fina.

"Eu vi vocês dois dançando ontem no baile." – retrucou desconfiada. Estava achando essa história do Day com o Alexei mais estranha a cada dia.

"Viu é? Pensei que estivesse muito ocupada babando pelo vocalista da banda ontem." – rebateu malicioso e Hannah ficou um pouco vermelha ao ouvir isso. Quando o Dark's Guide terminou o seu show e o Dj voltou a tocar no baile, Ethan veio conversar com ela, tendo sentido a presença dela durante toda a apresentação perto do palco. Resultado disso? Tinham um encontro marcado no próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade.

"Não mude de assunto russo, por que você estava dançando com o meu irmão?" – pressionou. No fundo tinha uma certa idéia do que Alexei queria de Day. Mas precisava ouvir da boca do colega. Queria saber o quão séria era essa obsessão do sonserino.

"Você quer saber?" – perguntou, inclinando-se mais um pouco para frente, seus narizes quase se tocando. –Quer realmente saber? – perguntou, seus olhos amêndoas ficando tão estreitos quanto os da garota.

"Sim." – respondeu em um sussurro.

"Seu irmão e eu estamos namorando. To afim do seu irmão. É isso mesmo o que você ouviu." – falou quando viu os olhos dela se arregalarem um pouco e ela se afastar.

"Day… aceitou… namorar… com você?" – perguntou chocada. Até ontem Day não estava interessado em ninguém, homem ou mulher. Na verdade, ela chegou até a pensar que seu irmão fosse assexuado. Coisa horrível para se pensar do próprio irmão, mas o garoto já estava na adolescência e parecia tão diferente dos outros da sua idade, que eram movidos a hormônios.

"Bem… depois daquele beijo que ele me deu… e de mais alguns beijos trocados. É, estamos namorando." – falou com um tom meio bobo e sonhador e a garota recuou chocada. Alexei tinha um tombo pelo seu irmão. Isso se a coisa não fosse mais séria. Mas claro que ela jamais arrancaria uma declaração de amor dele.

"Valha-me Deus!" – murmurou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos castanho-mel. Não que ela se importasse com o fato de seu irmão estar namorando um garoto. Mas o fato de namorar o Alexei complicava um pouco mais a coisa. O sonserino era neto de um Comensal, e pessoas que foram ligadas ao lado negro da guerra eram totalmente desprezadas no mundo mágico. A família Yatcheslav era uma delas. Por isso que odiavam tanto o integrante que agora estava na prisão. Mas esse não era o maior dos problemas, porque poderia ser facilmente contornado. Pelo que ela conhecia o Alexei, ele estava pouco se importando com o que as pessoas pensavam. Até porque ninguém se atrevia a provocar o garoto por causa disso, ele não levava muito na esportiva os comentários, e muitos já saíram feridos depois de encarar a sua ira. O problema maior era Evan. Por algum motivo desconhecido, Evan odiava Alexei e isso ia além do passado do avô do rapaz. E Evan tinha uma possessividade tamanha sobre Day quê, quando soubesse dessa história… Sacudiu a cabeça, nem queria pensar nisso.

"Certo!" – disse, segurando na frente da camisa branca do rapaz, o puxando para perto do seu rosto. –Eu vou dizer isso, e vou dizer apenas uma vez. Machuque o meu irmão, faça uma lágrima cair dos olhos dele, e eu vou te bater tanto, mas tanto, que nem a sua mãe vai te reconhecer.

"Está me ameaçando, Potter?" – perguntou divertido. A garota soltou um bufo por entre os lábios, que sacudiu a sua franja castanha.

"Estou avisando. Se você pensa que eu não sei como é o meu irmão, está muito enganado. Eu seu que há muito mais por debaixo da pele de cordeiro. Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda tem um coração de manteiga. E é isso que eu protejo. Estamos entendidos?" – o soltou, o fazendo cair contra o sofá, estupefato. Então ela sabia que Day escondia muito mais do que queria mostrar. Não deveria ficar surpreso afinal, eles dividiram o útero.

"Isso quer dizer que eu tenho aval para agarrar o seu irmão?" – perguntou em um tom descarado.

"Olha o respeito moleque, Day é um rapaz de família." – a garota falou isso com uma voz tão indignada que Alexei não agüentou e estourou em risadas, que ecoaram pela sala comunal vazia.

"Pelo amor e Deus!" – disse entre risos, contorcendo-se no sofá. –Quer dizer que se eu prejudicar a "honra" do seu irmão teremos duelos de espadas? Isso é tão… século quinze. Não me faça rir. – Hannah deu um sorriso de lado. Realmente tinha soado ridículo.

"Certo, certo, eu admito que essa foi podre." – repentinamente ficou séria. –Mas mantenha a sua mão boba para você, ouviu? – apontou um dedo para ele e Alexei suprimiu uma risada de escárnio. "Agora é tarde." Pensou, dando um aceno positivo para a garota.

* * *

Dallas desceu as escadas da casa correndo, ainda mordiscando a sua pena de açúcar, alcançou a porta da frente da casa, onde a campanhia tocava insistentemente, a abriu e rapidamente fechou a cara.

"Você aqui de novo?" – disse mal humorada, deixando a porta aberta e dando as costas para a pessoa que estava na soleira.

"Bom te ver também, Dallas." – Amélia entrou na casa, fechando a porta suavemente depois de sua passagem. Dallas caminhou até o centro da sala e parou, virando-se com os braços cruzados para poder encarar a mulher.

"O que você quer aqui Amélia?" – perguntou seca e a senhora estendeu uma sacola de grife para ela. –O que é isso? – falou, olhando para a sacola, mas não a pegando.

"Presente. Afinal, seu aniversário foi ontem não é mesmo? Vinte anos, Dallas." – respondeu a mulher, dando um passo à frente e depositando a sacola sobre a mesa de centro, visto que a sua neta não estava inclinada a pegar o presente de suas mãos.

"Veio aqui apenas para isso?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, ainda parada rija no meio da sala.

"Não vai me convidar para sentar?"

"Não precisa, afinal a conversa vai ser rápida, não é mesmo?" – lançou um olhar duro para a matriarca dos Winford, que não se abalou diante disso e caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se elegantemente nele. Dallas deu um pequeno rosnado, irritada com a presença da mulher na sua sala. Depois de tanto tempo, depois da primeira visita dela, a jovem pensou que a avó tinha desistido de… "reconciliar a família". Parece que estava enganada e irritantemente as palavras de Harry lhe voltaram à mente. O maldito acordo que eles fizeram. Harry daria uma chance à família dele e em troca queria que ela fizesse o mesmo. Maldito grifinório e a sua lábia, bastava mirar aqueles imploradores olhos verdes nela e ela cedia feito uma idiota. Estava começando a dar razão a Severo, o que ela tinha visto naquele homem?

"Dallas, sei que no passado não nos demos bem."

"Levou vinte anos para perceber isso?" – retrucou sarcástica, sentando-se reta na cadeira em diagonal ao sofá. –Estou comovida com a sua consideração.

"Não use esse tom de voz comigo, mocinha." – repreendeu a senhora e os olhos da ex-sonserina escureceram.

"Não use à senhora esse tom de voz comigo. Quem você pensa que eu sou? Acha que sou a mesma garotinha idiota que vivia sob o seu teto? Já vi e vivi muito mais do que você poderia imaginar, sra. Winford, então não se atreva a entrar na minha casa com esse nariz empinado me dando ordens, senão eu te mando para os quintos dos infernos com uma maldição só." – declarou em um tom cortante e frio e Amélia sentiu um aperto no coração. Na primeira vez que viera pegara Dallas desprevenida e apesar da conversa ter sido um pouco ríspida, a mulher mais nova não tinha demonstrado tanto auto controle diante da sua presença. Era como se não sentisse nada ao rever a própria avó. Sem contar que o linguajar refinado dela tinha sido jogado no lixo. Que influências esse povo mágico exerceram na sua neta?

"Pois eu estou disposta a saber o que você viu e viveu nesses anos, basta você me deixar." – disse Amélia em um tom confiante e Dallas deu um sombrio sorriso com o canto da boca. Será que ela estaria preparada para saber todos os detalhes da sua vida durante esses anos? Bem, nos últimos doze anos a vida estava em paz, mas os primeiros oito anos depois que a guerra terminou o mundo mágico ainda estava se recuperando e estava um verdadeiro caos. Ainda havia Comensais a solta, muitos revoltados pela perda de seu mestre, buscando por vingança contra o responsável pela queda deles: Harry Potter. Novas facções de magia negra surgiram, tentando reerguer o que Voldemort deixou para trás. A Ordem ainda teve muito trabalho até conseguir trazer a paz pós-guerra. Dallas perdeu as contas de contra quantos Comensais lutou, quantos feriu, os que, infelizmente, em uma batalha mais acirrada, teve que matar. Ainda se lembrava do primeiro que tirou a vida. Quase morreu junto. Ela, que nunca tinha ferido ninguém mais profundamente havia tirado a vida de um homem. Mas não seria a primeira e não era a única dentro desse ciclo. Sem contar que tinha Harry ao seu lado para impedir que enlouquecesse. E os ferimentos? As cicatrizes? As perdas daqueles durante o caos que se seguiu com a derrocada das trevas! A sua breve morte aos dezessete anos. Sra. Winford não iria querer ouvir sobre isso, não mesmo. A Dallas que ela conheceu morreu junto com a guerra. Claro que lá no fundo ainda havia os resquícios daquela garotinha tímida, mas raras eram as vezes que ela aparecia.

"A senhora não vai querer saber." – respondeu em um tom mórbido, como se as lembranças machucassem. –Ainda não disse o que quer aqui. – voltou ao assunto principal, tentando desviar a curiosidade da avó sobre a sua vida.

"Queria lhe entregar isso também." – falou, estendendo a mulher mais nova um convite. Um decorado convite de Natal. Os famosos natais da família Winford. Deus, como Dallas odiava os natais naquela mansão. Eram tão frios, tão impessoais. Não era o Natal que ela via em filmes.

"Um Natal Winford?" – disse, abrindo o convite e vendo com surpresa o que estava escrito:

_Para Dallas Potter e Família_

"Só teremos pessoas íntimas nessa festa. Garanto." – respondeu Amélia quando viu a pequena careta que a mulher fez diante da perspectiva de ir a uma festa da mansão Winford.

"Eu vou…" - falou vagarosamente, como se pensando sobre a proposta e tendo um debate interno sobre o assunto. -… eu vou falar com o meu marido. Às vezes ele tem que trabalhar no Natal. Também tenho que avisar as crianças, elas podem querer ficar em Hogwarts. Nunca se sabe. – terminou, dando de ombros. Senhora Winford deu um pequeno aceno positivo com a cabeça, entendendo a situação dela, e levantou-se elegantemente do sofá.

"Quando tiver a sua resposta… o número da mansão continua o mesmo." – falou a mulher, não esperando para ver se Dallas a acompanhava até a saída, foi até a porta de entrada da casa e a abriu, dando um relance por cima do ombro. –Foi bom te rever Dallas. – terminou, indo embora.

_Continua..._


	12. Divagações

"Alexei…" - murmurou, mas foi calado novamente por um beijo. –Alex… - tentou mais uma vez, mas os lábios do russo estavam por toda parte do seu rosto, beijando cada centímetro da pele exposta. As mãos do sonserino deslizavam pela sua cintura, sob a capa da escola, enquanto o beijava intensamente, imprensando o rapaz mais novo contra a mesa oval. –Alexei! – Day falou em um tom mais firme e colocou uma mão espalmada contra o peito do namorado, o afastando um pouco de si.

"O que foi?" – perguntou o russo, arqueando as sobrancelhas. O grifinório soltou um suspiro e afastou mais o rapaz de si, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em desaprovação.

"Pensei que tivéssemos vindo aqui para poder explorar essa sala e não para namorar. Afinal, a idéia foi sua." – falou, sentando-se na mesa da sala da Ordem.

"Day!" – Alexei soltou um suspiro sofrido. –Aquilo foi uma desculpa vagabunda para eu poder ficar mais perto de você. Você realmente acha que me interessa o que a Ordem fez ou deixou de fazer?

"Quer dizer que eu estou arriscando o meu pescoço e uma outra detenção por causa dos seus caprichos?" – murmurou em um tom perigoso, estreitando os olhos em direção ao rapaz mais velho. Alexei deu um sorriso enviesado e deu um passo a frente, pondo-se entre as pernas do grifinório e apoiando as mãos em cada lado do quadril dele, sobre a mesa.

"Oras, vai me dizer que você não está gostando?" – soprou o hálito quente contra os lábios rosados e os viu tremular. Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda.

"Mas e os conhecimentos, a história, o passado que tem dentro dessa sala? Vai deixar tudo para trás em troca de uns beijos? Imagine o que poderíamos aprender aqui dentro?" – falou com uma voz enérgica, ignorando o roçar de lábios do sonserino no seu pescoço, arrepiando os cabelos de sua nuca.

"Tem certeza que está na casa certa? Que coisa mais corvinal para se dizer." – falou Alexei, se afastando com uma expressão contrariada. Agora que tinha Day finalmente em seus braços, quem se importava com a maldita sala da extinta Ordem da Fênix? Eles apenas se encontravam ali porque era o lugar mais seguro da escola, longe dos olhares dos outros alunos e, com sorte, dos professores.

"Por favor… quando eu vim a essa sala não foi com segundas intenções. – acusou, olhando firmemente para o russo." –Eu realmente estou curioso. – seus olhos ganharam um brilho inocente e Alexei bufou. Não conseguia resistir aquele olhar. Estava se tornando um frouxo, e não fazia nem uma semana que os dois estavam juntos. Era um idiota apaixonado, com certeza. Seus irmãos zombariam dele quando soubessem, isso se não o matassem primeiro por descobrirem que estava afim de um garoto, do jeito que eles eram pouco evoluídos, na sua opinião. Mas não se importava com o que eles pensavam, ou pudessem dizer, apenas mataria aquele que ousasse ferir Day. É, realmente era um idiota apaixonado e possessivo se estava com esses pensamentos na mente.

"Certo." – Alexei se afastou, derrotado, lançando um olhar mortal em torno da sala. Como aquelas porcarias de paredes de pedras podiam chamar mais a atenção do seu namorado do que os seus beijos? –Traidoras. – murmurou sob a respiração, indo para o outro lado da sala para fingir que ao menos estava curioso sobre alguma coisa.

"O que você acha que tem nesse livro?" – perguntou Day com um brilho curioso e infantil no olhar. Alexei apenas soltou outro grunhido sob a respiração.

"Quem se importa?" – retrucou, mal olhando para o livro que estava nas mãos do apanhador, sabendo que era o mesmo diário que eles tinham encontrado nas primeiras vezes. O diário em latim.

"Alguém está de mau humor, huh?" – falou o grifinório como se não soubesse o que estava causando a mudança de humor do outro rapaz, que estava de costas para si, olhando desinteressado algumas estantes empoeiradas.

"Verdade? Por que será, heim?" – rebateu com o desdém característico e Day suprimiu uma risada, caminhando a passos leves até o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

"Que tal se nós fizermos um acordo?" – perguntou e ao ouvir a voz perto de si, Alexei ficou frente a frente com Day num rápido girar de corpo.

"Acordo?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha, demonstrando uma leve curiosidade.

"Eu sei que você sabe um feitiço para poder traduzir essas páginas." – o russo abriu a boca para poder falar, mas o jovem inglês foi mais rápido do que ele. –Não adianta me desmentir. Você é um dos melhores alunos da Sonserina do seu ano, que eu sei. Tio Severo disse que possivelmente deve te indicar para o cargo de monitor no próximo semestre.

"Tio Severo?" – perguntou o rapaz, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir da forma tão meiga com que o menino tinha chamado o professor mais temido da escola.

"Er… bem… é… Mas não mude de assunto. Eu quero que você traduza esse livro." – Alexei cruzou os braços sobre as costas, as sobrancelhas franzindo e se transformando em uma única linha.

"Está me dando ordens, Potter? Nem mesmo a minha mãe me dá ordens. O que o faz pensar que você tem esse direito?" – o olhar inocente do grifinório mudou para algo levemente malicioso.

"Sua mãe não irá lhe dar beijos em troca se você fizer isso."

"Deixe-me ver se entendi. Se eu traduzir esse livro você vai parar de me atrapalhar e me deixar te beijar a vontade?" – Day deu um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça, o rostinho inocente de volta no lugar. –Me dá essa porcaria. – disse, tirando o livro das mãos do namorado e o colocando sobre a mesa, o abrindo em uma página qualquer. Pegou a varinha dentro das suas vestes e apontou para a página amarelada. –_Translate_. – murmurou e as palavras em latim começaram a se transformar em frases em inglês. –Pronto! Feliz agora? – Day abriu um grande sorriso e puxou o rapaz pela gola das vestes dando um beijo estalado nos lábios dele.

"Vamos ver… o que tem escrito aqui." – voltou-se para o livro e sentiu os braços de Alexei serpentearem a sua cintura, seu corpo colar no seu e seu queixo se apoiar no seu ombro, também para ler o livro.

_"O jovem Potter arrumou uma namorada, uma menina da Sonserina, Dallas Winford. Suspiro aliviado ao saber disso, pois a cada dia que passa sinto o poder dele crescer mais, apenas esperando o momento certo para eclodir. O momento está chegando, a hora que terei que relevar a verdade a ele. Mas até onde poderei contar? Creio que não direi tudo. Tom não se tornou o que se tornou apenas porque forçou a sua magia, indo contra a natureza dos Magos. Não, ele se tornou o que se tornou porque não tinha um ponto de equilíbrio. Todos os Magos, sem exceção, estão na linha fina entre a luz e as trevas. E todos precisam de um ponto fixo de equilíbrio, para onde tem que olhar quando o mundo a sua volta estiver girando, para se impedir de cair. Eu pensava que o ponto de equilíbrio de Harry fossem o senhor Ronald Weasley e a srta. Hermione Granger, parece que me enganei, pelo que já vi do jovem Potter quando está perto da srta. Winford. Há algo neles que me intriga. A aura que os rodeia, a perfeição de__ seus atos, o amor incondicional da srta. Winford desde a primeira vez que o viu. Mas até quando isso vai durar? Harry veio a mim essa manhã me dizendo que teve pesadelos, visões, e mesmo que ele não tenha especificado sobre quem era a visão, tenho uma vaga idéia do que se trata. E temo. Temo que se ele perder esse ponto de equilíbrio, poderemos ter um novo Lorde das Trevas, pior do que Voldemort.__"_

"Sua família…" - Alexei se afastou, soltando os seus braços da cintura de Day. -… é bem complicada. Essa eu não sabia. Seu pai, um mago? Não é a toa que ele venceu o Lorde das Trevas. Mas aí em pensar que ele poderia ser um Lorde das Trevas também é no mínimo bizarro. – deu de ombros com um sorriso de escárnio diante da descoberta, mas rapidamente o sorriso sumiu e sua testa se franziu, como se estivesse pensando em algo extremamente complexo.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Day ao ver e expressão pensativa dele.

"Isso me parece mais o trecho de um diário pessoal do que um diário contando sobre os feitos da Ordem da Fênix. E pela letra e modo de escrever, eu arriscaria dizer que essa passagem foi escrita por Dumbledore." – concluiu e os olhos violetas do grifinório voltaram ao texto. –Mas por que o diretor deixaria algo pessoal entre os pertences da Ordem?

"Bem, a Ordem foi fundada por ele, não foi?"

"Mas mesmo assim…"

"Talvez ele tenha esquecido aqui… quem vai saber o modo como o diretor pensa?" – Day disse displicente, realmente não se importando sobre o assunto, mas Alexei ainda estava intrigado. Tudo era suspeito. A começar pelo fato de que eles ainda freqüentavam a sala da Ordem da Fênix e não ter aparecido nenhum professor para poder tirá-los de lá. Certo que ele tinha desativado alguns feitiços alerta, mas mesmo assim o que era o conhecimento de um aluno contra as milhares de proteções que aquela sala deveria ter? Afinal, era o QG de um dos lados da guerra. E agora esse diário? Estranho, realmente estranho. Ele tinha traduzido o diário com muita facilidade. Quando executou o feitiço, esperava encontrar uma certa resistência vinda do livro, mas foi só um girar de varinha e o latim se transformou em inglês. Sem contar que aquele lugar lhe dava certos calafrios, agora que pensava nisso. Era como se estivessem sendo observados.

"Vamos embora daqui, Max." – virou-se rapidamente para o grifinório, que estranhou o pedido dele.

"Como?"

"Vamos embora daqui. Esse lugar me dá arrepios." – murmurou, rodando os olhos amêndoas pela sala, como se esperasse que alguém aparecesse do nada na frente deles.

"Mas antes você gostava de vir aqui." – respondeu um pouco confuso.

"Eu já disse que era apenas uma desculpa para ficar perto de você." – retrucou, tirando o livro das mãos dele e o colocando sobre a mesa, ainda olhando desconfiado para o objeto. –Agora que eu tenho você, não preciso mais dessa sala. – declarou, segurando no pulso do rapaz e o tirando dali rapidamente. Mas, antes de sair da sala, Day estacou no lugar como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. –O que foi?

"O que é um mago, Alexei?"

"Como? Não sabe o que é um mago? Mas o seu pai é um."

"Bem, eu não sabia que ele era um até agora há pouco."

"Certo, certo. Acho que há um livro na biblioteca sobre isso. Eu te levo até lá, mas vamos embora daqui." – o puxou e saíram da sala, com Alexei ainda com a sensação de que estavam sendo observados.

* * *

Por detrás do volante observou as luzes acesas na casa e o movimento dentro dela, indicando a festa que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Virou o rosto em direção ao banco de passageiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha fina para o seu acompanhante. Os olhos vivamente verdes voltaram-se em sua direção e depois olharam através do vidro da janela, para a casa movimentada.

"Estamos aqui faz uns dez minutos. Vamos descer ou não?" – perguntou Dallas, soltando as suas mãos do volante e virando-se no assento, para poder pegar a sua bolsa no banco de trás. Harry abaixou os olhos para o presente que estava em seu colo, apertando a caixa embrulhada com papel colorido entre os dedos. –Quando você se decidir, estarei esperando. – declarou, abrindo a porta e descendo do carro, caminhando pela calçada em direção à entrada do número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros. Harry observou o corpo esguio da mulher se afastar e soltou um suspiro longo, agarrando o presente e saindo do carro, indo atrás de Dallas. Quando a morena já estava com a mão esticada para poder tocar a campanhia, viu o auror parar ao seu lado, olhando da porta para a sua roupa, verificando se tudo estava em ordem, e voltando seus olhos para a boticária.

"Quer ter a honra?" – falou a mulher calmamente, indicando a campainha dourada. Harry soltou um grunhido ao lado dela, irritado diante da calma da esposa, enquanto ele estava se debulhando com os nervos tensos. Nem quando estava perto da batalha final contra Voldemort ele se sentiu assim. Na verdade, ele não lembrava muito da batalha final. Quando lhe perguntaram o que tinha acontecido, Harry apenas respondeu que não sabia. Era como se o seu corpo estivesse agindo e a sua mente estivesse em outro lugar. Mais tarde Dumbledore havia lhe explicado que Harry estava entre a linha fina das trevas e da luz. Algo sobre o seu equilíbrio quase ter sido destruído. Voltou ao mundo terreno quando percebeu que tinha um par de olhos azul-violeta o mirando com curiosidade. Deu um meio sorriso e tocou levemente a bochecha da mulher, que piscou curiosa para ele. Roçou seus lábios suavemente nos lábios vermelhos, se afastando logo depois. Dallas nada disse, reconhecendo o olhar de Harry antes de lhe beijar. Às vezes o seu marido ficava assim, aéreo.

"Eu te amo, sabia disso?" – a mulher deu um brilhante sorriso para ele.

"Eu sei." – murmurou, ambos ficando alguns segundos em silêncio. -Harry? – chamou depois de um tempo, indicando a campainha. O moreno estendeu a mão e finalmente apertou o botão, fazendo o barulho soar por toda a casa. Esperaram alguns minutos até que a porta se abriu. O sorriso de Petúnia foi de orelha a orelha quando viu o sobrinho na soleira da porta. Jasmine, ao lado dela, apenas olhou curiosa para o casal.

"Feliz aniversário Jasmine." – falou Harry, estendendo o embrulho colorido para a menina que o pegou com os olhos brilhando, dando um grande sorriso infantil para ele.

"Como é que se diz querida?" – Petúnia falou ao lado dela.

"Muito obrigada sr. Potter." – falou, ainda sorrindo, correndo para os jardins dos fundos onde estava acontecendo à festa, para mostrar o presente que tinha ganhado para o seu pai e avô.

"Vamos entrem, entrem." – Petúnia cedeu passagem ao casal, o sorriso ainda mais largo no seu rosto. –A festa está sendo no jardim. – disse, dando as costas e caminhando para os fundos da casa. Dallas lançou um grande sorriso para Harry, que rolou os olhos e quase grunhiu insatisfeito. Eles tinham discutido muito o assunto do aniversário e se iriam ou não a ele. Até que finalmente Dallas o convenceu, dizendo que a sua tia ficaria feliz em vê-lo. Claro que ele duvidou imensamente disso, mas vendo o sorriso no rosto da mulher parece que tinha se enganado.

"Ah que ótimo, reunião do clube do bolinha." – resmungou Harry sob a respiração apenas para Dallas ouvir.

"O quê?" – respondeu a mulher, já percebendo que seria muito complicado desfazer o mau humor e a desconfiança do marido.

"Todos os amigos de Duda estão aqui. Aquelas mesmas pestes que me atormentaram na infância." – comentou desgostoso e a morena arregalou os olhos para depois morder intensamente o lábio inferior. Harry observou curioso as mudanças nas expressões dela e franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu os ombros começarem a tremer. –O que foi? – perguntou, não entendendo o que se estava passando com a mulher, isso até que ela parou de morder o lábio e soltou uma sonora gargalhada, que foi abafada pela música. –Qual é a graça? – perguntou chateado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fazendo uma expressão que lembrava uma criança birrenta.

"Harry! Certo, pelo que eu vi das fotos suas de que quando você era garoto você está longe de ser aquele menino pequeno e magricela, que tinha que fugir e se esconder cada vez que fazia coisas estranhas acontecerem ao seu redor. Você é o salvador do mundo mágico." – o homem soltou um grunhido. Não gostava de ser lembrado desse detalhe. Embora vinte anos tenha se passado e o auê a sua volta tenha diminuído, o nome dele ainda estava impresso nos livros de história da magia modernos ele ainda era considerado um herói por muitos.

"E um auror de primeira classe. Não acredito que você vai se intimidar por causa de ex-inimigos de infância. Se fosse assim, você e Draco não formariam com o Ron os famosos '_três mosqueteiros_'." – um meio sorriso surgiu no rosto de Harry ao se lembrar desse apelido. É, não tinha vergonha de admitir que eles três juntos eram bons. Os melhores do departamento, com todas as honras e glórias. E ele preferia ser enaltecido por algo que ele fez, do que por algo que não fez. Derrotar Voldemort foi apenas uma coisa que ele estava destinado a fazer devido ao que os outros acreditavam, que ele era o seu herói. Ser um bom auror era algo que ele tinha escolhido e lutado para conseguir. Era um mérito próprio e se orgulhava disso. –Mas se eles te perturbarem muito… - nisso ela deu um meio sorriso e acariciou uma bochecha dele, erguendo-se um pouco para roçar seus lábios nos do homem mais alto. -… me chama que eu bato neles. Porque ninguém provoca o meu amor, certo Kitty? – deu um beijo leve nele e piscou um olho, fazendo o homem corar.

"Não me chame de Kitty." – resmungou Harry. Só por causa da sua forma animaga Dallas tinha a mania de ficar chamando-o de kitty. Ele não era nenhum filhotinho de gato para ter esse apelido… no mínimo ridículo. Se os seus parceiros soubessem desse apelido, seria a piada do departamento por uma semana. Mais do que ele foi quando os gêmeos nasceram. Ainda lembrava claramente das ameaças de tortura e morte de Dallas durante o parto. Foi de dar medo.

"Harry Potter!" – uma voz descrente chamou perto dele e Harry inspirou profundamente, adquirindo uma expressão indiferente, antes de se virar para ver quem tinha lhe chamado. Era um dos amigos de Duda, um daqueles chatos que lhe atormentava quando era criança. Não lembrava o nome dele, mas lembrava que ele estava com Duda no dia do incidente na casa dos répteis no zoológico. –Lembra de mim? Pedro Polkiss. – Harry fez uma cara de que nunca tinha visto aquele homem na vida e recebeu uma cutucada de Dallas. Resignado, recebeu a mão estendida pelo homem e o cumprimentou rapidamente.

"Dallas querida." – Petúnia surgiu perto da boticária, segurando seu braço levemente. –Eu posso te chamar de Dallas, não posso? – perguntou com um sorriso maternal, que Dallas retribui, dando um aceno positivo de cabeça. –Venha, quero que conheça algumas pessoas da família. - e, antes de ser levada pela mulher mais velha, a bruxa ainda conseguiu sussurrar para o marido:

"Comporte-se. São pessoas, não Dementadores. Deixe de ser paranóico." – e partiu, deixando Harry para trás com uma cara que implorava que ela não o deixasse sozinho com aquelas '_pessoas_'.

"Você mudou muito Potter." – começou Pedro, tentando engatar uma conversa, e o auror viu com desespero que Valter, Duda e outros conhecidos estavam se aproximando dos dois. –Quase não o reconheci, se não fosse por essa cicatriz na testa.

"Pois é, é a minha sina." – respondeu azedo.

"O que anda fazendo da vida Potter?" – perguntou o homem, tomando um gole do seu ponche. Harry iria dar uma resposta bem mal educada, mas um olhar da sua mulher no outro lado do jardim, e a aproximação de mais pessoas, o fez parar rapidamente. Ele poderia suportar isso. Era apenas algumas horas na presença da sua família trouxa. Ele agüentaria, para alguém que agüentou batalhas e mais batalhas com bruxos das trevas, isso não era nada… certo?

"Eu… trabalho…" - uma mentira, tudo o que ele precisava era de uma grande mentira. -… em uma agência de segurança. – respondeu rapidamente. Os outros a sua volta deram um aceno positivo de cabeça. Apenas Valter e Duda ficaram quietos, sabendo que essa "agência de segurança" era relacionada com magia.

"Aquela lá é a sua esposa?" – Pedro apontou para a morena do outro lado do jardim, conversando com as outras mulheres.

"Sim." – Harry respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Valter lançou um olhar para a jovem apontada, ainda não tinha conhecido a esposa do sobrinho. Sabia dela apenas pelo que Petúnia havia lhe falado. Que era uma jovem simpática e bonita.

"Ela é bonita Potter." – um outro amigo de Duda comentou e engoliu em seco quando viu os olhos verdes de Harry escurecerem em desagrado diante do elogio. Não era o fato do sujeito ter dito que a sua mulher era bonita. Não era o fato de ele ter dado um elogio a sua mulher, mas sim o tom que estava subtendido nesse elogio, como se Harry não fosse capaz de arrumar alguém, ainda mais alguém do porte de Dallas. Como se não a merecesse. Quebraria a cara do primeiro que dissesse que ele não era bom o suficiente para Dallas.

"Eu sei." – o moreno comentou entre dentes, dando um sorriso enviesado. –E é minha. – murmurou e os outros a sua volta fizeram expressões confusas diante do tom frio do homem. O Potter que se lembravam passava longe do homem que estava na frente deles.

"Paz, Potter, só estava comentando." – respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, erguendo ambas as mãos em sinal de paz.

Junto com o grupo de mulheres, Dallas observava todos os movimentos de Harry e o modo como a linguagem corporal dele denunciava que ele não estava nada confortável com a sua companhia. Soltou um pequeno suspiro. Ao menos ele estava tentando dar uma chance a sua família. E quanto a ela? Ela não estava disposta a dar nada a Amélia Winford. Será que isso era o certo? Seu marido tinha razão em um ponto. Não era justo ela jogar fora o trabalho do seu pai, do seu avô que ela pouco conheceu, e dos seus antepassados por rixas com a sua avó. Aquele legado era dela, mas, principalmente, dos seus filhos. Mas voltar a aquele mundo a perturbava um pouco. Uma coisa era ser a esposa do famoso Harry Potter. E ela não passava disso. Quando falavam dela nas revistas bruxas o que vinha primeiro era o fato dela ser casada com Harry, o resto era adereço. Mas no mundo trouxa era diferente. Ela era Dallas Winford. Seus movimentos, seus atos, seu modo de agir seriam pesados e julgados. Era quase como pertencer à família real. Claro que sem o título de nobreza para pesar mais ainda. Será que ela estava preparada para jogar a sua família dentro da loucura que era ser o herdeiro da segunda maior fortuna da Grã-Bretanha?

"Dallas? Dallas?" – Petúnia chamou e a morena piscou, voltando-se para a mulher com um sorriso no rosto.

"Desculpe, acho que me perdi em pensamentos. O que a senhora estava dizendo?"

"As meninas querem saber como foi o pedido." – perguntou a mulher curiosa, querendo saber mais sobre como o seu sobrinho veio a conhecer essa jovem. Harry nunca lhe pareceu ser inclinado a romances. Cada vez que ele voltava de Hogwarts, ele voltava com um semblante pesado, como se estivesse carregando o mundo nas costas e prestes a enfrentar um grande desafio.

"Bem… já fazia uns dois anos que eu morava com Harry. Então, um belo dia, a gente saiu pra jantar fora e ficamos…" - ela deu uma risada ao lembrar-se da cena. -… e ficamos um pouco alegres por causa do vinho. Aí entre uma besteira dita e outra, ele segurou na minha mão e ficou subitamente sério e disse: "Dallas, você sabe que eu te amo muito e que você é tudo de melhor que aconteceu na minha vida. Por isso eu peço humildemente que se case comigo".

"E o que você respondeu?" – perguntou Guida, começando a ficar interessada pela conversa, embora Harry ainda não fosse a sua pessoa favorita no mundo.

"Bem… eu fiquei olhando para ele chocada com o que ele disse e então eu comecei a rir. Na verdade eu comecei a gargalhar histericamente no meio do restaurante. E a cara que ele fez foi cômica. Ainda mais quando ele virou para mim com um beicinho infantil e disse: "Eu estou falando sério garota! Comprei até um anel". E foi quando ele me mostrou o anel que eu parei de rir, vendo que era sério mesmo a coisa. Aí eu comecei a chorar feito uma idiota e pulei no pescoço dele, dando beijos nele e dizendo sim ao mesmo tempo."

"Não foi algo muito romântico, não é?" – Guida comentou em um tom meio seco, mas Dallas não se abalou muito com a arrogância da mulher.

"Um anel é apenas um anel, sra. Dursley." – disse séria. –Metal revestido de ouro. Algo que não se pode comparar com o que Harry já fez por mim e para mim, por amor.

"E o que ele já fez?" – perguntou uma das amigas de Petúnia, curiosa com o conto, e Dallas enrijeceu. O que Harry já tinha feito? Tinha ficado do lado dela nas batalhas remanescentes depois da guerra. O estado que ela tinha ficado, em choque, quando tinha disparado aquela arma contra um comensal. Um monstro, verdade, devido ao passado do bruxo, mas ainda sim um humano. E também tinha as coisas que ela tinha feito por Harry. Ainda se lembrava claramente de uma conversa com Dumbledore, contando sobre os dons de Harry, e de como ela era o equilíbrio do mago. Na verdade, um era o equilíbrio do outro, era o que achava.

"Muita coisa." – disse com um meio sorriso, olhando para o outro lado do jardim para as caras e bocas que Harry estava fazendo diante das conversas ao seu redor. –Se vocês me derem licença. – falou polidamente, caminhando até o homem e penetrando na roda onde ele estava, enlaçando o seu braço no dele. –Se vocês não se importam… - deu um grande sorriso charmoso. -… vou roubar o meu marido por uns minutos. – e saiu dali puxando Harry consigo para um canto mais reservado do jardim.

"Finalmente, eu já estava quase azarando um." – murmurou desgostoso, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Dallas segurou nos pulsos do marido, descruzando os braços dele e os depositando em volta da sua cintura, enquanto aproximava-se dele para poder abraçá-lo. –O que foi? – perguntou, depositando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

"Eu já disse que te amo?" – murmurou contra o peito do homem e Harry deu um meio sorriso.

"O que é? Você está grávida de novo? Porque geralmente você começava a conversa assim antes de me dar à notícia. Quando descobriu que eram gêmeos então…" - deu uma inspirada profunda de ar. -… aquela noite foi bem agitada. – disse em um tom que misturava malícia e divertimento. Dallas deu uma risada baixa e aconchegou-se mais no abraço de Harry.

"Não. Não estou grávida. Não que eu saiba. Acontece que eu senti vontade de dizer que eu te amo. Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para dizer isso quando era jovem? Seis anos. Seis longos anos." – Harry arregalou os olhos e afastou-se dela, para poder olhar o rosto da mulher melhor.

"Você quer dizer que é apaixonada por mim desde que tinha dez anos?"

"Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi na estação 9 ½." – o moreno deu uma inspirada profunda de ar e seu coração deu um pulo. Ele não sabia disso. Dallas nunca lhe dissera que era apaixonada por ele todo esse tempo. Ela só havia lhe dito que gostava dele a um tempo, antes de ele se declarar.

"Por que você está me dizendo isso agora?"

"Harry, você me ama?" – cortou a pergunta dele com outra.

"Claro que eu te amo!" – respondeu, estranhando aquele rumo na conversa.

"E aos seus filhos?"

"Dallas, que pergunta idiota é essa? Eu amo vocês. São a minha família. A coisa mais importante na minha vida. Por que está perguntando isso? Alguma coisa errada?" – Dallas mirou os seus olhos na festa que ocorria no jardim. Se tinha alguma coisa errada? Ela não sabia dizer. Era um vínculo que ela tinha com os seus filhos, algo que as mães tinham com todo filho. O chamado instinto maternal, que com certeza era muito mais forte nas mães bruxas. Quantas vezes já vira Gina correr de um aposento para atender Angela, antes mesma dessa começar a chorar? Ou Hermione saber por antecedência que o seu filho havia se machucado em alguma brincadeira, ou que Rory não conseguia dormir com medo do escuro? Sim, o vínculo se formava mesmo que o filho não fosse de sangue, bastava ter o amor de mãe no meio. E ela sentia isso. Sentia que logo algo de importante iria acontecer e que iria abalar a vida de um de seus filhos, e já temia por ele.

"Não é nada. Apenas uma sensação." – falou e Harry já não gostou nada dessa pequena oração. Essas sensações que ela tinha só poderia estar relacionado a uma coisa: aos seus filhos. Havia descoberto esse laço maternal quando uma vez, ferido em uma missão, foi parar na ala hospitalar. Mal tinha aberto os olhos e lá estava a sra. Weasley o paparicando. Quando ele descobriu que foi o coração de mãe dela que tinha lhe avisado que algo havia acontecido com o "filho de criação" dela, Harry por noites chorou no seu travesseiro ao descobrir que a mulher o considerava tanto a ponto de ter criado essa ligação com ele. A partir de então, passou a chamar Molly Weasley de _mãe_.

"Algo ruim? Muito ruim?" – perguntou o auror. Se algo acontecesse com um dos seus filhos, com certeza ele desmontaria. Dallas deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

"Nada que o afete fisicamente. Mas o que nos resta é apenas esperar para ver o que vai acontecer, e com quem." – Harry acenou positivamente e a abraçou novamente. Teria que pedir a Dumbledore e a Sirius para redobrar a vigilância nas suas crianças.

* * *

Deitou a cabeça sobre os seus braços cruzados e pôs-se a observar a chuva fina que caía através da janela da sala de reunião dos monitores. O confronto com Day dias atrás o tinha cansado, e o rostinho de filhote abandonado que Rory fazia cada vez que o via, o deixava um pouco deprimido. Não queria ter partido com as esperanças da menina assim dessa maneira, mas não estava pronto para embarcar em outro relacionamento, não tão cedo. Não quando seu coração batia mais forte a menção do nome de uma certa ruiva e lembranças sempre vinham a sua mente.

_"Potter, hum?" – disse em uma voz sussurrada, o olhando de cima a baixo, como se o medisse, como se quisesse saber qual era a importância dele. O conhecia vagamente pelas poucas vezes que havia cruzado com a família do companheiro de trabalho do seu pai, mas nunca tinha tempo para dar atenção a eles. Sempre tinha lugares para ir, coisas para estudar, amigos para convidar para sair. Por que ela se importaria com um moleque?_

_"Malfoy, hum?" – o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha negra, voltando o seu olhar para a pista de dança. Dezesseis anos e finalmente ele poderia vir nessa boate trouxa que há mais de um ano ele queria visitar. E o melhor de tudo, sozinho. Quer dizer, parcialmente sozinho, seus amigos estavam com ele. Mas, pela primeira vez, ele não tinha hora para voltar. Era quase como se fosse um adulto independente._

_"Mundo pequeno. Sabe qual é a probabilidade de dois bruxos conhecidos se encontrarem no mundo trouxa? Mínima." – a ruiva puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente dele, seu vestido curto e justo subindo alguns dedos pelas coxas claras. O que ela estava tentando fazer? O seduzir? O que uma mulher como ela iria querer com um adolescente? Se fosse outra pensaria que era por causa do seu sobrenome. O nome Potter tinha muito poder em algumas meninas. Mas ela era uma Malfoy, e isso a tornava tão conhecida quanto um Potter. E mais arrogante, já que vinha de uma longa linhagem de sangue-puros._

_"Sei." – Evan respondeu indiferente, tomando um gole de sua bebida. Álcool. Embora fraca ainda possuía álcool na bebida. Só não poderia exagerar. Se chegasse bêbado em casa a sua mãe o enforcava. E o seu pai… bem, o seu pai faria com ele coisas que ele preferia não imaginar. Deu um meio sorriso. Seus pais às vezes eram durões, como todos pais deveriam ser, mas não os trocaria por nada._

_"Parece que a minha conversa é enfadonha para você." – Angela não poderia acreditar no que estava vendo e ouvindo. Geralmente quando ela se aproximava de um menino, ainda mais um na idade desse garoto, ele ficava como um paspalho, sempre falando e fazendo coisas na intenção de agradá-la. Mas esse garoto parecia não se importar com a beleza e toda a pose que ela ostentava. Era frustrante e, por outro lado, excitante._

_"Não que seja enfadonha, apenas estou curioso." – comentou Evan, olhando por cima do ombro da garota para o grupo de onde ela tinha partido. –Você parece estar bem acompanhada. Então, o que a trouxe aqui? – Angela seguiu a direção dos olhos azuis e viu seu grupo de amigos da faculdade parados perto do bar, ou alguns na pista de dança._

_"Seu rosto me pareceu familiar e eu vim confirmar. Sem contar que você me pareceu promissor." – o rapaz depositou seu copo de bebida sobre a mesa, recostando-se no espelho da cadeira._

_"Promissor? Quantos anos você tem?" – perguntou curioso. Embora hoje algumas adolescentes da idade dele, ou até mais novas, possuíssem um corpo bem desenvolvido, essa garota indicava ser mais velha. E pelo que ele se lembrava da família Malfoy, ela deveria realmente ser mais velha que ele. Então, por que do repentino interesse?_

_"Pergunta indelicada para ser feita a uma mulher." – disse Angela, dando um aceno negativo com um longo dedo. –Quer dançar? – cortou com outra pergunta, querendo saber mais sobre aquele menino que não parecia se afetar com o seu charme._

_"Por que não?" – Evan ergueu-se e estendeu uma mão para ela, a ruiva segurou na mão dele e deixou-se ser guiada, surpresa por ver que o rapaz era mais alto que ela, mesmo que ela estivesse de salto. Uma balada romântica começou a tocar na pista e o garoto envolveu a cintura esguia com os seus braços, ambos começando a se mover de acordo com a música. A jovem depositou sua cabeça entre a curva do pescoço e do ombro do rapaz, inalando profundamente o cheiro gostoso da colônia dele. Não passaria essa noite sozinha, era o que parecia._

_A música estava quase chegando ao fim e Evan estava prestes a soltar-se dela e seguir o seu caminho, quando os braços da garota envolveram o seu pescoço, espremendo o corpo menor contra o seu. A ruiva ergueu a cabeça e olhos cinzentos prenderam-se em azuis profundos. Os lábios vermelhos torceram-se em um sorriso e o rapaz viu com alarde o rosto dela começar a se aproximar do seu. Quando se deu conta, estava sendo beijado. E foi aí que começou a sua desgraça. Quando começou a perder o seu coração para Angela Malfoy._

Evan levantou a cabeça da mesa, esfregando as mãos no rosto como se quisesse afastar as lembranças. Isso era ridículo, ele se lamentando pelos cantos por uma menina que não valia a pena. Se ao menos tivesse escutado os seus amigos agora não estaria nessa posição patética. Mas ele pensou que conseguiria suportar, que conseguiria entrar na brincadeira e fingir que todo esse tempo ao lado dela era apenas diversão. Mas ele deveria saber que tinha um coração mais mole do que aparentava.

"Evan?" – o moreno virou-se para ver, na porta da sala, Rory. Era tudo o que ele precisava no momento, a menina e o seu olhar de criança abandonada.

"Rowena." – disse distante, levantando-se e começando a recolher o material espalhado sobre a mesa, deixado pelos outros monitores. –O que você está fazendo aqui?

"Estava passando quando vi a luz da sala acesa. Está perto do toque de recolher, vai ficar muito tempo aqui? Sei que é o monitor, mas melhor não abusar." – ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele, mas o jovem não o retribuiu. Rowena soltou um pequeno suspiro conformado, já sabia que nunca teria uma chance com Evan, ele mesmo havia lhe dito isso na noite do baile, depois que dançou com ela. Parecia que ele gostava de uma garota, chegou até a namorá-la, mas ela não gostava dele e ele terminou tudo com medo de ser mais ferido do que estava sendo. Não sabia quem era a menina, não quis perguntar, mas a considerava a criatura mais estúpida da face da Terra. Se ela soubesse o que as meninas fariam para ao menos ter um pouco da atenção de Evan, ela talvez desse mais valor ao que tinha.

"Vou ficar mais um tempo por aqui. Vá para a sala comunal, não queremos que perca pontos para a casa, não é mesmo? Ainda mais que Snape anda de muito mau humor."

"E quando é que ele está de bom humor?" – brincou e Evan arriscou um pequeno sorriso na direção dela.

"Vá, Rory." – disse em um sussurro e a menina deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, caminhando em direção a porta. Antes de sair, porém, ela parou e olhou por cima do ombro.

"Ela vai perceber um dia o seu erro, Evan. Aposto que vai." – e saiu, deixando Evan parado no meio da sala pensando nas palavras dela.


	13. Sou meu pior inimigo

Empurrou a porta lateral que dava entrada à sala de aula, uma que poucas pessoas conheciam e que tinham acesso pelo escritório pessoal do professor, e olhou pela brecha oferecida, observando que os alunos estavam completamente concentrados em suas tarefas. Com o menor ruído possível entrou nas masmorras, sorrindo por perceber, pela primeira vez, que entrava em um lugar sem chamar a atenção de ninguém por causa de suas trapalhadas.

"Se você fosse uma aluna já teria perdido pontos." – Den quase pulou três palmos no ar ao ouvir a voz suave ressoar pela sala silenciosa.

"Me desculpe Snape, eu sei que deveria ajudá-lo…" - começou a se explicar, mas o homem a cortou sem nem ao menos olhar para ela. Severo estava de extremo mau humor desde que teve aquele desgosto no baile de Halloween. Ainda arrancava os cabelos em seus aposentos e se perguntava a quem aquela menina havia puxado. Ainda mais quando o maldito do Black sorria torto para ele e dizia: _tudo que vai um dia volta_. Irritante!

"Calada Densetsu. Apenas pegue as malditas amostras e as organize." – ordenou sisudo e Maya nem abriu a boca para protestar, apenas fazendo rapidamente o que ele tinha mandado. Um silêncio sepulcral assolava a sala, o único barulho ouvido era as batidas dos frascos e caldeirões, vindo dos alunos e de Maya. O riscar da pena de Snape era suprimido por esses pequenos sons e a tensão predominava no local. Aula de poções era sempre com esse clima pesado e sério, que deixava os alunos ainda mais nervosos e habilitados a explodir um caldeirão a qualquer momento.

Os estudantes contavam os segundos até que finalmente a sineta tocou e todos começaram a arrumar o seu material, doidos para voarem sala afora.

"Eu quero quatro pergaminhos sobre a poção em que estão trabalhando. Seus efeitos, efeitos colaterais e utilizações." – murmurou Snape, sua voz nunca se elevando, mas chamando claramente a atenção de todos. Mudos, os alunos foram saindo da sala, muitos soltando suspiros de alívio pelos corredores.

Maya ainda continuou organizando os vidros, sua respiração compassando com a de Snape era a única coisa soando na sala e chegava a ser mórbido. A moça por muitas vezes olhou por cima do ombro para atestar se o ex-comensal ainda estava vivo, e o via ainda concentrado em seus pergaminhos. Deveria ter algo muito interessante ali ou ela tinha acabado de descobrir que o professor dormia com os olhos abertos. Uma coisa ou outra. O silêncio perdurou por uma hora, sendo finalmente quebrado quando batidas soaram na porta de madeira da sala.

"Entre." – Den até levou um susto quando ouviu a voz do professor. Pensou que ele tinha morrido na cadeira, de tão silencioso que estava. E ela que não era maluca de interrompê-lo no que quer que ele esteja fazendo. A porta rangeu e o rosto bonito de Sirius apareceu. Rapidamente as expressões de Severo fecharam, como se estivesse chupando um limão extremamente azedo. –O que quer Black? – perguntou, com cinco pedras na mão prontas para atirar no vira-lata.

"Vim falar com a Maya, posso?" – disse em um tom calmo e estranhamente polido, seus olhos claros fixados nas costas rijas de Maya. Snape olhou para o rosto da garota, que estava pálida feito neve, e viu que tinha algo de errado nessa história. Em outros tempos ela dava um braço diante da possibilidade de Black querer um a sós com ela. Agora ela parecia disposta a enraizar no chão e morrer ali antes de falar com o homem. Estranho.

"Faça o que bem entender." – Maya virou-se tão rápido para lançar a Snape um olhar assassino, que quase caiu do salto. Ela não queria falar com Black, não desde o dia em que ela acordou nos braços do homem, na cama dele, depois da festa de Halloween. Assustada ela tinha se vestido e sumido, ignorando o homem nos dias que se seguiram. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Afinal, não era mais uma fantasia de infância intocada, era real. Ele realmente foi dela e de repente, toda aquela magia que rodeava o professor mais adorado da escola sumiu. De repente o herói tinha, estranhamente, se tornado um homem… comum. E agora ela não sabia mais de nada. E então, ela era apaixonada pela fantasia ou pelo homem? E como dizer isso a ele? Nunca pensou que ele a seguiria depois daquela noite, pensou que ela seria a ignorada. Parecia que os papéis estavam invertidos nessa história.

"Mas Snape…" - sibilou entre dentes, seus dedos comichando para poder apanhar a sua varinha e azarar um mestre de poções, mesmo que saísse perdendo nessa história. -… você não precisava de ajuda…

"Na verdade você mais atrapalha do que ajuda, então pode ir."

"Mas…" - ela virou-se, olhando com olhos largos para o rosto sorridente de Sirius, sabendo que não teria escapatória. Por que a terra não poderia abrir e engoli-la? Seria pedir muito?

"Den?" –Sirius chamou com o sorriso mais charmoso, que derreteria até chumbo, indicando a saída da sala. –Vamos minha querida, temos _muito_ que conversar. – o tom foi sarcástico, mas o sorriso continuava intacto no lugar.

"Minha querida?" – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, repetindo as palavras do animago. –O que é isso Black, crise de meia idade? – Sirius rilhou os dentes, mas o sorriso continuou emplastrado no seu rosto, cedendo passagem a Maya, que saiu da sala passando por ele rija como uma tábua.

"Maya?" – Sirius chamou assim que fechou a porta e a jovem virou-se, branca como uma folha, para encará-lo. –Venha comigo. – e caminhou, com ela o seguindo de perto, até chegarem à sala dele e finalmente ficarem a sós. Sirius sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e Maya encostou-se em uma carteira ao fundo da sala, impondo o máximo de distância entre eles.

"Bem… então? O que você queria me falar?" – perguntou incerta, encarando as suas mãos espalmadas em suas coxas.

"Você me diz." – Sirius disse sério, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e a encarando firmemente. Achava que ela realmente estava interessada nele, não era cego, via o modo como o perseguia desde que era apenas a sua aluna em Hogwarts e depois o modo como as investidas dela ficaram mais explícitas, quando voltou à escola como aprendiz de Snape. Mas agora ele realmente estava curioso. Para ela não tinha passado de uma diversão? Algo que ela poderia espalhar para as amigas: _fiquei com Sirius Black_. Certo, não deveria se sentir tão ofendido. Sua vida adolescente e, recentemente, adulta foi recheada de relacionamentos de uma só noite, fúteis e vazios, apenas para contar vantagem, apenas para dizer que o Almofadinhas ainda era bom com as mulheres. Mas, quando ficou com ela e acordou pela manhã com a cama vazia, sentiu-se estranhamente traído. Como se ele não tivesse valido nada para a jovem. Era realmente frustrante e ele não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo. Será que agora que estava ficando… maduro, porque ele se recusava a acreditar que estava ficando velho, resolveu tomar um rumo na vida e arrumar alguém sério? Afinal, ele tinha que admitir, já estava cansando de ficar sozinho. Mas por que logo esse desastre? O que ela tinha de tão… especial?

"Dizer sobre o quê?" – Maya olhou janela afora, vendo nuvens negras cobrirem a escola. Parecia que o frio estava chegando mais cedo este ano.

"Certo, você não estava bêbada na noite do Halloween, estava?" – Sirius estreitou um pouco os olhos, era só o que lhe faltava, ele ter se aproveitado de alguém que não estava sóbrio.

"Não, não estava."

"Então você se lembra do que aconteceu." – Maya soltou um suspiro.

"Sim, eu me lembro." – voltou os olhos para ele, não sabendo realmente como conseguir explicar a ele a sua reação de pavor.

"Então? Eu gostaria de entender. Sinceramente, Maya, não é todo mundo que eu vou atrás depois de passar a noite para poder saber porque me largou sozinho na cama." – de acuada rapidamente Maya passou para irritada. Aquele tom arrogante de Sirius era de enervar qualquer um. Quem ele pensava que era para agir daquele modo superior? Falando como se a considerasse menos insignificante do que todas as outras milhares de mulheres com que ficou.

"Realmente, claro que não." – disse sarcástica. –Afinal, é você que some primeiro da cama do bando de vadias com que dorme. Como se sente quando viu que alguém fez isso com você?

"Engraçadinha." – retrucou, percebendo que o tom dela era o indício do início de uma discussão. –Agora só falta me dizer que eu abusei de você. A seduzi e a enganei.

"Pois é… enganou. Você não era o que… eu esperava Black."

"Como é?"

"Você não é romântico, não é educado, não é carinhoso. Não passa de um sujeito arrogante e metido, cheio de defeitos."

"HAH!" – Sirius jogou os braços para o alto. –Parabéns Densetsu, você descobriu. Bem, prazer eu sou Sirius Black. O que você esperava? Um príncipe encantado? Esse sou eu garota, não sabia disso? Ex-prisioneiro, considerado por muitos um traidor e assassino. Creio que estou um pouco longe da perfeição. – rebateu malicioso.

"Eu sei… EU SEI!" – Maya gritou, desencostando da mesa onde estava. –E esse é o problema. Agora que eu sei, o encanto… se acabou. Você está longe daquele professor fantasioso que eu criei. Me desculpe se eu voei alto nas minhas expectativas e me esborrachei feio no chão.

"Então a culpa não é minha."

"Infelizmente…" - ela trincou os dentes, achando completamente impossível admitir isso. -… não. A culpa não é sua. Eu realmente sinto muito se o decepcionei. Acho que o melhor para nós é cada um seguir o seu caminho… - começou a caminhar para a porta, decidida a esquecer isso tudo.

"O que você vai fazer no sábado?" – Sirius a interrompeu, antes que ela fosse embora.

"O quê?" – ela virou-se, olhando confusa para ele, com a mão ainda na maçaneta da porta.

"Bem… o que você vai fazer no sábado? Não gostaria de sair… jantar comigo?"

"Está me convidando para sair, Black?"

"Sim."

"Como em um encontro?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Se eu te der as minhas razões você me dá um não na cara. Quer realmente ouvir?" – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não, era melhor não ouvir.

"Não."

"E então, as nove está bom para você?"

"Perfeito." – respondeu e Maya saiu da sala. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, a jovem encostou-se na madeira, abrindo um largo sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Teria um encontro com Sirius Black.

* * *

Olhou para a sua mão, como se quisesse achar alguma imperfeição nela, depois deslizou o olhar para o braço com finos cabelos escuros, quase imperceptíveis, que subiam pela pele firme até chegar ao cotovelo e começarem a se tornar mais escassos. Desceu novamente o olhar para a mão, girando-a e a esticando, vendo os músculos ressaltados, as veias por debaixo da pele, os dedos longos e finos manchados com tinta. Deixou a mesma mão cair sobre o colo e soltou um suspiro, olhando com desalento para o livro aberto no chão ao lado da sua perna. A capa da escola estava esquecida a um canto, o suéter cinza no outro, a gravata frouxa estava oscilando sobre o peito enquanto a camisa branca estava completamente para fora da calça. As pernas cruzadas sustentavam um pergaminho e uma pena, completamente esquecidos enquanto o jovem olhava com extremo interesse para as páginas amareladas ao seu lado.

"Ai, o que eu faço?" – murmurou para si mesmo, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Abriu dois dedos, para novamente olhar por entre eles o livro ao seu lado, tentando acreditar no que tinha acabado de ler. Não poderia ser verdade, poderia? Mas tudo indicava que sim, desde aquela conversa que teve com o Alexei. Então era isso, por isso ele se sentia diferente dos outros. –Um mago. – suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás e olhando o teto alto da biblioteca, de dentro da sessão restrita. Ele era um mago. Isso explicava os sonhos, que no fim sempre se tornavam reais de um modo ou de outro. Os feitiços sem varinha, as sensações. Poder sentir as pessoas como se estivesse tocando no fundo da alma delas, ser capaz de interpretá-las e saber a verdade apenas com um olhar. E o mais estranho, a primeira vez que ele beijou Alexei, ele sentiu como se algo tivesse estabilizado dentro dele. Como se ele estivesse em um eterno terremoto interno e finalmente tivesse encontrado o seu centro de gravidade, o seu…

"Ponto de equilíbrio." – falou para o nada, voltando à cabeça para baixo para mirar as anotações que tinha rabiscado no pergaminho. Era disso que aquele diário estava falando. Sua mãe era o ponto de equilíbrio do seu pai. Era ela que mantinha Harry estável. Isso queria dizer que… Alexei era o seu ponto de equilíbrio? Ótimo. Mais uma coisa para torná-lo ainda mais esquisito. O que faria agora? Contaria para o seu pai? Talvez ele o ajudasse. Não, melhor não. Nenhum livro mencionava que Harry Potter é um mago, e com razão. As pessoas os temem. Afinal, eles podem ao mesmo tempo ser benéficos assim como prejudiciais a comunidade. Contaria a Dumbledore? Não, porque se contasse ele falaria com o seu pai, e isso de um modo ou de outro poderia se espalhar e com certeza aí sim ele seria considerado mais estranho ainda.

Fechou o livro com força e rapidamente enrolou o pergaminho em seu colo. Não, o melhor era manter isso dentro de si. Pelo que ele tinha lido no livro precisa-se de um evento muito forte para despertar o poder de um mago, ou então esperar esse poder amadurecer naturalmente. De um modo ou de outro, as coisas tinham que ser feitas com calma e não forçar nada. E por ele, se ele não ganhasse esses poderes, mais feliz ficaria. Afinal, parte dos heróis do mundo mágico foram magos, mas quase todos os inimigos também foram. Pareciam que eles estavam mais propensos a se perderem para o lado das trevas do que para o da luz, e isso dava um certo medo a Day. Do que adiantava tanto poder se você poderia se perder na escuridão para sempre? Não era nada lucrativa essa história.

"Finalmente eu te achei." – o garoto deu um pulo de susto, erguendo o rosto pálido para ver Hannah ajoelhar-se na sua frente. –O que você está fazendo na área restrita?

"Pesquisando… para feitiços." – mentiu, pegando o livro que estava no chão e o abraçando, escondendo o título dele em seu peito. –O que você quer?

"Evan recebeu uma carta da mamãe essa manhã."

"E?"

"Ela pediu para irmos para casa no Natal."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei. Olha só o que ela escreveu." – e entregou o pergaminho para ele, que pegou com uma mão, ainda abraçando o livro com o outro braço.

_"Quando voc__ê__s vierem para casa eu explicarei melhor a hist__ó__ria. Mas a quest__ã__o __é__ que este ano passaremos o Natal na casa do vov__ô__ Albert. Eu sei que voc__ê__s v__ã__o achar estranho, nunca fomos na casa dele, mas esse ano ser__á__ diferente. H__á__ algo que preciso contar a voc__ê__s. Beijos, os vejo no Natal._

_Amor,_

_Mam__ã__e."_

"Bem, parece então que teremos que esperar até lá."

"Mas você não está nem um pouco curioso? Quero dizer, mamãe sempre fez mistério sobre a família dela. Vovô Albert quase não fala nada e nunca fomos visitá-lo. E então, de repente, passaremos o Natal na casa dele? Eu considero isso muito suspeito."

"Pode ser, mas prefiro esperar para ver." – estendeu o pergaminho de volta para ela. –Aonde você vai vestida desse jeito? – perguntou, vendo que a irmã já tinha tirado o uniforme da escola e estava vestida em trajes mais informais.

"Sair. Esqueceu? Final de semana em Hogsmeade. Por que você está de uniforme?" – perguntou, o olhando de cima a baixo, vendo a roupa amarrotada que ele vestia. –Day… - falou calmamente, não acreditando no que estava prestes a dizer. –Você passou a noite inteira aqui? – Day piscou e olhou para o seu relógio, onde já indicava dez da manhã… de sábado. Arregalou os olhos e levantou-se rapidamente, recolhendo as suas coisas e as colocando em sua bolsa. Não poderia acreditar. Ficou tão empenhado nessa história de magos, desde que Alexei e ele encontraram aquele diário na sala da Ordem e desde que o russo explicou a história por detrás desses bruxos, que perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo dentro da sessão restrita para poder obter mais informações.

"Bosta!" – falou com irritação. –Eu tinha um encontro… - calou-se, fechando a sua bolsa e jogando a capa e o suéter por cima dela, a prendendo no ombro.

"Um encontro com o Alexei?" – ele não precisava terminar, pois ela sabia perfeitamente de quem o gêmeo estava falando. Reparou em como Alexei parecia estar andando nas nuvens nos últimos tempos e em como Day estava com a cabeça nas nuvens também. E ambos, cada vez que olhavam um para o outro, ficavam com aquele olhar perdido e embevecido.

"Eu… você… eu posso explicar." – respondeu o garoto, o rosto começando a ficar rubro.

"Não precisa, querido. Eu entendo. Ele é bonito."

"Você realmente não se importa que eu esteja com…"

"Não."

"Mesmo que seja o Alexei?"

"Qual é o problema?"

"Evan não gosta dele."

"Evan não gosta de muita gente. Mas o desprezo que ele tem por Yatcheslav é uma coisa que eu nunca entendi. E com certeza ele não vai ficar feliz quando souber da novidade. Por isso, tomem cuidado."

"Certo. E você não se importa, mesmo?"

"Já disse que não criatura. Afê!" – Hannah jogou as mãos para o alto e Day abriu um brilhante sorriso, puxando a irmã e a abraçando fortemente.

"Obrigado."

"Agora vai! Não vai querer deixá-lo esperando, não é mesmo?" – o jovem sorriu mais ainda, saindo correndo da biblioteca e cruzando corredores, pulando escadas, fazendo o caminho mais rápido até chegar à torre da Grifinória. Mal entrou na sala comunal e correu para o seu quarto, largando o material sobre a cama, abrindo o seu malão com um pontapé e recolhendo uma roupa, indo às pressas para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e saiu se enxugando como pôde, com os cabelos pingando sobre os ombros. Passou os dedos por entre as mechas negras para tirar o excesso de água e acabou arrepiando todos os fios, mas não se importou com isso. Pulando em uma perna, vestiu a calça jeans ao mesmo tempo em que tentava colocar a meia e o sapato, enfiou a camisa pólo azul escura por sobre a cabeça e catou a jaqueta jeans em cima da cadeira. Deu uma última olhada no espelho, vendo que tinha alguns círculos escuros sob os olhos. Bem, não poderia dar um jeito nisso. Talvez um dia de folga ajudasse. Vinte minutos depois estava saindo da sala comunal em direção ao vilarejo. Quase todos os alunos já estavam a caminho de lá.

Desceu o caminho para o vilarejo e abriu um pequeno sorriso quando viu a silhueta de Alexei encostado em uma árvore na entrada da cidade. Apressou os passos até que estava finalmente ao lado dele. O russo abriu os olhos, olhando de esguelha para o jovem parado ao seu lado, e deu um meio sorriso. Nada disse, apenas desencostou-se da árvore e começou a seguir um caminho oposto a Hogsmeade.

"Para onde estamos indo?" – perguntou, vendo o rapaz mais velho mover-se na sua frente, completamente em silêncio. Alexei apenas olhou por cima do ombro, dando um sorriso misterioso para o grifinório e continuou andando. Cinco minutos de caminhada e eles dois se encontravam no topo de um monte que dava visão a todo o vilarejo.

"Senta." – convidou o sonserino, sentando-se na grama e cedendo espaço para Day sentar-se ao lado dele. O apanhador apenas caminhou até o rapaz a abaixou-se na sua frente, colocando cada mão em cima dos joelhos do russo, os afastando um do outro, assim que abriu espaço acomodou-se entre as pernas dele, encolhendo-se contra o peito do rapaz. Alexei piscou um pouco, ainda surpreso com a atitude do garoto, mas não pensou muito, apenas o envolveu com os braços e apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dele. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que Alexei começou a falar, sua voz sendo abafada pelos fios negros do cabelo de Day.

"Max?"

"Hum?" - murmurou o rapaz com os olhos fechados e afundando-se ainda mais nos braços do sonserino.

"O que você estava fazendo tarde da noite na sessão restrita da biblioteca?"

"Pesquisando." – respondeu, não se incomodando em perguntar como Alexei sabia onde ele estava. Afinal, essa semana ele ficou com o Mapa do Maroto.

"Àquela hora da noite?"

"Estava pesquisando sobre magos." – respondeu com uma voz distante e o russo ficou quieto. Sabia que Day tinha ficado cismado com essa história desde que ele contou para o jovem o que era um mago.

"E virou a noite na biblioteca, não foi?" – repreendeu suavemente, dando um leve beliscão no lóbulo da orelha do garoto. Day riu um pouco.

"E você ficou me espionando, não foi?"

"Bem… fiquei. Minha vontade foi de ir lá e te arrastar para o meu quarto e te colocar para dormir." – o apanhador riu.

"E de manhã teria que explicar para os seus companheiros o que um garoto estava fazendo na sua cama."

"Não, pior, eu teria que explicar o que um grifinório estava fazendo na minha cama. Olha a confusão que iria dar."

"Oh, claro, o fato de eu ser um grifinório é bem pior do que eu ser o seu namorado. Vocês sonserinos são uns arrogantes."

"Sim, verdade. Mas fique sabendo que você é o único grifinório que está nas minhas graças."

"Graças a Merlin! Se tivesse outro, eu nem sei do que seria capaz de fazer com você."

"Isso são ciúmes na sua voz, Maxwell?"

"De você? Hunf! Nunca!"- Day bocejou.

"Está com ciúmes sim, confessa." – provocou o russo e recebeu uma cotovelada como resposta.

"Ah, cala a boca." – respondeu o grifinório, aconchegando-se mais nos braços do rapaz, encontrando uma posição mais confortável e assistindo de camarote a movimentação no vilarejo, naquele lugar silencioso e cheio de paz.

"Day?" – Alexei chamou quando percebeu que ele ficou quieto por muito tempo. Day não se mexeu e nem respondeu o jovem. O sonserino olhou por cima do ombro do namorado, atestando o que ele já desconfiava, o garoto tinha dormido nos seus braços. –Nisso que dá virar a noite em claro. –resmungou, escorregando pela grama a deitando-se nela, trazendo o corpo do rapaz adormecido. O jeito era ficar ali até Day acordar. Fechou os olhos e logo acompanhava o garoto no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Hannah Potter estava com vontade de esganar alguém. Correção, na verdade ela estava com vontade de matar alguém. Alguém alto, que geralmente vestia negro, tinha cabelos escuros e olhar predador e atendia pelo nome de Severo Snape. Sua tormenta, o mesmo infeliz que fez essa maldita prova. Essa infeliz prova onde cada pergunta era desconhecida a ela e as respostas viviam sumindo da sua cabeça.

Olhou por cima do ombro para os outros alunos a sua volta, que faziam as mesmas caretas que ela em relação a essa prova de meio de ano letivo. E maioria das caras feias vinham do pessoal da Grifinória. Hunf! Fácil de explicar, eles era umas pedras acéfalas em relação a poções. Bem, todos menos o seu irmão. Day tinha herdado a genialidade da mãe deles na matéria. O problema era que Snape sabia disso, assim como sabia que ela tinha herdado a falta de talento de Harry para o assunto. E por isso, para ser extremamente sádico, ele colocou os gêmeos em cantos opostos da sala. Certo que cola não iria funcionar nesse teste, mas alguém já tentou colar de maneira trouxa alguma vez na vida dentro dessa escola? Apostava que não.

Soltou um longo suspiro, mirando seus olhos verdes novamente na questão a sua frente, mas as palavras pareciam se distorcer à medida que ela tentava ler. Fórmulas e ingredientes vinham a sua cabeça, mas nada se associava com nada. E, no fim, tudo era substituído pelo rosto de Ethan. Soltou um grunhido mental. Estava no meio de uma crise federal e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em como os olhos de Ethan brilhavam de maneira impressionante, mesmo ele não podendo enxergar nada. Por Deus, só teve um encontro com o garoto e já não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Imagina se eles tivessem se beijado? Corou um pouco, afundando-se na cadeira como se estivesse realmente interessada no que estava escrito no pedaço de pergaminho. Na verdade eles quase se beijaram. Depois que Ethan a levou para passear em Hogsmeade, lanchar no Três Vassouras e andar pelas ruas do vilarejo como em um encontro comum, ele a trouxe de volta aos portões do castelo e quase a beijou. Mas se Evan não tivesse aparecido e interrompido o momento… A pena na mão da garota partiu-se diante da raiva empregada nela e o estalo chamou a atenção de todos na sala silenciosa.

"Srta. Potter, algum problema com a sua pena, ou a sua prova?" – perguntou Snape com o seu usual tom calmo, o que estava irritando intensamente a menina. A presença dele só servia para lembrá-la que ela iria se ferrar nessa prova.

"Não professor." – comentou secamente e ouviu com muito desagrado as risadinhas de alguns grifinórios. Certo, seus irmãos poderiam ser daquela casa, mas isso não a fazia gostar daqueles imbecis. Olhou em direção aos engraçadinhos que tentavam em vão esconder um sorriso e rosnou entre os dentes para eles, ameaçando uma punição dolorosa para eles assim que saíssem das masmorras. Rapidamente eles se calaram, sabendo que era melhor pensar duas vezes antes de rir da cara da jovem Potter.

Silêncio voltou a reinar na sala e Hannah soltou um suspiro, mexendo a sua varinha e assim consertando a pena. Olhou novamente a sua volta, lamentando o fato de que Catharine estivesse tão longe dela. Afinal, ela era a filha do mestre. Se ela falhasse em Poções com certeza seria esfolada viva. E Snape nunca permitiria que uma cria sua tirasse menos que a nota máxima na matéria que ele ensinava. Resignada, começou a colocar no pergaminho o que achava que era a resposta. Já estava ferrada mesmo, e ainda teria chances de se recuperar nas provas finais, bastava pedir ajuda a Day. Era sempre assim mesmo, uma tradição que não poderia ser mudada. Mais um suspiro e olhou novamente para a pergunta.

_5) O que se obt__é__m ao adicionar raiz de asfódalo em p__ó__ em uma infus__ã__o de losna? E explique com detalhes o modo de se administrar __à__ fus__ã__o obtida._

Piscou, erguendo uma sobrancelha castanha. As palavras lhe eram familiar, com certeza se fechasse os olhos poderia ouvir a voz de Snape as falando. Mas, no momento, aquela frase não soava nenhum sino dentro do seu cérebro. Deu um sorriso torto, sabendo que se escrevesse isso faria Snape subir pelas paredes, mas ela estava de mau humor. Fosse por causa do quase beijo interrompido por Evan, fosse porque estivesse de tpm ou porque simplesmente estava a fim de fazer a vida de alguém miserável hoje. E a vítima da vez era Snape. Fazer o que, não é mesmo? Nem todos tinham um bom dia. Com o sorriso se alargando ainda mais ela respondeu:

_R: Bem, se o senhor n__ã__o sabe o que acontece e como us__á__-la, n__ã__o serei eu a responder. E você ainda se considera um Mestre de Poç__õ__es? Vergonhoso tio Sevie._

Recostou-se na cadeira, satisfeita, com certeza isso acabaria com o dia dele.

Uma hora depois o sinal tocou e todos foram passando os testes para o colega que estava na frente, até que os pergaminhos finalmente chegaram às mãos de Snape. Pouco a pouco, cada um foi recolhendo as suas coisas, saindo das masmorras frias por causa do ar de fim de novembro e sumindo pelo castelo, para a próxima aula e para mais um teste. Hannah subiu as escadas e o seu sorriso maquiavélico se alargou mais ainda quando viu quem estava andando bem à frente dela. Julius Raven e seus queridos amigos. Seu anti-cristo. Esse garoto vivia apenas para a provocar. Com ele a rivalidade entre as casa era levada aos extremos. Afinal, Sonserina e Grifinória jamais se entenderiam, por mais que o tempo passasse. E cada ano tinha a sua guerrilha particular. Do primeiro ao sétimo ano havia grupos que tomavam a frente de batalha. E do quarto ano era Raven contra Potter.

Resoluta, Hannah caminhou até ele, passando pelo rapaz um pouco mais alto que ela, magro e de cabelos curtos, negros e desarrumados. Displicente bateu com força a sua mochila nas costas dele, o fazendo perder o balanço e cair de cara no chão. Não parou para olhar o estrago que tinha feito, fingindo ter passado por ele e esbarrado sem perceber. Apenas quando os amigos do garoto chamaram por ela é que a menina parou, com a cara mais lavada do mundo, para encará-los.

"Sim?" – perguntou calmamente.

"Jogo sujo Potter, atacando por trás."

"Jogo sujo, Raven. Rindo às minhas costas. Olho por olho, dente por dente. Sorria, ao menos eu não quebrei o seu nariz… de novo." – e rodou sobre os pés, indo embora saltitante e um pouco mais leve.

"Parece que alguém está feliz hoje." – a jovem parou estática no meio do corredo, assim que ouviu a voz. Virou-se, com os joelhos trêmulos e prendeu a respiração quando viu a pessoa que tinha falado com ela. –Hannah? – a voz soou incerta. Será que ele tinha pressentido direito? Afinal, aquele perfume ele só tinha sentido na garota e em ninguém mais na escola.

"Ethan." – a garota respondeu assim que conseguiu recuperar a sua voz e Ethan abriu um sorriso, caminhando a passos firmes em direção a ela e parando bem na sua frente. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam, direcionados ao seu rosto, como se realmente pudesse vê-la.

"Ah, pensei que tinha me enganado quando percebi a presença de alguém no corredor." – Hannah piscou confusa diante das palavras dele.

"Como você sabia que era eu? Essa coisinha brilhante te disse?" – falou, apontando para o feitiço guia. Ethan sorriu mais ainda, desfazendo o feitiço com um estalar de dedos.

"Não. Soube que era você por causa do seu perfume." – a jovem corou e agradeceu que ele não pudesse ver o seu rubor. –Você está corando? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso e a menina arregalou os olhos verdes. Como ele sabia? –A sua temperatura corporal aumentou. Deve saber que eu tenho sentidos muito aguçados, já que nunca fui capaz de enxergar.

"Fascinante. Então você pode sentir o meu perfume à distância e saber que sou eu?"

"Sim." – sorriu mais ainda, sabendo que ela estava ficando mais vermelha. Nesse momento daria tudo, tudo mesmo apenas para saber como ela era. Como eram as linhas do seu rosto, a cor dos seus olhos, seus cabelos, a textura da sua pele. Quando saíram em seu primeiro encontro a Hogsmeade, ele não teve tempo de tocá-la, vê-la com os dedos. Ainda estavam se conhecendo e um passo desse tamanho deveria ser dado aos poucos. Mas, mesmo assim, pela primeira vez ele lamentava por ser cego. –Afinal, nunca conheci alguém que cheirasse tão bem. – Hannah deu um sorriso brilhante embevecida com o elogio mesmo que a sua bochecha estivesse extremamente vermelha.

"Se chama _Hannah n° 5_."

"O quê?" – Ethan piscou.

"O perfume. Ele é uma das criações da minha mãe. Ela é uma boticária, sabia disso? E cada um de nós tem um perfume com o nosso nome, que ela fez de acordo com a nossa personalidade. São as chamadas "peças raras" dos produtos a venda nas lojas dela. Meu irmão mais velho tem um que se chama _Evan_. Day também tem um que se chama _Day Light_. Até o meu pai tem um. Mas o dele eu não sei o nome, e ele me recusa a dizer. Fala que é embaraçoso demais contar isso." – falou confusa, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo entre os dedos. Ethan apenas ficou parado lá, ouvindo ela falar sobre a família dela, adorando o som da voz da garota entrando em seu cérebro e sendo gravado lá.

"Bom saber que é raro. Então, cada vez que eu sentir esse cheiro gostoso saberei que é você." – Hannah deu um sorriso sem graça diante das palavras dele. Ele sempre falava assim quando estava perto dela, sempre galanteador. Será que ele era educado dessa maneira com todo mundo ou ela era um caso especial?

"Mas o que você faz aqui?" – perguntou antes que ficasse tão vermelha quanto as cores da Grifinória.

"Dumbledore gostou tanto da nossa apresentação no Baile de Halloween que pediu que repetíssemos a dose no Baile de Inverno."

"Então vocês irão tocar no Baile de Inverno, que legal. Bem, tudo o que eu posso dizer é boa sorte." – rapidamente o sorriso que Ethan estava ostentando por todo esse tempo morreu.

"Como assim, você não vai ao Baile de Inverno?"

"Não. Minha mãe pediu que eu fosse para casa no Natal. Então, sorte na apresentação. Eu tenho que ir, aula de TDCM." – deu as costas a ele para continuar o seu caminho, mas num reflexo rápido ele segurou o seu pulso com precisão.

"Espere. Eu queria saber se poderíamos repetir a dose em relação ao nosso encontro."

"Você quer… sair comigo de novo?" – perguntou a menina, erguendo uma sobrancelha e Ethan percebeu que a aura em volta dela tinha mudado. O que havia de errado?

"Sim, qual é o problema nisso?"

"Ethan… quando você me convidou pela primeira vez eu não disse nada porque ainda estava absorvendo a idéia. Mas acho que já é hora de esclarecermos uma coisa. Me diz, o que um rapaz como você, maior de idade, vivido, independente, iria querer com uma menina de quatorze anos que ainda está no colégio?" – Ethan soltou lentamente o pulso dela, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Fala que aceita, que vai sair comigo, e quem sabe você descubra o que eu vi de interessante em você."

"_Viu_ de interessante em mim?"

"Modo de falar, você me entendeu."

"Certo." – ela recuou um passo, ainda incerta, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Queria saber o que ele realmente tinha visto nela. Afinal, ele era mais velho, bem mais velho. E garotos mais velhos geralmente não se interessavam por meninas no meio da adolescência. Mas também não custava nada tentar. Afinal, a diferença de idade entre eles era a mesma entre os seus pais, e eles dois eram felizes. Então, o que havia de errado em arriscar? –Então a gente se vê…

"No dia quatorze de fevereiro. É quando eu volto da pequena turnê que o nosso empresário arrumou." – ela ficou um pouco vermelha mais mesmo assim concordou. Quatorze de fevereiro era Dia dos Namorados. Será que ela arrumaria algum para ela nesse dia?

"Então a gente se vê." – disse, dando as costas e correndo escada abaixo, pois já estava atrasada. Ethan apenas ficou parado no meio do corredor, com um sorriso idiota no rosto, mal podendo esperar e contando os dias para fevereiro chegar. Nesse meio tempo ele teria que planejar um modo de manter contato com ela e conhecê-la mais e, quem sabe, no dia dos namorados, ele não arrumava uma namorada para si.

* * *

Harry ajeitou-se mais contra a pilastra da estação, olhando de relance para o grande relógio que tinha nela. Mais alguns minutos e o trem chegaria. Olhou ao redor para a parte trouxa do local, dando um sorriso torto ao se lembrar que já fazia trinta e três anos desde a primeira vez que ele colocou os pés nesse lugar para ir para Hogwarts. Mais de trinta anos… era uma vida. Uma vida inteira. E como passava rápido. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que viu os Weasley. Do primeiro encontro com Hermione. Seu primeiro encontro com Voldemort. As aventuras, a guerra, e da primeira vez que a viu. Sorriu genuinamente com essa lembrança. Dallas era tão miúda quando a conheceu, com os seus enormes olhos violetas cobertos por aqueles óculos ridículos, o cabelo caindo no rosto, quase sumindo por debaixo da capa da Sonserina, agarrada a aqueles livros. Parecia uma bonequinha de pano abandonada. Mas então o tempo passou e os óculos sumiram, as roupas largas não estavam ficando assim tão largas, sendo preenchidas com as curvas da puberdade. Os olhos não eram mais escondidos, os cabelos sempre estavam bem tratados e brilhantes e o rosto, que no começo era pálido, estava eternamente rubro por causa de uma gostosa gargalhada ou por causa do temperamento instável dela.

Sacudiu a cabeça a afastou esses lembranças. Pensar na sua mulher sempre o fazia se sentir assim: aéreo. Afinal, contando com o tempo de namoro, eram vinte um anos juntos. Também uma vida. Sorriu abertamente quando viu que pessoas começaram a sair do lado bruxo da estação, sumindo entre a multidão para poder aproveitar o Natal com a família. E poucos segundos depois vinham os três jovens Potter. Seus filhos. Ainda guardava com carinho a sensação de felicidade extrema que apoderou de si quando soube que Dallas estava grávida de Evan. E das lágrimas que derramou quando o segurou pela primeira vez nos braços. Mas agora Evan não era mais um bebê, era quase um homem. E os gêmeos também estavam seguindo o mesmo caminho que o irmão, de maneira espantosamente rápida. É, o tempo passava.

"Papai!" – Hannah largou o malão nas mãos do irmão e correu em direção a Harry, dando um abraço apertado no homem. Harry riu quando viu aquela bola de energia vir em sua direção. Hannah parecia com a mãe na idade dela. Os cabelos mel, o sorriso largo, sempre direcionado para aqueles que amava. Ela era toda Dallas, até no gênio. A única coisa que tinha herdado de si eram os olhos verdes e os genes para travessuras.

"Você cresceu." – atestou quando a garota afastou-se de si. Ela realmente tinha crescido nesses poucos meses. -Hei garoto! – aproximou-se de Day, afagando os cabelos dele e rindo com a tentativa frustrada do menino de tirar as mãos do pai de suas mechas negras. –Soube que fez um grande jogo contra a Corvinal na abertura da temporada. Queria estar lá para ver. Quem sabe na próxima.

"Bom te ver também pai." – respondeu o menino. Ele sim era uma mistura inconfundível entre Harry e Dallas, não apenas fisicamente, mas na personalidade também. Calado e introvertido na maioria das vezes, explosivo e genioso em outras, maduro e sarcástico em algumas ocasiões.

"Pai." – Evan assentiu com um tom sério na voz para Harry. Também havia crescido nesse meio tempo, tanto que estava da altura do pai.

"Evan." – respondeu no mesmo tom, notando que havia algo estranho nele. O brilho divertido que às vezes surgia nos olhos azuis escuros havia desaparecido. Ele parecia mais sério… mais melancólico. Puxou o rapaz pelo pulso e deu um forte abraço nele, como se quisesse protegê-lo do mundo ao seu redor.

"E a mamãe?" – perguntou o rapaz mais velho, olhando ao redor da estação para ver se poderia achar o semblante confortador da sua mãe, porque, no momento, tudo o que ele almejava era o colo dela para ver se sumia com a dor que estava em seu peito diante do rompimento com Angela. Certo que já fazia alguns meses, mas mesmo assim a dor não pareceu diminuir.

"Está em casa…" - Harry pareceu um pouco hesitante em responder. -… com algumas visitas. – e pegou um dos malões e começou a arrastar em direção ao carro da família.

"Visitas? Quem?" – Hannah perguntou excitada, mas o rosto do pai não parecia muito feliz diante das supostas visitas.

"Meus tios." – respondeu entre dentes e os três adolescentes piscaram confusos.

"Seus tios?" – Day falou descrente. –Pensei que você fosse órfão.

"Infelizmente… ainda tenho uma família trouxa no mundo. Fazer o que, não é?" – comentou desgostoso, abrindo o porta mala do carro e enfiando os malões dos filhos dentro dele, o fechando com força. –Vamos que a sua mãe está esperando por vocês. – e abriu as portas, permitindo que cada um se acomodasse nos bancos.

O caminho da estação a casa do Potter foi feito na usual bagunça que era feita. Com Evan discutindo com os irmãos no banco de trás, relatando todas as travessuras de Hannah para o pai e com ela sempre rebatendo as acusações do irmão com ofensas e provocações. Isso até Day entrar no meio da história tentando bancar o pacificador e então a guerra era declarada, porque cada um tentava puxar o garoto para o seu lado, provar para ele quem realmente estava com a razão.

"Então fala para ele o que eu te peguei fazendo naquela visita a Hogsmeade." – acusou Evan em um ponto, na metade do caminho. Se não estivesse acostumado com isso, Harry com certeza já estaria com uma bruta dor de cabeça. Mas, no máximo, o que conseguia fazer era rir com as discussões dos filhos. –Ela estava beijando um garoto.

"Correção cabeça de vento. _Quase_ beijando. Eu o beijaria se um certo idiota não tivesse aparecido."

"Respeito comigo fedelha, sou seu irmão mais velho."

"Oras, fod..."

"Hannah!" – Harry gritou, impedindo que ele continuasse a frase. Day apenas gargalhou ao lado da garota.

"Pai! Ele estragou o meu encontro." – a menina apontou acusadoramente para o irmão.

"Pai! O sujeito é sete anos mais velho que ela!" – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Era uma diferença de idade grande. Certo, era a mesma diferença entre Dallas e ele, mas quando eles começaram a namorar, Dallas tinha dezesseis. Hannah ainda tinha quatorze.

"Pai! É Ethan Weasley! Filho do tio Ron e da tia Mione. O senhor o conhece." – defendeu-se a jovem.

"Ethan?" – Harry olhou por cima do banco para a filha, assim que eles pararam em um sinal vermelho. –Bem… Ethan é um bom rapaz, e se ele está interessado…

"O quê?" – Evan gritou indignado. Bom rapaz ou não, ainda sim era um homem, e homens da idade dele só queriam uma coisa com meninas da idade dela. –O senhor não pode estar…

"Evan… sei que você é super protetor, mas acho que a sua irmã sabe cuidar de si mesma, não é mesmo? Afinal, sou eu que recebo as cartas de Hogwarts falando que ela quebrou o nariz de alguém. Aliás, por falar nisso, Hannie querida já fez alguém chorar esse ano?" – perguntou malicioso e Hannah soltou uma gargalhada divertida.

"Ainda não, mas estamos apenas na metade do trimestre, não é mesmo? Tenho tempo." – Evan apenas soltou um resmungo derrotado e virou-se no banco da frente, olhando diretamente para a rua e não abrindo mais a boca pelo restante do percurso.

Dallas estava servindo mais uma xícara de chá para Valter Dursley, que se manteve calado desde que chegou na casa dos Potter, quando a porta da frente abriu-se com um estrondo e vozes começaram a soar pela grande sala.

"Você é apenas um idiota encalhado que não suporta o fato de que eu estou arrumando alguém!" – a voz de Hannah preencheu o local e Dallas soltou um suspiro. Qual seria o tema da discussão dessa vez?

"E você é uma pirralha que ainda não tem maturidade o suficiente para namorar alguém!" – Evan rebateu em seu tom seco e perigosamente sarcástico. Às vezes a mulher se perguntava como ele foi parar na Grifinória sendo que tinha muitas características sonserinas.

"Crianças, crianças, acalmem-se." – e por fim o tom apaziguador de Day.

"Me acalmar? Foi esse imbecil que começou. Ele não sabe perder em uma discussão, apenas isso."

"Eu estou tentando apenas colocar algum senso nessa sua cabeça oca e…"

"CHEGA!" – o grito e a mulher deu uma negativa divertida com a cabeça. Esse, definitivamente, era o Harry no limiar da sua paciência.

"Parece que eles chegaram." – Dallas comentou a Petúnia, que tinha um ar curioso no rosto, e Valter, que estava fazendo uma careta de desagrado. Com certeza não gostava da idéia de estar na casa do sobrinho esquisito. Só estava ali para acompanhar a mulher, apostava.

"Mãe, você quer falar para o imbecil que chama de filho não se meter…" - Hannah entrou na sala já resmungando, mas calou-se quando viu que havia outras pessoas lá além da sua mãe. –Okay, esses são os tios trouxas do papai? – disse displicente e com um ar arrogante. Valter soltou o que parecia um resmungo por debaixo do farto bigode, mas Petúnia apenas abriu um grande sorriso. Então, essa era um dos filhos de Harry? A mulher levantou-se lentamente do sofá, caminhando até a garota. Poderia ver todos os traços de Dallas na menina, talvez algumas suaves lembranças de Harry nela. Mas os olhos. Os olhos dela eram os olhos de Lílian. Um semblante de tristeza passou por seu rosto por um momento. Lílian com certeza teria adorado conhecer a neta.

"Olá. Sou Petúnia Dursley. E você é?"

"Hannah." – respondeu a garota, olhando desconfiada para a mão estendida para ela. Lançou um olhar para a mãe, que apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. No fim, recebeu a mão da mulher em um cumprimento.

"Prazer." – sorriu mais abertamente, vendo que dois jovens paravam ao lado da menina. –E vocês?

"Evan." – Evan estendeu uma mão para ela, dando um rápido cumprimento. Day apenas ficou lá parado, olhando longamente para a mulher como se conseguisse ver algo que os outros não poderiam ver.

"Day!" – disse com um grande sorriso, abraçando Petúnia e pegando a todos de surpresa, inclusive ela. Depois de um tempo de choque, a mulher o abraçou de volta, dando um pequeno sorriso. O rapaz afastou-se dela, sob o olhar curioso de todos. Evan piscou, mais curioso ainda. Às vezes Day agia de um modo esquisito que ninguém conseguia entender. Segurou o irmão pela camisa e começou a arrastá-lo escada acima, junto com Hannah.

"A gente vai se trocar para o almoço. Voltamos em dois minutos." – disse aos outros enquanto subiam as escadas. Assim que se encontravam no andar superior, pararam e Evan e Hannah viraram-se para o irmão mais novo, ambos com a mesma pergunta nos olhos: _o que foi aquilo tudo_?

"Day, você abraçou uma estranha." – comentou a jovem.

"Não é uma estranha, é a tia do papai." – respondeu o menino como se isso fosse uma coisa comum do dia a dia. Como se Petúnia fizesse parte da vida deles há anos.

"Ainda sim é uma estranha." – rebateu Evan.

"Dêem um desconto a pobre, ela já passou por muita coisa nessa vida." – falou, dando de ombros e os outros dois mais velhos ergueram a sobrancelha, confusos.

"O quê?" – perguntaram em unísso. Como ele sabia o que a mulher passou ou deixou de passar? Day quase fez uma careta por ter deixado isso escapulir. Ele tinha visto o passado dela só de olhar nos olhos da mulher. Estranho, parecia que ele não tinha apenas visões do futuro, mas do passado também. Será que havia um jeito de controlar isso? Será que o seu pai passava pelo mesmo problema? Pensando bem, agora que ele realmente se interessava no assunto conseguia achar explicações para o fato de que, muitas vezes, Harry parecia saber mais do que aparentava. Como se ele visse muito além de simples olhos mortais. Isso era assustador.

"Vocês não iam se trocar ou coisa parecida?" – mudou rapidamente de assunto, passando por eles e indo em direção ao próprio quarto, batendo a porta assim que entrou. Recostou-se nela, deslizando até sentar no chão acarpetado. Da posição que estava pôde ouvir os passos no corredor indicando que os seus irmãos foram para os seus quartos. Soltou um suspiro, havia escapado dessa.

"Ótimo!" – grunhiu enfurecido, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. Essa coisa de mago estava ficando mais forte a cada dia. Isso queria dizer que os seus poderes estavam amadurecendo e despertando. Mas ele não queria esse porcaria, já tinha problemas demais para saber que era… diferente. Claro que ainda tinha o seu pai para poder pedir conselho, mas com certeza ele ficaria preocupado ao saber sobre o filho. Afinal, pelo que ele tinha entendido naquele diário da Ordem, Harry apenas despertou quando já era maduro o suficiente para poder entender o fardo que ser um mago era. Para poder enfrentar de frente os olhares assustados que as pessoas lançavam diante de bruxos assim. Agora e ele? Ele ainda só tinha quatorze anos, nem era um bruxo formado, ainda não sabia controlar a sua magia direito e essa era a sua maior preocupação. Ainda estava em fase de aprendizado, isso queria dizer que não conseguia controlar o próprio poder bruxo. Imagina o poder de um mago? Seria um horror. Seria um desastre. E ter a possibilidade de se transformar no próximo Voldemort… tremeu, afastando rapidamente esses pensamentos de sua mente. No momento, ele tinha outras coisas com que se importar. Como o fato de que se Evan teve um treco com a possibilidade de Hannah estar namorando o Ethan, como ele reagiria quando soubesse que o seu querido irmão estava namorando Alexei?

"Nada boa, aposto." – murmurou para si mesmo, erguendo-se do chão e soltando um longo suspiro. Era melhor se trocar e ir conhecer os tios do seu pai. Talvez assim, por uma tarde, ele seria… normal.

_Continua…_


	14. I wish you a merry Xmas

Hannah parou em frente ao espelho, sorrindo diante da imagem que refletiu lá. Piscou para si mesma e rapidamente o reflexo no espelho a respondeu:

-Esta linda querida.

-Oras, obrigada. – disse, alisando o suéter de algodão branco e gola alta que descia até o quadril, onde uma saia negra com panos sobrepostos e desalinhados descia até os joelhos da garota. Onde, um pouco abaixo, terminava o cano de uma bota de couro também negra. Sentou-se na cama, esperando o chamado de sua mãe. Hoje eles iriam passar o Natal na casa do seu avô Albert. E Dallas parecia muito, muito nervosa mesmo em relação a isso. Soltou um suspiro, apoiando o cotovelo em um dos joelhos e a mão no queixo. Lá fora a neve caía branca do céu do entardecer e por isso mal dava para ver a coruja que vinha na direção dela. Apenas quando a ave entrou janela adentro, planando perto do teto até pousar na cabeceira da cama é que ela notou o animal. Rapidamente tirou a carta presa na pata da coruja, já sabendo quem era o remetente. Afinal, ela tinha umas quatro cartas com a mesma letra desde que chegou em casa.

_Minha cara Hannah, _

_Como você está? Bem, espero. Recebi a sua última carta e agora fiquei tão curioso quanto você. Quer dizer que você nunca, nunca mesmo passou o Natal na casa do seu avô? Interessante. Bem, se você quer realmente saber, não posso esclarecer muito as suas dúvidas. Confesso que lembro de ter ouvido meus pais comentarem algo sobre o reaparecimento da família da sua mãe e que a sra. Potter estava em um estado de nervos por causa disso, mas nada mais. Então, talvez as respostas estejam com a sua mãe. _

_Mas, mudando bruscamente de assunto, confesso que mal posso esperar para as férias de inverno passarem e por nosso encontro. A cada dia que passa, a cada carta trocada, acho fascinante a sua pessoa. Eu sei, eu sei que com certeza você ainda deve estar se perguntando o que eu vi de especial em você. Mas eu já disse, só responderei isso no dia 14. Enquanto isso, continuarei contando os dias._

_Bem, eu preciso ir, tenho um Baile para animar._

_Feliz Natal_

_Ethan_

Bem, tinha sido curta, diferente das outras cartas dele. Deu mais um suspiro. Esperava que Ethan soubesse alguma coisa sobre esse mistério todo, afinal, os pais dele eram os melhores amigos do seu pai e ele poderia ter ouvido algum comentário. Parecia que estava enganada.

-Hannah! – Evan chamou, batendo na porta da garota. –Papai mandou a gente descer, estamos saindo.

-Já vou. – respondeu, guardando a carta que recebeu junto com as outras, para poder responder mais tarde.

Entrementes, Dallas andava de um lado para o outro dentro da suíte da casa, passando as mãos nos cabelos que iam até o meio das costas, os ajeitando pela enésima vez. Alisou a roupa que usava, como se para tirar qualquer possível dobra dela, e novamente passou a mão pelos cabelos, parando em frente ao espelho para ver se poderia fazer algo com eles. Os remexeu, prendeu em cima da cabeça, fez caras e bocas até que, no fim, pegou um prendedor na cômoda e fez um simples rabo de cavalo. E, novamente, checou a sua roupa.

-Pronta? – Harry entrou no quarto carregando o casaco de ambos, vendo a esposa se ajeitar pela enésima vez na frente do espelho.

-Não! – Dallas virou-se para ele, a respiração pesada e o rosto rubro. Os olhos violetas estavam largos e brilhantes. Ela estava entrando em choque. O moreno jogou os casacos sobre a cama e em duas passadas cruzou o quarto, parando em frente à mulher e segurando ambos os ombros dela.

-Dallas! Respira! Vamos, respire. – Dallas inspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos e os abrindo novamente, parecendo um pouco mais calma.

-Eu não posso fazer isso, não posso. Quem garante que não é uma armação dela?

-Dallas, você está paranóica! – a mulher bruscamente se soltou dele, o rosto agora vermelho de fúria.

-Paranóica? Olha só quem fala! Quem era mesmo que estava subindo pelas paredes apenas na perspectiva de reencontrar os tios?

-E mesmo assim eu os recebi em minha casa com toda a minha boa educação. – rebateu Harry.

-Por que eu o convenci a isso! – gritou Dallas de volta, afastando-se do marido e gesticulando enfurecida.

-Eu não vou discutir isso novamente com você. Nós tínhamos um acordo e você vai cumpri-lo. Se eu dei uma chance a minha família, você irá dar a sua. – gritou exasperado. Às vezes para se colocar algum senso na cabeça de Dallas você tinha que partir para a ignorância.

-Seus tios não passam de trouxas ignorantes! Muito diferente daquela cobra venenosa que por anos eu chamei de avó!

-Dallas! Ouça só você! Não acha que é o suficiente? Você não é mais uma criança! Você é uma ex-agente da Ordem, Mestra em Poções, excelente em Duelos. É rica, bem sucedida, confiante, mas basta a sua avó entrar em cena e você fica em pânico, como a menininha tonta que eu conheci aos dez anos.

-Eu não sou tonta, Potter! – sibilou de volta. Não gostava de ser lembrada que era uma imbecil. Certo que dos dez anos em diante ela teve uma vida feliz, uma infância feliz, mas levou muito tempo para ela se desprender da imagem de tímida e retraída herdeira dos Winford. E ela não gostava da idéia de voltar a ser o que era depois de mais de vinte anos. –Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso.

-Então não tente provar isso para mim, tente provar para ela. Deus! O que há de errado com você? Ultimamente você anda difícil de engolir.

-Se não gosta do meu temperamento, peça divórcio.

-Esqueça! E a questão é que o seu temperamento está intolerável ultimamente, apenas isso. – Dallas como resposta apenas estreitou os olhos e catou o seu casaco em cima da cama, saindo a passos largos do quarto e Harry poderia jurar que, quando passou por ele, ouviu a mulher murmurar: "_E de quem você acha que é a culpa?_", mas resolveu ignorar isso e seguí-la.

O caminho até a casa dos Winford foi feito em silêncio, que foi apenas quebrado no meio do percurso, quando Day e os outros não agüentaram mais a tensão que emanava dos pais.

-E então? Vão finalmente nos dizer o que há de errado com a família do vovô? – o garoto perguntou enquanto o carro da família fazia a curva, saindo da estrada principal e entrando em uma outra estrada mais deserta. Harry encostou o carro, desligando o motor e acendendo a luz interna. Olhou de relance para Dallas, que deu um suspiro e soltou o cinto, virando-se no banco para poder olhar os três filhos no banco de trás.

-Vocês sabem que eu sou uma nascida trouxa, não sabem? – falou a mulher e os três assentiram com a cabeça, sabendo disso muito bem. –Pois bem, antes de entrar em Hogwarts, de descobrir que sou uma bruxa, de conhecer o seu pai, eu era de uma família muito rica e conhecida no mundo trouxa. – os três continuaram quietos, ainda absorvendo o que a mãe dizia. Certo, ela era rica antes de se casar com o pai deles, e esse status permaneceu. Mas e daí? –Meu sobrenome de solteira era Winford. – Day e Evan continuaram na mesma, mas Hannah arregalou imensamente os olhos.

-Winford! – gritou a garota, encolhendo-se no banco. Os meninos se viraram para ela rapidamente.

-Como? O que foi? – perguntou Evan confuso.

-Os Winford é a família mais rica e influente da Grã-Bretanha. A mais conhecida depois da família real. Qualquer um do mundo trouxa sabe disso. Então você é a herdeira desaparecida? Eu achei que era apenas coincidência vocês terem o mesmo nome, mas estou vendo que não.

-Como você sabe disso tudo? – perguntou Day e Hannah fez uma cara de: _dã__, é__ óbvio_.

-Vocês vivem falando que é um desperdício de tempo ler as revistas de fofoca trouxas. Se lessem iriam saber disso.

-Mãe? – os dois garotos se viraram para a mãe perguntando se isso era verdade e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Então você é… - começou Day, mas calou-se. Então a agente da Ordem Dallas Winford era realmente a mãe deles.

-Eu o quê? – perguntou a mulher.

-Nada. Mas por que só agora você está contando isso para a gente?

-A mãe de vocês… - Harry virou-se no banco. -… sendo a única herdeira, sofria uma grande pressão. Responsabilidade que ela não estava pronta e não queria assumir. Tente entender, não é fácil quando outras pessoas ficam controlando a sua vida, ditando cada passo seu. Eu passei por isso quando era o herói do mundo mágico, mas esse fardo só me foi dado aos onze anos e com o tempo eu amadureci o suficiente para poder trilhar o meu próprio caminho e fazer as pessoas me ouvirem, gostando ou não. Mas com a Dallas não foi assim. Ela tinha a vida planejada. Que escola ir, que amigos fazer… com quem se casar. Ir para Hogwarts abriu novas oportunidades para ela. Ser uma sonserina a tornou o que ela é hoje. E voltar ao ponto de partida não é fácil, ainda mais a pedido da mulher que tornou a vida dela um inferno por anos.

-Quando eu finalmente consegui o amor de Harry vi nisso mais uma oportunidade para largar tudo. Por isso, quando me formei, dei as costas ao mundo trouxa e ao nome Winford. Óbvio que a minha avó não gostou da idéia de a única herdeira da fortuna ter deixado tudo para trás para ficar com um… Como foi que ela declarou nos jornais mesmo depois da minha partida?

-Um Zé Ninguém. – Harry respondeu, rindo ao se lembrar da declaração da sra. Winford aos jornais e revistas sobre o sumiço de Dallas.

-A questão é que a sra. Winford veio uns tempos atrás bater na nossa porta pedindo uma chance para se redimir.

-E isso é bom, não é? – perguntou Day.

-Eu acho. Quero dizer… - a boticária olhou para o marido, incerta se realmente deveria dizer o que estava pensando, criar pré-conceitos na cabeça dos filhos antes mesmo de eles conhecerem a bisavó não era bom, mesmo que ela não fosse fã da mulher. -… não sei realmente dizer se ela está sendo sincera e querendo apenas o meu perdão, ou se há algum motivo por detrás disso. Porque os Winford estão sem herdeiros. E como eles são trouxas e trouxas têm uma vida relativamente curta em relação a bruxos, talvez ela esteja procurando alguém para quem passar o nome e a fortuna. Ou, quem sabe, ela realmente queira reunir a família. Eu nunca consegui compreender a sra. Winford em todos os anos em que vivemos juntas.

-Certo, então como você quer que a gente aja? – Evan recostou-se no banco, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Eu não sei. Sejam vocês mesmos e comportem-se. Amélia me jurou que essa festa de Natal seria uma reunião mais familiar, sem toda a pompa e frescura tradicional das celebrações de Natal dos Winford. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela não tenha convidado alguns amigos próximos da nata da sociedade. E, pelo que eu lembro, eles eram arrogantes e difíceis de lidar.

-Criaturas arrogantes? Oh, garanto que Evan está vacinado contra elas. – Day comentou divertido e o irmão lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, pois sabia de quem o garoto estava falando. Angela Malfoy era a personificação da arrogância.

-Se eles forem muito chatos eu posso dar um olho roxo a eles? – perguntou Hannah enquanto Harry e Dallas viraram-se novamente no banco e o auror religava o motor do carro, entrando na estrada novamente.

-Não! – respondeu Harry e viu pelo retrovisor a menina fazer um beicinho chateada. –Mas não serei contra se você os fizer chorar.

Dez minutos depois e o carro atravessava os enormes portões com o emblema da família Winford, cruzando o caminho ladeado por árvores e parando na entrada principal. As portas se abriram e pouco a pouco cada um foi descendo do veículo. Um empregado da mansão aproximou-se de Harry, pedindo polidamente as chaves para poder estacionar o automóvel, enquanto outro empregado guiava a família para dentro da casa. O subir das escadas foi feito em silêncio, que foi apenas quebrado quando Harry virou-se para Dallas, que tinha estacado no último degrau em frente à porta.

-Dally? – chamou, voltando-se para a esposa e depositando uma mão sobre o ombro dela. Largos olhos azul-violeta viraram-se na direção dele e o homem podia sentir a mulher tremer sob os seus dedos. –O que foi?

-Eu… não piso nesta casa há vinte anos. Pensei que nunca mais precisaria entrar aqui. – murmurou para que apenas Harry pudesse ouvir.

-Força, vamos, você consegue. – disse, passando um braço sobre os ombros dela e a incitando a andar. Quando a mulher conseguiu dar um passo em direção a casa, os outros continuaram o seu caminho, lentamente, a acompanhando.

Minutos depois a família Potter se encontrava dentro da enorme sala de visitas da mansão Winford. Dallas olhava alheia a sua volta, vendo o que tinha ou não mudado. Talvez uns quadros ali, uma tapeçaria lá ou um móvel acolá. Mas, de resto, tudo continuava o mesmo.

-Dallas? – alguém lhe chamou e a mulher virou-se, dando de cara com o rosto enrugado e os cabelos brancos de Efigênia, a velha governanta da mansão.

-Gini! – abriu um grande sorriso, dando um abraço apertado na mulher. Efigênia era uma que, junto com Clarisse, cuidou dela desde que era um bebê. Porém Clarisse era mais a sua babá em tempo integral.

-Meu Deus, quanto tempo menina, eu nem tinha mais certeza se você estava… - ficou em silêncio, não querendo pensar muito sobre o assunto. Dallas sempre fora à queridinha de todos os empregados. Era o xodó deles, sempre simpática, sempre carinhosa. E foram os empregados que sentiram mais saudades quando ela sumiu.

-Bem, eu estou muito viva, obrigada. – respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxada ao encontrar um rosto amigo. Por detrás dela, os outros Potter observavam a interação das duas mulheres com extremo interesse. Efigênia notou a presença dos outros atrás de Dallas e ergueu uma sobrancelha para a mulher mais nova, perguntando claramente quem eram eles. –Ah, claro! – virou-se em direção aos outros, puxando a governanta pela mão para ficarem de frente um para o outro. –Esse é o meu marido Harry e os meus filhos, Evan, Day e Hannah. – apresentou um a um e a senhora abriu um grande sorriso. Parecia que não poderia mais chamar Dallas de menina.

-Prazer. Mas venham, venham, sra Winford e os outros estão na ante-sala. – falou, os guiando para uma outra sala de visitas da mansão, um pouco menor do que a primeira onde eles estavam. Caminharam para lá, com Dallas conversando com a governanta durante todo o percurso, se sentindo um pouco melhor do que estava antes de chegar a casa. Entraram na ante sala, onde havia outros convidados, um número bem reduzido para o que o Natal dos Winford estava habituado.

-Dallas! – Albert chamou, caminhando até a filha e lhe dando um abraço apertado. Certo que ele não tinha perdido o contato com a mulher durante os anos, mas era um pouco difícil arrumar tempo e desculpas para visitar a filha e esconder ao mesmo tempo o paradeiro dela de Amélia.

-Feliz Natal papai. – murmurou a mulher, se afastando dele.

-Harry! – ofereceu a mão, dando um firme aperto na mão do auror.

-Albert. Feliz Natal. – respondeu Harry. Por último, vieram os três adolescentes e o rosto de Albert abriu-se em um largo sorriso.

-Mas o que é isso? Nem um abraço no velho avô de vocês? – o sorriso que os três deram foi de iluminar a sala e logo o sr. Winford se viu envolvido por três pares de braços em um abraço grupal.

-Feliz Natal vovô! – falaram os três em unisso, se afastando logo depois do homem. Um silêncio tenso predominou na sala, os convidados olhando um para o outro. Harry segurou na mão de Dallas e puxou a mulher para o seu lado quando viu que um dos convidados a estava olhando abertamente da cabeça aos pés. A mulher virou-se para o marido, erguendo as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse o que estava de errado, pois poderia sentir a magia dele aumentando ao seu lado. Era estranho, podia sentir a magia de Harry como se essa estivesse sempre em sintonia com a sua e por isso podia dizer quando o humor do homem alterava, pois a sua aura mágica também alterava. Devia ser coisas de magos, vai saber.

Harry a olhou de volta, dando um sorriso encantador como se dissesse que não havia nada de errado, mas a aura mágica dele continuava a mesma e Dallas sabia que ele estava mentindo. Quando viu, de rabo de olho, um homem aproximar-se deles e a magia do auror aumentar ainda mais, notou o que estava de errado. Rolou os olhos violetas e soltou a sua mão da dele, cruzando os braços sob o peito e começando a bater um pé sobre o chão frio. Nunca poderia pensar que Harry seria do tipo ciumento, mas, depois de anos, ele ainda continuava do mesmo jeito de quando começaram a namorar. Talvez fossem os traumas de infância que o fazia sempre acreditar que quando conseguisse alguma coisa boa na vida iria perdê-la. Mas Voldemort não mais existia para poder tornar a vida de Harry miserável e, mesmo assim, ele continuava possessivo e ciumento.

-Winford? Dallas Winford? – a voz interrompeu a conversa muda do casal e Dallas olhou por cima do ombro depois de alguns segundos tentando associar o seu nome ao sobrenome Winford. Já tinha desacostumado de ser chamada dessa maneira depois de tantos anos sendo chamada de Potter.

-E você é? – perguntou desconfiada, pois os traços do homem a sua frente lhe eram familiar.

-Allen Haliwell, lembra-se de mim? – a mulher fez uma discreta careta. Claro que se lembrava dele, quase se casou com ele. Ao seu lado um grunhido fez-se ouvir e ambos se viraram para o homem que tinha a expressão mais desgostosa que cruzou o seu rosto. Harry sabia quem era Allen Haliwell pelo que Dallas tinha lhe falado no passado. Mas as descrições da mulher não batiam em nada com o homem na frente deles, cheio de pose e charme.

-Sr. Haliwell. – disse séria, estendendo uma mão para ele. Allen pegou a mão da mulher e deu um leve beijo no topo dela, sendo galanteador. Dallas rapidamente tirou a sua mão de entre as mãos do homem quando sentiu a magia de Harry oscilar.

-Devo confessar srta. Winford, os anos foram extremamentes generosos com você. – uma vibração mais violenta na aura de Harry e a mulher sabia que ele estava a um passo de pular no pescoço do atrevido que estava cantando descaradamente a sua esposa.

-Haliwell! – Dallas segurou nervosamente os ombros do auror e o empurrou, o colocando entre ela e Allen. –Conhece o meu marido, Harry Potter? – o sorriso que estava no rosto de Allen pareceu diminuir um pouco. Harry apenas deu um sorriso escarninho de satisfação, recuando um passo e passando um braço possessivo na cintura da esposa.

-Prazer sr. Potter. – disse com um tom diplomático, estendendo a mão para ele. Harry olhou da mão para o homem, com toda a intenção de ignorá-lo se não fosse o beliscão que a sua mulher lhe deu nas costas. Resignado, cumprimentou o presidente das corporações Haliwell.

-Hn! – disse entre dentes, afastando-se dele e levando Dallas junto consigo.

Hannah sentou-se no sofá de dois lugares, olhando a sua volta com interesse, para o luxo que era aquela mansão. Não que não estivesse acostumada a ver casas desse tipo, já tinha ido a algumas festas na mansão Malfoy e o lugar também gritava "dinheiro" como esse. Mas o problema era que aqui ela não conhecia ninguém. Bem, exceto por seus irmãos e pais. Tinha uns dois garotos da idade dela na sala, também, mas ela não tinha suficiente cara de pau, em certos assuntos, para poder se aproximar deles e puxar conversa.

-Agora que estamos aqui, o que fazemos? – perguntou Evan, sentado ao lado dela e pegando uma taça de bebida da bandeja de um garçom que tinha passado por eles.

-Sei lá. – respondeu Day, sentando no braço largo do sofá e com uma taça igual ao do irmão entre os dedos.

-Isso daí em suas mãos é vinho? – perguntou o grifinório mais velho.

-E daí? É o mesmo que você está bebendo. – respondeu o apanhador, dando de ombros e bebendo um gole do vinho tinto.

-Mas eu posso, já sou de maior.

-Maior de idade nas leis mágicas. – rebateu o garoto. –Menor nas leis trouxas.

-Um ano a mais, um a menos, não faz diferença. Ainda sim…

-Evan, muda de assunto pelo amor de Merlin. – Hannah o interrompeu. –Duvido que Day vá ficar de porre. Lembra do ponche batizado no Baile de Inverno do ano passado? – Evan fez uma careta. Se lembrava? Claro que lembrava. Afinal, quem tinha batizado o ponche foi à mesma criatura que o estava recordando deste evento. Nunca eles tinham visto professora McGonagall ficar tão vermelha de raiva. Snape quase teve um surto ao saber que a idéia foi da filha. Mas com certeza o surto não foi por causa da brincadeira, que com certeza lhe deu um certo orgulho, mas sim dos pontos perdidos pela Sonserina. E, por fim, a pior parte. Os monitores, ou seja, ele e mais uns outros desafortunados, é que tiveram que cuidar dos bêbados. E o que Day tinha a ver com a história? Bem, Day foi um dos poucos que apesar de ter bebido vários copos de ponche ficou, no máximo, um pouco alegre. Evan queria ter a resistência que ele tinha para bebidas, porque apesar de demorar um pouco para ele ficar bêbado, a ressaca era sempre maldita no dia seguinte. Sentia inveja do irmão.

Mais silêncio entre os três até que uma senhora bem apessoada entrou na sala, olhando para eles com certo interesse e caminhando direto na direção dos jovens, parando bem em frente a eles. Evan ergueu os olhos da sua taça para a senhora que estava na sua frente e franziu o cenho rapidamente, os lábios se contorceram no que parecia uma careta, mas nenhum som saiu da sua boca. A mulher esboçou um sorriso que fez os outros dois adolescentes perceberem que este ato não era muito comum a ela.

-Vocês devem ser os filhos da Dallas. – atestou e eles entreolharam-se. Certo que Hannah era parecida com a mãe, mas os outros com certeza deve ter sido golpe de sorte ou a mulher conhecia a boticária e sabia sobre eles. –Sou Amélia. – disse, estendendo uma mão para eles. Day piscou confuso, não entendendo em que isso fazia diferença no fato de que ela ainda era uma desconhecida. O tom como ela tinha falado deu a entender que eles deveriam conhecê-la, supostamente.

-Sra. Winford. – Hannah pareceu ser a única a reconhecer a mulher e ergueu-se, para poder cumprimentá-la corretamente. Evan não moveu um músculo, parecendo muito mais interessado na sua bebida do que na mulher a sua frente. Day por outro lado a cumprimentou brevemente, mas ainda sim não fazendo a mínima idéia de quem era ela. –Sou a avó da Dallas. – Amélia esclareceu ao ver o olhar confuso do menino mais novo. O apanhador piscou os orbes violetas por alguns segundos, depositando a taça em suas mãos na mesa ao lado do sofá. Levantou-se e cumprimentou a mulher de uma maneira mais decente, agora que sabia quem era ela. Evan continuou inalterado em seu lugar como se não soubesse da presença dela na sua frente.

-Evan! – Hannah cutucou o irmão para que ele parasse de ignorar a bisavó deles. Os olhos de Evan se voltaram para a garota, com os orbes azuis mais escuros do que o normal, quase negros. Alguma coisa naquela situação não estava agradando o rapaz, mas a garota não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia ser.

-Sra. Winford. – disse por fim, levantando-se e cumprimentando a mulher com um aperto de mão firme. –Agora... se vocês me derem licença. – colocou a sua taça sobre a mesa e afastou-se do grupo, dirigindo-se para as portas de vidro abertas e que davam para a varanda da sala.

-Desculpe o meu irmão, ele parece estar de… mau humor. – Hannah desculpou-se, ainda olhando estranho para o rapaz mais velho. Voltou o olhar para Day, como se perguntasse o que havia de errado com o jovem, mas o menino apenas deu de ombros. Tinha uma idéia de onde provinha o mau humor de Evan, e se chamava Angela. Mas, mesmo assim, a ruiva não seria o suficiente para fazer o irmão agir dessa maneira e ele tinha a vaga sensação de que o problema estava unicamente na sra. Winford.

-Precisava da cena? – Dallas sibilou para Harry assim que eles estavam longe do alcance dos ouvidos de curiosos.

-Que cena? – Harry perguntou inocente, olhando janela afora.

-Não pense que eu sou idiota Potter. Eu senti a sua aura oscilar, você estava quase azarando o Allen.

-Allen? Até uns anos atrás ele era o desprezível Haliwell. Agora ele é Allen? Que doce.

-Grr! – Dallas rosnou, apertando as mãos em um punho, quase socando o homem a sua frente. Às vezes para colocar algum senso na cabeça de Harry somente na base da porrada. Sem contar que o ciúme infantil dele estava lhe tirando a paciência. –Certo! Fique aí agindo como uma criança na disputa do brinquedo favorito. Eu vou conversar com o meu pai. – passou por ele, batendo propositalmente em seu ombro, e saiu pisando duro em direção a Albert. Harry rolou os olhos, soltando um suspiro e murmurando sob a respiração:

-Gênio, gênio. – e a seguiu.

* * *

Padma passou os dedos por seus longos cabelos negros, soltando um suspiro por entre os dentes e apoiando os punhos na cintura violão. Seus olhos escuros mirando com intensidade as expressões idênticas dos rostos dos dois meninos. Os olhos azuis indicavam uma inocência que realmente não existia na alma daquelas crianças. Eram filhos de Lúcifer, literalmente.

-Sinceramente? Eu desisto! – ergueu as mãos para o ar. -Lúcio! – e gritou o nome do marido. Rapidamente o loiro apareceu na sala adjacente ao salão de festas da Mansão Malfoy. Sua pose imponente parecendo preencher a sala assim que ele pisou dentro dela. Rapidamente os gêmeos encolheram-se já pressentindo o pior. Uma coisa era tentar passar a perna na mãe deles, outra coisa era tentar enganar o pai. E o segundo na lista dos difíceis de enrolar era Draco.

-O que foi? – perguntou em um tom irritado. Abandonar os convidados no meio de uma festa não era polido, ainda mais para um Malfoy.

-Tente tirar dos seus filhos onde eles esconderam os pratos da ceia de Natal, porque eu desisto. – retrucou a mulher totalmente frustrada. Quando ela apareceu mais cedo na cozinha para saber como andava os preparativos para a festa, tudo o que ela viu foram elfos domésticos desesperados querendo saber onde estavam as guloseimas que eles tinham preparado mais cedo para a ceia. Claro que, conhecendo a lealdade das criaturas, ela sabia que eles jamais fariam uma brincadeira de mau gosto como essa. Por isso, por meio de eliminação só restou um culpado, ou melhor, dois: Philip e Samuel.

-Crianças… - começou com a voz suave e contida, seus olhos cinzentos fixos nos rostos dos dois. Philip e Samuel tremeram sob o olhar do pai e soltaram um longo suspiro.

-Está na sala de descanso da ala norte. – declarou Samuel exasperado. Padma soltou um ruído por entre os lábios vermelhos, convocando alguns elfos para poder recolher a comida escondida na ala norte.

-Muito bom. – disse Lúcio em um tom calmo. –Podem ir agora. – assim que ouviram a dispensa os dois meninos se debandaram da sala. Padma arregalou os olhos indignada diante da atitude do loiro.

-Você vai deixá-los partir assim, sem nenhuma punição?

-Padma. – falou o loiro com o mesmo tom calmo de voz e o rosto inexpressivo. –É Natal.

-Não me interessa se é Natal, Ano Novo, Páscoa… Você não pode deixar essas crianças saírem impunes cada vez que aprontam alguma coisa…

-Foi uma brincadeira inofensiva… - começou a explicar. Era noite de festa e ele não estava disposto a ficar discutindo com a esposa enquanto a sua família e amigos esperavam pelos anfitriões na outra sala.

-Inofensiva? Nada que venha daqueles dois é inofensivo. E você os protegendo também não ajuda. Vão acabar se tornando duas crianças mimadas. Lúcio, que tipo de pai é você? – o homem estreitou os olhos cinzentos em desagrado. Não gostava que as pessoas contestassem o seu modo de educar os filhos, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse à mãe deles.

-Eu os puno quando acho necessário punir. Não vou ficar colocando eles dois de castigo cada vez que aprontarem alguma coisa. Dessa maneira eles vão viver eternamente trancafiados no quarto. E não conteste o modo como eu educo os meus filhos. Veja o Draco, por exemplo, se tornou um grande homem…

-Mas devo lembrá-lo que na idade dos gêmeos Draco não passava de um moleque mimado e arrogante?

-Bem, aí o problema não é mais meu. Foi falha de caráter do próprio Draco.

-Mas você é impossível mesmo. Sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua para poder encobrir as suas imperfeições.

-Imperfeições. – o homem ergueu uma sobrancelha loira. –Malfoy's não são, e nunca serão, imperfeitos, minha cara.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin. Acho que eu estava dopada quando disse sim ao juiz de paz, só pode! – resmungou a mulher, caminhando em direção a porta para poder voltar à festa, mas, assim que passou por Lúcio, esse a segurou pela cintura e prendeu o corpo pequeno dela contra o seu.

-Então você está dizendo que não estava em sã consciência quando se casou comigo? É isso? Então você também não deveria estar em sã consciência quando me pediu em casamento, não é mesmo?

-Na verdade eu estava era perdendo a minha paciência, isso sim. – retrucou Padma, cruzando os braços sob o peito e olhando para o rosto de Lúcio enquanto os braços dele ainda estavam em volta da sua cintura, a prendendo contra o corpo maior do ex-Comensal. –A gente estava se relacionando há anos e você nem para dar um passo a mais. Achei que alguém deveria tomar uma decisão. E se não fosse você, seria eu.

-Sei… - Lúcio olhou para baixo, mirando intensamente o rosto dela. –Quer dizer que agora você se arrepende. Que na verdade tudo não passou de um grande golpe do baú.

-Meu Deus! – Padma fez uma expressão horrorizada, arregalando os olhos castanhos e abrindo a boca largamente. –Você descobriu o meu plano. E agora, o que será de mim?

-Divórcio. Recuso-me a continuar casado com uma mulher apenas interessada no meu dinheiro. – rebateu Lúcio em um tom sério e contido, com os lábios fortemente comprimidos.

-Hum… divórcio. Pois é. Divórcio seria uma boa, assim eu poderia ser livre para poder procurar alguém mais… _jovem _para me relacionar. – entoou a palavra jovem e as sobrancelhas loiras do homem franziram em desagrado.

-Está insinuando que eu não cumpro com os meus deveres de marido na cama?

-Se a carapuça serviu…

-Até onde eu me lembro, nós temos filhos gêmeos…

-E daí? Isso foi há quase onze anos. E há onze anos atrás, você era onze anos mais novo. Hoje, eu não tenho tanta… - não terminou, pois Lúcio apertou mais os braços em volta da cintura dela e a jogou sobre o ombro, caminhando a passos largos para o sofá de couro que tinha na sala e a largando sobre as almofadas macias. O corpo da mulher caiu com um som abafado, o decote do vestido se abrindo mais ainda para mostrar longas pernas morenas e bem cuidadas. Padma apoiou-se nos cotovelos, erguendo-se um pouco no sofá para mirar com sobrancelhas erguidas o homem em pé a sua frente. -Em que me jogando no sofá você vai provar alguma coisa?

-Você já vai saber. – respondeu o loiro com uma voz rouca, apoiando um joelho entre as pernas da mulher enquanto o outro pé se apoiava no chão e usou os dois braços ao lado da cabeça dela para servir de suporte para o restante do seu corpo. –Eu vou te mostrar quem está velho. – arrebatou os lábios vermelhos em um beijo sedento e a morena deslizou as mãos pelo pescoço dele, escorregando os dedos entre os fios dourados macios do cabelo do homem. Uma das mãos de Lúcio começou a percorrer a coxa exposta pela fenda do vestido, puxando a perna dela para prender-se em sua cintura, enquanto ia abaixando o seu corpo e a prendendo contra o sofá. Padma soltou um gemido por entre os lábios do homem quando a outra mão dele encontrou caminho por debaixo do tecido fino de sua roupa, começando a brincar ameaçadoramente com a renda da sua calcinha. A língua dele ainda provocava a sua dentro da boca quente da mulher enquanto a mão deslizava pela pele macia da perna dela.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Arrumem um quarto vocês dois! – a voz soou da porta, mas Lúcio deliberadamente a ignorou. –HEI! – a pessoa gritou e Padma teve o bom senso de tirar o homem que a agarrava de cima de si, mesmo que esse não estivesse muito disposto a sair da confortável posição em que estava.

-Draco! – falou, ajeitando os cabelos o máximo que pôde, assim como o tecido da roupa, tentando ignorar o fato de que a mão boba de Lúcio ainda estava na sua perna e os lábios quentes dele em seu pescoço. –LÚCIO! – advertiu, empurrando o homem com força e levantando-se do sofá, o rosto rubro e o peito arfando diante dos acontecimentos anteriores.

-Certo… - começou Draco, olhando o estado da sua amiga e… era estranho chamá-la assim, mas… madrasta. -… o que vocês estão tentando fazer? Arrumar uma menina? Cansaram dessa família só ter homens como herdeiros?

-Angela não é um menino. – atestou Padma. –E o seu pai estava querendo provar um ponto aqui.

-Verdade? – Draco perguntou curioso com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios. Padma parecia que tinha saído de um vendaval, com os cabelos desarrumados e o vestido amarrotado. Mas Lúcio, como sempre, estava impecável. –E qual seria esse? – perguntou inocente, apoiando-se no batente da porta e cruzando os braços.

-De que eu não estou velho. – disse Lúcio, erguendo-se do sofá e passando as mãos sobre as vestes para poder tirar amassados inexistentes no tecido. O auror ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois de uns dois segundos começou a gargalhar. –Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu estava tentando provar uma teoria à senhora minha esposa no momento em que você me interrompeu. – continuou o homem em um tom sério e inabalado, como se não estivesse agarrando a mulher no sofá de maneira bastante indecente há dois minutos atrás. Draco apenas riu mais.

-É que… - disse entre gargalhadas. -… os convidados… - o rosto já estava rubro de tanto rir. -… estão esperando. – e deu as costas, saindo da sala e com a sua gargalhada ainda ecoando pelos corredores da mansão.

* * *

Alexei soltou um suspiro, sentado no batente da janela e vendo a neve cair por entre o vidro embaçado. Passar as férias em casa era pedir para morrer de tédio. Veja bem, os Yatcheslav não eram diferentes de qualquer outra família sangue puro do mundo mágico. Eram ricos, influentes, bem educados, e com pais tão ocupados atendendo as demandas da alta sociedade que não tinham tempo nem para os próprios filhos. Claro que quando ele era pequeno não se importava dos pais nunca estarem presentes, pois tinha os seus irmãos mais velhos para suprir a falta deles. Mas agora Agata e Akim não tinham mais idade para ficar dando atenção ao seu irmão adolescente. E ele muito menos queria ficar na companhia deles. Os dois jovens adultos estavam ficando muito parecidos com seus pais para o gosto dele. Sempre indiferentes, arrogantes e, por muitas vezes, frios. Bem, não podia culpá-los... muito. Na verdade culpava a sociedade mágica preconceituosa que apesar dos anos ainda desprezava as famílias ligadas ao Lorde das Trevas. E essas famílias tiveram que aprender de um modo ou de outro a se defender e não deixar as ofensas afetá-los.

Soltou um outro suspiro de tédio, escorregando mais pelo batente da janela. Daria tudo para estar em Hogwarts no momento. Porque lá, mesmo com os olhares tortos, ele ainda sim sabia se defender, sabia meter medo e se impor. Aqui fora era diferente. Afinal, o que era um garoto de dezesseis anos contra os olhares de desprezo de bruxos mais velhos e experientes. Sem contar que o castelo mágico era muito mais aconchegante do que esta mansão fria e vazia.

-Alexei? – a batida suave e polida preencheu o quarto e a pessoa nem esperou uma resposta e já foi entrando no aposento. O jovem desviou seus olhos âmbar da janela, mirando Akim que tinha acabado de entrar. O homem era uns dez anos mais velho que ele, noivo de uma jovem de família sangue puro russa. Era uma diferença grande de idade entre os dois, ao contrário de Agata e ele que tinham apenas quatro anos os separando. Mas, como ia dizendo, Akim era um homem alto, com cabelos dourados e os característicos olhos âmbares da família Yatcheslav. Tinha um porte atlético e imponente, capaz de só com a sua aura fazer-se notar em um enorme salão com centena de pessoas. Conseguia transmitir tanto poder e medo quanto o pai deles, Kolya.

-O que é? – respondeu indiferente. Não gostava do clima pesado que aquela mansão sempre tinha. Afinal, tinha sido herança do avô deles e não conseguiriam se desfazer dela mesmo que quisessem. Apesar da desgraça que o homem causou a família o pai deles ainda era orgulhoso e ambicioso o suficiente para manter as posses originais que herdou, jurando a si mesmo que traria os Yatcheslav novamente as graças do mundo bruxo.

-O papai recebeu uma notícia esta manhã. – o loiro entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se na beirada da cama do irmão. –É sobre o nosso avô. – viu quando os ombros de Alexei enrijeceram e os olhos dele se voltaram para a neve que caía nos jardins. –Ele faleceu esta madrugada em Azkaban. – o sonserino apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou calado por um tempo, até que desceu do parapeito da janela e caminhou para a sua escrivaninha, onde livros abertos e pergaminhos com lições pela metade estavam espalhados sobre a madeira polida.

-Hunf, não era sem tempo. Mas e daí que ele morreu? – perguntou desinteressado, sentando-se na cadeira e prendendo a sua atenção nos deveres incompletos.

-O enterro será essa tarde. Você vem? – Akim sabia que era uma tentativa inválida de fazer o irmão ir ao enterro do próprio avô, pois ele era o que menos gostava do homem. E mesmo Akim, que realmente chegou a viver durante a guerra e conhecer como era Ian como Comensal da Morte, não chegava a ter tanto desprezo assim pelo velho falecido. Afinal, ele era um menino. Mas era Alexei que mais sofria com o preconceito. Porque o pobre teve a infelicidade de nascer uma cópia quase fiel do falecido avô.

-Não preciso. Sei que você estará lá para comprovar que ele está morto. – disse seco e o homem não se abalou com o tom frio do irmão. Ele sempre ficava nesse mau humor quando voltava para casa. Não era segredo algum que Alexei detestava essa mansão e todos os cantos e buracos dela. Mas Kolya recusava-se a se desfazer da herança, mesmo que ela não fosse muito bem vinda por alguns. Algo sobre valor sentimental em torno da casa, pelo fato de ele ter crescido nela. Mas, mesmo com a limpa dada pelo Ministério em relação aos artefatos das Artes das Trevas, ainda sim o lugar tinha um ar muito pesado e nada convidativo para alguém viver aqui.

-Hum… - murmurou em resposta, vendo o irmão trabalhar em seus pergaminhos, de costas para ele. -… e como está o garoto Potter? – perguntou mudando de assunto visivelmente. Falar do menino Potter sempre animava um pouco o irmão. Sim, sim, Akim sabia do xodó que Alexei tinha pelo herdeiro mais novo dos Potter. Aliás, apesar de ter sido um choque inicial, depois de um tempo ele começou a se acostumar com idéia de que o irmão gostava de um menino. Até porque, esse mesmo menino parecia fazer surgir o que havia de melhor em Alexei, quebrando um pouco do gelo. O problema seria se a família deles teria a mesma visão que ele tinha sobre esse amor de Alex para poder aceitar um relacionamento deles dois.

-Está bem. – respondeu e o loiro viu que os ombros do irmão pareciam menos tensos a menção do nome de Day. Sorriu um pouco, apesar de ser um ato raro de sua parte.

-Bem, por causa do enterro mamãe decidiu não fazer uma ceia de Natal em respeito à memória de Ian. – Alexei soltou um grunhido. –Eu sei o que você está pensando… - começou e viu o rapaz mais novo girar a cadeira bruscamente para poder olhar o irmão nos olhos.

-Sabe? – perguntou o sonserino de maneira descrente, erguendo-se da cadeira e caminhando em direção ao loiro, parando a sua frente e o mirando intensamente. –Então diga o que eu estou pensando. – disse entre dentes com uma raiva contida.

-Que ele não merece toda essa atenção e consideração. – respondeu Akim calmamente.

-Tirou as palavras da minha boca. Por que o senhor nosso pai insiste em ter alguma consideração pelo sujeito que desgraçou o nome da nossa família?

-Tente entender que Ian era ambicioso e, naquela época, ele não pensou que o Lorde das Trevas pudesse ser derrotado. Ele não previu isso.

-Como não? Um sujeito que foi derrubado por um menino de um ano tem grandes chances de ser derrotado por este mesmo menino crescido e treinado. É a lógica caro irmão. Mas se você está colocando desse ângulo, colocarei de outro. Por que o nosso pai ainda tem tanta consideração por um louco psicótico? Um assassino de sangue frio? Arrume uma explicação para isso.

-Porque é o pai dele. – respondeu Akim seriamente, não elevando o tom mesmo diante da explosão do irmão. –Você daria as costas para o nosso pai apenas por causa de erros que ele cometeu…

-E que afundou a nossa família na lama. Ou você se esqueceu que apesar de tudo ainda recebemos olhares tortos e caretas quando passamos pelos lugares bruxos?

-Se você ainda não aprendeu a contornar esse problema então o problema não é o nosso avô, é você! Você apenas está transferindo a sua frustração para outras pessoas. Acha que os Malfoy se abalam com isso? Ou o Snape…

-Lúcio Malfoy traiu Voldemort e o filho dele, Draco, era um agente da Fênix. Severo Snape era um espião que no fim se casou com uma trouxa. Foram perdoados por esses pequenos detalhes insignificantes. Mas nós, por mais que nos esforcemos para fazer o certo, ainda sim os outros nos olham como se fossemos uma praga. O mesmo acontece com os Crabbe, Goyle e Parkinson, entre outros que herdaram nomes amaldiçoados por causa de erros de antepassados. Podemos ser a nata da sociedade, mas ainda sim somos considerados a ralé.

-O seu problema é que você é muito orgulhoso Alexei, e isso é o que te deixa mais irritado.

-Errado! O que me deixa irritado são as pessoas que ficam me olhando feio na rua por eu ser a cara do meu avô…

-Pensei que não se importasse com o que as pessoas pensam.

-Não quando elas pensam em voz alta, e isso me irrita!

-Talvez o problema não esteja mais em Ian, esteja em você.

-O QUÊ? – gritou e Akim ergueu-se, seu tamanho sobrepondo-se ao tamanho de Alexei, mesmo que o garoto também fosse alto.

-Se você fosse menos arrogante, menos cabeça dura, menos orgulhoso, talvez as pessoas parassem de te ver como um sucessor de Ian. Caso você não saiba Lex, você age da mesma maneira que o nosso avô, e é isso que aqueles que o conheceram pensam quando conhecem você. Não é apenas a aparência física, é o conjunto por inteiro. Sabe por que eu não fiquei tão pé atrás quando você me disse que estava apaixonado por Day Potter? – Alexei deu um aceno negativo com a cabeça. –Porque Day felizmente traz o melhor de você. Sinceramente, tenho que agradecer esse garoto. Você só tem dezesseis anos Lex, sorria, pelo amor de Merlin! – disse, dando de ombros e caminhando em direção a saída. –Você vai ficar bem sozinho em casa? – perguntou, olhando o irmão por cima do ombro. Alexei apenas deu um aceno de cabeça, dispensando o loiro com uma mão. Passaria a tarde fazendo os deveres atrasados que ele andou ignorando por uma semana, talvez assim limpasse um pouco a sua mente das palavras de Akim. Assim que o loiro fechou a porta do quarto do garoto ele jogou-se na cama, mirando o teto branco da suíte onde dormia.

-Traz o melhor de mim. – murmurou, lembrando-se do rosto de Day, o modo como às bochechas dele ficavam rosadas depois de um treino de Quadribol, os cabelos negros ficavam revoltos por causa do vento e os olhos violetas brilhando pela excitação de voar. Deu um sorriso. É, não poderia negar, Day trazia o melhor de si. Mas por quanto tempo isso iria durar? Pensou e o sorriso rapidamente sumiu. Não, não era o fato de que um dia as famílias deles pudessem descobrir o relacionamento, mas sim o fato de Day descobrir o quão envolvido o seu avô esteve com a família Potter. Será que ainda gostaria dele quando descobrisse a verdade?

Rolou na cama, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro macio e com a mão tateou em baixo do colchão, puxando de dentro de seu esconderijo um pequeno livro velho, com capa de couro vermelha e gasta e páginas amareladas. Revirou o objeto nas mãos e torceu o nariz, olhando com desgosto para as iniciais em letras douradas e descascadas no pé da capa: _I.Y._ Com um grunhido levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a lareira que tinha em seu quarto, onde as chamas alaranjadas ardiam. Olhou mais uma vez para o velho diário até que finalmente o jogou no fogo, vendo-o se consumir até virar cinzas.

-Descanse em paz… vovô. – suspirou, voltando para a escrivaninha e recomeçando a fazer os seus deveres.

* * *

Day olhou pelo canto do olho para a irmã sentada ao seu lado na mesa e viu que ela parecia estar se segurando para não rir. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela. A menina deu de ombros, indicando com o garfo os adultos que os rodeavam. Os olhos violetas rodaram pela mesa, vendo a cena que se apresentava diante de si durante a ceia. Sra. Winford estava sentada à cabeceira da mesa enquanto avô deles se sentava à outra. Os adolescentes, ou seja, as três crianças Potter e os outros dois garotos, que eles descobriram serem filhos do jovem casal Haliwell, sentavam-se do lado esquerdo da mesa. Allen Haliwell III se sentava com a esposa do outro lado, Haliwell II sentava-se perto do filho e, ao lado deles estavam os Potter. Harry de um lado e Dallas de outro, com Allen III sentado ao lado de Dallas e tentando sempre puxar conversa com a mulher enquanto Harry apertava seu garfo com força, como se ele fosse à única coisa que impedia o auror de enfiar a varinha no olho do outro homem.

-Eles são patéticos. – murmurou Hannah ao irmão. –Papai está morrendo de ciúmes, está na cara. E o tal do Allen está cantando a mamãe descaradamente. – Day franziu as sobrancelhas. O homem estava cantando a mãe deles? Pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção dos que estavam próximos para ele. Dallas e Harry se viraram em direção ao filho e Allen não teve outra opção senão fazer o mesmo.

-Então, sr. Haliwell, no que a sua corporação trabalha? – perguntou com inocente curiosidade e Hannah abaixou a cabeça, suprimindo uma gargalhada. Sabia exatamente o que o irmão estava tentando fazer: impedir um homicídio por parte do pai deles. Era óbvio que Day estava pouco se lixando para o que esse tal de Allen fazia ou deixava de fazer. Uma vez pacificador, sempre pacificador. E parece que a estratégia funcionou porque Allen começou a relatar o trabalho que a sua corporação exercia. Hannah rolou os olhos, bloqueando essa conversa chata de sua mente e voltou ao seu jantar, isso até que sentiu olhos sobre si.

-Sim? – virou-se, erguendo uma sobrancelha mel para o menino de quinze anos ao seu lado, o filho mais velho de Allen. E que, coincidentemente ou por falta de inspiração, se chamava… Allen. Que imbecil, pensou. O jovem sorriu o que deve ter achado ser um sorriso sedutor e Hannah suprimiu a vontade de fazer uma careta. Não que o menino fosse feio de morrer, mas ainda sim tinha alguns defeitos adolescentes como umas espinhas pipocando ali, umas sardas acolá, era alto e magricela, com o rosto fino e pontudo. Os cabelos acobreados caíam sobre os olhos azuis cinzentos e o sorriso parecia ser eternamente falso. Engraçado, a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos lhe lembrava Angela Malfoy, "a nojentinha" na opinião dela. Tinha encontrado a garota apenas algumas vezes, mas com certeza o seu santo não casou com o dela.

-Allen Haliwell IV. – apresentou-se formalmente, estendendo uma mão pálida para ela. Hannah olhou para a mão e depois para o rosto do garoto. Olhou em torno da mesa e viu que as atenções estavam diversas, com Day ainda ouvindo a conversa do pai do garoto, Dallas e Harry fingindo prestar atenção nele, Albert e Evan conversando a parte enquanto a sra. Winford mantinha entretidos os outros Haliwell. E, bem, o irmão mais novo do menino parecia alheio a tudo e muito feliz com a sua comida, visto que ele era o oposto do jovem Allen. Cabelos acobreados, olhos castanhos, baixo e rechonchudo, e com um nome simplório para uma família aparentemente de renome: John.

-Hannah Potter I. – escarneceu, ignorando a mão dele. Tinha um certo faro para pessoas e personalidades. Sabia quando alguém era mimado e intolerável, ou quando era arrogante apenas para impor atitude e respeito. E a segunda opção não era o caso desse menino.

-Sabia que o meu pai e a sua mãe quase se casaram? – falou, tentando puxar assunto. Hannah quase fez um gesto como se estivesse enojada com a idéia.

-É eu soube.

-Imagina se isso acontecesse? Poderíamos ser… irmãos?

-Merlin me livre dessa. – murmurou, lançando um olhar para o teto como se pedisse algum poder lá em cima para livrá-la daquela mala. –Querido. – disse com um sorriso doce e o rosto de Allen iluminou-se, achando que finalmente tinha conseguido a atenção da menina. –Pense logicamente… isso se você já pensou alguma vez na vida. – disse a última frase baixinho para ele não ouvir. -… se os nossos pais tivessem se casado, nem você, nem eu, existiríamos. Ou se os caminhos deles tivessem realmente se cruzado, não faríamos parte desse mundo. Eu sempre fui destinada a ser Hannah Potter e você Allen IV. Se Dallas se tornasse uma Haliwell, não existiria uma Hannah e nem um Allen. Talvez uma outra pessoa que foi destinada a ser filho deles se isso acontecesse. Está me entendendo? – falou em um tom sério e formal e o rapaz piscou os olhos azuis. Hannah riu internamente, o garoto não tinha entendido bulhufas. Com certeza nem a morcega velha da Trelawaney iria entender essa teoria sobre o destino, e ainda sim ela se considerava uma vidente.

-Er… não. – respondeu aparvalhado e Hannah começou a abrir um sorriso misterioso, felino, como o de um gato que acabou de encurralar a sua presa. Do outro lado da mesa, Harry há muito tempo tinha divergido a sua atenção da conversa de Allen com Day e mirado os seus olhos na menina em frente a si e que conversava com o filho do homem que ele estava tendo ímpetos de entregar aos Dementadores para eles brincarem. Viu quando a jovem sonserina abriu aquele sorriso que sempre era o prelúdio de um desastre e resolveu intervir antes que o pior acontecesse.

-Hannah! – chamou e a menina piscou, virando-se para o pai com a expressão mais inocente que alguém já viu no rosto da garota. –Passe a jarra de água perto de você, por favor, querida. – pediu com um sorriso e Hannah estendeu a jarra para o pai, sabendo que ele fez isso apenas para acabar com a diversão dela.

Da cabeceira da mesa, Amélia observava a interação de Dallas e a sua família com os outros convidados. O modo como os filhos dela agiam. A menina que parecia estar se divertindo as custas do filho de Allen, o outro rapaz, Day, que conversava calmamente com os outros adultos e, por fim, o tal de Evan, que conversava com Albert. Desde que pousou os olhos no menino sentiu uma antipatia dele em relação a si. Ele mostrava claramente pelo modo de olhar, pelas expressões que fazia quando ela chegava perto, que não gostava nada da mulher. Mas o porquê ela não saberia dizer. Talvez fosse alguma coisa que… os bruxos tinham e ela não sabia. Porém, também observou o modo como ele sempre tinha uma mente ágil e um modo imponente e autoritário, mesmo sendo ainda jovem. Seria a pessoa perfeita para assumir o legado da família quando ela partisse. O problema seria colocar essa idéia na cabeça teimosa da sua neta. Dallas recusava-se a ouvi-la e com uma certeza razão. Ela não foi o exemplo de avó amorosa que se via em filmes e livros. Foi rígida, dura, controladora, mas no fundo foi com as melhores intenções que fez isso. Queria moldar e criar uma mulher de fibra e pulso firme, alguém capaz de controlar a fortuna da família. Certo que ela extrapolou ao tentar controlar demais a vida de Dallas, e agora se arrependia disso amargamente. A jovem boticária tinha se tornado orgulhosa e teimosa demais com os anos, sempre em guarda e às vezes fria, como se estivesse sempre preparada para o pior. De certo modo, era assim mesmo que ela queria que a neta ficasse, mas de outro não. Toda vez que mirava os olhos exóticos nada via. Nada lia. Ela sempre foi capaz de saber o que a neta estava pensando apenas olhando para os olhos dela. Mas, agora, eles deixaram de ser o espelho da alma da garota. Olhou para o homem sentado ao lado dela e franziu um pouco a testa, a marcando com mais rugas. Lembrava-se claramente da carta de despedida de Dallas, de como ela dizia que estava indo embora para morar com o homem que amava. Com certeza deveria ser esse tal de Potter. Se ele tinha tanta influência assim na neta, talvez um outro modo de aproximação fosse necessário. Ela não iria durar para sempre, assim como Albert, e os Winford precisavam de alguém com o sobrenome deles à frente das empresas. Estava decidido, talvez Harry Potter fosse mais flexível do que Dallas… esperava.


	15. Era para ser um segredo

Bateu a porta da cabine e virou-se, recostando-se nela com as mãos ainda na maçaneta. Pegou a varinha em seu bolso e lançou um feitiço na porta, a tornado a prova de sons e olhos intrusos. Durante todo esse tempo, enquanto executava o feitiço, um par de olhos acompanhava todos os seus movimentos com curiosidade, até que ele voltou a olhar novamente para dentro da cabine e abrir um grande sorriso.

-Ora, ora, - começou com a voz arrastada. – o que temos aqui? – o outro integrante da cabine apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha indiferente, continuando a acariciar atrás da orelha da gata negra que tinha ganhado de presente de Natal dos pais.

-Teve um bom Natal Alex? – perguntou o apanhador ainda entretido em brincar com o seu novo bichinho de estimação. Alexei abriu um largo sorriso ao ver a figura serena de Day e caminhou até ele. A gata no colo do rapaz ronronou e pulou para o colo de Alexei quando ele sentou-se ao lado do grifinório na cabine do trem. –Acho que ela gostou de você. – comentou o moreno de maneira displicente, vendo o bichano aconchegar-se no colo do russo como se pertencesse a aquele lugar. –Geralmente ela é arredia com estranhos.

-Eu tenho esse efeito domesticador até na criatura mais rebelde. – comentou malicioso, fazendo um afago na gata. –E qual é o nome dela?

-Isis. – respondeu Day, pegando o animal do colo de Alexei e a colocando no outro banco vazio. –Mas não creio que você esteja aqui para ficar apreciando a minha gatinha, não é?

-O que o faz pensar que esse não é o motivo? – Alexei comentou displicente, afundando um pouco no banco e cruzando os braços e tornozelos, fechando os olhos e relaxando os ombros contra o estofado.

-Então você bloqueia portas de compartimentos e usa feitiços repelentes nela apenas por diversão, é isso? – Day virou-se no banco, olhando com intensidade o perfil do rapaz mais velho que aparentava estar adormecido. Alexei nada respondeu, apenas continuou na mesma postura de antes, com a respiração suave e ritmada fazendo o seu peito subir e descer. O grifinório franziu as sobrancelhas negras, comprimindo os lábios em uma linha fina ao observar melhor a cena. Ou o russo realmente estava dormindo ou estava fingindo. Remexeu-se um pouco mais no banco, um sorriso maroto brotando no canto de sua boca. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo do sonserino e suavemente soprou contra a orelha dele. Alexei soltou um resmungo, mas não abriu os olhos e muito menos mudou de posição. Day sorriu mais ainda, erguendo-se do banco e tomando extremo cuidado para ficar em pé em frente ao namorado sem cair sobre ele por causa do sacolejar do trem. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, pensativo, lançando um olhar para Isis que observava curiosa a cena que estava ocorrendo em frente aos seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

-Dormindo, posso com isso? – murmurou sob a respiração, descruzando os braços e inclinando-se cuidadosamente sobre o corpo do outro rapaz, apoiando as mãos no encosto do banco ao lado da cabeça de Alexei. Ainda mais cauteloso, subiu no banco, apoiando os joelhos de cada lado dos quadris do sonserino, tomando cuidado para que nenhuma parte do seu corpo tocasse a do outro jovem. Sorriu mais ainda, dando uma piscadela marota para a gata que ainda o observava. Aproximou sua cabeça da de Alexei, com os lábios a apenas um centímetro de distância. O russo ainda estava imperturbável na mesma pose de antes e dormindo tranqüilamente. Tombou a cabeça para o lado, os fios negros roçando de leve na bochecha do sonserino que continuou imóvel. Lambeu os lábios e com uma inspirada profunda a língua rosada encontrou o seu caminho desde a junta do ombro de Alexei até o lóbulo da orelha dele. O russo arrepiou-se sob o toque do outro garoto, mas ainda não acordou. Day afastou-se inconformado. Ele estava fingindo, sabia disso, mas parecia se recusar a reconhecer a presença dele no compartimento e matar as saudades como todo bom namorado. O jeito seria ele, Day, arrumar uma maneira de quebrar a postura firme do rapaz.

Apoiou-se nos joelhos, erguendo o corpo e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Olhou criticamente o sonserino abaixo de si, pensando no que fazer para poder desmontar a farsa dele. Relaxou o corpo, sentando-se no colo do rapaz e remexeu-se para poder encontrar uma posição mais confortável enquanto ainda pensava. Alexei soltou um grunhido sob a respiração e suas pálpebras tremularam diante desse movimento de Day. O apanhador franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber essa reação do namorado e mexeu-se de novo sobre o colo dele, curioso sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Alexei novamente cerrou as pálpebras e soltou um gemido por entre os lábios. Day mexeu-se mais uma vez, começando um ritmado e lento vai-e-vem. A respiração de Alexei começou a ficar pesada e num estalo ele abriu os olhos, segurando com as mãos firmes na cintura do grifinório e o jogando sobre o banco, deitando-se sobre ele. Day soltou um grito rouco e arregalou os olhos violetas diante desse movimento repentino.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – sibilou o russo, os olhos âmbares escurecidos enquanto as mãos mantinham Day preso firmemente contra o estofado do banco da cabine.

-Tentando acordar você. – rebateu o garoto com um ar de desafio.

-Ah… - começou sarcástico. -… acredite você me _acordou_. – Day piscou confuso e Alexei soltou um suspiro desolado. Não que ele e o grifinório não tivessem exagerado uma vez ou outra nos beijos, deixando uma mão boba passar por aqui ou ali, mas não tinham chegado ainda _tão_ longe na relação. E Day rebolando sobre o seu colo não estava ajudando o russo a manter-se calmo e compreensivo cada vez que ele beijava o menino e tinha que lembrar que ele ainda era virgem e… _inocente_.

-O quê? – murmurou o garoto, vendo novamente a frustração nos olhos do namorado. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, embora nos primeiros segundos ele não tivesse entendido a piada de Alexei. Sabia o significado do brilho frustrado e do olhar desolado. E embora por um lado ele agradecia o sonserino por ser calmo e compreensivo, por outro ele também ficava frustrado. Queria mais, de um certo modo queria dar esse grande passo, mas antagônizando a tradição grifinória ele não era corajoso o suficiente para tomar a iniciativa do ato.

-Nada. – respondeu o rapaz mais velho, roçando seus lábios nos lábios do garoto e depois se levantando, sentando-se novamente no banco. Day apoiou-se nos cotovelos para poder olhar melhor o perfil do russo e deu um pequeno sorriso, erguendo-se e segurando no braço dele, lhe chamando a atenção. –O que foi? – o menino de olhos violetas nada respondeu, apenas continuou puxando Alexei até que ele encontrava-se novamente deitado sobre ele no banco. Soltou um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se mais contra o corpo do rapaz.

-Já que você estava tão disposto a dormir, vamos dormir. – murmurou, escondendo o rosto no peito do russo e entrelaçando suas pernas entre as dele. Alexei abriu um sorriso. Às vezes Day agia como um menininho carente e isso era totalmente fofo.

* * *

Bateu o frasco com força sobre a bancada, quase quebrando o vidro fino do mesmo e liberando todo o seu conteúdo. Soltou um resmungo entre os dentes e riscou algo na prancheta em seus braços. Pegou outro frasco da caixa aos seus pés e novamente o bateu com força na bancada, quase o quebrando. Pela loja, vendedoras apenas olhavam a mulher em frente a estante e que estava visivelmente irritada.

-E eu me pergunto, - o homem parou atrás da mulher e a sua voz ecoou pelo recinto. As atendentes enrijeceram os ombros já com pena do pobre coitado que seria o alvo da fúria da patroa delas hoje. – o que o pobre perfume fez a sua pessoa?

-Vê se me erra! – respondeu a morena entre dentes, batendo outro frasco na bancada e riscando mais alguma coisa na prancheta em sua mão.

-Deveria ser mais gentil com possíveis compradores ou então vai perder a sua clientela. – comentou com um tom divertido na voz. A mulher virou-se, apertando a prancheta contra o peito e deu um sorriso extremamente dolorido ao homem.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo então senhor? – disse como se fosse um grande esforço da sua parte ser gentil com o homem a sua frente. Davon abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Dallas sentiu o seu sangue começar a correr ao contrário. Estava de mau humor, de extremo mau humor. E uma coisa que ela não queria hoje era dar de cara com a expressão maliciosa de Davon e muito menos ter que encarar as piadas cretinas dele.

-O dia dos namorados está chegando… - começou o rapaz e Dallas novamente deu as costas para ele, resmungando mais coisas sob a respiração. Ainda estavam em janeiro, por Deus. Por que todo mundo resolveu antecipar o dia dos namorados esse ano?

-Não me lembre dessa infelicidade. – bateu um pote de creme sobre a bancada e riscou em sua prancheta. –Tenho sete encomendas especiais para este dia. Dois carregamentos para poder catalogar e a contabilidade do Natal da matriz bruxa para poder resolver. Eu odeio o capitalismo. – murmurou entre dentes e Davon riu.

-Então eu posso esquecer qualquer possibilidade de pedir um presente especial para a minha noiva, não é? – falou mais divertido que de costume e Dallas amaldiçoou o bom humor do amigo.

-Noiva? – bateu outro pote e depois se virou rapidamente para encará-lo. –Quando foi que você ficou noivo? – perguntou apenas por perguntar, porque no momento estava muito pouco interessada no assunto e sem a mínima disposição de dar os parabéns ao amigo.

-No Natal. Achei que seria bom fazer tudo como manda o figurino. Casar de papel passado e essas coisas para que o meu filho tenha uma família… estável. – a morena deu uma risada seca, dando as costas novamente para ele. Davon andava mais malicioso e provocador desde que descobriu que iria ser pai. E, infelizmente, essa atitude apenas demonstrava que ele estava de muito bom humor. Então, já se pode imaginar como ele fica insuportável quando está feliz e extremamente intolerável quando está absurdamente feliz. E no momento ela não queria pessoas felizes ao seu lado. Queria o mundo infeliz e carrancudo, como ela neste instante.

-Você é tudo Yale, menos estável. Ainda não sei como não foi internado permanentemente na ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungos. – rebateu jocosa e Davon deu um longo assovio.

-Minha nossa, alguém está de muito mau humor. – comentou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e dando um sorriso torto.

-Mas que observador. – respondeu irônica, batendo outro pote.

-O que foi, Potter não anda comparecendo como bom marido? – provocou o médico e Dallas rosnou entre dentes. Na verdade Harry era em parte responsável pelo seu mau humor, já que foi ele que a convenceu a passar o Natal na Mansão Winford.

-Se eu pudesse pediria o divórcio…

-O que já não era sem tempo.

-… mas como eu amo aquele idiota, tenho que agüentar.

-E agora quem precisa ser internada na ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungos, heim?

-Vai para o inferno Yale. – rebateu venenosa.

-Okay… - Davon soltou um suspiro exasperado. -… vamos fingir que eu sou o melhor amigo perfeito e que me importo com os seus problemas por apenas cinco minutos. O que foi que aconteceu? Porque sinceramente Dallas, você está chata hoje.

-O que aconteceu? – a mulher quase gritou e depois revirou os olhos pela loja, vendo que as atendentes mais observavam a conversa deles do que os clientes. –Eu não pago vocês para ficarem ouvindo conversa alheia. – esbravejou e todas voltaram rapidamente ao trabalho. –O que aconteceu, – sibilou em um tom mais baixo. – é que a minha querida vovó resolveu me dar à graça de sua presença depois de vinte anos. E o idiota do meu marido achou que era hora de reatar laços com a minha adorável família. Resultado: passei o Natal na Mansão Winford. – Davon fez uma careta condoída ao ouvir isso.

-E por isso do mau humor? – atestou, a olhando de cima a baixo.

-Dallas está de mau humor? – um outro homem aproximou-se do grupo e a mencionada revirou os olhos.

-O que é isso, reunião sonserina? Vamos chamar o Severo e os Malfoy e fechar a roda e então relembrarmos dos velhos tempos. Porque, sinceramente, isso é uma puta de uma coincidência. – o recém chegado arregalou um pouco os olhos diante do palavrão, mas Davon apenas riu.

-Eu esperava mais um: "Olá Keith, como você está, que bom te ver, estava com saudades", mas acho que é pedir muito não é, visto que hoje não está sendo o seu dia. – comentou o chinês, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça do terno.

-Pois é poderoso Li, - Keith fez uma careta. Detestava esse apelido de Davon. O chamava assim desde que o mais jovem dos três alcançou a maioridade e tomou a presidência das Corporações Li. – Dally estava quase me contando como foi o Natal dela com os adoráveis Winford.

-Mentira? – o chinês piscou. –Você passou o Natal na casa do seu pai?

-A convite da minha amada avó. – respondeu a mulher em um tom venenoso. –Ela não falou nada comprometedor, óbvio. Mas eu sei, eu tenho absoluta certeza que há algo por detrás desse súbito interesse dela de querer reaproximar a família. Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez ela tentou me convencer a assumir a frente das empresas Winford, mas eu recusei e ela nunca mais tocou no assunto. Mas eu sei que ela não desistiu. Porém eu quero saber o porquê. Por que dessa pressa repentina? Por que eu? Que eu saiba meu pai goza de perfeita saúde…

-Mas por outro lado, a sua avó é a sócia majoritária. – respondeu Keith, entendendo onde Dallas queria chegar. Davon apenas ficou olhando de um para o outro sem pescar muita coisa. Entendia muito bem de doentes, mas administração de empresas não era a sua área. Até as contas caseiras quem cuidava era a Andie de tão ruim que ele era para mexer com dinheiro, mesmo provindo de uma família rica. –Eu tenho alguns amigos no cartório de registro de certidões, posso tentar descobrir o interesse súbito da sua avó em trazer você de volta a família.

-E esse é o poderoso Li. – comentou Davon, dando alguns tapinhas nas costas largas do chinês. Keith apenas rolou os olhos e deu de ombros, já acostumado com o jeito do homem mais velho. –E agora, está mais calminha, está? – perguntou o médico e Dallas deu de ombros.

-Na verdade ainda estou uma pilha de nervos e o meu mau humor ainda não passou. – resmungou, estalando um pouco o pescoço e os ombros. Sentia-se mais cansada do que antes dessa confusão toda começar e, no momento, tudo o que queria realmente era a sua cama macia e quente. –Mas o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Keith nada respondeu, olhando atentamente a amiga, mas foi Davon que tomou a iniciativa.

-Okay, abra a boca e mostre a língua. – ordenou o homem e os olhos azul-violeta piscaram.

-O quê?

-Faça o que eu mandei. – falou em um tom mais firme e ela divergiu o olhar para Keith, que apenas deu de ombros. Resignada, mostrou a língua para o amigo, se sentindo totalmente ridícula por fazer isso no meio da sua loja e com clientes olhando estranho para eles. Davon observou a garganta dela e depois a mandou fecha a boca. Observou também os olhos da mulher e depois vagou o olhar pela figura dela.

-Você me parece um pouco anêmica, pálida e mais magra do que da última vez que te vi. Além de estar com uma cara horrível e totalmente acabada. – comentou displicente.

-Nossa, muito obrigada Yale. – respondeu sarcástica.

-Quero te ver no meu consultório Dallas. – falou, puxando algo do bolso interno do seu casaco e tirando a pena que estava na mão dela, anotando alguma coisa no seu caderninho.

-Eu estou apenas estressada com os últimos acontecimentos, apenas isso, nada de mais. – Keith ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, totalmente desacreditado e recebeu um olhar parecido de Davon.

-Eu não estou pedindo, Potter, - começou o médico em um tom extremamente sério. – eu estou mandando. – e finalizou, entregando novamente a pena para ela e guardando o caderno no bolso.

-O que foi agora vai bancar o meu pai, é? – retrucou irritada, colocando as mãos nos quadris e lançando um olhar para Keith, pedindo o apoio dele.

-Dessa vez, o que parece inacreditável, eu tenho que concordar com o Davon. Você parece abatida Dallas. Onde o Harry está que não nota que a esposa dele não anda muito bem?

-Aquele lá não repara em nada a não ser que tal coisa esteja mordendo o traseiro dele. E mesmo assim, tem que ser uma senhora mordida. – Davon escarneceu e Dallas bufou entre dentes. Agora só lhe faltava o Severo aparecer e pronto, o trio de guarda costas estaria completo e no seu pé pelos restos dos seus dias.

-O que afinal vocês querem aqui? – perguntou furiosa, querendo rapidamente mudar de assunto, e Keith e Davon abriram iguais sorrisos maliciosos.

-Como eu ia dizendo… - começou o médico. -… o dia dos namorados está chegando e eu queria algo para a minha noiva.

-E eu algo para a minha esposa. – disse Keith e a mulher rolou os olhos, pedindo para que os dois a seguissem para ver os novos produtos da loja.

* * *

-Por isso faremos uma formação em V que com certeza vai quebrar a defesas deles aqui – apontou um dedo para o quadro onde o desenho do campo e dos jogadores estavam. – e aqui. – finalizou, voltando o seu olhar para os outros jogadores que não pareciam muito animados com a partida que estava por vir. –Raven! – chamou com um grito e o garoto virou-se rapidamente, com os olhos largos por ser pego no flagra, para o seu capitão. –Há algo de interessante para se olhar lá fora? – perguntou Alan, cruzando os braços.

-Sinceramente Longbotton, o clima não está muito animador para uma partida. – comentou, dando de ombros, e alguns outros jogadores concordaram com ele. Era a primeira partida depois das férias de inverno, a segunda da temporada, e logo entre as duas casas que possuía a maior rivalidade: Sonserina e Grifinória. E justo nesse dia o mundo estava caindo sobre o campo de Quadribol. Ou seja, estava chovendo pra caramba.

-Está me achando com cara de garoto do tempo, por acaso você é feito de açúcar Raven? É apenas água. – rebateu irritado e muitos dos jogadores recuaram em seus bancos dentro do vestiário, sabendo que quando Alan estava de mau humor era bom sair do seu caminho.

-Oras frustrado Longbotton? Por acaso a garota Snape não está abrindo as pernas para você? – rebateu Julius também contrariado. Não gostava do modo pomposo com que Alan tratava os colegas de time apenas porque era o capitão. Em duas passadas o artilheiro cruzou o espaço entre ele o batedor e pegou o último pelo colarinho da capa, o jogando violentamente contra a parede. Profundas inspiradas de ar foram dadas pelos outros jogadores, esperando que um quebra-pau começasse naquele momento, o que seria uma grande burrice porque se McGonagall os pegassem…

-Ao menos eu tenho alguém Raven, não sou que nem certas pessoas que ficam se lamentando pelos cantos por causa de uma certa… _sonserina_. – olhos alargaram-se diante desse comentário e suspiros de alívios foram dados quando Alan soltou o rapaz.

-Vai ter volta Longbotton, você vai ver. – murmurou por entre dentes apenas para que Alan pudesse ouvir.

-Mal posso esperar… _Julius_. – retrucou o capitão. –Agora se vocês já pararam com as frescuras, peguem essas malditas vassouras e vençam a Sonserina porque senão… eu arranco o fígado de vocês. – rapidamente todos pegaram suas vassouras e começaram a sair às pressas do vestiário, indo para o campo.

Day terminou de amarrar as suas luvas e fechar a sua capa, pegando a vassoura e começando a seguir os seus companheiros de time. Quando pôs os pés para fora do vestiário sentiu alguém segurar em seu braço e o seu corpo ser puxado para um canto escuro sob as arquibancadas.

-Mas o que diabos… - começou a protestar quando sentiu lábios quentes e macios sobre os seus. Mãos o apertavam pela cintura contra um corpo maior e, involuntariamente, as mãos do apanhador perderam-se entre os fios sedosos do cabelo do seu atacante. Gemidos eclodiam de sua garganta e quando Day estava a um passo de se perder no beijo, o estranho se afastou de si, os olhos brilhando na pouca escuridão e, mesmo que não pudesse ver, o menino sabia que aquele sorriso convencido estava no rosto do rapaz mais velho.

-Eu só vim desejar boa sorte. – murmurou o sonserino perto dos lábios do garoto.

-Vai torcer pela Grifinória então? – perguntou ainda meio zonzo diante do beijo de tirar o fôlego. Alexei apenas alargou mais ainda o sorriso.

-Não. Vou torcer por você meu anjo… apenas por você. – e o soltou o empurrando novamente em direção a saída. Com as pernas bambas, Day conseguiu montar em sua vassoura e juntar-se aos seus colegas.

-Já não era sem tempo. Onde você se enfiou? – perguntou Alan com uma sobrancelha erguida, os olhos semi-serrados por detrás dos óculos de aviador cujas lentes estavam embaçadas por causa da chuva.

-Er… eu… - tentou se explicar, mas foi salvo pelo apito de Madame Hooch chamando a atenção dos jogadores. Os capitães dos dois times se aproximaram, apertando relutantes as mãos e rapidamente se afastaram. O apito soou no estádio assim que as bolas foram liberadas e os jogadores debandaram-se, cada um indo fazer o seu trabalho. Day deu um impulso forte em sua vassoura, subindo uns bons metros, a chuva batia violentamente contra o seu corpo e junto com o vento o fazia tremer de frio e puxar a capa por sobre os ombros para ver se conseguia mais calor. Seus olhos vagaram pelo campo a procura do pomo, mas a única coisa que via era uma cortina esbranquiçada causada pela água da chuva. Soprou o ar por entre os lábios gelados, tirando uma mecha negra molhada de sobre os olhos. Vagou novamente os orbes pelo campo, observando as arquibancadas e principalmente o par de olhos âmbares que o observava atenciosamente. Deu um sorriso de lado para a pessoa e depois disparou com a vassoura para o outro lado do campo para continuar a sua busca.

-Feche a boca que você está babando. – alguém sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido e Alexei piscou, virando-se para poder ver o rosto divertido de Hannah.

-Uh! Olha só, Yatcheslav todo apaixonado. – Catherine comentou jocosa, jogando os cabelos negros e molhados por sobre o ombro e lançando um sorriso charmoso para ele. As roupas já justas dela pareciam querer virar segunda pele por causa da água da chuva. Sorte que Snape não conseguia vê-la de onde estava na bancada dos professores.

-Do que você está falando Snape? – rebateu defensivo e o sorriso dela expandiu-se.

-Não precisa ficar na defensiva comigo… Lex. – Alexei rangeu os dentes. Poucas eram as pessoas que o chamavam de Lex, e geralmente ele apreciava mais esse apelido quando ele saía dos lábios do Day. –Hannie me contou tudo. – o russo lançou um olhar gelado para a… _cunhada_.

-Você e a sua impressionante boca grande. – resmungou e as duas meninas riram.

Hannah voltou a sua atenção para o jogo e soltou um grande grito quando viu um balaço passar rente a orelha de um artilheiro da sonserina.

-Você viu aquilo? – gritou a jovem Potter para a amiga, tentando superar o barulho da torcida, do vento e dos trovões. –Ele nem estava com a goles. – e apontou para o mencionado jogador. Catharine apenas deu de ombros. Todo mundo sabia o quanto Hannah era doente em relação à Quadribol. Talvez fosse os genes que ela herdou do pai.

-Olha! Acho que Day viu o pomo. – e apontou para ao grifinório, rapidamente divergindo a atenção da garota, porque se ela visse quem foi que lançou o balaço no artilheiro indefeso com certeza daria briga. Os olhos verdes acompanharam o irmão voar na direção do que pensou ser a bolinha dourada, para depois se desviar e voltar a planar sobre o campo, tentando vencer o vento e a água que caía em abundância.

Já havia duas hora de jogo e nada de o pomo aparecer. Sonserina estava na frente com uma diferença curta de vinte pontos e muitos dos jogadores já estavam quase caindo da vassoura, cansados de lutar contra o vento e perder para ele. Mas Hannah continuava firme, gritando incentivos para o seu time e soltando resmungos diante de jogadas que, para ela, eram grandes e absurdas faltas. Novamente o batedor da grifinória lançou um balaço contra um dos jogadores da sonserina, um dos artilheiros, conseguindo finalmente derrubá-lo da vassoura. Com isso Hannah viu vermelho.

-MAS QUE ROUBO! – gritou do ponto onde estava e o pessoal a sua volta parou as vaias para poder ver a menina resmungar. Afinal, ela era a porta voz da torcida organizada da casa. –JUIZ VOCÊ NÃO VIU O QUE ELE FEZ? O ARTILHEIRO ESTAVA SEM A GOLES! – madame Hooch voou, aproximando-se de Hannah.

-Não vejo nenhuma regra que impeça o batedor de derrubar um jogador do time alheio.

-Mas com certeza deve haver uma regra dizendo que é totalmente antiético acertar um jogador que esteja do outro lado do campo, a pelo menos duzentos metros de distância da goles. E além do mais… o que ele estava fazendo dentro da área da Sonserina? Estava perdido por acaso?

-Talvez Potter. É meio difícil ter um senso de direção com essa água toda. – Julius, o mencionado batedor, aproximou-se da garota com um enorme sorriso escarninho no rosto.

-Talvez você soubesse voar melhor se não tivesse o SEU BASTÃO ENFIADO NO SEU C…

-SRTA. POTTER! – Hooch a cortou antes que a menina ousasse terminar a frase, mas Julius não era do tipo de levar desaforo calado.

-Oras Potter… só porque o seu time é um time de perdedores e fracotes você não precisa ficar colocando em mim a culpa de todos os seus fracassos. Além do mais, aquele idiota já estava quase caindo da vassoura, eu apenas dei um… empurrãozinho. – Hannah mirou o jogador caído no gramado sendo atendido por Madame Pomfrey e depois voltou o olhar para o ser detestável na sua frente, que tinha voado para ficar alguns centímetros de distância dela enquanto soltava as ofensas.

-Oras seu grande IDIOTA, FILHO DA MÃE! – gritou, o segurando agilmente pelas vestes e o puxando para cima da arquibancada, fechando o punho com forma e desferindo um soco no rosto dele. Julius recuou diante do impacto, já sentindo o sangue quente escorrer abundante pelo nariz. Furioso, rapidamente rebateu, a socando na boca do estômago, e foi aí que o inferno veio a terra. Os sonserinos começaram a cair sobre os dois brigões, mas mais para participar da desavença do que para apartá-la, e grifinórios começaram a sair da sua arquibancada para auxiliar o companheiro que estava quase sumindo dentro da massa verde.

Os professores correram para a arquibancada para tentar apartar a briga e nesse meio tempo Day conseguiu entrar no meio da confusão, dando uma chave de braço na irmã e puxando o corpo dela bruscamente de cima de Julius. O movimento fez muitos ao redor dos dois recuarem e abrirem uma roda, apartando algumas brigas. Aproveitando que Hannah não estava mais socando o garoto, Alexei pegou o batedor grifinório do chão e prendeu os braços dele nas costas, afastando-se também e abrindo mais a roda, apartando mais brigas. Catharine meteu-se entre os dois, abrindo os braços para ajudar os dois rapazes a manterem os brigões afastados enquanto os professores abriam caminho na multidão.

-SRTA. POTTER! – a voz de McGonagall soou fria e ameaçadora, fazendo a cena se congelar e ninguém mexer um músculo sequer. –DUZENTOS PONTOS A MENOS PARA A SONSERINA! – vociferou com o seu rosto pálido ficando extremamente rosado enquanto suas mãos tremiam de fúria. Certo que os Potter sempre foram sinônimos de confusão, mas essa garota excedia os limites. –E SENHOR RAVEN! – o mencionado enrijeceu temeroso, ao contrário de Hannah que ainda mantinha a sua postura desafiadora mesmo diante da professora. –DUZENTOS PONTOS A MENOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA. – Julius arregalou os olhos estupefato.

-Mas professora foi ela… - começou, mas um barulho gutural vindo de dentro da garganta da diretora da casa o fez se calar.

-Os dois… na sala… do… diretor… agora! – ordenou dando as costas, possessa, a eles dois. Severo entrou no meio da roda e deu um aceno a Alexei que rapidamente soltou Julius, depois se virou para Day, pedindo que ele fizesse o mesmo. Relutante, Day soltou a irmã.

-Os dois me acompanhem. – Julius seguiu com pesar o temido professor de Poções, mas Hannah continuava com a mesma pose confiante, mesmo que estivesse com hematomas e arranhões pelo corpo e pelo rosto. Quando eles se afastaram, Day mirou Alan parado ao seu lado.

-E agora? – perguntou, mas viu que um sorriso enorme estava no rosto do capitão. –O que foi?

-A sua irmã… caramba quero morrer amigo dela. – riu, apoiando-se no cabo da sua vassoura.

-Não ria. – disse chateado, observando a irmã sair do campo acompanhada de Snape. –Ela vai ter sorte se não for expulsa.

-Relaxa Day, uma briguinha de escola não expulsa ninguém. Não era o seu pai mesmo que vivia em pé de guerra com o Malfoy nos corredores? As brigas deles são lendárias. Dumbledore não vai expulsá-la por causa disso. – disse acenando com uma mão como se isso fosse um assunto sem importância.

-Mas com certeza a mamãe vai ficar uma fera. – respondeu o garoto. –Mas e agora, como fica a situação? – e virou-se para Madame Hooch que tinha uma expressão muito desgostosa diante do que tinha acontecido.

-O que vai acontecer é que o time da Sonserina vai receber uma advertência punitiva pelos atos de sua colega de casa.

-O quê? Mas… - A.J. Laboyrteaux, capitão da Sonserina, protestou. –… ela nem é uma jogadora…

-Mas é chefe da torcida organizada e isso faz parte da comissão de Quadribol, não estou certa? – o loiro teve que concordar azedamente. Embora houvesse gostado do que Hannah tinha feito com aquele batedor pela agressão deliberada ao seu artilheiro, ainda sim não era tão satisfatório a ponto de ele engolir uma pena.

-E qual será senhora? – disse resignado, mas a sua mente já estava maquinando vários meios de fazer aquele grifinório pagar pelo seu erro, no grande estilo sonserino.

-Esse jogo será remarcado e a Grifinória terá uma vantagem de duzentos pontos.

-O QUÊ? – os sonserinos protestaram. Uma vantagem de duzentos pontos significava que duzentos pontos seriam descontados do placar sonserino favorecendo a Grifinória. O jeito era treinar arduamente para conseguir superar os duzentos de diferença.

-Dispensados todos! – ordenou e, cabisbaixos, jogadores e torcedores começaram a sair do campo em grandes grupos. Madame Hooch apenas balançou a cabeça, montando novamente em sua vassoura para poder caçar as bolas perdidas com a interrupção do jogo. Assim que conseguiu catar o pomo de ouro teve que dar um sorriso. A briga tinha sido algo errado, com certeza, mas ainda sim foi um Q a mais na diversão.

* * *

-Em todos os meus anos… eu nunca… isso é inconcebível… - Minerva falava em uma voz contida de raiva enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala do diretor. Atrás da sua mesa, Dumbledore apenas observava com divertimento os dois alunos feridos e carrancudos enquanto a sua colega continuava a resmungar e a repreendê-los.

-Minerva, acalme-se, acalme-se. Assim vai estourar uma veia. – falou o velho diretor em um tom suave.

-Alvo! Como você pode ser tão complacente? Você viu a confusão que esses dois arrumaram. Pelo amor de Merlin! Eu nunca vi tamanha indisciplina durante todos os meus anos em Hogwarts. – atrás dela Severo soltou um resmungo descrente. Com certeza Minerva estava esquecendo dos famigerados Marotos e tudo o que eles aprontaram dentro desses mesmos anos em Hogwarts.

-Severo, quer adicionar a sua opinião a esse caso? – perguntou Dumbledore, os olhos azuis brilhando na direção do professor de Poções.

-Eu sugeriria o restante do trimestre em detenções para ambos.

-Mas professor… - Julius começou a protestar novamente com uma voz mínima, se achando totalmente idiota por ousar desafiar o professor de poções. -… foi ela que começou.

-Foi ela que começou. – Hannah escarneceu com uma voz arrastada. –Olha só para você, se borrando nas calças por causa do prof. Snape quando há minutos atrás estava gritando ofensas para mim e me batendo. – resmungou desgostosa, tocando um arranhão que ardia intensamente em sua bochecha.

-Mas você esqueceu que foi você que me bateu primeiro! – gritou Julius, o nariz não mais sangrando, mas em compensação tinha um grande hematoma e uma luxação que cobria metade do rosto.

-Se você não andasse com o seu bastão enfiado no seu…

-CHEGA SRTA. POTTER! – Minerva gritou chocada, pondo-se entre os dois jovens que estavam prestes a pular um sobre o outro novamente. A diretora da grifinória virou-se para o seu aluno, observando atentamente o rosto dele e depois soltando um resmungo incompreensível por entre os lábios finos e enrugados. –Parece que não está quebrado. O que é bom. Porque os dois não irão ter nenhum tratamento médico. Os ferimentos irão se curar naturalmente… - os dois jovens começaram a protestar, mas a mulher deu um olhar tão duro para eles que eles recuaram, cada um sentando nas cadeiras em frente à mesa do diretor. -… para vocês se lembrarem desse incidente e aprenderem a controlar seus gênios. – finalizou exasperada.

-Diretor… - Severo intrometeu-se com o seu usual tom suave e arrastado. -… se já terminou, gostaria de levar a minha aluna de volta para a Sonserina e reportar esse incidente aos pais dela. – Hannah enrijeceu e fez uma careta dolorida diante do incomodo que apresentaram as suas costelas.

-Vai ser preciso? – perguntou a garota, os lábios roxos por causa do frio e com as pontas dos dedos já dormentes. –Mamãe não vai gostar de ouvir sobre isso.

-Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de arrumar a briga srta. Potter. – Minerva a repreendeu. –Sinceramente, seus pais não deram tanto trabalho assim quando estavam na escola… - Severo soltou outro grunhido.

-Talvez a minha colega esteja esquecendo todas as vezes que o senhor Potter quebrou as regras. – resmungou o homem.

-Mas nunca se meteu em uma briga desse porte. – a mulher defendeu o seu ex-aluno e Severo fez uma expressão extremamente azeda.

-Verdade? Acho que o sr. Malfoy não irá concordar com você.

-O senhor Malfoy que provocava!

-Está insinuando que a culpa das atitudes cabeça de vento dos seus alunos são dos meus garotos?

-Bem, eu não lembro do sr. Raven ter soltado o primeiro insulto, assim como eu não lembro do sr. Potter soltar os primeiros insultos para o sr. Malfoy.

-Então a sua memória anda fraca, Minerva, deve ser a idade. Pois os meus alunos só reagem em defesa própria.

-Verdade? Como em todas as vezes que eu vi alunos seus irem parar na ala hospitalar por causa das reações da srta. Winford? Admita Severo, você não é capaz de controlar aquelas crianças.

-Ao menos as _minhas_ crianças têm cérebro o suficiente para poder pensar antes de agir, diferente dos seus adorados _grifinórios_, um bando de pivetes arrogantes que colocam a bravura à frente da inteligência, arrumam confusões pelos corredores e depois colocam a culpa nos _meus_ garotos.

-Severo Snape! Não use esse tom comigo rapazinho! – esbravejou Minerva, apontando um dedo para o nariz do homem como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança.

-Senhores, senhoras, creio que já chega. – Alvo levantou-se da sua cadeira, interrompendo a discussão dos dois. Embora estivesse divertida, já estava saindo dos limites. –Minerva, Severo, levem os seus alunos de volta para as suas casas. Creio que esse assunto já está encerrado. – com expressões totalmente desgostosas os dois professores saíram da sala do diretor, sendo seguidos pelos seus alunos. Em um certo ponto do corredor ambos tomaram caminhos diferentes para as suas salas comunais com as expressões intactas.

O caminho até as masmorras foi feito em absoluto silêncio, com Hannah fazendo uma careta vez ou outra diante de um machucado que latejava mais forte. Ao seu lado Snape parecia prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea de tão feia e furiosa que estava a sua expressão.

-Professor? – chamou com uma voz mínima, não querendo que a ira do diretor da sua casa voltasse contra si. Snape a respondeu apenas com um resmungo. –O que a professora Minerva quis dizer com alunos da sonserina na ala hospitalar por causa da minha mãe? – Severo parou abruptamente e Hannah quase chocou contra as costas largas do homem diante da freada brusca.

-Srta. Potter, a senhorita com certeza deve saber a origem da sua mãe a essa altura do campeonato, estou certo?

-Sim. – respondeu incerta.

-Então sabe que quando os colegas de casa dela descobriram sobre esse fato não foram tão _receptivos_ em ter uma nascida trouxa na casa. Por isso a sua mãe teve que aprender a se defender. E com o tempo alguns descobriram que Dallas era o tipo de mulher que se provocada… arranhava. – e voltou a andar. Hannah ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas diante dessa nova informação. Sabia que a sua mãe tinha um gênio difícil, mas não sabia que era para tanto.

-Então o senhor está dizendo que a minha mãe costumava amaldiçoar aqueles que a provocavam?

-Na verdade quanto às provocações… - respondeu lentamente, aprofundando-se ainda mais na escuridão das masmorras. -… sua mãe sabia levá-las muito bem. A coisa apenas ficava complicada quando a chamavam de sangue-ruim. – Hannah fez uma careta. Embora fosse uma sonserina orgulhosa, não era do tipo de sair ofendendo os nascidos trouxas os chamado de sangue-ruim. Fazer isso era o mesmo que ofender a sua mãe, pessoa que ele mais adorava no mundo. Então com certeza ela tinha idéia da confusão que devia dar quando chamavam Dallas de um nome tão depreciativo. –Vamos, por assim dizer, que a reação da Dallas era mais com os punhos do que com a varinha.

-Está dizendo que ela batia nos provocadores?

-Chegamos. – Snape anunciou, parando em frente à entrada da Sonserina e virando-se para Hannah. –Sim, a sua mãe provou-se com os anos ser muito mais do que aparentava ser. Mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que arrumar briga onde quer que vá, nem Dallas chegava a tamanho absurdo. Sinceramente, Hannah, - cruzou os braços sobre o peito em uma postura paternal e repreensiva. – partir para a violência física, mesmo que contra um grifinório, não é algo que seja digno de uma sonserina e você sabe disso. – Hannah abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, sabendo que o professor tinha total razão, mas esse era o gênio dela mesmo sendo uma sonserina. Às vezes ele usava da sua malícia verde e prata para poder se vingar de alguém, mas geralmente, ainda mais quando era Julius Raven, ela partia para a ignorância mesmo.

-Me desculpe professor. – murmurou ainda envergonhada.

-Bom saber que você se sente culpada, talvez isso a faça controlar um pouco mais o seu gênio. – disse, dando a senha para a passagem da sala comunal que se abriu para os dois. –Vá para o seu dormitório e repense sobre o acontecido, talvez assim você amadureça um pouco mocinha. – ordenou e Hannah passou por ele, ainda de cabeça baixa, sumindo dentro da sala comunal. Snape deu um aceno negativo com a cabeça, soltando um longo suspiro. Não era a toa que Hannah e Catherine se davam tão bem afinal as duas juntas eram impossíveis.

* * *

A manhã do dia quatorze de fevereiro nasceu ensolarada, com passarinhos cantando e parcas flores tentando brotar mesmo diante do frio de final de inverno. Pessoas andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts com a cabeça nas nuvens, ansiosos para saberem o que ganhariam de dia de namorados e pelo baile que viria essa noite para os alunos acima do terceiro ano. Tudo parecia romântico e feliz exceto para uma pessoa: Hannah Potter. O humor da jovem estava lamentável, mesmo com o prospecto do encontro que ela tinha com Ethan em Hogsmeade. Aliás, ela nunca agradeceu tanto pelo fato de ele ser cego, assim ele não poderia ver os hematomas e arranhões que ainda cicatrizavam em seu corpo de maneira lenta e dolorosa. Mal humorada, ela saiu de seu quarto para ser cumprimentada por uma sorridente Catharine e grunhiu para ela diante da felicidade extrema da amiga.

-Tira esse sorriso da cara que eu não estou com humor para isso. – murmurou desgostosa para a morena que apenas ergueu a sobrancelha diante da grosseria da menina, rindo mais ainda.

-Ah, não faça essa cara anormalmente feia para mim afinal, você está desencalhando, finalmente. – disse com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo caras e bocas para a amiga. –Vai fundo garota! – gritou, dando tapinhas nas costas dela e Hannah teve que manter os pés firmes no chão para se impedir de cair diante da força do impacto da mão de Catharine em suas costas.

-Catharine, - começou com um grunhido de desprazer por causa do mau humor. – só porque você é uma vagabunda pervertida isso não quer dizer que todas as mulheres têm que ser como você.

-Ouch! – disse com uma expressão dolorida, mas um sorriso torto em seu rosto indicava que, de magoada, ela não tinha nada. –Isso me feriu profundamente Hannie. Eu aqui tentando elevar a sua moral nesse lindo dia dos namorados e você me agride dessa maneira? Está querendo apanhar mais? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso e os olhos de Hannah escureceram de desagrado. Duas coisas ela tinha ganhado com a briga com o Raven a mais de uma semana atrás. A primeira foi uma detenção ferrenha com o professor Snape, a segunda coisa foi à fama de encrenqueira. Certo que a fama de encrenqueira ela sempre teve, o problema foi o berrador que ela recebeu do seu pai no meio do café da manhã um dia depois da briga e isso a deixou possessa. Harry obviamente a estava repreendendo não por ter brigado na escola, mas sim por ter brigado com um grifinório, um membro da sua amada ex-casa.

-Cala a boca. – murmurou entre dentes, descendo as escadas da sala comunal com passos pesados.

-Qual é Hannah, você não disse que esse tal de Ethan é cego? Então, ele nem vai notar os seus ferimentos.

-Ainda sim é constrangedor sair com um olho roxo por aí.

-Nem está tão roxo assim, deixa de ser fresca. E vá logo para esse encontro. Se dermos sorte o Weasley irá te dar uns pegas tão bem dado que o seu humor irá para as alturas rapidinho.

-É isso o que você espera ganhar de presente do seu amado Alan? – escarneceu, passando pela entrada da sala e ganhando os corredores das masmorras.

-Isso e, quem sabe, algo mais. – retrucou Catharine com um sorriso malicioso.

-Foi o que eu disse, vagabunda. – murmurou sob a respiração e a jovem Snape deu uma risada. Conhecia bem a amiga para saber que não precisava se abalar com os comentários maldosos dela, pois era assim que Hannah era.

-Se eu sou vagabunda, aprendi com a mestra. – replicou, piscando um olho para ela de forma marota e sumindo no saguão de entrada a procura do seu adorado Alan. Hannah apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando um pequeno sorriso diante da piada de mau gosto de Catharine. Somente essa maluca para melhorar o seu humor. Saiu do castelo, sendo recebida pelo sol da manhã e rapidamente pôs os óculos escuros que a estavam acompanhando nesses últimos dias.

-Encontro com o sr. Weasley? – alguém disse ao seu lado e Hannah olhou de rabo de olho para ver Day acompanhar o seu passo.

-Espero, se o chato mor não aparecer creio que será um encontro bem sucedido. E você?

-Bem, o chato mor a qual você se refere deve ser o nosso estimado irmão e esse está em uma reunião de última hora dos monitores.

-Merlin seja louvado. – respondeu a garota jogando as mãos para o céu.

-E quanto a mim, bem, Lex disse que tinha algo de especial planejado para mim hoje, por isso irei encontrá-lo… hum… no campo de Quadribol.

-Algo especial? – a menina virou o rosto, erguendo a sobrancelha por detrás dos seus óculos escuros. –Espero que ele se comporte com esse _algo especial_.

-Pervertida! Com certeza não é nada disso do que você está pensando. – retrucou com um certo rubor no rosto.

-Ah, por Deus, ele é um sonserino, com certeza é exatamente o que eu estou pensando. Mas é melhor você ir, não queremos deixar os nossos queridinhos esperando. – sorriu, apertando o passo e deixando Day para trás.

-Boa sorte! – Day gritou antes de refazer o seu caminho em direção ao campo de Quadribol. Hannah continuou seguindo em frente até que desceu toda a trilha que dava para o vilarejo e parou em frente à primeira loja que ficava na entrada da cidade. Ali seria o ponto de encontro dos dois. Olhou a sua volta e viu que Ethan ainda não tinha chegado. Porém, ao ver o seu relógio, constatou que estava adiantada. Sentou-se no banquinho que tinha em frente da loja e pôs-se a esperar.

-Hannah n° 5. – alguém murmurou perto do seu ouvido e a menina virou-se para ver Ethan sentando-se elegantemente ao seu lado. Deu um sorriso, mas logo o fez desaparecer do seu rosto já que ele não poderia vê-lo.

-Pontual eu vejo. – disse com um humor melhor do que estava quando acordou.

-Vejo que está de bom humor. – Ethan comentou com um sorriso charmoso e os seus olhos castanhos brilharam contra a luz do sol. Hannah às vezes se perguntava como ele poderia ter um olhar tão expressivo se não via nada.

-E por que não estaria?

-Porque eu soube de uma briga interessante sua com um colega grifinório. – a menina empalideceu. Como ele ficou sabendo disso? Tudo o que precisava era do Ethan saber da sua fama de encrenqueira e não querer mais saber dela antes mesmo de eles começarem alguma coisa.

-Bem… er… sabe o que é… ele começou, ele foi muito injusto e… - e desatou a falar, tentando explicar-se de um modo ou de outro antes que ele começasse a pensar mal dela. Ethan sorriu mais um pouco, erguendo a mão em sinal que era para ela se calar.

-Não precisa me dar satisfações de nada. Não sou os seus pais e muito menos os seus professores. Creio que você já foi punida em relação a isso. – a menina soltou um suspiro desolado.

-Sim. Mas… como você ficou sabendo?

-Rory. – disse apenas uma palavra de explicação e Hannah franziu as sobrancelhas. –Rowena sempre me manda cartas contando como estão às coisas em Hogwarts e ela me falou sobre a briga. Disse que foi feia e que você se machucou muito. – a expressão dele de divertida passou para preocupada. –Se importa se eu ver?

-Ver? Ver o quê? – perguntou confusa.

-Os ferimentos.

-Mas como você vai… - calou-se quando viu as mãos dele se moverem em direção ao seu rosto. Rapidamente a garota congelou quando as pontas dos dedos de Ethan tocaram os seus óculos, os retirando e os depositando entre eles no banco. Os dedos começaram a percorrer levemente os traços do rosto da menina, que parecia paralisada no lugar diante do movimento dele. Ethan deslizou a mão pela testa dela, sentindo a maciez da pele, depois traçou com as pontas dos indicadores a sobrancelha fina e foi descendo, sentindo ao redor dos olhos, notando que um deles estava um pouco inchado. Com certeza deveria ser ali que estava o hematoma. Desceu para as bochechas macias, as sentindo e traçando as linhas dela, formando uma imagem mental da garota em sua mente. Foi para os lábios, notando o pequeno ferimento que tinha no canto deles, mas percebendo que eles também eram cheios e macios, lambeu com a ponta da língua seu lábio inferior, imaginando como seria beijar os lábios dela. Recuou a mão, pegando os óculos escuros e entregando novamente a garota, que ainda estava estática.

-Você é… - disse incerto, com as mãos ainda formigando diante do contato com a pele dela. -… bonita. – em um estalo Hannah saiu do transe, corando um pouco diante do elogio. Novamente Ethan estendeu uma mão e a menina a olhou, agora curiosa, querendo saber o que ele iria fazer. A mão passou ao lado do seu rosto e tocou os seus cabelos, deslizando pelos fios longos como se sentisse a textura deles.

-Obrigada. – disse em um sussurro quando ele soltou o seu cabelo.

-Qual é a cor dos seus olhos? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Para quê…

-Só porque não posso ver não quer dizer que eu não saiba a diferença entre as cores.

-Verdes. – respondeu. –Como os do meu pai. – Ethan sorriu. Com certeza deveriam ser belos olhos.

-Verdes… - falou vagamente e estendeu novamente a mão em direção ao rosto da menina. Dessa vez Hannah não ficou paralisada como das outras duas vezes, apenas inclinou-se um pouco e permitiu que ele tocasse o rosto dela mais uma vez. O toque dele era bom e de um modo a acalmava. Era suave e doce e ela gostava dele. Sentiu os dedos do rapaz em sua bochecha e inclinou um pouco a cabeça, a apoiando na mão dele enquanto erguia a sua própria mão e a colocava sobre a de Ethan.

-E a cor dos seus cabelos? – perguntou, deslizando um pouco no banco e aproximando-se mais dela.

-Castanhos… mel. – murmurou quando viu o quanto ele estava próximo de si. Esse encontro com certeza tinha começado de uma maneira interessante. Talvez o dia pudesse terminar muito melhor do que começou.

-Eles têm… - disse com a voz quase sumida e com a outra mão pegou novamente uma mecha do cabelo dela, a levando até o seu nariz e inspirando profundamente, sentindo o perfume que emanava dos fios. -… um cheiro gostoso. – Hannah sorriu e Ethan pôde sentir sob os dedos as mudanças faciais dela. Queria tanto vê-la sorrindo, saber como ela era sorrindo. Deveria ficar linda. Inspirou profundamente, não entendendo de onde vinham tantas sensações como essas. Certo que já namorou outras meninas antes, mas essa era diferente. Hannah o fazia se sentir estranhamente diferente. E olha que ela era muito mais nova do que ele. E geralmente meninas mais novas não o atraiam da maneira que essa garota o estava atraindo.

-Está dizendo que eu tenho um cheiro bom? – falou com um tom divertido e vendo o quão próximo o rosto dele estava do seu. Ethan deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, deslizando a mão que estava na bochecha dela e a levando para os lábios vermelhos, os sentindo sob os seus dedos. Estavam ali ao seu alcance e tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era inclinar-se e tomá-los como seus. Mas será que deveria fazer isso? Será que era o certo? De onde tinha vindo essas dúvidas? Essa sensação de que ela poderia achar que ele a estava usando apenas para diversão. O pensamento de perdê-la ocasionava uma estranha dor em seu peito e ele não sabia se deveria avançar ou recuar.

Hannah viu que Ethan parecia hesitar em alguma coisa, pois o seu rosto mostrava várias expressões diferentes a cada segundo e os dedos dele ainda estavam sobre os seus lábios, como se debatesse o que fazer a partir de agora. Seus olhos verdes olharam a sua volta, vendo que não tinha ninguém além deles na entrada da cidade e que os outros alunos já deveriam estar se divertindo nesse dia dos namorados com os seus respectivos parceiros enquanto eles estavam ali, sentados naquele banco olhando um para o outro sem mover um músculo. A menina inclinou-se um pouco, pegando os dedos que estavam sobre os seus lábios com a sua mão e os tirando do caminho. Viu as sobrancelhas escuras de Ethan franzirem, como se perguntando o que ela iria fazer agora. Hannah inclinou-se sobre o corpo e fechou um pouco os olhos indo em direção ao rosto do rapaz.

O coração de Ethan começou a bater descompassado quando ele sentiu a respiração quente da menina em seu rosto e soube imediatamente o que ela iria fazer. Seu corpo ficou rijo e o jovem estava se sentindo um completo imbecil, como um adolescente prestes a ganhar o seu primeiro beijo. Os lábios dela tocaram os seus e Ethan soltou um pequeno suspiro, fechando os olhos e sentindo a maciez da boca dela contra a sua, fazendo movimentos suaves e delicados, quase apreensivos. Deslizou pelo banco para aproximar-se dela e rapidamente segurou nas mechas mel, forçando a cabeça da garota contra a sua e aprofundando o beijo. Os lábios dele exigiam mais e a língua do rapaz forçava passagem para a boca dela, ganhando a batalha no final e começando a lutar contra a língua da garota. Hannah fechou os punhos na frente da blusa de Ethan, achando que se não o segurasse com certeza se perderia no mar de sensações que a assolava. Não que nunca tivesse sido beijada antes, mas os outros dois beijos anteriores foram coisas infantis, curiosidade de criança. Esse era diferente, ele despertava um fogo dentro de si que começava subindo pelas pontas dos pés até atingir a sua cabeça, a fazendo rodar. Quando os dois se separaram, seus peitos arfavam com a falta de ar e Hannah ainda se sentia zonza diante do beijo.

-Wow. – disse com um suspiro, seu rosto rubro e seus cabelos longos um pouco despenteados por causa das mãos de Ethan.

-Wow mesmo. – murmurou Ethan, virando-se no banco e encarando a rua de frente, apoiando as duas mãos nos lados do seu corpo e abaixando um pouco a cabeça. Sentia-se como se tivesse ido às nuvens e voltado e, até agora, não entendia bem o porquê. Sabia que alguma coisa o atraía para aquela garota, mas nunca pensou que poderia ser algo tão forte. Será que estava se apaixonando… por uma menina?

-Ethan? – ela chamou, depositando uma mão sobre o ombro dele e Ethan sentiu fogo correr por suas veias e uma vontade de beijá-la novamente o apoderou. Deu um pequeno sorriso, com certeza a sua mãe não iria gostar nada disso. Quer dizer, certo que ela torceria o nariz pelo fato de ele estar namorando, mas com certeza faria uma cara mais feia ainda por saber que a escolhida era a filha caçula do seu melhor amigo.

-O que foi? – perguntou, virando o rosto para ela e novamente desejando ardentemente que pudesse vê-la. Queria saber que efeito o seu beijo teria causado nela. Com certeza deveria estar despenteada e com o rosto rubro e os belos olhos verdes, porque ele tinha certeza de que eles deveriam ser belos, estariam brilhando.

-Algo errado? – perguntou incerta. Ele tinha ficado tão calado depois do beijo deles. Será que não tinha gostado? Ethan a respondeu dando um daqueles seus sorrisos charmosos e procurou a mão da garota, a apertando entre os seus dedos.

-Está tudo perfeito. – disse em um sussurro e levantou-se, a trazendo consigo. –Mas eu creio que temos um encontro para realizar e um dia inteiro para nos divertir. – Hannah sorriu brilhantemente e ficou na ponta dos pés, dando um selinho nos lábios dele. Ethan arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpreso diante da ação dela, mas sorriu mais ainda.

-Então vamos. – ofereceu a garota e o músico entrelaçou o braço dela no seu.

-Guie o meu caminho então. – sussurrou perto da orelha dela e Hannah tremeu, inspirando profundamente e, passo por passo, guiou Ethan no encontro deles pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

* * *

Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, bloqueando qualquer raio de sol que entrava pela janela. Tinha acordado péssima e estava com nenhum humor para poder se levantar da cama. Passarinhos cantavam nas árvores do jardim e ela estava contando até dez para não ter que azará-los. Por que esses infelizes animaizinhos com penas tinham que ser tão alegres? Malditos sejam todos os passarinhos que existiam e suas canções.

Puxou as cobertas até a altura do queixo e sumiu por debaixo delas, fechando os olhos firmemente para tentar bloquear qualquer barulho externo e tentar voltar ao seu sono que foi perturbado a noite inteira. Mal ouviu quando a porta do quarto se abriu e uma pessoa aproximou-se da cama, mas sentiu o colchão ceder para o visitante e algo ser depositado ao seu lado. Mas, mesmo assim, continuou ignorando tudo ao seu redor, ainda de muito mau humor. Mãos mexeram nas suas cobertas, as puxando e revelando um rosto contorcido por causa da luz súbita que bateu em seus olhos.

-Vai embora. – murmurou cansada, tentando puxar novamente as cobertas para cima da sua cabeça, mas a mão da outra pessoa a impedia.

-Hora de acordar dorminhoca. – a voz animada a cumprimentou e ela teve vontade de azará-lo. Ele parecia um maldito passarinho feliz. –Temos café da manhã… na cama. – completou e ela abriu finalmente os olhos, mirando a bandeja de guloseimas ao seu lado. Isso com certeza melhorou um pouco o seu humor, tanto que a fez se sentar no colchão.

-Você fez o café? – os olhos violetas de Dallas prenderam-se nos verdes de Harry.

-Sim. – Harry abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e puxou uma rosa que estava dentro de um jarro em cima da bandeja, a entregando a Dallas. A mulher deu um sorriso hesitante diante do gesto e pegou a rosa, sentindo o seu aroma suavemente, mas rapidamente as suas sobrancelhas franziram e o seu semblante ficou pesado.

-Espero que a minha cozinha ainda esteja inteira. – Harry riu e inclinou-se, dando um longo beijo na esposa, acariciando os cabelos revoltos com as pontas dos dedos e os deslizando pelo rosto macio dela.

-Intacta, do jeito que você deixou noite passada. – Dallas soltou um suspiro aliviado e viu que Harry não estava com as suas usuais vestes lilás de auror. Franziu a testa, vendo que ele ainda estava de pijama. Mirou seus olhos no relógio da mesa de cabeceira e viu que já eram dez horas da manhã. Certo que era sábado, mas até no sábado os aurores trabalhavam. Não era um emprego com horário fixo. Afinal, bruxos das trevas e confusões sempre surgiam nas horas mais impróprias.

-Você não tinha que trabalhar?

-Estou de folga. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso, servindo um copo de suco de laranja para Dallas que rapidamente tomou um longo gole, pois a sua barriga já estava protestando de fome.

-Por quê? – perguntou desconfiada. Harry só pedia folga se fosse algum dia especial. Hoje era algum dia especial? Tentou puxar na memória as datas importantes para o casal, mas nada vinha a sua mente. Aniversário de casamento? Não, esse era em agosto. Aniversário de um deles? Também não. Então o que era?

-Esqueceu que dia é hoje? – Dallas sentiu algo frio descer para a sua barriga. Agora estava ferrada. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de que dia era hoje. Continuou repassando as datas importantes para eles, mas nada batia. Melhor dizendo… que dia era hoje mesmo? Sabia que era sábado, algum dia de fevereiro, mas o número não vinha nem por um decreto a sua cabeça. Derrotada, deu um leve aceno negativo com a cabeça.

-Que dia é hoje? – perguntou temerosa de que Harry tivesse um ataque por ter esquecido uma data importante. Quase riu. O que tinha de errado nessa cena? Geralmente eram os homens que esqueciam as datas importantes. Andie vivia reclamando dizendo que Davon era a pior pessoa que existia para se lembrar dos dias e que Dallas era a única salvação do casal, porque ela era o lembrete constante de Davon.

-Quatorze de fevereiro. – Harry disse com um sorriso, dando uma mordida em uma torrada feita por ele. Dallas piscou os olhos. E daí que era dia quartoze? Não se lembrava de nenhum dia importante para eles nessa data. Deu de ombros, indicando claramente que o que Harry tinha dito não tinha soado nenhum alarme na sua cabeça e o auror riu. –Dia dos namorados, Dallas. – completou e finalmente os olhos violetas se iluminaram em compreensão.

-Harry, querido, - começou, terminando de tomar o seu suco. – não somos namorados há um bom tempo. Será que alguém ainda não te contou isso? Já passamos por essa etapa. – murmurou, comendo uma uva que estava em uma vasilha sobre a bandeja.

-Bem, estamos casados, mas não mortos. E você sempre será a minha eterna namorada. Lembra-se de quando nós finalmente nos entendemos?

-Sim. – comentou cautelosa, curiosa para saber onde Harry queria chegar com essa conversa. –E daí?

-Foi em Paris, no feriado de Natal, em uma missão da Ordem. Você tinha dito pela primeira vez que me amava. – Dallas sorriu com a memória. Aquele tinha sido o dia mais feliz de toda a sua vida, foi quando ela finalmente tinha conseguido o homem que amava.

-Eu lembro. – murmurou em resposta, vendo que Harry tinha se movido na cama, sentando-se em frente a ela e a segurando pela cintura, a puxando para sentar em seu colo, fazendo com que ambos encarassem um ao outro nos olhos. Dallas cruzou os braços por sobre o pescoço de Harry, acomodando-se ainda mais sobre as pernas dele. –Mas e daí?

-E daí que eu estava pensando que seria bom relembrar esse dia.

-O que você está querendo dizer? – perguntou curiosa e Harry levantou-se, a trazendo consigo e a pondo de pé ao lado da cama, ainda não a soltando de seu abraço.

-Estou querendo dizer que você tem vinte minutos para se aprontar. Iremos passar um dia em Paris. – Dallas afastou-se dele com os olhos largos.

-O quê? Ah, Harry, não precisava fazer isso… eu nem comprei nada para você de dia… - o moreno a calou ao depositar um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

-Não me importa. O que me importa é se você responder a minha pergunta.

-Que pergunta? – ele sorriu, inclinando-se para sussurrar perto da boca da mulher:

-Dallas, quer ser a minha namorada? – Dallas abriu um grande sorriso e fechou a distância entre os dois, dando um beijo sedento no marido e logo se afastando dele, ofegante.

-Oui, mon ange. – Harry riu, mas rapidamente ficou sério quando ela completou. – Je t'aime Harry. – o auror inspirou profundamente com uma sensação de dejá vu em sua mente. Já tinha ouvido isso da Dallas antes, anos atrás quando ele a levou, ainda menina, para passar uma noite na Espanha. Quando eles compartilharam o primeiro beijo deles que acabou em desastre, com Harry entrando em desespero e se recusando a acreditar que estava apaixonado por ela. Naquela época ele não soube o que significava o que Dallas tinha dito, mas, hoje, ele tinha certeza de que ela tinha dito "eu te amo". Como fora burro. Se tivesse sido menos covarde e mais certo de seus sentimentos teria tido essa mulher há muito mais tempo.

-Eu também te amo. – murmurou, dando um leve beijo nela. –Mas agora nós temos apenas quinze minutos para nos aprontar. – Dallas riu e soltou-se rapidamente de Harry, correndo pelo quarto para poder se arrumar. Iria para Paris passar o dia dos namorados com o seu marido. Sorriu. E pensar que o dia tinha começado ruim.

* * *

Day pisou no campo de Quadribol, olhando a imensidão verde a sua volta a procura de algum sinal do seu namorado. Sentou-se em uma das arquibancadas e apoiou o cotovelo no joelho, descansando a cabeça na palma da mão. Soltou um suspiro, fechando um pouco mais a sua jaqueta para poder espantar o frio. Onde estava aquele garoto? Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e viu que Alexei estava uns cinco minutos atrasado. Jogou o corpo para trás, abrindo os braços largamente por sobre o banco atrás de si e deixando a cabeça cair sobre a madeira, fazendo os raios de sol baterem em seu rosto e o cegando com a claridade. Fechou os olhos para bloquear os raios e pôs-se a esperar.

-Desculpe a demora, está me esperando há muito tempo? – Day abriu um olho para ver Alexei parar ao seu lado, apoiando-se nos joelhos e dando profundas tragadas de ar, pois com certeza tinha vindo correndo até ali. Pouco depois ele endireitou-se, segurou com mais firmeza a vassoura que estava em suas mãos, parecendo visivelmente nervoso. Coisa que ele estava. Primeiro por causa da surpresa que ele tinha preparado para Day e segundo era porque ele detestava voar e, para surpreender o namorado, eles precisariam subir naquela vassoura.

-Não muito. Mas e então, o que você preparou para mim? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando, erguendo-se do banco em um pulo. Nunca ia esperar de Alexei uma coisa tão piegas como uma surpresa de dia dos namorados, mas quando esse disse que estava preparando algo para ele, Day pulou no pescoço do garoto e lhe deu dezenas de beijo achando que essa era a coisa mais romântica que tinham feito por ele até agora.

-Primeiro, - começou divertido, vendo o modo como Day agia, como uma criança na manhã de Natal. – você vai ter que colocar essa venda. – e estendeu a ele o lenço.

-E quando eu colocar a venda o que acontece? – perguntou desconfiado, olhando do lenço para a vassoura nas mãos do sonserino.

-Iremos voar até a sua surpresa. – respondeu Alexei com o tom mais confiante que conseguiu arrumar. Ele realmente detestava voar e deixaria Day conduzir de bom grado a vassoura até o destino deles, mas isso estragaria a surpresa que ele preparou.

-Voar. – Day soou incerto, pois sabia que Alex não gostava de voar, mas sim de manter os pés bem firmes no chão, ao contrário dele.

-O que foi? Você não confia em mim? – perguntou com um olhar levemente magoado e Day deu ao rapaz um daqueles seus brilhantes e lindos sorrisos e Alexei sentiu seu coração dar um pulo, como sempre acontecia quando o rapaz sorria assim para ele.

-Claro que confio. – disse com a voz firme, amarrando a venda sobre os olhos e depois esticando as mãos, a procura das mãos de Alexei. O sonserino pegou uma mão de Day, o guiando para a vassoura e o ajudando a passar a perna sobre o cabo. Subiu no objeto, posicionando-se atrás do grifinório e passando um braço pela cintura dele. Quando estavam acomodados e relativamente seguros Alexei deu um impulso com o pé e ganhou os céus dos terrenos de Hogwarts, começando a voar em direção ao castelo, usando um caminho longe das vistas de curiosos.

Day deslizou as suas mãos por sobre o cabo da vassoura, tentando manter-se firme. Por mais que confiasse em Alexei, ainda sim se sentia incomodado em não estar guiando a vassoura e por não poder ver para onde estava indo. Era quase como ser um inútil. Percebeu quando o vento parou de brincar com os seus cabelos e seus pés tocaram novamente o chão firme e as mãos de Alexei o ajudaram a descer da vassoura. Ouviu atentamente os barulhos que o namorado estava fazendo ao seu redor, mas não saiu do lugar até que o sonserino voltasse para perto de si e parasse atrás de Day, depositando ambas as mãos em seus ombros e o virando em uma direção qualquer. Sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele deslizarem de seus ombros para o seu pescoço em uma suave carícia, depois para a sua bochecha. Percebeu quando ele inclinou-se sobre si e os lábios do russo roçaram levemente na pele perto dos seus olhos.

-Espero que você goste da surpresa. – o hálito quente do rapaz mais velho chocou-se contra a sua nuca e orelha e Day arrepiou-se, sentindo as mãos dele indo até o laço da venda e o desfazendo. Piscou os olhos violetas para poder se acostumar à mudança da luz e assim que conseguiu focar seus olhos viu onde estava. Era uma das torres da escola. Mas essa não era a questão, mas sim que todo o espaço estava enfeitado com flores, almofadas, e havia no meio da sala uma mesa servida para dois. Day abriu um pequeno sorriso, virando-se para encarar Alexei que olhava para os próprios pés intensamente, subitamente tímido e inseguro. Nunca tinha feito coisas desse porte antes para ninguém. Afinal, nem combinava com ele algo tão clichê quanto flores e jantar – nesse caso almoço – a luz de velas. Mas achava que com Day tinha que ser especial, que ele merecia ver esse lado dele que ele recusava a aceitar que existia.

-Não sabia que você tinha um _q_ romântico Lex. – brincou, erguendo uma sobrancelha sardônica para o namorado. Alexei olhou para todos os cantos da torre menos para Day, torcendo com os dedos a barra da sua camisa. Isso era ridículo, ele estava envergonhado sobre o que o seu namorado ia pensar da surpresa. Inseguro sobre se ele ia gostar ou não. Logo ele que não se importava com o que os outros pensavam. Porém, Day era Day. E, ao lado dele, ele agia completamente diferente do que deveria agir. Quase riu. Seu avô deveria estar revirando no túmulo. Bem, bem feito para ele.

-Você não gostou? – perguntou com um ar arrogante e assumindo uma postura defensiva, rapidamente erguendo a cabeça e estufando o peito como se nada o abalasse. Day riu, conhecendo imediatamente essa reação de Alexei. Era a pose que ele assumia quando erguia as suas paredes de proteção em relação ao mundo. Deu um passo a frente e o abraçou pela cintura, erguendo um pouco o corpo para poder beijar-lhe a ponta do nariz. Alexei torceu um pouco o nariz e fez uma careta diante do movimento infantil de Day, mas não disse nada.

-Eu adorei. – murmurou antes de beijá-lo em cheio nos lábios. Como mágica o corpo de Alexei relaxou e ele deixou-se levar pela sensação da boca de Day sobre a sua, serpenteando os seus braços pela cintura do rapaz e aproximando mais o corpo dele contra o seu. Enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros e o afagou. Amava o cabelo dele, o modo como eles brilhavam contra a luz e como eram macios, além de terem um cheiro intoxicante. Suas mãos escorregaram pelos braços de Day em volta do seu pescoço, alcançando o rosto macio e o segurando firmemente, querendo o manter no lugar e não apartar de jeito nenhum o beijo. Sua mente gritava dizendo que eles tinham outros assuntos a resolver, como um certo encontro romântico que ele tinha planejado e que o beijo era para depois, mas o gosto dos lábios do rapaz mais novo, os toques dele e a sua proximidade o fazia esquecer de qualquer coisa coerente.

Separaram-se quando o ar tornou-se escasso e cada um olhou para o rosto do outro. As faces estavam coradas e os olhos brilhantes, além de respirarem pesadamente. Day deslizou os dedos por entre os fios castanhos do cabelo de Alexei, olhando com intensidade para os olhos âmbares. Sensações formigavam dentro de si, coisas que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Euforia, devoção, luxúria… amor. Tudo desperto com um simples beijo. Quem diria que ia se sentir dessa maneira por alguém como Alexei.

-Lex? – murmurou, fechando os olhos a aproximando-se do rapaz mais alto, pronto para dar outro beijo mais hesitando um pouco.

-Hum? – o sonserino respondeu desnorteado, também fechando os olhos e inalando o perfume gostoso que Day emanava.

-Eu amo você. – os orbes âmbares abriram-se chocados. Day nunca havia lhe dito que o amava. Todo esse tempo em que eles estavam juntos o grifinório ainda parecia estar se decidindo o que sentia por ele. Seu coração pareceu ter parado no tempo diante das simples palavras. Era muito raro para ele, Alexei, ouvir que alguém o amava. Nem seus pais diziam isso abertamente, mesmo que ele soubesse que fosse amado. Ainda sim, em uma relação como a dele e de Day dizer um "eu te amo" de vez em quando é sempre bom. Abriu um sorriso genuíno, sentindo-se estupidamente feliz.

-Hum… bom saber, porque eu… - certo, ouvir um _eu te amo_ era sempre bom, mas dizer eram outros quinhentos. Poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes tinha dito essa frase para Day. -… eu também te amo. – terminou com um murmúrio e Day sorriu, antes de arrebatá-lo para outro beijo sedento.

Mãos perderam-se em carícias e quando deram conta ambos já estavam sobre as almofadas beijando-se e se tocando, explorando o corpo um do outro. Day esticou-se como um felino preguiçoso ao sentir a mão de Alexei buscar caminho sob a sua camisa e os lábios dele percorrerem o seu pescoço. Soltou um gemido baixo, apertando os dedos contra as costas largas até as juntas deles ficarem brancas. O almoço já estava esquecido sobre a mesa onde as velas queimavam intensamente. Day engasgou e abriu largamente os olhos quando sentiu os dedos de Alexei abriram os botões da sua camisa e beijos molhados começarem a ser depositados em seu tórax. Relaxou o corpo e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, perdendo-se nas sensações. Alexei aconchegou-se sobre o grifinório, arrebatando os lábios dele em mais um beijo. Tão perdido estavam que não ouviram os passos nas escadas que levavam a torre, nem ouviram a porta da mesma se abrindo, mas ouviram o estrondo que essa fez quando quem estava nela a bateu contra a parede.

Day e Alexei se separaram com o susto e olharam para a porta. O sonserino arregalou os olhos, engolindo em seco, mas o grifinório empalideceu enquanto que, com as mãos trêmulas, tentava fechar a sua camisa. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Ele não estava vendo quem estava vendo na porta. Era um pesadelo. Engoliu um bolo que entalou na sua garganta e desistiu de fechar a sua camisa quando percebeu que as suas mãos e o seu corpo não o obedeciam mais.

-E… E… Ev… Evan? – Day sentiu que ia desmaiar. A expressão do seu irmão mais velho era aterrorizante. Ele estava vermelho e bufava como um touro enraivecido. Com passos largos cruzou a torre na direção deles dois e com um puxão no braço de Day o ergueu das almofadas. O jovem mago soltou um gemido baixo de dor diante da força do aperto do irmão. –Ai… Evan. Pára, você está me machucando! – protestou, mas o monitor parecia não ouvi-lo, pois os seus olhos encolerizados estavam fixados em Alexei que tinha se levantado em um pulo quando viu Day sumir do seu campo de visão.

-Hei! – protestou o sonserino vendo que Day estava se contorcendo de dor sob o aperto do irmão. –Solte ele, você o está machucando. – a voz de Alexei pareceu ter acordado algum demônio oculto dentro de Evan, pois ele rapidamente soltou Day e partiu para cima do sonserino, disposto a acabar com cada pedaço existente daquela nojenta criatura. Ensinaria a aquele filhote de Comensal a pensar duas vezes antes de tocar no seu irmão.


	16. O que não te mata, te torna mais forte

Alexei sentiu o gosto do sangue em sua boca, mas não teve muito tempo para registrar o fato até que outro soco o atingiu. Usou uma das suas pernas, chutando a barriga de Evan e o tirando de cima de si, o jogando a alguns metros de distância dele e conseguindo finalmente se levantar. Quando se pôs de pé percebeu que várias partes do seu corpo doíam, mas que Evan não tinha ficado para trás já que, no reflexo, ele bateu no grifinório também assim que esse avançou para cima de si.

Quando Evan recuperou o equilíbrio ele prontamente partiu para cima de Alexei novamente, somente para ser impedido com um par de mãos firmes nas costas de suas vestes que o puxaram com força e o impediram de bater no sonserino até a morte.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Day! – gritou enfurecido para o irmão que o tinha impedido de agredir o outro rapaz.

-Eu é que pergunto: o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Day perguntou com uma voz um pouco mais firme, mas o corpo ainda tremendo e o rosto pálido.

-O que eu estou fazendo? – Evan virou-se com tanta força para encarar o irmão que esse quase caiu no chão quando as vestes dele se soltaram bruscamente de entre seus dedos. –Eu estou impedindo esse pervertido de atacar você. Ele estava te violentando Day! – gritou colérico e ouviu com extremo desagrado quando Alexei soltou uma risadinha sardônica do outro lado da sala, limpando o canto da boca onde havia um filete de sangue.

-O atacando? Não creio que o Max seja tão indefeso assim, Potter. – provocou, empertigando-se no lugar e ajeitando a sua roupa. Day ficou mais branco ainda diante das palavras do namorado e lançou a ele um olhar suplicante, dizendo claramente para não piorar ainda mais a situação.

-Então me explica o porquê de você estar em cima do meu irmão o atacando? – Evan rebateu, segurando-se onde estava para não agredir ainda mais o sonserino e tirar aquele sorriso besta do rosto dele.

-Atacando? – Alexei ergueu uma sobrancelha presunçosa e virou-se para Day. –Eu estava te atacando Max? – Day ficou calado como se tivesse subitamente perdido a habilidade de falar. Se eles contassem a verdade a Evan nenhum dos dois sairia vivo dali. –Max? – chamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e o seu sorriso escarninho sumindo do rosto. Certo que não foi uma boa maneira de contar para a família do garoto sobre eles dois, mas eles mesmos sabiam que não poderiam esconder isso deles por muito tempo.

-Evan… - Day tentou com uma voz persuasiva e aproximou-se hesitante do irmão. Pelo que tinha entendido da história, Evan achava que Alexei o estava violentando e ele não podia deixar essa inverdade se espalhar, mas também tinha medo de contar a história como aconteceu, pois com certeza a reação do seu irmão seria bem pior. -… olhe a sua volta, você acha mesmo que o Lex estava me atacando? Eu sei me defender e você sabe disso. – tentou dizer no tom mais calmo que existia, tocando levemente no braço do moreno. Quando Evan somou dois mais dois e olhou com olhos largos para o irmão, o grifinório afastou-se aterrorizado ao ver chamas de ódio dentro dos olhos azuis.

-Você não está tentando me dizer… - começou entre dentes, sentindo uma pontada terrível no peito, como se fosse uma apunhalada no coração. Seu próprio irmão estava apunhalando a ele e a sua família saindo com o neto de um… assassino. -… que você estava permitindo que ele colocasse as suas mãos imundas sobre você, está? – disse com desdém, olhando com extremo nojo para Alexei.

-Dobre a sua língua para falar da minha pessoa, Potter. – rosnou o sonserino de volta. –E foi isso mesmo que o Max quis dizer. Nós estávamos nos beijando… voluntariamente.

-É MENTIRA! – Evan berrou não acreditando nos seus ouvidos. –VOCÊ CORROMPEU O MEU IRMÃO, SÓ PODE SER ISSO! – deu dois passos largos e parou em frente à Day, segurando nos ombros dele e o sacudindo intensamente. –Day, lute contra isso por favor. – o menino mais novo arregalou os olhos, livrando-se dos dedos firmes de Evan.

-Não seja ridículo, Potter. Eu não estou usando o Imperio no seu irmão, se é isso que você quer saber. – Alexei interrompeu, segurando o braço de Day e o puxando para longe de Evan, com medo de que ele machucasse o garoto quando a verdade finalmente entrasse na cabeça dura dele.

-Day… - Evan murmurou, olhando para o irmão que parecia sumir entre os braços de Alexei e vendo o olhar triste que ele lhe lançava. –Por quê? – perguntou desolado. Negava-se a acreditar nisso. Com certeza tudo não passava de um sonho ruim.

-Porque… - Day começou com uma voz quase sumida. -… eu o amo, Evan. Eu sinto muito. – Evan recuou chocado, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro desacreditado. Era mentira, era tudo uma mentira, esse sonserino infeliz com certeza estava manipulando seu irmão de uma forma ou de outra.

-NÃO! – gritou estarrecido. –EU ME RECUSO A ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ POSSA SENTIR QUALQUER COISA POR ESSE ASSASSINO! – Alexei soltou Day e caminhou a passos pesados até Evan, pronto para mostrar para ele quem era o assassino. Ergueu a mão para poder socar o grifinório arrogante quando a mão de Day em seu pulso o parou.

-Evan… tente entender… - começou, mas parou quando viu os olhos do irmão se tornarem estreitas linhas de ódio e rancor.

-Eu não entendo nada, Potter. O que eu entendo é que tenho um traidor como irmão. Melhor ainda… eu não tenho mais irmão. – virou sob os saltos e saiu apressado da torre com os seus passos ecoando nas escadas. Day olhou de Alexei para a porta por onde o seu irmão saiu e rapidamente soltou o pulso do namorado, correndo atrás de Evan.

O apanhador desceu as escadas da torre apressado, conseguindo fechar a sua camisa no meio do caminho e alcançando o corredor bem a tempo de ver Evan fazer uma curva. Correu até ele, gritando o nome do rapaz quando viu se aproximar do irmão. O monitor parou, virando-se com uma expressão fechada e fria para o menino mais novo.

-Evan, pelo o amor de Deus você não está sendo racional! – disse exasperado e manteve-se firme no lugar mesmo quando Evan aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do seu, seus olhos mostrando o quanto ele estava enfurecido.

-Racional? Como você espera que eu seja racional quando o meu próprio irmão está servindo como prostituta particular daquele sonserino nojento? – os olhos violetas se arregalaram de choque e algo doeu no coração de Day, que em um reflexo desferiu um tapa no rosto de Evan. O rapaz mais velho retribuiu o tapa e o apanhador recuou, chocado. –Se dá, leva! – disse frio, não se abalando com o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos exóticos.

-Qual é o seu problema afinal? – gritou Day exasperado, as lágrimas já correndo por suas bochechas.

-Meu problema? Meu problema é o fato do meu irmão se rebaixar à escória da humanidade e se submeter a aquele lixo! – gritou de volta, apontando para um ponto atrás da cabeça de Day.

-Hei! – Alexei entrou no meio da conversa, envolvendo a cintura de Day com um braço para poder dar apoio a ele, pois sentia que o menino estava quebrando. –Eu não sei qual é o seu problema comigo Potter, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de gritar com o seu irmão desse jeito! – elevou a voz, não admitindo que esse idiota ofendesse Day dessa maneira.

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TENHO MAIS IRMÃO! – retrucou, lançando aos dois um olhar enojado ao ver o quão próximo eles estavam.

-O que está havendo aqui? – outra voz entrou na conversa, mas o trio mal prestou atenção nela pelo fato de estarem muito entretidos na sua discussão. Sirius caminhou apressadamente até os três, parando ao lado de Evan e notando como Day e Alexei estavam em uma posição um tanto quanto íntima. Maya rapidamente parou ao lado do ex-prisioneiro, lançando a ele um olhar de: _não te disse_, pois fora ela que tinha ouvido os gritos vindos do corredor. Ao redor do grupo pessoas apareciam, provindas de seus encontros em Hogsmeade e que tinham ouvido os gritos assim que entraram no castelo. Era impressionante a força com que o som poderia ecoar nessas paredes de pedras.

-Eu não estou te entendendo Evan! O que você tem contra o Alexei? O que foi que ele te fez? – Day já estava passando do estado de tristeza para fúria. Por anos Evan não tolerou Alexei, mas nunca mostrou um motivo concreto para isso. Ele apenas não o suportava por não suportar. Mas Day sabia que deveria haver um motivo por detrás disso. Ninguém despreza alguém apenas por desprezar.

-Por quê? Eu vou lhe dizer por que. O avô desse mesmo infeliz a quem você beija tão espontaneamente foi o mesmo que quase matou a nossa mãe durante a segunda guerra. – pessoas ao redor arregalaram os olhos e Sirius suprimiu um grunhido. Como é que Evan sabia disso? Como ele sabia que fora Ian Yatcheslav que tinha puxado o gatilho da arma que cravou uma bala no coração de Dallas? Isso era algo que poucos tinham conhecimento e era uma informação única e exclusiva da Ordem.

Day sentiu Alexei enrijecer ao seu lado e o olhou expectante, esperando que ele negasse essa afirmação. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi abaixar os olhos e soltar um suspiro. Estreitou os orbes violetas e voltou-se decidido para o irmão.

-Só porque o avô dele era um assassino no passado isso não faz de Alexei um também. Eu já te disse antes Evan para não culpar os outros pelos erros dos seus progenitores. Se fosse assim você não teria arrastado asa para Angela Malfoy, teria? – rebateu seco, cansado de ser aquele que era ferido. Estava na hora de machucar alguém e ele não deixaria Evan estragar a sua vida por causa de um preconceito ridículo.

-Eu já falei mil vezes para não meter a Angela no meio disso… ela não chega aos pés desse…

-Será que não? Seu problema é qual? Seu problema é saber que o seu aparentemente frágil e doce irmão é gay? – começou a falar com a sua voz se elevando a cada segundo. –Que ele namora um sonserino? Ou o seu problema é que finalmente alguém me ama, algo que, eu devo lembrar, você não tem já que foi dispensado pela garota mais ARROGANTE E MIMADA QUE EU CONHEÇO!

-Quando foi que a minha vida amorosa entrou nesse meio? Que eu saiba estávamos falando de você e o fato de você estar servindo de brinquedo sexual para esse enviado dos infernos. Não me interessa o que ele é ou não, ele ainda é um desgraçado filho da puta e você o seu brinquedinho… um bastardo traidor. – rebateu de volta e todos prenderam a respiração diante da briga. A coisa estava feia e as pessoas a volta dos três não sabiam se ficavam chocadas diante da revelação de que Day e Alexei eram um casal ou pelo fato de que Day estava perdendo o controle. –Me diga, há quanto tempo você está deixando ele te comer e se divertir com você?

-AGORA CHEGA POTTER! – Alexei interveio. Agüentava as ofensas, mas ninguém gritava com Day na sua frente a saía vivo para contar história. Ia partir para cima dele mais novamente foi impedido, dessa vez por Sirius.

-Evan… - Day sibilou, apertando os punhos fortemente e o círculo de pessoas ao redor deles começou a recuar, pois o chão sob eles tremia e os quadros começavam a cair com baques estridentes no chão, além das estantes com enfeites e cujos vidros estavam se partindo. -… é melhor você voltar para a torre e repensar melhor toda essa besteira que você está dizendo. – falou com a voz contida e Evan deu uma risada sarcástica, jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Besteira? Cada maldita palavra saída da minha boca é a pura verdade, traidor. E eu não retirarei uma vírgula. E se você está reagindo assim é porque sabe que é verdade. Sabe que não passa de… - não terminou, pois de repente um solavanco tirou os seus pés do chão e seu corpo foi arremessado contra a parede no final do corredor. Evan sentiu um dos seus braços estalarem diante do impacto e teve certeza que ele estava quebrado. As pessoas se afastaram mais de Day, vendo que ele parecia emitir uma estranha aura púrpura em volta de si.

Quando viu o irmão caído no final do corredor o menino pareceu voltar a si e abriu os punhos chocado com o que tinha acontecido. Olhou a sua volta para ver os olhares aterrorizados dos outros alunos e suprimiu um soluço. Eles sabiam, sabiam que ele era uma aberração. Viu o olhar inquiridor de Alexei, ainda preso nos braços de Sirius e o próprio Sirius olhando surpreso para ele, com os seus lábios murmurando um: _como pode_? Lágrimas começaram a rolar mais forte pelo seu rosto. Todos eles sabiam, sabiam do seu caso com Alexei e por isso seria a piada da escola no dia seguinte. De repente a pressão do mundo começou a pesar em seus ombros e Day não ouviu mais nada nem ninguém, apenas abriu caminho por entre a multidão e desatou a correr, não olhando para trás nenhuma vez.

-MAX! – Alexei gritou quando viu o menino sumir no final do corredor. Debateu-se, finalmente se soltando do aperto de Sirius e olhou com um ódio mortal para Evan, que se levantava do chão com a ajuda de Maya. Alguns alunos o olhavam enojado e ele deu a eles um olhar mortal e um grunhido. Homofóbicos, pensou desdenhoso. Mas agora isso não era o mais importante, mas sim encontrar Day. Lançou um olhar a Sirius, sabendo que teria que dar explicações para o professor, mas no momento estava com um pouco de pressa. O animago soltou um suspiro e fez um meneio com a cabeça. Essa foi à deixa e Alexei sumiu pelo corredor atrás do amado.

* * *

Correu e correu, não sabendo para onde os seus pés o estavam levando, apenas correu. Quando suas pernas começaram a doer e o seu corpo apresentar sinais de cansaço, deixou-se cair no chão duro de joelhos. Inclinou-se para frente, apoiando a testa na pedra fria, as lágrimas rolando quentes pelo seu rosto e pingando no chão. Seu peito doía tanto que ele tinha a sensação de que o seu coração sairia e começaria a sangrar diante dos seus olhos. Seu irmão, seu próprio irmão dizendo essas barbaridades para ele era pior do que levar um _avada kedavra_ direto na cabeça. Doía… Deus como doía. Encolheu-se mais ainda, achando que assim a terra se abriria e o engoliria, ou que ele acordaria na sua cama a descobrisse que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho ruim… extremamente ruim.

Levantou-se, olhando com os olhos marejados a sua volta, tentando compreender onde estava. Não reconhecia aquela parte do castelo, só sabia que era escura e fria como a sua alma no momento. Os soluços tornaram-se mais fortes assim como as suas lágrimas que pareciam não querer parar de rolar. Uma dor começava a latejar na sua tempôra e o seu nariz já estava vermelho de tanto fungar. Tentou se levantar do chão para sair dali, mas as suas pernas tremiam tanto que, assim que se pôs de pé, caiu novamente sentado sobre as pedras. E mesmo que conseguisse se levantar para onde iria? De volta para a torre da Grifinória? Não tinha coragem de encarar os seus colegas e muito menos o seu irmão no momento. Pensar em Evan fez mais lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos e seu peito se contrair novamente em dor. Encolheu as pernas, abraçando os joelhos e escondendo a cabeça entre eles. O que faria agora? Como encararia a todos? Como os seus pais reagiriam? E Alexei? Será que ainda iria querer ficar com ele quando descobrisse que ele era uma aberração, pois com certeza todos estavam se perguntando o que tinha acontecido no corredor. Ele tinha perdido o controle, não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo e… Por Deus! Levantou a cabeça em um rompante, arregalando os olhos. Ele tinha machucado Evan. Por mais que estivesse magoado com o irmão, não queria tê-lo machucado.

-Max? – a voz o chamou e pareceu tão distante quanto todos os pensamentos que reverberavam em sua cabeça. –Max? – Alexei ajoelhou-se na frente do garoto, vendo como o rosto dele estava vermelho e os cabelos desalinhados, sem contar que os olhos violetas brilhavam com as lágrimas derramadas. Day olhava para um ponto acima do ombro de Alexei, não realmente vendo o russo e mal reconhecendo a sua presença.

-Vamos Max, reaja. – implorou o sonserino com o coração partido ao ver o olhar distante do namorado. –Não vale a pena meu amor, não vale a pena chorar por ele. Ele não sabia o que estava dizendo. Nada do que ele disse era verdade.

-Nem a parte de que o seu avô quase matou a minha mãe? – disse com uma voz sumida e o olhar ainda longe. Alexei soltou um longo suspiro, sabia que o assunto chegaria a esse ponto, mas torcia que não tivesse que ser tão cedo.

-Max… esse acontecimento foi no meio da batalha final. Comensais contra Agentes da Fênix. Qualquer um estava perigando a ser ferido ou morrer. O fato de ter sido os nossos parentes que estavam no meio desse embate é apenas um acaso do destino. Você entende isso, não entende?

-E como você sabe disso tudo? – finalmente focou os seus olhos no rosto de Alexei.

-Eu… tinha o diário do meu avô até a algum tempo atrás. Mas me livrei dele depois que ele morreu.

-Pensei que odiasse o seu avô. Então o que fazia com o diário dele? – perguntou, fungando um pouco e com as lágrimas parecendo cessar o suficiente para ele conseguir prosseguir a conversa sem soluçar.

-Não sei. Talvez eu tentasse provar a mim mesmo que não era parecido com ele. Que o que eu pensava não era nada perto dos pensamentos psicóticos dele. Ou estava apenas curioso em saber como era o sujeito que todo mundo parecia desprezar, inclusive eu. Mas você não acha que eu seja um…

-NÃO! – gritou, já sabendo sobre o que ele estava se referindo. –Eu não mudo o que eu disse. Você não é o seu avô, você é o Alexei, o meu Alexei. E ninguém vai te tirar de mim porque eu te amo e eu sei que você me ama.

-Se sabe disso tudo, - disse com um pequeno sorriso. – porque ainda está chorando?

-Porque dói, Lex. Dói pensar que eu ouvi aquilo tudo do meu irmão. Como ele teve a coragem de dizer isso para mim? Me acusar daquelas coisas horríveis? Eu sei que ele é durão, super protetor e, às vezes, um pouco ignorante. Mas eu nunca pensei que ele faria isso comigo. Nunca pensei que ele chegaria a esse ponto para me humilhar, me machucar. Por que ele fez isso?

-Eu não sei, Day, eu realmente não sei. – murmurou em um tom cansado, deslizando pelo chão para poder sentar-se ao lado do garoto e o abraçando, escondendo o rosto dele em seu peito e afagando os cabelos escuros. Minutos de silêncio se passaram, sendo quebrados apenas com os soluços do menino, até que Alexei resolveu fazer uma pergunta que o estava incomodando. – Max?

-O quê?

-O que foi aquilo que aconteceu? – Day soltou-se dele e o olhou com os olhos largos, ficando levemente pálido.

-Do… do que você está falando?

-Max… eu sei que um bruxo pode perder o controle da sua magia às vezes, mas isso geralmente acontece com bruxos menores de idade fora da fase escolar, pois ainda não são maduros o suficiente para controlar os seus poderes. O que não é o seu caso. Sem contar que foi um senhor descontrole.

-Eu… - afastou-se mais dele, deslizando pela pedra para poder ficar o mais longe possível de Alexei. O russo ergueu uma sobrancelha confusa ao ver a reação do namorado e se pôs de quatro, engatinhando vagarosamente para o canto onde Day se escondia. –Não! – gritou o menino, esticando uma mão e mostrando claramente que era para o sonserino ficar onde ele estava.

-Max, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou desconfiado e sentou-se sobre as pernas.

-Eu… eu descobri uma coisa sobre mim que eu não gosto. Nem para ser um bruxo normal eu presto! – falou exasperado, segurando mechas dos cabelos negros e as puxando com força. Novamente Alexei tentou se aproximar, mas Day o impediu. –Você vai achar que eu sou uma aberração. – murmurou tristonho e o russo deu um sorriso confortador para ele.

-Mas é claro que eu não vou achar isso.

-Você tem certeza? Tem certeza que não vai ficar com um pé atrás ao saber que tem um namorado… mago? – disse incerto, o corpo voltando a tremer com soluços e o rosto sendo molhado novamente pelas lágrimas. A cada segundo a sua cabeça doía cada vez mais. Alexei recuou surpreso diante da revelação. Mago? O Day? Sabia o que essas palavras queriam implicar, ser um mago era sinônimo de perigo e, no momento, Day parecia muito instável com os poderes dele. Estava na linha fina entre a luz e as trevas e, ao que parecia, estava com muito medo por causa disso.

-Eu li no diário do meu avô… - começou, prendendo os seus olhos nos olhos de Day para assegurar-lhe que tudo estava bem. -… que quando ele feriu a sua mãe, foi com uma arma trouxa. Um tiro certeiro no peito e que ela ficou caída lá até que o seu pai apareceu. Ele disse que ria enquanto via os dois conversarem e pessoas tentando ajudá-la. Isso até que o Potter levantou-se e de repente ele não parecia mais ele mesmo. Seu corpo brilhava e ele andava pela chuva como se estivesse pronto para destruir o mundo. Pessoas saíam do seu caminho, a terra tremulava, ele emanava ódio puro até que chegou na frente de Voldemort e disse que ia matá-lo. O duelo começou e coisas aconteceram, ventos assobiavam no ouvido dos outros e esses ventos começaram a rodear o Potter e Voldemort até que eles desapareceram. Algum tempo depois o Potter voltou com o corpo de Voldemort nas mãos e ele parecia tão vazio, como se nada mais importasse. Foi aí que o meu avô resolveu sair imediatamente dali. Mas foi pego dias depois pelos aurores.

-Por que você está me contando isso? – falou com um tom confuso. O que isso tinha a ver com o que ele tinha acabado de contar?

-Seu pai é um mago Max, e você sabe disso. Mas se você acha que ele não passou pelo que você está passando, engana-se. Harry Potter ficou a um passo de ser o novo Lorde das Trevas quando a sua mãe quase morreu em frente aos olhos dele. Eu sei o que ser um mago implica e isso não me assusta. Seguirei você aonde for, Lorde das Trevas ou não.

-Eu não vou me tornar um Lorde das Trevas. – respondeu convicto, estreitando os olhos na direção de Alexei diante do absurdo das palavras dele.

-Então o que você tanto teme? Ser um mago não é tão ruim. Merlin foi um mago e fez grandes coisas para o nosso povo.

-Mas você viu como eu reagi? Eu perdi o controle. Eu machuquei o Evan! – rebateu desesperado ao lembrar-se de como ele jogou o irmão corredor abaixo.

-E de quem você acha que é a culpa? – dessa vez foi Alexei que estreitou os olhos de raiva. Achava que o mais velho dos Potter tinha merecido cada ferimento que recebeu. –Toda do idiota do seu irmão. Ele que aprenda a controlar a boca da próxima vez se não quiser se machucar.

-Não haverá próxima vez porque eu nunca mais vou perder o controle assim. Não vou mais machucá-lo.

-Quem disse que eu estava falando de _você_ machucar o idiota do Potter?

-Não! – Day rapidamente engatinhou para onde Alexei estava, o abraçando pela cintura. –Não faça nada com ele, por favor.

-Ele merece uma surra Max, para deixar de ser tão arrogante e mimado. Quem ele pensa que é para dizer aquelas besteiras para você? – comentou raivoso e sentiu os braços de Day apertarem ainda mais contra a sua cintura.

-Por favor, Lex. – pediu com uma voz mínima e o russo relaxou, não podendo resistir a aquele tom do namorado. Soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro e finalmente concordou em não fazer nada a Evan… ainda.

-Mas qualquer gracinha dele na minha frente sobre você e eu quebro todos os dentes dele. – Day soltou uma pequena risada e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Agora quem estava sendo super protetor? Se bem que, estranhamente, quando Alexei agia assim ele não se sentia um jovem inutilizado, ao contrário, ele se sentia muito bem. Alexei o protegia às vezes, mas na outras o deixava livre para enfrentar as suas próprias brigas, coisa que os outros não faziam. Por que Evan não poderia ver então o quanto ele precisava do russo na sua vida? Por quê?

* * *

O sol já sumia no horizonte e as estrelas começavam a brilhar no céu azul petróleo. Mas ele não estava se importando com isso encolhido no canto do dormitório vazio. Sua cabeça doía, assim como o seu corpo. Seus olhos vermelhos eram ocultados pela escuridão e os soluços abafados pelos braços cruzados sobre os joelhos. Dobrou a cabeça, mirando intensamente a parede e vendo apenas borrões nas pedras. Seus olhos ardidos não derramavam mais nenhuma lágrima, mas, mesmo assim, eles ainda estavam embaçados. O que tinha acontecido há horas atrás ele mesmo não conseguia entender. Mas tinha sentido tanto ódio por ver o seu irmão se entregar de livre e espontânea vontade ao neto do homem que quase destruiu a vida dos seus pais. Não conseguia aceitar que Day não fosse mais aquele menininho que protegia dos "garotos malvados". Seu coração doía com a traição e com o ciúme. Soltou uma risada seca e sem vida. Ele, burro velho, estava com ciúme do irmão mais novo. Bem, ele sempre teve ciúme dos irmãos. Sempre achava que o seu papel como o mais velho era de cuidar deles, mas aprendeu duramente neste dia que eles não precisavam mais da sua proteção.

A porta do dormitório abriu-se lentamente, deixando que um feixe de luz entrasse no lugar e iluminasse um pouco o rapaz encolhido contra a parede. A pessoa na porta entrou, fechando a madeira atrás de si e caminhando a passos leves em direção ao monitor, agachando-se na frente dele e depositando uma mão sobre os braços cruzados. Os olhos azuis de Evan se voltaram para a pessoa que estava na sua frente e um lampejo da sua mente o fez ver mechas ruivas que logo foram sumindo e revelando fios dourados diante da pouca luz do dormitório.

-Rowena? – perguntou com uma voz rouca e viu a menina sentar na sua frente, o olhando intensamente com os seus olhos azuis da cor do céu da manhã.

-Eu soube o que aconteceu e vim ver como você está. – disse a menina com um tom suave, como se estivesse tentando amansar uma fera.

-Ver como eu estou? – falou sarcástico, torcendo o nariz. –Até onde me lembro o seu melhor amigo é Day. Por que veio ver como eu estou e não a ele? – terminou com um tom desgostoso.

-Porque eu sei que o Alexei deve estar cuidado dele no momento. – a menção do nome do sonserino fez Evan soltar um grunhido. –E porque eu me preocupo com você.

-Não preciso da sua pena Weasley. Pode dar meia volta e me deixar sozinho aqui. – falou de modo ignorante, mas Rory não recuou um milímetro.

-Quem disse que eu tenho pena de você? No momento eu estou muito chateada pelas barbaridades que você disse para o Day. Mas também sei que você está magoado e que gosta muito do seu irmão e que foi afetado tanto quanto ele com essa briga.

-Você vem me dizer isso? – soltou sarcástico. –Foi ele que quebrou o meu braço. – e mexeu o braço que Madame Pomfrey tinha curado mais cedo.

-Você realmente é um cabeça dura. – a garota soltou um longo suspiro e o olhou intensamente. –Não pode simplesmente aceitar que o Day arrumou alguém?

-Ele pode ter arrumado alguém, mas tinha que ser o Yatcheslav? Isso sim eu não aceito. Por que logo ele? POR QUÊ? – gritou exasperado, passando a mão pelos cabelos despenteados. Rory balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança mimada.

-Porque sim. Sabe, eu sempre ouvi dizer que você detestava o modo como a sociedade bruxa trata aqueles que foram envolvidos com Voldemort, a família de antigos Comensais. Mas você já percebeu que não está agindo diferente daquele bando de preconceituosos que só sabem julgar os erros dos outros e nunca os seus próprios?

-É diferente… Yatcheslav…

-Eu soube, o avô dele quase matou a sua mãe. Mas por que você está tomando as dores da sra. Potter? Isso aconteceu antes de você sonhar em nascer. E a sra. Potter nem deve mais se lembrar desse sujeito. Então por que você se importa? – ergueu uma sobrancelha indagadora para ele quando o viu a olhando intensamente com uma expressão de espanto.

-Porque eu… - balbuciou, tentando buscar algo para rebater esse argumento dela, mas não encontrou nada. -… eu não sei. – finalmente admitiu derrotado.

-Você sempre toma as dores dos outros Evan, sem contar que guarda rancores por coisas bobas. Acho que o problema não é mais o Day namorando o Alexei, mas sim você.

-Como você pode me conhecer tão bem? – disse com uma voz cansada.

-Eu sou uma boa observadora. Acho que aprendi isso com a minha mãe. – falou com um sorriso, erguendo-se do chão e estendendo uma mão para ele. –Vamos, você não pode ficar aqui a noite toda. O jantar foi servido e você precisa comer alguma coisa. – Evan ficou olhando para a mão dela incerto, até que a segurou e deixou-se ser puxado pela menina até pôr-se de pé. Olhou para os olhos dela que brilhavam mesmo diante da escuridão do quarto e tocou de leve o rosto pálido. Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo inclinou-se um pouco e depositou levemente os seus lábios sobre os dela, recuando segundos depois para ver a expressão da garota que estava completamente serena.

-Obrigado. – disse com um sussurro e a menina sorriu.

-Disponha. – respondeu, segurando novamente na mão dele e o tirando do quarto com Evan se sentindo um pouco mais leve do que estava há horas atrás.

* * *

-Não! Me ponha no chão! – risadas ecoaram na sala da casa e o barulho abafado de algo caindo sobre almofadas se seguiu às risadas. Dallas gargalhava sobre o sofá, quase chorando de tanto rir.

-Eu não achei graça! – Harry ergueu-se, colocando as mãos na cintura em uma imitação perfeita da sra. Weasley e a mulher riu mais ainda.

-Eu achei cômico. Você e o seu francês chulo. Você cantou a mulher do sujeito e quase apanhou por causa disso. Esse foi o melhor dia dos namorados que eu já passei ao seu lado. – e riu mais ainda, lembrando-se da cena.

-E você ia deixar o brutamontes me bater. – resmungou o auror, jogando-se no sofá ao lado da esposa que ainda se contorcia de rir.

-Para você aprender a não querer ser gentil com belas moças francesas. – parou de rir e falou com uma careta no rosto ao lembrar-se da loira aguada que pediu toda solícita a ajuda de Harry quando eles estavam em um passeio por Paris. Cara de pau da mulher se insinuar para o seu marido com ela, Dallas, bem ao lado dele.

-Isso no tom da sua voz é ciúme? – provocou o ex-grifinório e a careta de Dallas ficou ainda mais feia.

-Vai sonhando. – resmungou, levantando-se do sofá. Morria antes de admitir que quase tinha quebrado a cara da mulher pela ousadia dela. Dessa vez foi à vez de Harry rir e, antes que ela pudesse sair do sofá, ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou de volta a fazendo cair em cima do seu colo.

-Admita, você estava com ciúme. – murmurou contra o pescoço dela e Dallas cruzou os braços indignada. Ela não se rebaixava a tal ponto para sentir mero ciúmes.

-Oras você é muito presunçoso e… - começou, mas calou-se ao ver a ave que estava no espelho da cadeira da sala e os olhando com extremo interesse.

-Presunçoso e o que senhora Potter? – continuou Harry alheio ao animal.

-E eu me recuso a fazer sexo em frente a uma coruja!

-O quê? – Harry recuou do pescoço da esposa, a olhando com largos e confusos olhos verdes.

-Tem uma coruja olhando para nós, Kitty. – o moreno virou-se para onde a mulher apontava e ergueu a sobrancelha para a coruja que os observava. Soltou um braço da cintura de Dallas e o esticou. O animal voou até o braço de Harry, pousando elegantemente nele e ruflando as penas. O auror quase riu. Ele só conhecia uma coruja tão arrogante assim: Mimbletau, a coruja de Sirius. Dallas desamarrou a carta que estava na pata da ave e essa bateu as suas longas asas pardas e saiu voando janela afora com toda a pompa.

-Bem que dizem que tudo tem a personalidade do dono. – comentou a boticária ao ver a pompa da coruja ao levantar vôo. Harry apenas riu. Tudo do seu padrinho gritava "prepotente". Abriu a carta, olhando o seu conteúdo e franzindo a testa a cada linha lida.

-O que foi? – Harry perguntou, tirando o pergaminho das mãos da mulher.

_Hogwarts, 15 de fevereiro._

_Harry e Dallas, estou mandando essa carta hoje, pois sei que os dois estão fora comemorando o dia dos namorados, mas ainda espero que Mimbletau os encontre o mais cedo possível. Coisas aconteceram em Hogwarts que envolve Day e Evan. Eles brigaram, e foi uma briga homérica. Não vou contar nada por carta, pois é melhor vocês saberem disso pessoalmente e aproveitarem para conversar com os dois. Espero vocês o mais rápido possível no castelo._

_Obs: Dumbledore tem uma coisa importante para falar pra vocês sobre o Day._

_Amor, Sirius._

-Sinceramente, não estou gostando nada disso. – murmurou Harry ao terminar de ler a pequena nota do padrinho, erguendo-se do sofá e trazendo Dallas junto consigo.

-Está vendo alguma coisa? – perguntou a mulher, mordendo o lábio inferior temerosa. Sabia das habilidades do marido de prever algumas coisas do futuro ou do passado.

-Não. – respondeu Harry, passando a mão pelo cabelo e olhando de esguelha para a esposa. –Está sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou temeroso. Afinal, o problema era com os filhos deles e isso já era encargo da Dallas. O coração de mãe dela que deveria dar o alerta e não as suas premonições.

-Dor. – falou a mulher com uma voz quase sumida. –Estão sofrendo, sinto isso. Estou com medo Harry. O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu para Sirius dizer que a briga entre Day e Evan tenha sido tão feia assim?

-Só há um meio de descobrir. – segurou na mão dela e a guiou escada acima. –Vamos nos trocar e ir direto para Hogwarts.

Quinze minutos depois Harry e Dallas estavam de banho tomado, roupas trocadas e entravam na lareira da sala de estar, sumindo pelas chamas para Hogwarts. Após rodarem pela via flu finalmente saíram na sala de DCAT, vendo que ela estava vazia. Bem, não esperariam menos em um domingo. Olharam um para o outro, tentando imaginar onde Sirius estaria e se seria melhor ir direto ao diretor quando ouviram o barulho de gritos vindos dos jardins da escola. Harry caminhou até a janela e olhou na direção dos gritos para o estádio de Quadribol que estava lotado.

-Parece que tem jogo hoje. – comentou, voltando para o lado da esposa e pegando na mão dela novamente, saindo da sala. –E pelas cores é entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina. Acho que é aquele jogo que teve que ser remarcado por causa da briga da Hannah com aquele garoto.

-Harry. – Dallas estacou no lugar quando eles estavam na metade do caminho para o estádio. –Eu estou com a sensação de que algo nada bom vai acontecer. – o homem torceu o nariz e fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente e se concentrando. Com os anos ele aperfeiçoou muito dos seus dons magos e um deles era invocar uma visão ao seu bel prazer quando precisava resolver algum problema, ainda mais dentro do seu trabalho de auror. Às vezes a visão vinha clara e distinta, mas outras vezes o destino resolvia mandar respostas nubladas e enigmáticas, como dessa vez. Nada ele via, só sabia que envolvia os seus filhos.

-Não vamos saber se ficarmos parados aqui. Vamos lá. Assistimos ao jogo e depois falamos com Dumbledore, Evan e Day para saber o que está acontecendo. – hesitante Dallas deixou-se ser levada para o campo, ainda com a sensação ruim no peito.

* * *

Day quase sumia no canto do vestiário da Grifinória, mal ouvindo o que Alan falava sobre o jogo que aconteceria em poucos minutos. Alguns de seus companheiros de time lhe lançavam olhares de desagrado enquanto outros se mantinham indiferentes. O menino apenas tentava ignorá-los amarrando lentamente o cadarço do seu sapato e escondendo os seus olhos com as mechas negras do seu cabelo. Assim que terminou a tarefa ainda manteve a cabeça baixa, apertando com força as luvas que envolviam as suas mãos e ajeitando o cordão da sua capa, ainda sem olhar para ninguém.

-Day? – o menino quase pulou de susto quando sentiu a mão sobre o seu ombro. Ergueu olhos temerosos para encontrar-se com os azuis dos olhos de Alan. –Vamos garoto, ânimo. – o apanhador deu um leve sorriso. Alan fazia parte daquela minoria que apoiava o que Alexei e Day tinham, não se importando com a escolha deles, mas apenas com a sua felicidade.

-Tenho a sensação de que sair nesse momento lá fora não vai ser uma boa idéia. – murmurou com a voz quase sumida e Alan fez uma carranca, ajoelhando-se na frente do garoto e sacudindo os ombros dele com força.

-Pare com isso Potter! Encare isso de cabeça erguida e que se foda os outros. Eles não têm nada a ver com a sua vida e com quem você namora. Deixe de agir como o carneirinho da grifinória e mostre do que você é feito.

-Esse é o problema, Alan. Você viu do que eu sou feito. – respondeu sombrio, sabia que Alan estava no dia da briga dele com o Evan no corredor e tinha visto o que ele tinha feito.

-Aquilo? O Evan mereceu para ver se baixava um pouco a crista. Sinceramente nunca fui muito com a cara do seu irmão mesmo. – deu de ombros, falando de modo displicente e Day riu um pouco. –Agora levanta esse traseiro daí que a gente tem um jogo para vencer. Quero dizer, sei que o seu namorado é um sonserino, mas nem por isso vamos deixá-los nos bater não é mesmo?

-Duvido que ele esteja torcendo pela Sonserina hoje. – respondeu de volta enquanto caminhavam para a saída do vestiário.

-Ótimo, quanto mais gente do nosso lado melhor. – disse animado e subiu em sua vassoura, sem antes dar um tapinha nas costa de Day como um incentivo para o jogo. O menino subiu na sua vassoura, acompanhando o seu capitão e voou até o centro do campo, parando ao lado dos seus companheiros. Sentia o peso dos olhares dos alunos de Hogwarts sobre si e apertou os dedos em volta do cabo da vassoura, evitando olhar para qualquer um. O importante agora era o jogo e ele iria cumprir o seu papel. Quando Madame Hooch soltou o pomo de ouro os seus olhos se cravaram na bolinha dourada e permaneceram nela, bloqueando qualquer som ou ação a sua volta. Quando o apito para início da partida soou ele começou o seu trabalho esquecendo qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo no campo.

Dallas e Harry sentaram-se na arquibancada reservada aos professores e Sirius ergueu os olhos para vê-los se acomodando. O auror lançou um olhar ao padrinho quando viu a expressão séria dele e o modo como os olhos claros acompanhavam Day de maneira preocupada.

-O que foi Almofadinhas? – perguntou em um tom de voz baixo e Sirius trocou um olhar com Maya ao seu lado, que também parecia preocupada. Dallas olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Severo sentava um banco acima dela e também fez a mesma pergunta a ele.

-Depois do jogo. - foi tudo o que o mestre de poções respondeu e a mulher ficou ainda mais preocupada.

Na arquibancada da Sonserina a tensão poderia ser cortada com uma faca. Alexei sentava entre Catharine e Hannah, que pareciam servir como a sua guarda. O rosto ainda machucado por causa da briga com o Evan e os olhos cravados no apanhador grifinório rodando o campo. Hannah e Catharine lançavam olhares azedos para os companheiros de casa, os desafiando a soltar qualquer comentário cretino sobre a confusão do dia anterior. Sentiam que muitos estavam se segurando para não dizer nada maldoso e que era questão de tempo até a bomba relógio finalmente explodir. Hoje o dia seria tão agitado quanto o anterior e elas já estavam se preparando para o pior.

Ao longe Day ouviu o narrador soltar mais um grito dizendo que a Sonserina tinha feito mais um ponto. Ignorou isso, pois a sua função não era proteger os aros, mas sim achar o pomo. Viu um rastro dourado perto do gramado verde e disparou na direção a dele. Em poucos segundos o apanhador da Sonserina emparelhou com o jovem e uma disputa ombro a ombro começou, cada um querendo derrubar o outro da vassoura. Num solavanco mais violento Day perdeu o controle da vassoura e quase foi ao chão se não fosse pelos seus reflexos rápidos. Viu com olhos largos de horror quando o apanhador da Sonserina colocou as mãos no pomo e sentiu algo gelado descer para o seu estômago. Levava muito mais do que meros minutos para uma partida da Grifinória contra a Sonserina terminar. Então o que foi que tinha acontecido? Ao longe ouviu novamente o narrador gritar:

-Sonserina pega o pomo de ouro devido à distração do apanhador Potter! O que será que aconteceu? Será que ele deixou as cobras ganharem apenas para agradar o namorado?

Alexei rosnou, pondo-se de pé imediatamente. Do que diabos aquele idiota estava falando? Hannah e Catharine também se levantaram, pois sentiram a tensão ficar ainda mais densa e a bomba explodiu quando um sonserino gritou no fundo da arquibancada.

-Hei, hei, Day é o nosso Rei! Gay Day! – o russo viu vermelho quando ouviu isso e virou-se para calar o engraçadinho a tapas, mas o circo já estava armado e pegando fogo. Começou com um, que passou para outro e de repente toda a torcida verde estava gritando em coro:

"Gay Day é o nosso Rei!"

No gramado Day ouviu os gritos relacionados ao seu nome e sentiu um peso surgir em suas costas. Era um pesadelo, era o inferno subindo a terra. Nada disso era real. Correu os olhos pelas arquibancadas e ficou branco feito cera quando viu os seus pais na ala dos professores. Queria morrer no exato momento. Sua mente ficou subitamente vazia e o seu corpo pareceu entorpecer. Suas mãos cederam e a vassoura caiu com um baque na grama. E a frase maldita: "gay Day é o nosso Rei!" começou a ecoar repetidamente na sua cabeça. Estava perdendo o controle e mal sentia o seu sangue começar a correr ao contrário ou o calor que emanava do seu corpo.

Dallas ergueu-se num salto da arquibancada, sendo acompanhada por Harry e outros professores. O que estava acontecendo, o que esses garotos estavam dizendo? Viu que agora não era apenas a torcida sonserina que entoava a frase ofensiva, mas muitos das outras casas a acompanhava. Se fossem apenas as cobras ela entenderia como uma brincadeira de mal gosto, mas quando era toda a escola, algo de errado estava acontecendo.

-Isso não vai prestar. – Sirius murmurou ao lado deles e atrás do casal Severo pareceu inspirar profundamente, como se estivesse pronto para entrar em uma batalha.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando viu uma aura púrpura começar a brotar do filho no meio do campo e os jogadores se afastarem dele. Apenas Alan arriscava se aproximar de Day, mas não chegava muito perto ao ver que poderia ser perigoso tocar nele. O auror arregalou os olhos. Não poderia ser, era impossível. Eles tinham feito testes em todos os seus filhos quando eles nasceram para saber se tinham herdado algum dom do pai, mas eles não tinham acusado nada. Então como isso poderia ser explicado?

-Harry! – Dallas apertou com força o braço do marido. –Faça alguma coisa. – falou desesperada, pois sentia a magia de Day vir direto contra ela, sentia a dor dele e o desespero e era tão forte que a estava sufocando. Harry soltou-se do braço da esposa e desceu correndo as arquibancadas em direção ao campo com os professores e Dallas em seu encalço.

-CALEM A BOCA! – o grito ribombou na arquibancada da Grifinória, mas foi ignorado, assim como a pessoa que gritou. Horrorizada, Rory parou ao lado de Evan, que tentava mandar os seus colegas de casa pararem com a brincadeira de mau gosto. Poderia ter brigado com Day, mas isso não queria dizer que engoliria quieto outros ofendendo o seu irmão.

"Gay Day é o nosso Rei!" e continuava a ecoar na sua cabeça, cada vez mais intenso, cada vez mais alto, junto com as risadas e as pessoas apontando para ele e o escarnecendo. O coro ficava mais alto e Day não tinha mais consciência do que era real ou imaginário, só sentia que queria livrar-se deles, eliminar a todos. Fazê-los parar de brincar com ele. Eles não tinham o direito de julgá-lo, de apontá-lo nos corredores como se ele fosse um animal de circo. Eles não eram ninguém para ditar coisas sobre a sua vida e dizer quem ele deveria amar ou não. Eram a escória, eram inferiores a ele. Meros bruxos que achavam que só porque podiam fazer alguns truques com a varinha eram os melhores do mundo.

Alexei desceu correndo as arquibancadas, empurrando e derrubando quem estivesse em seu caminho. Hannah e Catharine o seguiam de perto, mas pararam quando um pequeno tremor abalou as estruturas do estádio. O trio entreolhou-se e o russo inspirou profundamente, arregalando os olhos e mirando o ponto vermelho parado no meio do campo e envolto em uma aura púrpura que estava ficando mais escura a cada minuto.

-Vocês duas se separem, cate um professor e entrem nas arquibancadas, tentem fazê-los calar a boca. Bata, estuporem, matem, o que for, mas arrumem um jeito de eles pararem. – ordenou o sonserino.

-Alexei… - Hannah olhou preocupada para ele. -… o que está acontecendo?

-O que está acontecendo… - o russo sibilou raivoso, ficando mais irritado a cada segundo que o coro ficava mais forte. -… é que o seu irmão está perdendo o controle e com certeza a coisa vai ser pior do que um simples vôo rasante como aconteceu com o Evan. – as duas meninas arregalaram os olhos e rapidamente debandaram, indo cumprir as ordens dele.

Quando o russo chegou ao chão o estádio deu outro pulo, dessa vez mais forte e violento, e a estrutura dele chegou a ranger diante da intensidade da sacudida. Alguns imediatamente se calaram, mas outros continuaram o coro de mau gosto, não se abalando com o acontecido. Ventos começaram a assobiar pelo campo, fazendo as arquibancadas tremularem. Evan e Rory seguraram-se no parapeito, virando-se para ver o que estava acontecendo e vendo que Day ainda estava parado no meio do gramado com a aura púrpura quase negra ao redor do seu corpo. Agora os grifinórios não mais gritavam, mas sim cochichavam e apontavam horrorizados. Quando mais uma sacudida violenta foi dada gritos de terror começaram a correr pelas torcidas e pessoas apressaram os passos para tentar sair do estádio. Desceram escadas acotovelando e empurrando uns aos outros, mas, para o horror dos alunos, portas de saídas começaram a bater e serem trancadas, os prendendo nas arquibancadas.

-Day! – Alan ainda tentava se aproximar do colega de casa, mas cada vez que chegava a um raio de dez centímetros de distância dele sentia correntes elétricas queimarem o seu corpo.

-Longbotton! – A.J, capitão da sonserina, aproximou-se do colega, olhando chocado para a cena a sua frente. –Se é ele que está fazendo isso, mande-o parar. Ele vai trazer o estádio abaixo. – Alan olhou a sua volta e viu que o loiro estava certo. O estádio tremia, alunos gritavam horrorizados por não conseguirem sair das arquibancadas e a situação piorava a cada segundo. Bem, pensou por um momento macabro, o problema era deles. Talvez, da próxima vez, eles pensem duas vezes antes de começarem com as brincadeiras cretinas. Viu que os professores e os pais de Day vinham em direção a ele e Harry deu um passo à frente, tentando tocar o filho, mas foi repelido violentamente por ele.

-Alvo. – olhou desesperado para o diretor. Sabia o que estava acontecendo. Day estava transpassando a linha e não era para o lado da luz. –Ele não me deixa aproximar. Está me repelindo. – falou horrorizado. O prospecto de ter o próprio filho como um novo Lorde das Trevas doía. Não teria coragem de matá-lo mesmo que fosse preciso.

-MAX! – o grito chamou a atenção dos adultos e Alexei chegou deslizando pela grama úmida perto do grupo que se mantinha distante de Day.

-Faça alguma coisa Yatcheslav, ele está fora de controle! – Alan exigiu e Alexei tentou aproximar-se do namorado, sendo eletrocutado imediatamente.

-Se a gente estuporá-lo… – sugeriu Sirius.

-Não é uma boa idéia. Ele iria reverter o feitiço contra nós com uma intensidade dez vezes maior. Ele está perdido dentro do seu próprio mundo, não tem mais consciência do que acontece a sua volta. Nós temos que tirá-lo de lá. – interpelou Snape, elevando a sua voz para fazer-se ouvir sobre o vento agonizante que ecoava pelo campo e pelos gritos dos alunos por causa dos tremores. Alexei observou o garoto pelo qual foi apaixonado por anos se perder dentro de um mar de dor e tomou uma decisão radical. Firme como uma rocha caminhou a passos decididos na direção de Day, não recuando quando sentiu a primeira onda de choque e o calor queimar seu braço, apenas continuou entrando na barreira que ele tinha criado, mantendo-se firme a todo segundo.

-Yatcheslav! – gritou Snape. –Volte aqui! – ordenou, mas o russo o ignorou completamente, aproximando-se ainda mais de Day até que chegou perto o suficiente para segurar no braço dele e puxá-lo de encontro ao seu corpo. Não piscou duas vezes e rapidamente cobriu os lábios do grifinório com os seus. Sentiu a magia dele tentar repeli-lo, mas ao invés de ceder a ela apenas apertou o apanhador com mais força contra o seu corpo e aprofundou o beijo. Aos poucos foi sentindo o corpo de Day ficar mole e os lábios dele retribuir o seu beijo.

Silêncio imperou no estádio quando finalmente os tremores cessaram e os ventos pararam de soprar. Hannah e Catharine soltaram um longo suspiro de alívio ao ver à aura de Day voltar a ser púrpura e na arquibancada da Grifinória Evan deixou-se cair sobre o banco, também soltando um suspiro. Rory sentou-se ao seu lado, aliviada pelo pior ter passado. Quando se recuperou parcialmente do susto o monitor virou-se para os seus colegas e gritou ao topo dos pulmões:

-CEM PONTOS A MENOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! – todos o olharam chocados, mas nada disseram. Depois do show de Day poderia ser arriscado enfurecer outro Potter.

Harry estava com o queixo no chão com a cena que presenciava. Primeiro foi o descontrole de Day e agora era esse beijo. O que estava acontecendo? Olhou para Sirius e viu que os ombros dele estavam mais relaxados pelo pior ter passado. Lançou um olhar a Dumbledore e percebeu que o usual brilho nos olhos dele não estava lá. Na verdade, o diretor parecia extremamente irritado, embora o seu rosto estivesse impassível.

-Lex… - Day sussurrou com a voz mínima quando o beijo se encerrou. Sua cabeça latejava e ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como tinha ido parar nos braços de Alexei e o porquê de ele o estar beijando. Seu corpo estava completamente dolorido e cansado e havia borrões em frente aos seus olhos.

-Shh… eu estou aqui meu amor. Eu te peguei. – sussurrou perto dos lábios dele.

-O que aconteceu? – falou com a voz enrolada e arrastada.

-Vamos, por assim dizer, que você acabou de perder o posto de carneirinho da Grifinória. – olhos violetas o olharam confusos e Alexei deu um leve sorriso.

-Day? – o menino olhou por cima do ombro e franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a sua mãe ali. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Soltou-se dos braços de Alexei e caminhou até ela, mas as suas pernas fraquejaram no meio do caminho e ele só não caiu no chão porque os seus pais correram para acudi-lo. Soltou um longo suspiro feliz quando sentiu os braços de Harry e Dallas em volta do seu corpo e sorriu sereno, fechando os olhos e deixando ser embalado pelos braços deles como se fosse novamente um bebê.

-Dormiu. – atestou Harry, olhando o rosto sereno do filho. Dumbledore deu um aceno com a cabeça e caminhou até o centro do campo, apontando a varinha para a garganta. Logo a sua voz soou poderosa no estádio.

-Espero que estejam felizes. – disse em um tom sério e firme e todos perceberam que o sempre alegre diretor estava extremamente irritado. –A irresponsabilidade e falta de consideração de vocês quase prejudicou um aluno. – muitos fizeram caretas. Quem tinha sido prejudicado havia sido eles. –Não façam essas caras porque vocês sabem que é a verdade. Nada disso teria acontecido se vocês fossem mais compreensivos. Esperava mais de alunos meus e estou extremamente desapontado. Seguirei o exemplo do sr. Evan Potter e cada casa irá perder cem pontos pela desconsideração de vocês. E todos, sem exceção, estarão em detenção. – olhares feios foram lançados aos piadistas por aqueles alunos que nada tinham a ver com a história. –Talvez assim vocês aprendam a serem mais maduros. – e a voz de Dumbledore voltou ao normal e todos tomaram isso como deixa para irem para os seus dormitórios. Era a primeira vez, na história de Hogwarts, que todas as casas perdiam pontos de uma tacada só e um colégio inteiro era posto em detenção.

* * *

Harry andava de um lado para o outro da sala e vez ou outro olhava por cima do ombro para ver os outros ocupantes. Dumbledore estava sentado atrás da sua mesa com uma expressão séria e as mãos cruzadas sobre a madeira. Snape estava recostado a um canto da parede com os braços cruzados e a sua face estava com a carranca de sempre. McGonagall estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala e o seu rosto indicava claramente que não tinha gostado nada do que aconteceu há meia hora atrás no campo de Quadribol. Evan olhava janela afora da sala do diretor para o jardim que agora escurecia e finas gotas de chuva caíam sobre ele. Alexei estava no extremo oposto de Evan e parecia que alguma força invisível o segurava no lugar para impedi-lo de ir correndo para a sala comunal da Sonserina e começar a amaldiçoar todos que estavam lá dentro.

Finalmente, depois de minutos de espera, a porta da sala do diretor abriu-se e Dallas passou pelo batente, sendo acompanhada de perto por Davon Yale. A expressão de Harry, que já estava para lá de desgostosa, ficou pior ainda ao ver seu eterno rival entrar na sala.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou entre dentes, lançando um olhar mortal para Davon que apenas o retribuiu com o seu usual sorriso escarninho.

-Eu mandei chamá-lo. Sei que Madame Pomfrey é uma ótima enfermeira, mas o que precisávamos aqui era de um médico. Sem contar que ela já está ficando… velha. – respondeu dando de ombros. Harry engoliu toda a sua raiva e um pouco mais calmo perguntou:

-E o Day?

-Dormindo Potter, como um anjo. – respondeu Davon com o seu sempre presente ar arrogante, caminhando pelo escritório como se o lugar lhe pertencesse e sentando-se em uma cadeira vaga. –O que ele teve foi um grande desprendimento de energia que o deixou fraco. Dei algumas poções revigorantes para ele e a única coisa que vai acontecer é ele acordar com uma bruta dor de cabeça. Fora isso, mais nada.

-Agora alguém poderia me explicar o que aconteceu? – Dallas perguntou, cravando os seus olhos em Alexei. O jovem russo sentiu um tremor ao ver o olhar da mulher sobre si. Aqueles olhos… então era daí que Day tinha herdado os seus belos olhos. Nunca tinha visto a sra. Potter de perto, mas não poderia negar que via muito do seu querido Day nela. –Evan? – Dallas voltou o seu olhar para o seu filho mais velho, que se virou com uma expressão azeda para Alexei.

-Por que não pergunta pra ele? A culpa é dele mesmo. – disse, apontando para o russo que ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

-E eu posso saber onde está a minha culpa nisso, Potter? – cuspiu de volta, se eriçando como um galo de briga. Tinha jurado a si mesmo que mais uma palavra ofensiva de Evan em relação à Day e quebraria a cara do monitor, sendo ou não irmão do seu namorado.

-Se você não tivesse corrompido o meu irmão…

-Corrompido? Que droga você anda tomando Potter! – elevou a voz, sacudindo um punho fechado na direção do grifinório. –Eu não fiz nada que fosse contra a vontade do Day. Dobre a língua antes de falar essas merdas para mim!

-Então você vai me dizer que não é sua culpa. Que se você não tivesse investido no meu irmão ele não estaria agora inconsciente na ala hospitalar com a escola toda rindo dele! – gritou o monitor de volta.

-Você é muito cara de pau Potter! Ontem mesmo você estava chamando o seu irmão de meu bonequinho sexual de luxo. De bicha e outros nomes ofensivos que me dá até náusea de pronunciar. Você não é melhor do que nenhum daqueles filhos da mãe que começaram a ofender Max durante o jogo. Então baixa a crista porque eu posso não ter partido você em dois ontem, mas ainda não mudei de idéia de te mandar para a cova mais cedo! – berrou ao topo dos pulmões, quase avançando sobre o garoto, mas sendo segurado por Snape.

-Está me ameaçando Yatcheslav? – Evan fechou os punhos e ia partir para a briga, mas McGonagall o impediu.

-Chega! – Dumbledore falou com a voz firme, erguendo-se bruscamente da sua cadeira. –Sr. Potter e sr. Yatcheslav, espero que enquanto estiverem aqui se comportem, ou perderão mais pontos do que as suas casas já perderam.

-Sim senhor. – disseram os dois meninos entre dentes, sendo soltos pelos diretores de suas casas.

-Yatcheslav? – murmurou Harry, olhando firmemente para Alexei que endireitou o corpo para parecer mais alto do que era e colocou uma máscara de indiferença no rosto. Sabia o que o Potter pai estava pensando, ainda mais agora que um brilho de reconhecimento passou em seus olhos. –Você, por acaso, não seria parente de Ian Yatcheslav, seria? – Alexei grunhiu, mas mesmo assim respondeu com uma voz contida:

-Ele era o meu avô. – a expressão de Harry passou de chocada para raivosa em questão de segundos.

-Seu avô? – rosnou.

-Se isso te faz feliz senhor Potter, - começou com petulância, não se abalando diante do rosto fechado de Harry e dos punhos cerrados dele. Como Day, Harry também era um mago e Alexei sabia disso, mas não iria recuar nenhum centímetro só porque o pai do seu namorado não ia com a cara dele. – meu avô morreu em Azkaban no Natal.

-E espero que esteja queimando no inferno. – respondeu Harry com a voz contida. Então esse menino era neto do Yatcheslav… o neto do Yatcheslav que há uma hora atrás tinha dado um beijo cinematográfico no seu filho mais novo. –E O QUE VOCÊ PENSAVA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO BEIJANDO O MEU FILHO? – gritou quando finalmente a ficha caiu.

-Ah, não sabia pai? Eles estão namorando. – Evan respondeu com escárnio e Harry virou os olhos largos de choque em direção ao seu filho mais velho. Namorando? A palavra tinha entrado na sua cabeça, mas não tinha registrado. Como assim namorando? Desde quando…

-Desde quando Max é gay? – perguntou em voz alta e mal tendo tempo de refrear os seus pensamentos.

-Até onde eu sabia, - Evan começou a responder ao pai, olhando com desprezo para Alexei que retribuiu o olhar. – ele não era até conhecê-lo. Por isso que eu estou dizendo que este miserável corrompeu o Day.

-Pare de falar tanta bobagem Potter. – Alexei prontamente se defendeu. –Seu irmão não é nenhum idiota para se deixar levar assim do nada. Você mesmo comprovou isso ontem. E quer mais prova de que ele é muito mais forte do que todos aqui do que o que aconteceu hoje no jogo? Você fala esse bando de merda porque acha que conhece o Day…

-E eu conheço! – protestou Evan. Não precisava desse sonserino arrogante para lhe dizer coisas sobre o seu próprio irmão.

-Conhece mesmo Potter? – Alexei virou-se para os outros. Para Harry que agora novamente o olhava com raiva, para Dallas que o olhava com interesse, para Davon que parecia indiferente e para os professores que aguardavam quietos o desfecho dessa história. –Vocês realmente acham que conhecem o Max? O que vocês vêem quando olham para ele? Um menino de quartoze anos, filho do famoso Harry Potter, jogador da grifinória e de aparência frágil e delicada. Tímido, retraído e não muito sociável. Não é verdade? Vocês acham que Day precisa ser eternamente protegido e observado como um maldito bebê ou uma preciosa peça de cristal.

-Escuta aqui menino, quem é você para dizer que conhece melhor o meu filho do que… - Harry ergueu um dedo para apontar para Alexei que rapidamente o interrompeu.

-A verdade dói, não dói? Dói saber que quando você pensa que conhece uma pessoa, você na verdade não sabe nada sobre ela, não é mesmo? Dói saber que todos esses anos Day apenas deixou transpassar aquilo que ele achava que vocês queriam ver. Um menino doce e gentil. Vocês sabiam que desde os onze anos Day anda lutando contra os seus poderes de mago? Com medo do que aconteceria quando as pessoas descobrissem que ele era diferente? Vocês por acaso deram um tempo na suas vidas infelizes para realmente dar uma _boa_ olhada em Day Potter? Não! Óbvio que não! Talvez eu tenha sido a primeira maldita pessoa na vida dele que viu através da máscara, que não o tratava como se ele fosse feito de vidro. E agora vêm vocês com os seus preconceitos e tentam destruir tudo que com um grande esforço eu consegui conquistar. Se vocês pensam que só porque não vão com a minha cara eu vou botar o rabo entre as pernas e largar o Max, podem ir sonhando! – terminou em um fôlego só, com as faces rubras de raiva e olhando a todos como se os desafiassem a contestar o que ele tinha dito.

Harry e Evan fumegavam de ódio diante das palavras abusadas de Alexei enquanto os professores Snape, McGonagall e Dumbledore se preparavam para o pior diante da língua ferina do jovem sonserino. Dallas deu um leve passo à frente e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do adolescente, dando um pequeno sorriso para ele.

-Por que você não vai para a enfermaria e faz companhia ao Day? Talvez ele goste de te ver quando acordar. Sem contar que eu preciso de alguém lá cuidando dele… nunca se sabe o que esse pessoal da escola pode fazer. – e piscou um olho para ele. Alexei arregalou um pouco os olhos âmbares, querendo entender de onde tinha saído àquela mulher. Ela parecia tão calma depois de ele ter jogado na cara dela que ela não era uma boa mãe. Não querendo contrariá-la e se sentindo um pouco culpado pelas coisas que disse a ela, o rapaz fez o que lhe foi pedido e saiu às pressas da sala do diretor e direto para a enfermaria.

-Você vai deixar… - Evan começou a protestar, mas um olhar de Dallas o calou rapidamente.

-E você, - disse a mulher em um tom mais firme. – quero que vá direto para a torre da Grifinória e pode ficar lá rapazinho.

-O quê? – ele não estava entendendo. Sua mãe tinha sido complacente com o Yatcheslav, mas estava dando bronca nele?

-Está de castigo Evan, pelas barbaridades que você disse ao seu irmão.

-Como… - arregalou os olhos, mas ao receber mais um daqueles olhares de Dallas e ele ficou quieto, indo rapidamente para a sua torre.

-Agora… - a mulher voltou-se para o auror parado no meio da sala e que ainda apertava os punhos com força. Caminhou até ele e depositou as suas mãos menores sobre as dele. Harry mirou seus olhos verdes brilhando de fúria na mulher a abriu e fechou a boca como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não encontrava as palavras certas. -… respire Harry. Respire. – falou com uma voz suave e o moreno fez o que lhe foi ordenado, respirando profundamente para se acalmar. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da cena e Davon deu um sorriso escarninho. O Profeta Diário vivia dizendo que, dentro dos Três Mosqueteiros, Harry Potter era o auror mais rebelde e esquentado. Mal eles sabiam que era apenas Dallas mandar ele pular que ele perguntava a que altura. Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso divertido ao ver isso. Eram perfeitos, como uma balança. Harry tinha o seu equilíbrio e agora as suas explosões de temperamento não eram tão preocupantes. Dallas sempre estaria lá cada vez que ele começasse a se perder. Porém, quanto ao jovem Day, ele não sabia bem ao certo qual seria o futuro dele. Day Potter tinha desenvolvido os seus poderes muito mais cedo que o imaginado. E o pior de tudo é que ele estava fora de controle. Se for verdade o que o jovem Yatcheslav havia dito, o menino Potter estava reprimindo a sua natureza por muito tempo e, agora que ela se libertou, estava totalmente arredia. Teria que fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso.

-Isso mesmo, fique calmo. – murmurou a boticária ainda com o seu tom suave.

-Como você espera que eu fique calmo… - Harry sibilou entre dentes. -… quando eu descubro que o meu filho está namorando o neto do mesmo homem que quase tirou você de mim. – falou com desprezo, não querendo lembrar-se do fatídico dia, o dia da batalha final, quando ele viu o corpo de Dallas cair na lama sangrando, com a sua vida esvaindo e sendo levada pela chuva.

-Harry, é passado. – atestou a mulher com uma voz firme.

-Porém o passado parece estar nos perseguindo ultimamente. – retrucou desdenhoso, agora cruzando os braços sobre o peito. –E como você pode não se importar se foi você a maior afetada nisso tudo? – perguntou exasperado, erguendo o tom de voz.

-Eu fui? – respondeu Dallas, arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando calmamente para o marido. –Não lembro de ter sido… - virou-se para os outros na sala, buscando ajuda. Qual era o nome do menino mesmo?

-Alexei. – respondeu Davon solícito. O circo estava começando a pegar fogo e ele queria ver isso de camarote. Se Andie estivesse naquela sala com certeza já estaria puxando a orelha dele e gritando com ele para deixar de ser fofoqueiro. Mas ele não podia resistir. Era cômico ver uma briga Potter vs Potter.

-Yale, você não tem mais nada para fazer do que ficar bancando o urubu sobre a carniça? Se bem me lembro, você tem uma mulher e filho para cuidar. Volte para eles! – ordenou Harry irritado. O que aquele sujeito ainda estava fazendo ali?

-Mas agora que está ficando interessante Potter? – respondeu Davon com um sorriso escarninho. –Sem contar que eu estou dando apoio moral para a _minha_ _querida_ Dallas. – cutucou.

-_Sua querida_ uma ova, Yale! Isso daqui já é assunto de família e pelo que me lembro… VOCÊ NÃO FAZ PARTE DELA!

-HARRY! – Dallas gritou, chamando a atenção do homem. Ela batia um pé no chão enquanto as mãos estavam sobre a cintura curvilínea. –Mais respeito. Davon é meu amigo e caso você tenha esquecido, ele faz parte da família. Ele é padrinho do Evan.

-Não de acordo com a minha vontade. – retrucou petulante.

-Potter, é impressionante como você retorna a infância em questão de segundos durante uma discussão. – Snape resolveu manifestar a sua opinião e Harry virou-se com os olhos flamejando para ele.

-E o que _você_ ainda faz aqui? – perguntou e Snape apenas deu um sorriso torto.

-Severo está aqui porque eu quero saber mais sobre esse menino, o Alexei. Ele é da Sonserina, então Severo deve conhecê-lo. Se bem que ele já me deu uma boa impressão logo no primeiro encontro.

-O quê? – Harry virou-se ultrajado para a esposa, a olhando como se ele fossa a mais nova fugitiva da ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungos.

-Você tem que admitir Harry, ele gosta realmente do Day.

-Não me interessa! – rebateu firmemente, andando a passos largos em direção a ela e parando na sua frente, a fuzilando com o olhar. Porque Dallas estava defendendo esse menino? Sonserino ou não, ele ainda tinha um passado que o condenava. Melhor dizendo, um avô condenado. Com certeza não era flor que se cheire e jamais o deixaria perto do seu filho.

-Ele me parece bem apaixonado. – disse a boticária resoluta, cruzando os braços sob o peito para encarar Harry com firmeza e provar um ponto nessa discussão.

-Pode ser uma bela de uma armação. Afinal, neto de um Comensal que eu mesmo fiz questão de capturar e trancar em Azkaban resolve ter um súbito interesse pelo meu filho, que conveniente não acha? – o tom saiu desdenhoso e Dallas torceu o nariz. Às vezes se questionava se Harry tinha ido parar na casa certa.

-O mundo não roda em torno de você Potter. – Snape disse, soltando um suspiro cansado. Esse garoto achava que todas as ações das pessoas do planeta eram feitas de um modo para afetá-lo.

-Eu pedi a sua opinião? – comentou rudemente, prendendo por segundos orbes verdes em negros.

-Harry, acho que não precisamos dessa alteração toda. Se o jovem Yatcheslav realmente quisesse fazer algum mal a Day, ele já teria feito. Afinal, eles estão juntos faz alguns meses. – Dumbledore interveio, tentando colocar algum senso em Harry, mas assim que o viu tremer em fúria percebeu que tinha escolhido mal as palavras.

-Você sabia dessa pouca vergonha há meses, desse aprendiz de Comensal atrás do meu filho o corrompendo, e não fez nada? – esbravejou no rosto do diretor.

-E quando eu me pergunto de onde Evan tirou o gênio e a teimosia… são espelhos um do outro. – Dallas suspirou exasperada. –Harry James Potter, isso no seu tom de voz não seria um traço de preconceito, seria? Porque se for… - deixou a ameaça vagando no ar e Harry voltou-se chocado para ela.

-Está doida? Não me importa a orientação sexual do Day… o que me importa é quem ele escolhe para namorar. Sem contar que ele é muito novo para namorar.

-Novo? Não vi você fazer grandes protestos quando descobriu que Ethan está saindo com a Hannah. Quantos anos de diferença têm entre eles? Sete? E entre Day e Alexei? Dois. O que há de errado nessa cena então? – disse sarcástica e Harry grunhiu.

-É diferente. É do Ethan que estamos falando, filho da Mione e do Rony. Sem contar que sete anos de diferença é o que nós temos. – protestou quando viu que os lábios dela estavam formando uma linha fina de fúria e as faces estavam ficando pálidas. Ela lhe lembrava muito a professora Minerva - que parecia estar se segurando a um canto da sala para não se intrometer na discussão e repreendê-los como se ainda fossem os seus alunos - quando fazia essa cara.

-Não é diferente em nada. Eles se amam, querem ficar juntos, e já basta à escola inteira contra eles. Acho que eles não precisam de um pai turrão para colocar mais pedra no caminho!

-COMO É QUE VOCÊ PODE FICAR TÃO CALMA COM ISSO TUDO? É DO YATCHESLAV QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO, O SUJEITO QUE QUASE TE MATOU. – Dallas fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma, mas essa rapidamente escapou de suas mãos.

-IAN YATCHESLAV FOI QUEM DISPAROU AQUELE GATILHO, NÃO ESSE MENINO CHAMADO ALEXEI! COMO SEMPRE POTTER VOCÊ DEIXA COISAS MUNDANAS CEGAREM O SEU JUÍZO! – foi como uma bofetada na cara e Davon até levantou-se da cadeira ao ver o rosto de Harry ficar vermelho. Aquilo estava começando a ficar perigoso e o incêndio estava virando um desastre.

-Está me dizendo que eu estou sendo irracional? – sibilou entre dentes e os orbes verdes estavam escurecidos de raiva. Não sabia o que mais doía e o irritava: a verdade que a sua esposa jogava na sua cara ou a lembrança do seu filho perdendo o controle enquanto a escola toda fazia graça dele. Sabia como era ser humilhado e zombado, viveu anos assim sob o teto dos Dursley e ele tinha jurado a si mesmo que nunca deixaria ninguém humilhá-lo novamente, e muito menos deixaria alguém magoar aqueles que amava. Quando ouviu aquele coro medonho rebaixando o seu filho por causa desse menino Alexei, não conseguiu segurar a sua raiva. Precisava colocar a culpa em alguém e o sonserino parecia ser a pessoa certa para isso.

-Estou afirmando. – rebateu Dallas de maneira seca. Dumbledore e Mcgonagall soltaram um suspiro, aquilo parecia o indício de que a discussão havia terminado, mas Davon e Snape ainda estavam tensos. Se conheciam bem o casal, a briga estava longe de acabar. Davon soltou um baixo assobio entre os lábios ao ver o casal quase se matando no centro da sala.

-Ponto para a pequena Dally. – comentou divertido.

-Yale, será que eu devo lembrá-lo de que esse assunto não te interessa? Minha _esposa _e eu estamos tendo uma conversa sobre os _nossos_ filhos aqui. – enfatizou as palavras, pois não suportava o olhar superior que estava recebendo.

-Por que as quatro pedras na mão Potter? Só estou expressando uma opinião. E precisa pontuar tanto as palavras? Qual é o seu problema? Medo de perder a sua adorável mulherzinha? - um sorriso escarninho e Harry quase sacou a sua varinha.

-Disse bem Yale, **minha** mulher.

-Oh, mas por um tempo ela foi **minha,** não se esqueça disso. **Minha** completamente antes de ser sua. – Dallas não podia acreditar nisso. De repente o assunto mudou de Day para a relação deles. E por que Davon tinha que jogar isso na cara de Harry? Pior coisa que homem gostava de ouvir é o ex da esposa contando sobre a intimidade deles na época que estavam juntos. Principalmente Harry, do jeito que era ciumento.

-Agora eu que pergunto Yale, por que faz tanta questão de me lembrar que ela já foi sua? Dor de cotovelo? O que Andrômeda diria disso heim? Ou você a está usando apenas por diversão. – retrucou malicioso e o sorriso de Davon se desfez.

-Meça as suas palavras Potter, senão Dallas será uma viúva jovem em pouco tempo. Quer mesmo saber por que eu digo isso? Porque eu não suporto o fato de que alguém com tanto potencial como a Dallas tenha se amarrado a um grifinório sonso como você quando certamente ela poderia ter coisa melhor. Sem contar que além de você ter dado a ela uma vida medíocre como a adorável esposa do infeliz menino-que-não-quis-morrer, ainda a transformou na sua vaca parideira.

-YALE! – Dallas gritou indignada. Sabia que o seu amigo às vezes soltava umas farpas afiadas, mas não precisava a chamar de vaca parideira. –Caso o senhor não saiba, estou feliz com o meu casamento, muito obrigada.

-Mas é para mim que você corre e é no meu ombro que você chora cada vez que o Potter faz uma merda, ou esquece que você existe, colocando outras coisas como prioridade e deixando você no final da lista. Não mudou nada Dallas. Ele ainda é o mesmo idiota de anos atrás que só notou que você existia quando outro homem resolveu ter você.

-Ignorar a minha esposa, Yale. Eu nunca ignorei a minha esposa! – Harry protestou diante dos absurdos que aquele abusado estava dizendo. Aquilo não era verdade. Não mesmo.

-Verdade, Potter? Então me diga, oh senhor da lucidez, como faz dois meses que a sua esposa está passando mal e você nem para notar que ela está doente e Li e eu em uma única visita percebemos que ela estava mal. Como você com todos esses seus poderes de mago… - quase cuspiu a palavra. Potter e as suas maneiras de sempre querer chamar a atenção. -… não notou que um novo rebento está a caminho? Estou vendo em como você repara _atentamente_ na sua esposa.

-O quê? – o moreno arregalou os olhos, mirando chocado Dallas que já estava novamente perdendo a sua paciência. Não era assim que ela queria contar a novidade para Harry. –Você está grávida? Há quanto tempo sabe disso?

-Umas semanas… - respondeu com um suspiro.

-E não me contou? – retrucou furioso. Nenhum homem gosta de ouvir que a sua mulher está esperando um filho seu pela boca do ex dela.

-Eu estava esperando o momento certo…

-E quando seria? Quando a criança nascesse?

-Harry… esse não é o ponto aqui…

-Não, o ponto aqui é o fato de que eles sempre sabem coisas da sua vida antes de mim. O que são eles, Dallas? Nada… E quanto a mim?

-Eu abaixaria o tom de voz sr. Potter. E apreciaria se você não me chamasse de _nada_. – disse Snape com a sua voz arrastada. –E devo lembrar que esse casamento não foi da minha graça. Minha mais brilhante aluna se casando com um… Potter. Vocês só tendem a desgraçar as mulheres que encontram. Primeiro foi o idiota do seu pai com a Evans, agora é a Dallas, quem será a próxima pobre coitada?

-Está vendo! – Harry gritou, apontando para Snape. –Por que eles estão sempre se metendo na nossa vida? Dando palpites e derivados?

-São meus amigos, Harry.

-Hermione e Rony são meus amigos e mesmo assim não ficam metendo o nariz onde não são chamados.

-Harry… - Dumbledore e Mcgonagall suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. Certo que era uma briga de casal, mas os ânimos estavam ficando muito exaltados e o professor Snape e o Dr. Yale não estavam ajudando muito ao manifestarem as suas opiniões sobre esse enlace.

-O QUÊ? – virou-se vermelho para os dois professores que chamaram o seu nome.

-Acalme-se meu rapaz. – pediu Dumbledore.

-Então os mande calarem a boca se quiser me ver calmo! – rugiu Harry de volta, apontando para os dois ex-sonserinos.

-A verdade dói Potter? Como sempre não gosta que joguemos as coisas na sua cara para ver se você vai enxergar o que está debaixo do seu nariz. – retrucou Yale, voltando com o seu sorriso escarninho.

-Talvez _eu_ deva começar a contar algumas verdades sobre você Yale.

-Potter's nunca gostaram de encarar a realidade Davon, é um fato. – falou Snape com a sua voz arrastada.

-Nem você _Severo_. Ainda me pergunto o que a Clarisse viu em você.

-Engraçado, é a mesma pergunta que eu me faço todas as noites quando vou dormir. O que Dallas viu em você?

-Garanto que foi o suficiente para ela dizer sim na hora da cerimônia de casamento. – e assim continuou a discussão, com Harry jogando ofensas de um lado e Snape e Yale rebatendo de outro. Com Mcgonagall e Dumbledore tentando bancar os pacificadores, mas falhando miseravelmente a cada segundo. Isso tudo rodava pela cabeça de Dallas, as palavras perdendo-se dentro da sua mente, até que em um ponto ela explodiu de vez.

-CALEM A BOCA! – gritou ao topo dos pulmões e silêncio imperou na sala. –EU ESTOU CANSADA! CANSADA DE OUVIR VOCÊS FALARAM COMO GRALHAS! – duas estantes sacudiram nas bases e caíram com um estrondo no chão enquanto a mulher estava parada lá, respirando pesadamente e com os punhos cerrados e o rosto rubro. Juntar esses três em uma sala era um desastre. Parecia que eles voltavam a ter a idade mental de uma criança de cinco anos disputando um brinquedo… Ela.

-Quando vocês resolverem agir de acordo com a idade que tem me procure e assim conversaremos melhor sobre esse problema envolvendo o Day. – virou-se para Alvo e Minerva, dando um leve aceno de cabeça para eles. –Professora Minerva, professor Dumbledore, a gente se vê uma outra hora. – e saiu batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

-Uh… - Davon começou a falar, mas rapidamente foi interrompido.

-Calado Yale. – Harry rebateu seco.

-Como era aquela música estrangeira mesmo que uma vez eu ouvi? – ponderou o ex-sonserino, seus olhos castanhos brilhando com malícia. –Ah… _gosto muito de te ver leãozinho caminhando sob o sol, gosto muito de você leãozinho…_ - Harry rosnou, ele odiava essa música. Com uma girada brusca ele saiu rapidamente da sala sem nem ao menos se despedir de ninguém. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, precisava de conselhos… precisava era de colo, e sabia exatamente onde procurar. Pensando nisso, desaparatou assim que saiu dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

O estampido soou pela sala vazia e Harry deixou o seu corpo cair sobre o sofá macio e gasto. Olhou ao seu redor, para a decoração tão familiar e soltou um longo suspiro. A casa parecia tão solitária sem os seus habitantes e estranhamente menor do que ele estava acostumado. Ergueu-se do sofá e começou a caminhar pelo aposento, indo em direção a cozinha de onde vinha uma suave música.

-Mãe? – chamou com um tom baixo de voz, entrando na cozinha. Abriu um sorriso quando viu quem procurava parada em frente a pia, fazendo seus tradicionais afazeres domésticos. –Mãe! – chamou de novo com uma voz mais firme e a mulher virou-se, abrindo um grande sorriso ao ver quem estava na porta.

-Harry! – Molly caminhou a passos largos até o seu filho adotivo, o esmagando em um forte abraço. –Meu querido, como você está? Parece pálido e abatido. Dallas não anda cuidando de você direito? – ele deu uma risada seca e sem vida. Ela quase chegou perto da verdade. Caminharam até a mesa, sentando-se um de frente para o outro e Harry soltou um longo suspiro.

-Dallas e eu brigamos. – falou em um tom cansado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. Molly franziu a testa em desaprovação. Quando é que aqueles dois não brigavam? Às vezes se questionava se eles realmente se amavam cada vez que eles discutiam. Mas tinha algo neles, quando uma pessoa os via, que dizia claramente que o amor estava ali naquela relação apesar dos pesares.

-Querido, quando é que vocês não brigam? Qual foi o motivo agora? O papel de parede, problemas no trabalho? A saia dela era curta demais? – soltou uma risadinha com a última frase, ainda mais que Harry fez uma careta de desagrado.

-A saia dela estava muito curta naquele dia. – protestou e Molly riu mais ainda. –Mas não foi por isso que nós brigamos. – e começou a relatar a história enquanto a sra. Weasley preparava uma xícara de chá com biscoitos para eles dois. Vinte minutos depois silêncio abateu-se na cozinha da Toca, com a mulher bebericando a sua bebida e Harry torcendo nervosamente os dedos.

-Você sabe que exagerou, não sabe? – falou a mulher cujos cabelos ruivos já estavam praticamente grisalhos.

-Eu sei. – respondeu Harry com um suspiro. –Foi frustrante, extremamente frustrante. Sempre quando Dallas tem um problema ela corre para o Yale e isso me irrita.

-Eles são amigos.

-Mas antes de serem amigos eles se detestavam, e depois foram namorados…

-Isso foi há mais de vinte anos Harry. Davon tem a vida dele e a mulher dele. O seu problema com certeza é outro e que você ainda não teve coragem de admitir.

-Outro problema? – perguntou e viu o olhar sábio de Molly pesar sobre si. Ela tinha razão, o seu problema era outro e o atormentava há mais de vinte anos. –Voldemort. – falou o nome e viu que a mulher não apresentou nenhum tremor. Somente a geração mais velha ainda tremia diante do nome ao lembrar dos horrores da guerra, mas para os mais novos ele não passava de mais um personagem dos livros de história, junto com Harry Potter. –Voldemort… sempre que eu conseguia algo bom em minha vida ele estava lá para tirar de mim. Um círculo vicioso que começou com os meus pais, e depois os meus amigos e as pessoas que me rodeavam. A guerra deixou mais feridas em mim do que eu poderia imaginar. Vi muita gente perecer, alguns até já se perderam na minha memória. Mas nunca esquecerei do dia em que quase perdi a Dally por causa dele. Vinte anos depois e eu ainda tenho medo de perdê-la, achando que sou uma criatura amaldiçoada. Achando que comigo nada de bom foi feito para durar.

-Mas você está vendo que essa não é a verdade, não é?

-Será? Nos últimos meses tudo tem dado errado. Minha família reaparece, minha esposa e eu brigamos constantemente, meus filhos estão brigando entre si… Day arruma um namorado e é humilhado por toda a escola. O que está acontecendo? Sinto que estou perdendo novamente o controle da minha vida, como na época em que Voldemort existia.

-Mas ele não existe mais e a culpa não é dele. É sua Harry, e você sabe disso. Você sempre foi um rapaz emotivo e está se deixando levar por isso. – ele abriu a boca para falar, mas Molly rapidamente a interrompeu. –Não estou dizendo que não seja bom meu filho, claro que é. É uma das suas melhores qualidades. Mas, às vezes, precisamos ser racionais.

-Foi isso que a Dallas disse quando brigamos que eu precisava ser mais racional. – outro suspiro e Molly deu um sorriso, segurando a mão dele sobre a mesa e a acariciando levemente. Puxou o pulso do rapaz, o fazendo se levantar e o trazendo para o seu lado.

-Venha cá, acho que alguém precisa de colo. – Harry sorriu e deixou-se ser levado pela mulher, sentando na cadeira ao seu lado e permitindo que os seus braços o envolvessem, apoiando a sua cabeça no ombro dela enquanto ela lhe afagava os cabelos negros.

-Colo de mãe, nada melhor do que isso. – murmurou com um sorriso. –Por anos eu senti inveja do Rony e achava um absurdo toda vez que ele abria a boca para reclamar da sua proteção excessiva. Achava que se ele soubesse o que não era ter mãe ele não agiria assim. Mas agora…

-Agora você sabe, não é querido? – disse com uma voz suave, nunca se esqueceria o dia em que Harry a chamou pela primeira vez de mãe. Sentiu-se a mulher mais feliz e sortuda do mundo por ter aquele menino maravilhoso a considerando como mãe. –Agora me diga como você está se sentindo. Parece que vai ser pai de novo, heim? – Harry arregalou os olhos e rapidamente saiu do abraço de Molly, a olhando chocado.

-Meu Deus… Dallas. – murmurou, erguendo-se rapidamente da cadeira e catando o celular em seu bolso.

-O que foi querido? – perguntou a mulher preocupada.

-Ela saiu furiosa da sala de Dumbledore, perdeu até o controle da magia dela. Pode ter passado mal, sei lá. Dallas não está mais na casa dos vinte e uma gravidez na idade dela… - Molly riu e ergueu-se também, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Ela é uma bruxa, Harry. Uma gravidez na idade dela não é tão perigosa assim quanto nas mulheres trouxas. Esqueceu que temos um envelhecimento mais lento?

-Sim, mas mesmo assim… - digitou o número que sabia de trás para frente e esperou ansiosamente a ligação se completar. O telefone chamou e chamou e, por fim, caiu da caixa postal, fazendo Harry desligá-lo com violência. –Bosta! – protestou. –Desligado. – resmungou, deixando-se cair novamente na cadeira.

-E você não pode… _localizá-la_? – Molly perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele e lhe servindo outra xícara de chá. Harry torceu o nariz e depois fechou os olhos, relaxando o corpo e deixando a sua mente divagar junto com a sua magia, para ver se encontrava a sua mulher, mas o resultado foi o mesmo, nada encontrou. Ela o tinha bloqueado.

-Nada. – murmurou derrotado, afundando-se mais em sua cadeira. –Isso quer dizer que ou vou ouvir muito quando chegar em casa ou não vou ouvir nada porque, de qualquer maneira, ela está furiosa comigo. – e bebeu o chá oferecido por Molly.

* * *

Dallas estava do outro lado de Londres quando sentiu o familiar arrepio gostoso e a sensação morna brotarem em seu corpo, indicando que Harry a estava procurando. Franziu as sobrancelhas e com um grunhido e uma carranca muito feia ativou a sua magia e rapidamente ergueu os muros de proteção bloqueando a magia dele e a tentativa do auror de encontrá-la. Era uma coisa curiosa e que eles foram descobrindo de acordo com os anos e à medida que os poderes de Harry foram aumentando. Essa ligação que eles tinham a ponto de sentirem o que outro sentia ou de Harry poder encontrá-la onde quer que ela esteja. E também tinha o outro fato curioso onde Harry poderia estender a sua habilidade de fazer magia sem varinha para ela, a usando como fio condutor do feitiço. Era divertido, mas, no momento, nada disso mudava o fato de que ela estava furiosa com o homem.

-Dallas? – a voz a chamou e rapidamente ela desfez a cara feia e soltou um suspiro cansado, olhando para a grande janela onde a chuva caía. –O que houve? – perguntou brandamente e ela olhou longamente para a mulher, pensando se dizia ou não qual era o seu problema.

-Harry… - gesticulou com uma mão largamente. -… estava tentando me achar. Apenas isso. Eu o bloqueei.

-Te achar? – perguntou curiosa, obviamente não entendendo onde ela queria chegar. Não tinha ouvido nenhum celular tocar e nem ela se mover para mexer no aparelho se este estivesse no vibrador.

-Coisas… de bruxos. – murmurou, encolhendo-se no sofá e passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Por que ela tinha ido para ali? Quando saiu enfurecida de Hogwarts só pensava em um lugar para onde poderia ir se esconder, onde Harry com certeza não a procuraria e a única coisa que lhe veio na mente foi: Mansão Winford. Era ridículo depois de anos ela entrar nessa casa por livre e espontânea vontade e se sentar na sala de visitas para tomar chá com a sua avó.

-Se importa em me esclarecer o motivo de estar aqui? – perguntou a velha mulher, bebendo de seu chá. –Não que eu esteja reclamando, pois faz meses que estou tentando te trazer de volta a essa família por livre e espontânea vontade, mas mesmo assim fiquei surpresa e um pouco curiosa quando você apareceu na minha porta.

-Acho que foi… - a mulher mais nova começou, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando de um lado para o outro. -… instinto. Briguei com o meu marido, uma briga realmente feia, e acho que de uma maneira ou de outra o meu sexto sentindo me trouxe para cá. – soltou uma risada sem vida. –Irônico, quando vivia aqui nunca considerei essa mansão meu lar, mas agora a vejo como o meu refúgio e quanto a você – e apontou para a avó. – minha confessora. Realmente irônico.

-Se sou sua confessora, me conte qual é o seu problema. – pediu Amélia em uma voz branda. Realmente tinha ficado chocada quando um empregado tinha vindo lhe anunciar que Dallas estava ali para vê-la. Pensou que ainda levaria muito tempo para poder conseguir trazer a sua neta de volta a família Winford. Mas, parecia que as paredes de gelo em volta da jovem estavam derretendo mais cedo do que ela poderia imaginar.

-Não creio que a senhora está preparada para realmente ouvir _todos_ os meus problemas. – murmurou, parando de caminhar e sentando-se novamente no sofá macio.

-Então o que faremos?

-Que tal a senhora me explicar o porquê de querer tanto que eu assuma a frente das empresas Winford?

-Novamente esse assunto? Eu já lhe disse o porquê Dallas. Não posso simplesmente querer ter a minha neta de volta, me arrepender dos meus atos? Faz idéia de como essa casa ficou sem você? Eu não tinha nenhuma notícia sua, cheguei a pensar que você tinha morrido! – falou a mulher exasperada, erguendo o tom de voz e Dallas arregalou os olhos. Ver a senhora Amélia Winford perder a compostura era algo extremamente raro. –Qual é o seu problema afinal? – Amélia ergueu-se da sua cadeira. Sempre foi educada para ser uma perfeita dama e nunca erguer a sua voz, mas Dallas já estava lhe tirando a paciência com a sua extrema teimosia e desconfiança. –Você parece que não confia na sua própria sombra! O que aconteceu com você afinal?

-Acho que estamos dando voltas aqui. Você já me perguntou isso. – respondeu indiferente.

-E você nunca me respondeu. Talvez a gente se entenda melhor se pararmos com esses segredinhos em torno uma da outra.

-Está de segredinhos para mim sra. Winford? Bem que eu imaginava.

-Não tanto quanto você, sra. Potter. Me diga, me diga o que afinal mudou na minha neta? Porque eu me recuso a acreditar que você tenha mudado tanto em vinte anos. Amadurecido, sim, mas mudado é meio difícil.

-Você quer saber? – levantou-se, ficando de pé em frente à mulher mais velha. –Você realmente quer saber? O mundo me fez assim grandmère. O mundo real vai além dos salões de bailes e ações da bolsa. Você tinha me confinado dentro das paredes dessa mansão e me ensinado tudo o que eu precisava saber para ser uma boa empresária, uma boa dama da sociedade, mas você não tinha me ensinado a viver. Não tinha me dito que dói ver pessoas que você ama sofrendo ou morrendo. Não tinha me ensinado que existe gente lá fora cruel e perigosa. O mundo me fez assim! E agora, sra. Winford, qual é o seu grande segredo? Por que você me quer tanto à frente daquelas malditas empresas?

-Porque eu estou morrendo, Dallas!

_Continua..._


	17. Caminhos a seguir

A dor o cumprimentou com força no momento em que ele recuperou a consciência, parecendo milhares de fogos de artifícios explodindo dentro do seu cérebro. Piscou os olhos lentamente, sentindo a luz fraca da lua o cegar de maneira absurda e apertou as pálpebras com força, tentando ver se assim conseguia se livrar do latejar… sem sucesso. Tentou mais uma vez abrir os olhos e depois de longos minutos conseguiu o seu intento, rodando os orbes violetas pelo local e descobrindo que estava na ala hospitalar. Soltou um grunhido do fundo da garganta. Ala hospitalar tinha se tornado a sua segunda casa desde que ele tinha entrado no time de Quadribol. Tentou buscar na mente o motivo de ele estar ali, mas nada aparecia não se lembrava de nenhum balaço ou choque com o apanhador da outra casa. E, avaliando melhor a sua situação, sentia-se sonolento e a sua cabeça doía que era uma loucura. Não se lembrava de quem tinha ganhado o jogo. Na verdade, nem se lembrava do jogo ter terminado.

Um movimento no canto do seu olho lhe chamou a atenção e ele virou um pouco a cabeça para ver Alexei sentado em uma cadeira de maneira desconfortável, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a cabeça baixa, obviamente dormindo. Forçou o corpo a sentar-se na cama e, vagarosamente, virou as pernas e apoiou os pés descalços no chão frio, caminhando a passos lentos até o russo sentado ao lado de sua cama. Ergueu uma mão e acariciou a bochecha do sonserino que soltou um resmungo e remexeu-se na cadeira procurando uma posição melhor para dormir. Day sorriu um pouco, abaixando-se em frente ao rapaz e roçando seus lábios levemente sobre os lábios dele. Alexei soltou outro resmungo e suas pálpebras tremularam quando Day deu mais um beijo nele. Ao poucos o russo foi acordando e quando o grifinório deu por si estava preso em um abraço apertado, sentado no colo de Alexei, quase perdendo o ar diante do beijo dos dois.

-Você acordou. – murmurou o russo contra os lábios do grifinório.

-E você também eu vejo. – retrucou Day de maneira maliciosa e Alexei ergueu uma sobrancelha castanha para o namorado. Silêncio se seguiu após isso. –Hum... Lex? – perguntou o menino de maneira incerta.

-O quê?

-O que foi que aconteceu? – mordeu o lábio inferior, recuando e saindo do colo do sonserino e se sentando na cama. –Porque eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Quem ganhou o jogo?

-Sonserina. – respondeu o outro com uma expressão totalmente desgostosa.

-E o que mais?

-Você não vai querer saber Day. É uma lembrança que eu, sinceramente, gostaria de apagar da minha mente.

-Por quê? O que aconteceu? – perguntou curioso e Alexei soltou um rosnado do fundo da garganta. –Alexei? – Day chamou com uma voz firme, mirando seus intensos olhos violetas no rapaz mais velho.

-A escola começou a te chamar de nomes e a te provocar Day, e você perdeu o controle. Deu um bom susto em todo mundo. Dumbledore ficou possesso. Cada casa perdeu cem pontos e Hogwarts inteira está em detenção que será supervisionada e aplicada pelos professores. Entrou para a história.

-Eu… eu perdi o controle? – disse com os olhos largos e o rosto pálido. –E alguém se machucou? – perguntou com a voz quase sumida.

-Se tivessem se machucado o problema seria deles. Hannah ficou possessa, soube que ela deu um esporro em todos os sonserinos, junto com a Catharine. Até o idiota do seu irmão fez questão de garantir que cada grifinório fosse punido. Porque foi ele o primeiro a descontar os pontos.

-Minha nossa. – murmurou enterrando a cabeça nas mãos. –Meus pais! – disse alarmado, erguendo a cabeça num estalo. –Eu lembro dos meus pais terem aparecido. Por acaso eu estava delirando ou o quê?

-Ah, eles apareceram. O sr. Potter não parecia muito feliz por eu ser o seu namorado, mas a sua mãe… ela é bem legal. Agora eu sei a quem você puxou. – respondeu com um sorriso e o corpo de Day pareceu relaxar um pouco. Se Dallas tinha aceitado o namoro deles, logo Harry faria o mesmo. Sua mãe sabia muito bem como dobrar o seu pai em certas ocasiões.

-Há quanto tempo eu estou dormindo? – perguntou, vendo pela janela as nuvens cinzentas e a lua que aparecia entre elas, já alta no céu.

-Desde que a gente te trouxe essa tarde para cá. Como você se sente?

-Quebrado. – murmurou, erguendo-se da cama e em um pulo Alexei estava de pé ao lado dele, o segurando para que o jovem não perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse devido à fraqueza. –Me tira daqui. – pediu, apoiando-se no rapaz mais alto.

-Mas… Max, Madame Pomfrey tem que ver…

-Não me interessa. Não quero ficar aqui, não gosto da ala hospitalar. Me leva embora daqui.

-Certo, eu vou te levar para a sua casa…

-Não! Não quero a minha casa. Não quero voltar para a Grifinória. Vamos para outro lugar. – pediu com os seus olhos violetas brilhando imploradores para o rapaz. Alexei soltou um longo suspiro. Sabia que não poderia resistir a aquele olhar do menino.

-Certo… minha casa também está fora de cogitação. Talvez a gente ache um lugar confortável para passar a noite. – falou mais para si mesmo do que para o garoto em seus braços e o foi guiando para fora da ala hospitalar e pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Meia hora depois os dois encontravam-se na torre de Astronomia, espalhados sobre as almofadas e olhando o céu que agora estava límpido e para as estrelas que brilhavam sobre eles. –Agora a pergunta que não quer calar. - Alexei murmurou na escuridão. – O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente?

-Eu te digo o que vai acontecer. Quando eu der as caras amanhã no salão principal as pessoas me olharão torto, outras curiosas, mas a maioria com certeza estará com medo de mim. Não estranharei se começarem a me chamar de o novo Voldemort. – comentou com sarcasmo e Alexei riu um pouco. Day parecia estar aceitando mais livremente o fato de que quase colocou o estádio de Quadribol abaixo.

-Você não me parece muito preocupado com isso. – revelou os seus pensamentos para o garoto e o sentiu mexer-se em seus braços, erguendo um pouco o corpo para mirar seus olhos violetas no rosto do namorado.

-Porque eu estou cansado. Não lembro o que aconteceu, mas lembro do que senti. E, sinceramente, descobri que não me importo. Não me importo mais com o que eles pensam. Quem eles são para ficar me julgando e me condenando por minhas escolhas? Eles não sabem nada sobre mim, nunca souberam, quando olham para mim o que vêem é o filho do famoso Harry Potter. Sempre esperando que eu seja corajoso e heróico como o meu pai. Mas eu não sou assim, eu tenho defeitos, muitos deles. Eu acordo de mau humor pela manhã, tenho vontade de mandar todo mundo para o inferno quando estão me aborrecendo e perdi a conta de quantas vezes tive que segurar a minha magia para não nocautear alguém muito chato. Tudo isso porque eu sou um Potter e tinha que dar o bom exemplo, não podia decepcionar ninguém. Evan sempre foi o senhor perfeito, Hannah ninguém a julgava porque ela é uma sonserina e seus atos são mais do que esperados, e eu deveria seguir o exemplo do meu pai por ser um grifinório, e foi isso que eu fiz. Mas eu me cansei! Cansei desses hipócritas que gostam de apontar o erro dos outros e nunca os seus. – terminou o discurso gesticulando largamente e com os olhos brilhantes e as faces rubras de raiva. Alexei riu, vendo que finalmente Day tinha quebrado o casulo e batido as asas para poder voar, mostrando ao mundo o que realmente era.

-Que grande discurso, estou tocado. – escarneceu o russo, traçando beijos pelo rosto do menino.

-Alexei! – exclamou irritado, dando um tapa no braço do sonserino. –Eu estou tentando dizer algo importante aqui. – Alexei riu, dando um beijo estalado na nuca dele.

-Você não está dizendo nada que eu já não saiba. Mas se quer a minha opinião, eu fico muito feliz que você tenha decidido mandar eles para a pu…

-Alexei! – gritou, o interrompendo bruscamente. –Olha o linguajar. – o rapaz rolou os olhos âmbares.

-Hunf! Max você ainda tem que aprender as vantagens de um bom palavrão sabia? Isso com certeza melhoraria o seu gênio ruim.

-Eu não tenho gênio ruim. – protestou com um biquinho.

-Certo, e fui eu que quase coloquei o estádio de Quadribol abaixo.

-E não foi? – fez-se de inocente e Alexei jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo abertamente.

-É por isso que eu amo você. – falou o russo dando um beijo estalado nos lábios do grifinório.

-Por causa do meu gênio? Pensei que fosse o meu grande charme e os meus lindos olhos azuis.

-Na verdade os seus lindos olhos são violetas e sim, eu também os amo. Na verdade eu te amo por inteiro.

-Estamos românticos hoje, heim?

-Só para você meu amor, só para você. – e o beijou de maneira mais profunda, pedindo passagem com a língua para dentro da boca dele e apertando o corpo menor contra o seu. Day soltou um gemido do fundo da garganta e relaxou os músculos quando sentiu as mãos do sonserino deslizarem pela pele quente das suas costas, o acariciando com pequenos círculos. As mesmas mãos desceram para o quadril do garoto, o pressionando contra o quadril de Alexei e Day pôde perceber o quanto esse beijo e a troca de carícias estavam excitando o russo. Os dedos do sonserino lutaram contra os botões da camisa do grifinório e quando finalmente se viu livre do tecido permitiu-se explorar a pele macia do tórax dele. Com um virar rápido de corpo Alexei colocou Day deitado sobre as almofadas coloridas enquanto o seu corpo deslizava por sobre o dele, alinhando-se com perfeição.

-Lex… - gemeu o menino quando suas excitações se encontraram. Alexei afastou-se do moreno e mirou seus olhos nos olhos brilhantes dele.

-Max… tem… certeza de que… quer fazer isso? – perguntou ofegante. Não tinha tanta certeza assim se conseguiria parar agora que estava tão longe no caminho.

-Sim… - disse num sussurro, esticando o seu corpo languidamente sob o corpo de Alexei, provocando o rapaz mais ainda.

Quando um relógio ao longe soou as doze badaladas da noite, dois gritos de puro êxtase ecoaram pelas paredes da Torre de Astronomia enquanto, nos jardins, flocos de neve brancos caíam sobre a grama molhada em pleno início da primavera.

* * *

-Não faça essa cara. – Amélia comentou quando viu Dallas cair sentada no sofá em estado de choque. –Eu estou velha e morrer seria um passo a mais na jornada. Não é como se eu fosse cair dura amanhã ou coisa parecida. – a bruxa estreitou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios de modo que eles formaram uma linha fina e pálida no meio do seu rosto.

-Eu pensei que você estivesse a um pé da cova. – falou em desagrado.

-Não tanto minha cara. Quando digo que estou morrendo é a idade que está descendo sobre mim e… - murmurou cansada, sentando-se pesadamente no sofá. -… isso traz certas conseqüências.

-Que conseqüências? – perguntou Dallas desconfiada.

-Meu último check up acusou algo interessante. – Amélia continuou como se estivesse falando para alguém invisível em vez da mulher na sua frente.

-Dá para parar com os rodeios e ser mais direta? – exigiu Dallas.

-Parkinson. O meu médico disse que eu tenho o mal de Parkinson. – a mulher mais jovem ergueu-se do sofá e passou os dedos por entre uma mecha castanha do cabelo.

-Parkinson. Uma doença degenerativa. – olhou por cima do ombro a senhora que estava sentada na cadeira, parecendo definitivamente derrotada pela vida. Queria dizer a ela que ela estava apenas pagando por tudo o que tinha feito no passado, mas Dallas não era do tipo de pisar nas pessoas caídas. Isso era uma coisa que não tinha mudado durante os anos dentro dela. Mas ainda sim não sabia se Amélia merecia a sua compaixão. Aliás, desconfiava que a orgulhosa mulher não iria querer a sua compaixão.

-Não me olhe assim. – os olhos duros a miraram firmemente, como faziam quando ela era uma menina e tinha cometido uma gafe durante um evento social.

-Amélia. – Dallas falou, soltando um longo suspiro cansado. –Eu não posso ser o que você me pede. – Amélia piscou desacreditada. –Você quer uma herdeira… - ergueu a mão para impedir qualquer protesto da velha mulher. -… deixe-me terminar. Eu sei que você quer alguém para seguir o nome Winford e de um modo eu te entendo. Não gostaria de ver os meus filhos jogarem fora tudo o que Harry e eu construímos com os anos. Mas eu não posso assumir esse poder nas minhas mãos, não tenho mais cacife para isso. Fiquei muitos anos no mundo bruxo, tanto que às vezes eu mesma esqueço que sou de origem trouxa. Não sei nada sobre o ramo dos negócios desse mundo, não sei a quantas andam as empresas e o mercado. Posso ser uma bruxa, mas não tenho mais vinte anos. Uma responsabilidade desse tamanho é para gente jovem.

-Está dizendo que novamente irá dar as costas para a sua família? Será que terei que me ajoelhar e te pedir perdão? Perdão por querer que você fosse a melhor em tudo, que carregasse o nosso nome com orgulho durante os anos?

-Não! Não precisa pedir mais perdão por nada. Até porque já estou ficando de saco cheio por você ser tão repetitiva. Apenas estou dizendo que não poderei fazer isso. – Dallas respondeu em um tom calmo, sentando-se novamente no sofá. Amélia soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro. Era um passo que elas estavam dando, um longo passo para a reconciliação das duas, mas, ainda sim, saber que teria que desmantelar as empresas e destruir um nome de mais de um século de tradição por falta de herdeiros consangüíneos ainda sim doía em seu coração. Com certeza o seu falecido deveria estar revirando no túmulo, assim como os seus antecessores, ao ver a sua família ruir dessa maneira. Às vezes desejava que Dallas nunca tivesse ido para aquela escola. Mas não poderia pensar mais assim, pois foram seus próprios pensamentos egoístas que a colocaram na situação que estava hoje: tentando se reconciliar com a própria neta.

-Talvez seja a hora de convocar uma reunião de diretoria e avisar a todos que está na hora de desmantelar o nome Winford. – Amélia deu um sorriso cansado e derrotado, erguendo-se altiva da sua cadeira como se para impedir que o mundo a derrubasse. Dallas observou a mulher que por anos controlou a sua vida à mão de ferro e deu ordens aqui e acolá como se tudo e todos lhe pertencessem e fossem os seus subordinados, ir caminhando para a saída da sala. Porém, no momento, o que ela via era apenas uma mulher chegando ao fim da vida, cansada, com a experiência pesando nos ombros e a tristeza de ver tudo o que manteve com tanto afinco ruir. Finalmente percebeu que o amor que Amélia dispensou a família ela deu a essas empresas. Era mais do que um caso de orgulho por ter o sobrenome _Winford_, era uma paixão por _ser_ uma Winford, coisa que ela dispensou na primeira oportunidade. Uma paixão que ela não tinha. Mas não podia pensar em ninguém tão orgulhoso para poder continuar com essa paixão. Ninguém exceto…

-Espera! – ergueu-se bruscamente do sofá, fazendo Amélia parar no meio do caminho e voltar-se para olhá-la. –Talvez nem tudo esteja perdido.

-Do que você está falando?

-Talvez tenha alguém para seguir com o legado Winford. – era loucura, ela pensava. Como ela tinha coragem de meter essa pessoa nessa confusão toda, nesse mundo maluco que ela fez questão de fugir? –Não garanto nada. Primeiro irei conversar com ele, mas ele me parece à pessoa certa.

-Verdade? – os olhos de Amélia pareceram se iluminar.

-Não eleve tanto as esperanças grandmère. Se ele não aceitar está acabado. Será uma decisão dele e apenas dele.

-Não me importa. É uma chance. É um dos seus filhos? Quem?

-Primeiro eu falo com ele, depois eu te digo o que aconteceu. – terminou, recolhendo a sua bolsa e caminhando a passos apressados para a saída da mansão.

-Dallas! – Amélia chamou quando ela estava na metade do percurso em direção a porta. Dallas virou-se rapidamente para ver o que a mulher queria. –Obrigada. – disse com um sorriso, chocando a jovem boticária. Dallas deu um sorriso de volta, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ainda era loucura a sua idéia, mas ela parecia ser tão perfeita e ela tinha a sensação de que estava indo pelo caminho certo. Sem contar que essa súbita reconciliação com a sua família fazia um estranho peso sumir do seu coração. Era como se ele novamente parasse de fingir algo que não era e voltasse a ser apenas… _Dallas_.

* * *

Abriu vagarosamente o portal que dava acesso a torre da Grifinória e entrou a passos lentos no local. Ainda eram as primeiras horas da manhã, mas, com certeza, já deveria ter gente de pé por ser um dia de aula. Cabeças viraram-se assim que ele entrou no salão comunal e Day sentiu um tremor descer por sua espinha. Respirando fundo, ele ergueu o queixo e deixou a coluna ereta, começando a caminhar a passos decididos em direção a escada. Seria como um espelho. Qualquer ofensa que lhe lançasse ia refletir e nem afetá-lo. Percorreu o olhar pela sala e viu lá os olhares, alguns curiosos, outros indiferentes, muitos temerosos e a maioria de desprezo. Retribuiu os olhares de desprezo com um próprio e continuou andando até quê:

-Hei! Potter! – uma voz chamou e pelo tom jocoso Day sabia que aí vinha bomba. Virou-se vagarosamente, o rosto uma máscara intacta e sem emoções, esperando pela patada. O moreno que estava a um canto da sala cercado por um grupo de amigos abriu a boca para falar mais foi bruscamente interrompido.

-Se você não quiser perder mais cem pontos Bradley, eu sugiro que mantenha a boca fechada. – a voz grossa e autoritária soou em um ponto da escada e o jovem chamado Bradley rapidamente fechou a boca. Day virou-se bruscamente, inalando o ar de maneira ruidosa ao ver Evan parado ao pé da escada. Tinha uma pose imperiosa e o distintivo de monitor brilhava nas vestes impecáveis. Parecia um pavão real parado daquela maneira, com todas as penas abertas. –Venha comigo Day, quero falar com você. – virou-se e caminhou a passos apressados para o dormitório vazio do sétimo ano. Day o seguiu, fechando a porta assim que entrou e olhou apreensivo para o irmão, mordendo o lábio inferior de maneira nervosa.

-O que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou com uma voz segura embora por dentro estivesse tremendo. Evan virou-se para encará-lo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo e soltando um longo suspiro por entre os lábios rosados.

-Day… Sabia que a escola inteira está em detenção por causa daquele evento no campo de Quadribol? – o menino deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. –E onde o senhor estava noite passada?

-Na ala hospitalar. – respondeu convicto e sentiu a sua segurança diminuir um pouco ao ver o olhar firme do irmão sobre si.

-Onde que eu não o vi quando fui essa manhã te buscar? Madame Pomfrey estava possessa, dizendo que você tinha sumido no meio da noite sem a autorização dela. – Day tremeu um pouco, já imaginando o sermão que levaria da enfermaria. –Então? – o moreno mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Então o quê? – perguntou o menino de maneira inocente.

-Onde você estava? – Evan parou e soltou um suspiro, apertando os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. –Não diga. Faço idéia. Você estava com… _ele_. Estou certo? – Day apertou as mãos firmemente em um punho e rangeu os dentes.

-Sinceramente Evan, não me interessa o que você tem contra o Alexei, mas isso não diminui o fato de que o amo e vou ficar com ele, você gostando ou não. – disse com uma voz firme e viu com prazer o rapaz se eriçar ofendido, ao mesmo tempo em que recuava um passo com medo da reação explosiva do irmão.

-Eu te avisei sobre ele, não avisei? Olha a merda que deu ontem. – respondeu Evan defensivo.

-Não foi ele, foi essa maldita escola de hipócritas preconceituosos… - Day gesticulou largamente e duas ou três camas tremeram nas bases.

-Mesmo assim…

-Não! Você precisa me escutar! Se você me chamou aqui para soltar mais grosserias e inverdades na minha cara, estou indo embora. – disse irritado, dando meia volta para poder ir embora.

-Espera Day! – Evan segurou no pulso do irmão e o fez virar-se para encará-lo. –Não era isso que eu queria dizer… o que eu queria dizer… - soltou o pulso dele vagarosamente, recuando um passo. Os olhos azuis olhavam para todos os cantos menos para o rosto do jovem apanhador. –Me desculpe. – falou com uma voz quase sumida. Day piscou, aproximando-se do rapaz mais velho para saber se estava ouvindo direito. O orgulhoso Evan estava pedindo desculpas?

-O quê? – perguntou incrédulo e o olhar azulado, que estava mirando o chão, ergueu-se abruptamente para mirar o rosto do menino mais novo.

-Você me ouviu, não me faça repetir. – retrucou azedo e Day deu uma risada.

-Você está pedindo desculpas. Eu até aceitaria… - viu quando uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo o olhar do irmão, mas precisava ser firme. Evan precisava ver que ele não era mais um garotinho que engolia os erros dos outros facilmente e perdoava fácil, dando assim a possibilidade das pessoas de feri-lo novamente. -… se você me dissesse como descobriu aquilo tudo sobre o avô do Lex. – perguntou inquisitivo e viu Evan corar um pouco e coçar a cabeça de cabelos negros.

-Er… um dia eu sem querer tropecei na penseira dupla do papai e da mamãe. Foi no quinto ano e eu tinha que fazer um trabalho de DCAT sobre a segunda guerra, mas nem todos os livros davam informações o suficiente e esse trabalho era quarenta por cento da nota nos NOM's. E eu pensei que já que tinha Harry Potter como pai que tal perguntar para ele? Mas papai não me respondeu nada e eu averigüei mais fundo até que encontrei essa penseira deles dois e acabei entrando nela. Quando papai me tirou de lá ele estava furioso por eu ser tão enxerido e eu tive pesadelos por pelo menos um mês. – comentou com um arrepio. –De vez em quando eu tenho uns pesadelos, mas nada como naquela época. Descobri muitas coisas sobre os nossos pais. Vi pelos olhos do papai como foi quase perder a nossa mãe e foi horrível. Quando eu te vi com o neto do homem que quase destruiu a nossa família… eu não sei o que me deu.

-E precisava dizer aquilo tudo? – rebateu Day em um tom magoado. Certo que Evan tinha até uma razão palpável, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de dizer aquelas barbaridades para ele.

-Escuta! Me desculpe, mas você sabe que eu não sou um poço de calma e tranqüilidade Day! Você esperava o quê? Que eu sorrisse e desse os parabéns? Esqueça! Eu posso estar arrependido das besteiras que eu disse para você, mas ainda sim não mudo a minha opinião sobre o fato de que não acho o Yatcheslav bom o suficiente para você.

-Evan! Você não acha ninguém bom o suficiente para mim, ou para a Hannah. Essa sua mania de querer controlar as nossas vidas deu nisso, nessa briga, nessa confusão, no seu braço quebrado e esse hematoma no seu rosto!

-Eu não quero controlar a vida de vocês! Será que é pedir muito querer te proteger? Proteger a Hannah?

-Nos proteger de quê, Evan?

-Do mundo, Day! O mundo lá fora não é cor de rosa. Você mesmo teve um gostinho dele ontem.

-Evan! – Day riu, dando um aceno negativo com a cabeça. –Você não pode fazer isso. – falou calmamente como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.

-Por que não? – cruzou os braços petulante, desafiando o irmão a contrariá-lo.

-Como você espera que a gente aprenda a se defender do mundo se você não nos deixar experimentá-lo? – foi como um soco, mas mesmo assim teve o efeito desejado, entrando no cérebro de Evan e registrando lá dentro de maneira dolorosa.

-Argh! – jogou as mãos para o alto, derrotado. –Quando foi que você aprendeu a ser tão eloqüente? Certo, certo, faça o que bem entender, veja se eu me importo? – e deu de ombros de maneira infantil, dando as costas para Day que abriu um grande sorriso e correu até o irmão o esmagando em um abraço apertado.

-Muito obrigado Eve! – Evan grunhiu com o ridículo apelido de infância. Aquilo era apelido de mulher. –Eu te amo sabia irmão? – Day deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz mais velho, que rolou novamente os olhos, mas, internamente, estava vibrando por ter o seu irmãozinho de volta as boas com ele.

-Mas fique sabendo, - começou seriamente assim que Day afastou-se dele. –que eu não serei educado com aquele idiota do seu… namorado… - falou a palavra dolorosamente. -… e que arrancarei o fígado dele e darei para ele comer se ele um dia ousar te machucar. Não me interessa se você me atravessar pela parede com os seus poderes, eu o mato se ele te magoar. Estamos entendidos? – Day assentiu com um sorriso e Evan segurou firmemente nos ombros dele, o sacudindo. –Eu estou falando sério Maxwell! – o apanhador rapidamente engoliu o sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça e Evan deu um aceno postivo de agrado diante da concordância.

-Okay. – respondeu, escondendo um sorriso.

-Ah, já ia esquecendo. O motivo de eu ter ido te buscar na ala hospitalar é porque Dumbledore quer falar com você. – Day empalideceu.

-Sobre o quê?

-Não sei Day. Ele disse para encontrá-lo depois do café na sala dele. Mais nada. – deu de ombros, abrindo a porta do quarto para Day. –Melhor se apressar então. – Day assentiu com a cabeça, dando um último sorriso para o irmão e saindo do quarto, deixando Evan sozinho. O monitor caminhou até a sua cama, sentando-se pesadamente nela e olhando tudo ao seu redor. Gostava da sua vida, mas sentia que tinha algo faltando. Não, não era Angela. Apesar de não tê-la superado totalmente ele já conseguia seguir com a sua vida sem ter a ruiva martelando nos seus pensamentos. Para ele o que faltava era um rumo na vida. Estava se formando em Hogwarts em poucos meses e nem sabia o que ia fazer da vida, que profissão seguir. Tinha um bom conhecimento em DCAT e outras matérias, mas elas não o interessavam o suficiente para levá-lo a viver disso. Deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama macia e mirou o teto dela, cruzando os braços sobre os olhos. Poderia ir para o mundo trouxa, mas o que iria fazer lá? Que profissão seguiria? Que requisitos usaria para entrar em uma faculdade trouxa? Virou-se na cama, ficando de bruços e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Ir para uma faculdade trouxa não era má idéia. Não faria nada na área científica, pois não tinha nenhum conhecimento nas áreas exatas trouxas, mas poderia seguir uma carreira em humanas. Já que Day colocou de maneira tão eloqüente, já que ele gostava de controlar a tudo e a todos, poderia fazer algo como Administração ou derivados. É, era uma boa idéia.

Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando uma coruja pousou ao seu lado na cama, estendendo a pata para ele. Recolheu o curto pergaminho que estava na pata dela e a deixou ir embora janela afora. Desenrolou o bilhete e viu com surpresa a letra da sua mãe no papel.

_Encontre-me na beirada do lago durante o intervalo das aulas, preciso conversar algo importante com voc__ê_

_Amor, mamãe._

Deu de ombros, mesmo que estivesse extremamente curioso, e guardou o bilhete em um dos bolsos da sua calça, recolhendo a mochila e descendo as pressas para o café da manhã, pois já estava atrasado.

* * *

Soltou um suspiro desolado, olhando longamente a mulher que estava sentada na cadeira ao seu lado e que o ignorava veementemente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e apertou o apoio de braço da cadeira firmemente, deixando os dedos brancos diante da força que empregava. Isso era ridículo, totalmente ridículo. Eles estavam agindo como duas crianças que tinham discutido por causa de um doce.

-Dallas! – Harry chamou com a voz firme. Estava cansado da atitude da mulher. Ambos estavam dentro da sala de Dumbledore em Hogwarts, pois tinham recebido uma carta dele pela manhã bem cedo pedindo a presença deles novamente na escola. O diretor em si ainda não tinha aparecido na sala, com certeza deveria estar no salão principal junto com os outros professores tomando café da manhã. Por isso, era apenas o casal Potter dentro da sala e Harry estava determinado a resolver a briga que havia começado no dia anterior.

-O quê? – Dallas se virou com os olhos púrpuros de raiva por ter sido interrompida. Estava muito bem quieta no seu canto apreciando a… parede.

-Isso é ridículo, Dallas! Não temos mais idade para ficarmos agindo como crianças!

-Hunf! O torto falando mal do rasgado. Era você mesmo que ontem, nessa mesma sala, estava agindo como uma criança. – acusou, apontando um dedo em riste para ele.

-Você quer parar? – Harry rebateu de volta, segurando o dedo entre os seus maiores e mais fortes. –Primeiro que você não pode se exaltar…

-Exaltar? – Dallas ergueu-se da cadeira, trazendo o homem junto por causa das suas mãos atadas. –Do que diabos você está falando?

-Estou falando do nosso filho que você está carregando.

-Que consideração! – desdenhou, dando um sorriso torto. –Ontem você não estava pensando nele quando agiu daquela maneira idiota.

-Argh! – gritou o moreno já sem paciência, prendendo o pulso da mulher com força e a puxando de encontro a si. Dallas tropeçou nos saltos diante do puxão brusco e caiu diretamente nos braços de Harry, começando a se debater para poder soltar-se do abraço dele. –Você quer, por um momento, deixar de ser tão cabeça dura? E agora eu me pergunto, você está realmente de mau humor por causa de ontem ou isso são os seus hormônios que, eu devo lembrar, ficam enlouquecidos durante a gravidez?

-Não faz diferença Potter! E eu se fosse você me soltaria senão…

-Senão o quê? – Harry deu um sorriso escarninho. –Vai me bater? – provocou, pressionando o corpo dela contra o seu, envolvendo a cintura esguia com os seus braços fortes, e o sorriso sarcástico apenas aumentando em seus lábios.

-Me solta Potter, estou avisando… - ameaçou, debatendo-se ainda mais nos braços dele. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma longa e profunda gargalhada e Dallas sentiu um arrepio descer pela sua espinha.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, acha mesmo que me assusta? Acha mesmo que mete medo no menino-que-derrotou-Voldemort? – sussurrou rouco no ouvido dela, a prensando ainda mais contra o seu corpo. –Tente de novo. – provocou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela e deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço pálido.

-Harry… - Dallas gemeu, derretendo nos braços dele em questão de segundos.

-Iha! – um quadro na parede da sala de Dumbledore gritou. –Eu tinha uma égua que era tão arredia quanto essa menina, mas um carinho só e ela se derretia toda. – comentou o quadro, ganhando alguns murmúrios de aprovação dos companheiros e outros de desaprovação das companheiras.

-Harry… - murmurou, ignorando completamente o que o quadro tinha dito ao seu respeito. De um certo modo concordava com ele. Às vezes ela tinha esse lado de fera selvagem, quase indomável, quando ficava furiosa. Talvez fosse a sua parte animaga que provocava essas reações nela. -… nem sempre as nossas discussões podem terminar na cama.

-Claro que podem. Quer melhor lugar para se entrar em um consenso em algo? – murmurou contra os lábios dela, os capturando para um beijo, passando a língua sobre eles e os mordiscando levemente.

-_Mon__ ange_… - murmurou com o coração descompassado.

-Hum... francês. Adoro quando você fala francês quando estamos fazendo amor.

-_Vraiment__? Ainsi n'arrêtez pas_. – sussurrou e Harry sorriu, dando outro beijo avassalador na mulher.

-Vejo que vocês dois se entenderam. – disse uma voz divertida na porta da sala.

-Ew! Eu precisava ver os meus pais se agarrando? – outra voz, mas um pouco mais chocada. Harry e Dallas rapidamente se separaram, olhando com intensidade para os dois novos ocupantes da sala. Dumbledore caminhou calmamente até a sua cadeira, sentando-se nela com o usual brilho em seus olhos azuis intensificado a décima potência. Day entrou na sala e prontamente acomodou-se em uma cadeira entre os pais. Dallas e Harry, vendo que nada os livraria do embaraço de terem sido pegos em uma ardente reconciliação, sentaram-se em seus lugares.

-Fico agradecido que vocês tenham respondido ao meu chamado tão prontamente. – Dumbledore começou, o tom divertido de antes sumindo da sua voz. –O motivo de eu tê-los chamado aqui se refere ao jovem sr. Potter. – e mirou seus olhos azuis em Day, que se encolheu na sua cadeira temendo sobre o que o diretor poderia querer conversar com os seus pais. –Visto aos acontecimentos recentes envolvendo o sr. Potter, eu tenho uma proposta para vocês.

-Proposta? – Harry olhou desconfiado para o diretor logo após lembrar-se de algo. –Por que não me disse que Day era um mago? Nós fizemos testes em todos os nossos filhos quando eles nasceram, e o senhor não disse nada. – exigiu, conhecendo Dumbledore bem o suficiente para saber que ele era do tipo que guardaria uma coisa dessas para si até o último momento, até quando achasse necessário contar a parte mais interessada no assunto.

-Quando fizemos o teste Harry, ele não apresentou nenhum indício de ser um mago. Entretanto, quando ele entrou em Hogwarts… - deixou vagando no ar. -… o mantive sob constante vigilância para saber se deveria me preocupar com um despertar precoce dos seus poderes e algum possível descontrole. Quando ele conheceu o sr. Yatcheslav achei que seria bom ir revelando aos poucos a verdade para ele. – Day arregalou os olhos.

-Por isso que o Lex e eu achamos aquele diário na sala da Ordem. Era por isso que conseguíamos entrar lá sem sermos detectados por um professor. – atestou abismado. Então aquilo tudo havia sido armação do Dumbledore para ele descobrir que era um mago?

-Por que eu não estou surpreso com isso? – Harry rolou os olhos exasperado diante das artimanhas do diretor enquanto Dallas escondia uma risada. –Mas qual é a proposta?

-Parece que o jovem Day mostrou-se ser bastante poderoso, Harry. Diria que até mais poderoso que você. – Day pulou no assento e olhou com olhos largos e o rosto pálido para o seu pai. Mais poderoso do que o herói do mundo mágico Harry Potter? Sentia que ia desmaiar. Seu pai era a criatura mais poderosa que ele conhecia, junto com Dumbledore, como ele poderia ser mais forte do que os dois homens? Era chocante.

-Agora eu estou surpreso. – comentou Harry, olhando com interesse o seu filho como se tentasse detectar todo esse poder que Dumbledore estava falando.

-A questão é que, diferente de você, Day despertou esses poderes muito novo. O corpo dele não amadureceu o suficiente para comportar tamanho dom. Ele não tem treinamento completo em magia para controlá-lo e os anos de repressão ao próprio poder causou o que vimos no estádio de Quadribol, um descontrole total. Vou ser sincero com vocês, por um momento achei que o jovem Potter… - deixou novamente vagando no ar, mas Dallas e Harry sabiam o que o diretor queria dizer. Day esteve a um passo de ser engolfado pelas trevas. -… mas graças a Merlin isso não aconteceu. Parece que o jovem Day tem o seu ponto de equilíbrio. – atestou e Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia muito pouco sobre o ponto de equilibro dos magos. Na verdade tudo o que ele sabia sobre essa espécie de bruxo foi enfiado na sua cabeça por Hermione, já que ele se recusava a ler qualquer coisa sobre o assunto por pura preguiça. Mas ele sabia quem era o seu ponto de equilíbrio. Ao lado dos dois homens Potter, Dallas começou a rir.

-Ah… vamos ver se eu adivinho. Alexei é o ponto de equilíbrio do Day. – falou a mulher de maneira divertida e Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça.

-A questão é que Day vai precisar de educação apropriada, aprender sobre os seus poderes e sobre si mesmo, e isso não pode ser oferecido em Hogwarts. – os três Potter olharam surpresos para o professor. O que ele estava sugerindo? –Existe uma escola especializada no caso do Day, que treina jovens magos. – ao ver o olhar surpreso de Day o diretor acrescentou. –Sim Day, você não é o único no mundo, existe outros como você. Mas creio que na Inglaterra você deva ser o único mago.

-Uma escola de magos? Por que você nunca me falou dela? – Harry comentou com um muxoxo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e Alvo deu um sorriso.

-Porque quando você despertou você já era um homem adulto. Sua magia e o seu corpo já estavam amadurecidos o suficiente para você ter um controle do seu poder. Não vi necessidade de você ir para essa escola de magos. Sem contar que estávamos em guerra, precisávamos de você aqui. Mas o caso de Day é diferente.

-E onde fica essa escola? – perguntou Day, interrompendo o diretor que voltou os olhos brilhantes na direção do garoto.

-A _Escola Rottfound para Jovens Magos _fica na Groenlândia. – Day gemeu. Groenlândia? Além de ser longe era frio.

-Groenlândia? – Dallas protestou, provavelmente tendo os mesmos pensamentos que o filho.

-Se… se eu for, quanto tempo vou ter que ficar lá? – pensou incerto, não gostando muito da idéia de ter que largar tudo para trás para ir para uma ilha gelada.

-Isso você só vai saber quando chegar lá e for avaliado pelos professores. – respondeu Dumbledore bondosamente. O menino olhou para os pais como se procurasse um apoio, uma opinião, mas Harry e Dallas apenas sacudiram a cabeça em uma negativa, sabendo que de um modo isso precisava ser feito, que era o melhor para ele.

-Eu sinto muito filho, - Harry depositou uma mão no ombro do garoto. – mas essa decisão tem que ser somente sua. Mas seja qual for saiba que te apoiamos. – Day suspirou isso não tinha sido de ajuda nenhuma.

-Groenlândia? – repetiu pensativo.

-Groenlândia. – inteiraram Harry e Dallas.

* * *

-O QUÊ! – Day enrijeceu quando ouviu o grito e recuou alguns passos ao ver orbes âmbares o mirarem furiosos. Soltou um suspiro pesado e deixou o corpo cair no chão duro de pedra da antiga sala da Ordem. Tinha acabado de contar a Alexei sobre a proposta de Dumbledore e, pelo grito, já poderia se adivinhar que ele não tinha gostado nada da idéia.

-Eu achei… interessante. – comentou dando de ombros, olhando displicente alguns itens da sala. –Acho que seria uma grande vantagem para mim…

-Vantagem? Você ficar isolado numa ilha lá no norte do mundo por não sei quantos anos! Eu não vejo vantagem alguma nisso! – esbravejou o sonserino possesso. Tinha acabado de ganhar o amor de Day e o perderia para uma escola em algum buraco do planeta? Inconcebível.

-Lex... você não está sendo razoável. – começou o menino com o seu sempre presente tom apaziguador. –Eu pensei muito sobre isso, pensei mesmo, e acho que é uma boa. Por mais que eu tenha concordado que não me importaria mais com o que as pessoas dessa escola pensam sobre mim, ainda sim, agora, me sinto um peixe fora d'água. Quero dizer, essas paredes ainda são o meu lar, mas as pessoas há muito tempo deixaram de ser a minha segunda família. Sei que com o tempo elas irão parar de me olhar estranho, mas, mesmo assim, a tensão ainda vai estar lá. Acho que preciso de um tempo longe disso.

-E quanto a mim? O que eu faço nesse meio tempo? Fico aqui sentado como uma dama da corte esperando que o seu cavaleiro volte da guerra? – Day riu com a analogia, mas rapidamente engoliu a gargalhada quando viu que a expressão do sonserino não era para brincadeiras.

-Eu iria sugerir que você fosse comigo… - começou, mas foi interrompido por um grunhido do russo.

-Creio que isso não é uma opção. Primeiro por causa do berrador que eu recebi essa manhã no café. – o grifinório enrijeceu novamente. Tinha ouvido os colegas comentarem sobre a famigerada cena do berrador. O pai de Alexei tinha deixado claro para a escola inteira sobre o quanto estava desapontado pelas escolhas do filho. Porém, ele não tinha soado muito agressivo. Alexei disse que o sr. Kolya estava mais era em um estado de fúria chocante por descobrir a orientação do filho e quem era o namorado dele, mas que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria superar isso. –Segundo que a minha família jamais me deixaria largar os estudos para ir com você. Porque eu presumo que nesse fim de mundo só deve ter essa escola de magia para magos e, se você não notou ainda, eu não sou um mago. – terminou sarcástico, sentando-se também no chão de frente para Day que deixou o seu corpo cair sobre a pedra fria de modo exasperado, cobrindo os olhos com um braço.

-Certo, eu não pensei nisso. Não quero que você largue nada por minha causa.

-Que coisa típica grifinória… não pensar. – comentou com mais veneno e Day tirou o braço de sobre a cabeça, olhando Alexei por sob as pálpebras e entre os cílios negros. Ele estava mais ácido que o normal.

-Escuta… - levantou-se rapidamente, se apoiando no chão com as palmas das mãos. -… essa separação também não me agrada, pensa que eu também gosto da idéia de deixar o meu namorado, amigos e família para trás? Não, não gosto!

-Então por que você vai? – rebateu espertamente, cruzando os braços sobre a camisa branca do uniforme que estava desalinhada.

-Porque é o melhor para mim.

-Quem disse isso? Seus pais? Dumblediota? – caçoou com uma carranca feia na face e Day torceu o nariz diante da ofensa deliberada do rapaz contra o diretor.

-Eu disse isso, Alexei! Eu estou dizendo que isso é o melhor para mim! É minha decisão, minha escolha! Apenas me deram as opções e eu escolhi o que queria e eu vou para a Escola Rottfound dentro de uma semana! – Alexei arregalou os olhos e levantou-se bruscamente, quase soltando fogo pelas orelhas. Uma semana? Era muito pouco tempo. Tudo foi muito pouco tempo. Ele passou dois anos desejando e amando Day, o teve por alguns meses e em uma semana o perderia. Não poderia suportar isso, pensar nisso fazia o seu coração doer e ele não iria deixar ninguém enfraquecê-lo dessa maneira, nem mesmo o Day.

-Ótimo então. – disse com uma voz contida e rouca, as mãos apertadas firmemente em um punho e os dedos quase ficando brancos. –ÓTIMO! – gritou, recolhendo com certa violência sua bolsa, suéter e gravata que estavam espalhados pela sala. –Espero que faça uma boa viagem e congele naquele fim de mundo. – desdenhou venenoso e saiu da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si. Day rapidamente ergueu-se e seguiu o namorado furioso, abrindo a porta e gritando o nome dele, o fazendo parar no meio do corredor.

-Isto é ridículo Alexei! Eu não estou desmanchando o namoro nem nada do gênero, estou apenas dizendo que vamos ficar longe por um tempo. Pare de agir como criança! - gritou a uma boa distância do outro. Alexei não parava para pensar que também doía para ele essa separação? Mas era para o bem deles dois. E ele acreditava que nesses poucos meses eles tinham construído um relacionamento forte o suficiente para sobreviver a essa adversidade.

-Mas é como se fosse Potter. – Day tremeu diante do tom frio dele e de como o nome Potter soou como uma coisa azeda que tinha tocado os lábios do sonserino. –Você finalmente saiu do casulo e está começando a bater as asas para poder ver o mundo.

-Graças a você…

-Isso mesmo. Graças a mim, que bom que você se sente agradecido. – falou sarcástico, mas logo depois a sua voz suavizou um pouco. –Sabe como eu me sinto? Como um professor que vê um talentoso pupilo aflorar e depois se vê o perdendo para o mundo. A diferença é que eu amo esse meu pupilo. E como é que eu fico? Você estará lá fora se descobrindo, se desvendando e eu ficarei aqui, seguindo a vida de sempre. Quem me garante que quando você se formar você realmente irá voltar para mim?

-Lex… eu volto. Eu juro que eu volto… - deu passos largos em direção ao rapaz, colocando ambas as mãos no rosto dele. Alexei soltou o ar longamente por entre os dentes, dando um sorriso triste e beijando a palma de uma das mãos de Day em seu rosto. -… eu te amo, por isso eu volto.

-Não, não volta. – murmurou o sonserino, afastando um passo dele. –Tenha uma boa viagem Potter. – e foi recuando até que, quando deu por si, estava correndo pelos corredores, descendo apressadamente as escadas, trombando e passando por pessoas. Nem ouviu quando Hannah gritou o seu nome, ou viu quando passou pela entrada da Sonserina. Só soube que quando deu por si já estava em seu dormitório, deitado de bruços em sua cama e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Não iria chorar. A última vez que chorou foi quando tinha sete anos. Depois disso nunca mais chorou e não iria chorar. Ficou repetindo essa mantra em sua mente até adormecer, mal notando que o seu rosto estava trilhado por lágrimas.

No corredor da Ordem da Fênix, Day ainda estava parado, olhando para o ponto onde Alexei estivera há minutos atrás. Apertou as mãos firmemente, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Não seria assim. Ele provaria para Alexei que não precisava ser assim e o russo veria que quando seus estudos acabassem ele estaria de volta à Inglaterra, de volta aos braços dele.

* * *

-Mãe? – Evan chamou assim que se aproximou do lago de Hogwarts e viu a figura de Dallas parada na beirada dele, olhando longamente para as águas com um olhar perdido. Parecia que tinha sido ontem quando ela cruzou aqueles portões, surpresa e assustada, para o seu primeiro ano na escola com Patrick ao seu lado tagarelando sem parar, falando sobre o castelo e as aulas e tudo mais que conseguia dizer em uma inspirada de ar. Soltou um suspiro. Como ele seria se ainda estivesse vivo? Às vezes sentia falta dele, Patrie tinha sido o seu primeiro amigo de verdade, aquele que sempre a apoiou e esteve ao seu lado. Ocasionalmente visitava a família dele, foi até no casamento da jovem Emma, a menina que ele deu a vida para salvar. Mas, mesmo assim, algumas vezes seus pensamentos divagavam e ela sempre se perguntava: e _se_ ele estivesse vivo como seria a sua vida?

-Evan. – a mulher sorriu para o filho, dando um rápido abraço nele. –Você cresceu mais desde a última vez que eu te vi. – murmurou, passando a mão pelo rosto e cabelo do rapaz.

-Mãe, tem algum motivo para a senhora ter me chamado aqui? – Dallas segurou na mão de Evan, o puxando para um banco que tinha próximo a margem do lago, fazendo ele se sentar nele, sentando-se ao lado dele logo depois.

-Sim… eu queria saber meu filho o que você pretende fazer depois que se formar. – perguntou sem rodeios e Evan remexeu-se no banco. Era sobre isso que ele estava pensando assim que recebeu a mensagem dela pela manhã.

-Eu não sei mãe.

-Nada passou pela sua mente? Nada mesmo? – insistiu, olhando firmemente no rosto do jovem. Evan mordeu o lábio inferior, piscando os olhos azuis intensamente por detrás das lentes dos óculos. Tivera algumas idéias, mas não tinha certeza se elas eram realmente boas.

-Eu estava pensando em seguir alguma carreira trouxa. Não vejo nada no mundo bruxo que me agrade. Quero dizer, por um tempo achei interessante a carreira de auror… mas depois percebi que esse não era o meu ramo. Sem contar que eu não tenho paciência para poções e cura.

-E que carreira trouxa você está pretendendo seguir? – perguntou e Evan soltou uma risada.

-Bem, já que Day me iluminou dizendo que eu era um maníaco super protetor, precavido e perfeccionista que adorava administrar a vida dos outros… eu achei que Administração seria um ramo interessante. Sem contar que eu sempre gostei de cálculos, e Runas Antigas sempre foi a minha matéria favorita, assim como Astronomia. – Dallas apenas assentiu com a cabeça diante do que o filho estava falando. Interessante, o destino estava mais ajudando do a atrapalhando nessa decisão.

-Evan, eu tenho uma proposta para você. Mas antes de dizê-la eu tenho que alertá-lo, não vai ser algo fácil, não mesmo, e você tem que ter absoluta certeza do que quer antes de me dar à resposta. – falou seriamente e o garoto fez uma careta.

-Cruzes mãe, do jeito que você fala parece até que está me oferecendo um emprego de grande porte. Presidente de uma companhia ou algo assim. – gracejou com um meio sorriso.

-E estou. – retrucou a mulher e Evan recuou na cadeira como se tivesse levado um balaço no meio do estômago. Do que diabos a sua mãe estava falando? Uma proposta de emprego para ele? Onde, como, quando?

-Eu conversei com a minha avó… - o menino rapidamente fez uma careta, mas Dallas o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. -… Eu sei no que você está pensando, eu sei o que você acha da sra. Winford pelo que você viu naquele incidente da penseira, mas fique sabendo que nós duas acertamos as nossas diferenças e eu disse claramente para ela que não estou capacitada para administrar os negócios da família, mas também disse que conheço alguém bom para o cargo. – e o mirou fixamente, fazendo o garoto recuar mais ainda diante do susto que a compreensão daquelas palavras causou.

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira, não é? Eu não entendo nada de negócios trouxas. Nada mesmo.

-Mas vai aprender. Você não vai se formar em Hogwarts e ser jogado direto na administração das empresas. Você vai para a faculdade, o meu pai vai te explicar e ensinar tudo o que você precisar saber e, com o tempo, você vai ser deixado por sua conta e se tornar o novo presidente das Empresas Winford. Você mesmo me disse que adora Runas e Astronomia. E a matemática básica dessas matérias é a mesma usada pelos trouxas. E você tem pulso firme Evan, não cede fácil a pressão e sabe liderar. O perfil perfeito para este cargo. – o moreno estava em choque, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. A sua própria mãe estava sugerindo que ele assumisse uma posição que ela mesma recusou dentro da sua antiga família?

-Mãe… a senhora bebeu ou algo do gênero? Não faz nem alguns dias que eu mesmo te vi lançando olhares mortíferos a sra. Winford e dizendo veemente que não aceitaria nada vindo dela, e agora está me propondo isso!

-Evan, eu não estava errada quando disse que a minha avó só se aproximou de mim porque queria alguém para assumir as rédeas da família. Mas eu deixei bem claro para ela que não era mais apta para esse cargo. Não sou mais uma adolescente ou uma mulher jovem. Já criei raízes no mundo bruxo que são difíceis de cortar. Não conseguiria dividir novamente a minha vida ao meio, _me_ dividir ao meio dessa maneira. Ser o presidente das empresas Winford, ser um Winford requer muito mais que habilidade nos negócios. Requer habilidades sociais e políticas as quais eu não possuo mais. Não tenho mais disposição para ficar indo e vindo nos dois mundos. Mas você meu filho, você é diferente. Você é jovem, você se adapta fácil às mudanças, você é inteligente, é tudo o que os Winford precisam.

-Mas eu não sou um Winford, eu sou um Potter. – Dallas deu um meio sorriso, segurando as mãos do filho entre as suas.

-Era o que eu sempre me dizia durante esses meses desde que Amélia retornou a minha vida. Eu não sou mais uma Winford, agora eu sou uma Potter. Mas… - ela soltou uma risada. -… quer saber de um segredo? – Evan assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. -… na minha certidão de casamento está escrito claramente:_ Dallas Geraldine Winford Potter_. Eu só nunca mais assinei o Winford, mas ele está lá. Ou você nunca se questionou o que significava aquele W abreviado na sua certidão de nascimento? – Evan arregalou os olhos. O W era de Winford? Ele pensava que era algum nome do meio. Se bem que seria estranho ele ter dois nomes do meio, mas nunca se importou com isso mesmo. –Eu só percebi de uma maneira dura que a gente nem sempre pode fugir do que a gente realmente é. Eu larguei tudo para trás há anos atrás, mas isso não diminui o que eu sou. Descobri que vir para o mundo bruxo não mudou o que eu sou, apenas acrescentou algo mais a minha pessoa. Descobri que, apesar de tudo, tenho orgulho do nome que carrego. Porém, a única diferença é que eu não tenho a mesma paixão que a minha avó. Não sou tão apegada assim a uma tradição centenária que significa o nome Winford, apenas isso.

-E você espera que eu seja algo que você rejeitou por todos esses anos? – perguntou com os olhos estreitos e brilhantes e com os lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina.

-Não! – Dallas rapidamente o corrigiu. –Eu espero que você seja o que desejar ser. Eu lhe disse antes de começar essa conversa Evan, de que eu não estava te impondo nada, estava te dando uma escolha. Diferente de mim, você está tendo uma escolha. Você não vai ser menos Potter se resolver ir para o mundo trouxa administrar um legado que não é apenas seu, mas dos seus irmãos e dos seus futuros filhos. E lembre-se que um sobrenome pode pesar muito, mas o que vale é a pessoa que você realmente é. Você com certeza deve ter aprendido isso de acordo com os anos, não é mesmo, com os amigos que fez. Afinal, você teve que escolher entre aqueles que queriam ser seus amigos porque você é um Potter e entre aqueles que queriam ser seus amigos porque você é o Evan.

-Eu… - murmurou incerto, soltando as suas mãos de entre as delas e erguendo-se da cadeira, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro no banco de areia que tinha na margem do lago. Uma escolha, ela dizia. Se ele escolhesse, iria para o mundo trouxa e se tornaria o presidente de uma empresa altamente conceituada, sempre sendo foco da mídia e da alta sociedade. Se ficasse no mundo bruxo ainda sim seria olhado pelas pessoas, mas como o "filho do famoso Harry Potter". Parou e ponderou um pouco com a ironia. Certo que a sua infância e adolescência foram totalmente diferentes da sua mãe. A sua família nunca lhe cobrou nada, nunca lhe exigiu nada, apenas queria que ele fosse ele mesmo. Porém a comunidade bruxa era diferente, sempre olhava para os filhos do famoso Potter como exemplo para os seus filhos, sempre criando expectativas sobre eles. Interessante, estava começando a fazer o caminho inverso que Dallas. Mas, diferente da mulher, ele não estava largando nada, fugindo de nada, apenas queria saber como seria se ele conseguisse as coisas por mérito próprio e a admiração das pessoas por seus próprios feitos. E essa parecia ser uma oportunidade interessante e não doeria tentar. Afinal, foi como a mãe dele disse, estava cuidando de um legado que não era só dele, mas sim de seus irmãos. Soltou um longo suspiro e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando com interesse a lula nadar suavemente sobre a superfície do lago. Depois de pelo menos dez minutos voltou-se para a mãe.

-Sim. – declarou e Dallas piscou os olhos querendo que ele elaborasse mais aquela frase. –Diga ao vovô que eu aceito. – a mulher sorriu um pouco. –Mas diga a sra. Winford que eu só prestarei contas ao meu avô. Que é para ela não se meter e que se ela tentar em algum momento controlar meus passos ou decisões eu a mando para o inferno. Se ela quer um presidente para as empresas da família ela vai ter, e eu não aceitarei palpites de quem está de fora, e principalmente não aceitarei palpites dela. – Dallas riu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça já pensando nas possibilidades. Certo que ainda estava temerosa por jogar Evan na jaula dos leões, mas ele era um leão por si só e tão perigoso quanto os outros. E, com certeza, se Amélia tentasse alguma coisa contra ele seria mordida dolorosamente, disso não duvidava.

-Bem, eu avisarei a ela, com certeza. – disse erguendo-se do banco e ajeitando a sua saia displicentemente.

-Er… mãe? O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? Veio só para me dizer isso? – perguntou curioso e viu Dallas franzir as sobrancelhas e morder o lábio inferior.

-Na verdade não, seu pai e eu viemos falar com o diretor sobre o Day.

-Day? O que tem o Day? – perguntou subitamente preocupado. –Ele não vai ser expulso por aquilo que aconteceu, vai? Não é justo, eu vou falar com o Dumbledore que não foi culpa do Day, aqueles idiotas é que não tinham… - começou mas bruscamente foi interrompido por Dallas.

-Pelo jeito que você está defendendo o seu irmão acredito que vocês fizeram as pazes, estou certa? – Evan deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. –Bom. Não queria vocês dois brigados quando o seu irmão fosse embora.

-Embora? Embora para onde? Ele realmente foi expulso? – continuou o rapaz já ficando vermelho de raiva. Isso era injusto, não tinha sido culpa do Day o que tinha acontecido no estádio de Quadribol no dia do jogo.

-Ele não foi expulso. Acontece que parece que Day é como o seu pai, Evan. E como ainda não tem controle dos seus poderes Dumbledore sugeriu que ele fosse para uma escola especializada no caso dele, uma escola de Magos na Groenlândia.

-Groenlândia? – disse estupefato, recuando um passo e quase tropeçando nos pés.

-Não faça essa cara, não estou tão feliz assim com a proposta, mas a decisão é do Day e a gente tem que acatar.

-Mas a Groenlândia? – repetiu abobado e Dallas riu um pouco, afagando os cabelos negros do rapaz.

-Não fique assim, seu precioso irmãozinho vai voltar são e salvo e, com certeza, bem melhor do que antes. – riu mais ainda, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e caminhando em direção aos portões da escola. Há essa hora Harry já deveria estar impaciente esperando por ela em Hogsmeade.

* * *

Os dias haviam se passado de maneira estranha e sombria em Hogwarts. Primeiro porque metade da escola estava de muito mau humor por causa dos pontos perdidos pelas casas e pelas detenções severas que os professores estavam passando. Segundo porque sempre que os curiosos davam relances ao casal mais comentado do momento, viam que um clima estranho rodeava os dois. Alexei não tinha sido visto perto de Day por dias. E, terceiro, era porque o Profeta Diário fez questão de contar a todo o mundo bruxo sobre a atual situação de um dos herdeiros do Potter e conseqüentemente o jornal estava sendo processado por causa de algumas frases ofensivas que foi publicado nele. Na verdade, Rita Skeeter estava sendo processada por algumas frases ofensivas e algumas mentiras que tinha criado sobre o garoto. Afinal, Harry Potter não gostou nada de abrir o jornal e ver o que tinham escrito sobre o seu filho na primeira página. Mais um motivo para todos estarem andando na linha já que os poderes de Day foram herdados do pai e, se um filho não treinado poderia ser perigoso, imagina um pai treinado e extremamente furioso? Pobre Skeeter era o que alguns pensavam.

Na mesa da Sonserina Hannah parecia estar sumindo na sua cadeira de tanto que se encolhia, lançando vez ou outra olhares para a mesa da Grifinória. Como toda boa fofoca, a notícia havia corrido como rastilho de pólvora pela escola. Já era de conhecimento geral que o jovem Potter estava indo embora para receber "educação adequada diante do seu caso", segundo os professores. E Hannah era a que estava gostando menos da idéia de ver o seu gêmeo partir. Claro que sendo vencida por Alexei, que gostava menos ainda da idéia de ver o namorado ir embora, mas morreria antes de admitir tal fraqueza.

-Ah, pelo amor de Merlin! – Catharine rolou os olhos exasperada. –Ele não está a um passo da morte Hannie, apenas vai estudar em outro lugar. – cutucou a garota que ergueu os olhos verdes para mirar os negros da amiga, ainda desconsolada.

-Mas eu vou sentir falta do meu carneirinho. – murmurou num muxoxo e a menina Snape riu.

-Olha, acho que ele já perdeu esse título faz tempos. – caçoou e Hannah lançou um olhar mortal para a amiga. O incidente no campo de Quadribol era algo que não era mais comentado por ninguém, quase como se fosse uma lei. Ninguém queria saber o quão pior uma detenção com Filch poderia ficar se os professores descobrissem alunos comentando sobre o caso.

Na mesa da Grifinória Day lançou um longo olhar para a mesa da Sonserina para ver se conseguia chamar a atenção de um certo alguém, mas, como nas outras vezes, Alexei o ignorava veementemente. Soltou um ruidoso resmungo, jogando o garfo de maneira violenta contra o prato e atraindo a atenção de alguns alunos que estavam sentados a sua volta. Rory ergueu os olhos do livro que lia e franziu as sobrancelhas loiras para ele enquanto Evan apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos e mirava o irmão intensamente, esperando que ele desabafasse.

-Isso é totalmente ridículo. – falou entre dentes e Evan rolou os olhos, voltando a sua atenção à comida. Não gostava muito de ouvir sobre a relação de Day com Yatcheslav, mesmo que agora tolerasse o sonserino. Deixava essas coisas a encargo de Rory, de quem ele tinha se aproximado consideravelmente desde a sua briga com o irmão. –Eu parto amanhã e durante essa semana ele não dirigiu uma palavra para mim, nem mesmo um olhar. Isso está me enervando. Ele age como se eu tivesse terminado o namoro ou o traído.

-Talvez ele realmente se sinta traído. – comentou Rowena de maneira displicente, voltando o seu olhar para o livro que lia. –Quando vocês finalmente se acertam você diz para ele que vai embora. Se para nós que somos os seus amigos está difícil de aceitar a perda, imagina para ele?

-Vocês falam como se eu estivesse morrendo. Eu vou voltar, sabia? Não vou ficar lá para sempre!

-Day… - a loira deu um longo e sofrido suspiro. Talvez o garoto não estivesse vendo o verdadeiro _x_ da questão. -… ser um mago pode ser uma maldição ou uma benção. Todo mago tem em seu interior uma sede oculta por conhecimento ou poder, isso depende do curso que ele tomar na vida. Se ele seguir a linha da luz se tornará uma criatura sedenta por conhecimento, se seguir à linha das trevas será alguém sedento por poder. Talvez seja isso que ele tema e que todos nós temamos. Que quando você termine esse curso você queira mais. Você se libertou das correntes que criou para você e nada garante ao Yatcheslav que você queira ser _acorrentado_ novamente agora que está livre. – o menino piscou os olhos violetas, tentando compreender o que a amiga tinha acabado de falar. Evan rolou os olhos frustrado e resolveu esclarecer mais as coisas para o irmão.

-Seguinte pirralho! O que ela está querendo dizer é que o arrogante do Yatcheslav é idiota o suficiente para não admitir que está inseguro. Você está indo para um outro lugar e vai conhecer pessoas novas e pode haver a probabilidade de conhecer um outro cara no caminho e dar um pé na bunda dele. É por isso que ele está agindo assim. Ele prefere se fechar dentro de si mesmo e te ignorar, do que se expor demais e correr o risco de ser ferido por você. – Day brigaria com Evan pelas escolhas das palavras que ele usou ao se referir ao seu namorado se o irmão não estivesse absolutamente certo. Porém, havia uma coisa que ninguém sabia, nem mesmo o Alexei. Ele jamais largaria o russo, mesmo que quisesse. Porque se isso acontecesse, Day estaria perdido. Afinal, cada mago precisava do seu equilíbrio.

-Mas ele é meu… - começou, mas calou-se rapidamente. Era inútil, conhecia Lex bem o suficiente para saber que nada do que ele dissesse iria convencer a cabeça dura dele de que ele não seria trocado por outro, de que ele voltaria para os braços do sonserino quando tudo terminasse. Que no final tudo daria certo.

O dia passou lentamente para Day como se o relógio estivesse andando para trás. Cada vez que ele saía de uma sala de aula para ir para a próxima parecia sentir os seus passos ficarem mais lentos e os seus olhos percorriam os corredores como se os vissem pela primeira vez. E a cada minuto que passava borboletas pareciam voar descontroladas dentro da sua barriga e o medo surgia em seu ser. As paredes de pedras de Hogwarts sempre foram o seu lar longe do lar e agora estava deixando os dois para trás e isso ao mesmo o assustava e o excitava. Parou em frente a uma estante e mirou os troféus que estavam nela. Sorriu ao ver dois troféus de Quadribol lá, dois da Grifinória, um mais antigo com o nome do seu avô gravado e um mais recente com o nome do seu pai. Mas, ao que parecia, ele não teria um troféu com o seu nome ao lado dos outros. Ia sentir falta de Hogwarts, das suas torres, da sua sala comunal, das vezes que escapava a noite para poder se encontrar com Alexei. Achava que até sentiria falta das enfadonhas aulas de História da Magia. Recostou-se na parede e deslizou por ela até o chão, abraçando os joelhos. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos violetas e o garoto fungou. Já estava com saudades de casa e ainda nem tinha ido embora.

-Hei? – alguém o chamou e uma figura ajoelhou-se na sua frente. Day ergueu os olhos para encontrar-se com os olhos claros de Sirius que sorria para ele. –O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar indo para a aula? – perguntou o animago e Day deu de ombros. De repente não tinha disposição para assistir mais nenhuma aula. –Eita garoto, por que está chorando? – perguntou o homem, secando com as pontas dos dedos as lágrimas do seu neto postiço.

-Eu vou sentir falta daqui, Almofadinhas. – murmurou com uma voz mínima.

-Todo mundo sente falta de Hogwarts, garoto. Afinal, apesar de tudo, nossos melhores anos de vida são dentro dessas paredes. Mas com certeza você volta. Hogwarts parece ter o dom de sempre trazer de volta para ela os seus filhos queridos.

-Eu esperava levar boas lembranças daqui quando partisse, mas os últimos dias não foram muito felizes.

-Eu soube. Soube da sua briga com o menino Yatcheslav. Não fique assim Max, ele supera.

-Quando? Quando eu já estiver na Groenlândia longe dele? Não queria ir embora chateado com ninguém. Quando eu finalmente me acerto com o meu irmão meu namorado resolve me dar um passa fora. Que sorte eu tenho hum? Meu pai passou por isso quando tinha a minha idade? Ser mago não é fácil. – resmungou de maneira infantil, fazendo um beicinho, e Sirius riu.

-Ah o primeiro amor… - começou mais foi interrompido por um olhar extremamente sério de Day.

-Único amor. Essa coisa de primeiro da à conotação de que virão outros. Mas não virão outros. Alexei é e sempre será o único homem que eu vou amar. – Sirius piscou surpreso diante da seriedade na voz de um menino tão novo.

-Tem certeza disso, Max? Quando somos jovens sempre achamos que vamos amar uma pessoa para sempre, mas…

-Minha mãe se apaixonou por meu pai quando tinha onze anos e isso continuou até hoje. O mesmo valeu para o meu pai. Eu tenho certeza que ele se apaixonou por minha mãe quando a viu, só levou mais tempo para admitir.

-Como você sabe disso? – perguntou curioso e Day deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei, eu apenas sei.

-Se você tem tanta certeza então se anime. Porque se o seu destino está traçado para ser igual ao dos seus pais, eu tenho certeza que o Yatcheslav vai te esperar, assim como a Dallas esperou por Harry. – ergueu-se, estendendo uma mão para Day que a aceitou e deixou-se ser puxado do chão.

-Espero que você esteja certo. – murmurou o garoto, sendo rapidamente puxado para um abraço apertado de Sirius.

-E quando é que o grande Almofadinhas não está certo? – riu maroto, passando um braço sobre os ombros do garoto e o acompanhando para a próxima aula.


	18. Porque você me amou

Uma névoa densa cobria o lago de Hogwarts enquanto o sol nascia por detrás das montanhas começando a iluminar o terreno da escola. Na janela de uma das torres do castelo um rapaz estava sentado, observando o nascer do sol naquela manhã fria, não tendo conseguido pregar os olhos direito a noite inteira. Ficou perdido em pensamentos e observando o nascer do sol até que os seus companheiros de quarto começaram a se remexer nas camas, indicando que começariam mais um dia de aulas.

Day desceu do parapeito da janela, caminhando lentamente até a sua cômoda e retirando dela as roupas que usaria para o dia. Caminhou até o banheiro e depois de um banho rápido vestiu-se com suas simples roupas trouxas. Estava prestes a jogar a capa da Grifinória por sobre o ombro quando se lembrou que, a partir de hoje, não fazia mais parte daquela casa. Abriu o malão e largou a capa dentro dele junto com o seu pijama. Alguns companheiros de quarto começaram a abrir os olhos e observar a figura do garoto parado no centro do dormitório, olhando tudo a sua volta como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

-Hei! – uma mão pousou no ombro do jovem apanhador e Day piscou os olhos violetas, os mirando na face sonolenta de Rick, um dos seus companheiros. –Não faça essa cara. Aposto que você volta cara, e nos formaremos juntos. – sorriu encorajador e Day quase recuou um passo, chocado. Até outro dia os seus colegas de quarto estavam hesitando em se aproximar dele, muito temerosos por causa do incidente no jogo. Olhou a sua volta e viu que os outros meninos davam acenos positivos com a cabeça, dizendo que concordavam com o que Rick estava dizendo.

-Pensei que vocês não estivessem falando comigo por eu ser… esquisito. – retrucou desgostoso e alguns deram um sorriso maroto para o menino Potter.

-Bem… ficamos chocados claro, diante da descoberta. Nos sentimos traídos por ser um sonserino, ficamos com medo do que aconteceu no campo de Quadribol, mas você ainda é o Day. Nosso amigo, aquele que sempre nos livrou da encrenca, nosso pequeno líder. – disse Rick sorrindo. –Não conseguimos ficar de mal com você por muito tempo. Pensamos até em te dar uma festa de despedida…

-Mas uma festa de despedida geralmente diz que a pessoa vai embora para não voltar, e você vai voltar. – terminou Roger, irmão gêmeo de Rick. Day abriu um sorriso vagarosamente e puxou Rick para um abraço apertado. Agora sim ficaria mais difícil ir embora, mas ele sabia que era preciso, era algo que ele queria e precisava fazer.

-Menos drama garoto! – riu Rick. –Agora se você esperar pela gente a gente te acompanha até o hall para nos despedir. – o apanhador deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça e num piscar de olhos o dormitório virou uma zona, com garotos correndo para se aprontarem para acompanhar Day em sua partida.

Vinte minutos depois os cinco meninos do quarto ano da Grifinória passavam pelos corredores e desciam as escadas conversando a altas vozes, todos sorridentes e relembrando histórias de seus quatro anos em Hogwarts, prometendo escrever periodicamente para Day e vice-versa e contar todas as novidades.

-Ah, sr. Potter, que bom ter a sua presença nessa adorável manhã. – os meninos pararam quando ouviram a voz do diretor e Day virou-se para ver o grande número de pessoas que estavam a sua espera. Seus pais, seus irmãos, alguns amigos e professores. Até Clarisse estava ali para despedir-se dele. Sorriu abertamente ao ver a madrinha. –Podemos ir? – Dumbledore indicou as grandes portas de entrada de onde Day podia ver uma carruagem parada a sua espera, com certeza para levá-lo a estação do expresso Intercontinental. Com uma última olhada para os seus amigos, o menino deu um sorriso, vendo que as escadas estavam começando a apinhar de gente para ver a sua partida. Mas quem ele queria ver não estava entre as pessoas curiosas. Rapidamente seu sorriso sumiu e um suspiro passou por entre os seus lábios. Dando as costas para os habitantes de Hogwarts ele ganhou os jardins em direção a carruagem.

Enquanto Sirius e Harry guardavam os pertences de Day na carruagem, esse se despedia das pessoas, ainda sob os olhares atentos dos alunos de Hogwarts. Muitos estudantes prenderam a respiração quando viram o menino abraçar o professor Snape fortemente e esse retribuir o abraço. Depois de Snape veio Clarisse e então, quando deu por si, Day estava envolvido em um abraço grupal que continha Evan, Hannah, Catharine e Rory.

-Se cuida irmãozinho. – murmurou Evan, afagando os cabelos do menino mais novo.

-É, e vê se escreve. – Hannah socou afetuosamente o braço dele e o grifinório riu.

-E tome cuidado com a mão boba do Ethan. – rebateu o menino e a gêmea corou de vergonha enquanto Evan corava de raiva.

-Que história é essa de mão boba? – exigiu o Potter mais velho e Rory e Catharine riram. Novamente Day lançou um olhar para a escola, vendo alunos em suas janelas e portas, mas não vendo quem queria.

-Eu acho que ele não vem Max. – murmurou Rowena, passando um braço sobre os ombros do melhor amigo.

-Eu não esperava menos dele. – retrucou e voltou-se para a carruagem, onde os seus pais esperavam para acompanhá-lo até a estação. Frustrado, começou a caminhar a passos lentos pela grama, deixando o grupo de amigos para trás. Quando chegou à porta da carruagem ainda deu mais uma última olhada para a escola antes de começar a subir nela.

-ESPERA! – o grito ecoou pelos jardins e Day olhou por cima do ombro, ainda pendurado na porta da carruagem. Alunos eram empurrados enquanto uma pessoa visivelmente tentava abrir caminho para sair do castelo. –ESPERA! – a figura de Alexei surgiu entre a massa de estudantes e rapidamente ele chegou aos jardins, correndo em direção ao grupo que se despedia do jovem mago.

-Lex? – perguntou Day incrédulo, virando-se completamente e segurando-se na porta da carruagem para não cair. Alexei parou em frente a ele, apoiando-se nos joelhos para poder recuperar o ar. Havia ficado a noite inteira acordado ponderando sobre os últimos acontecimentos e a única conclusão que ele chegou era que ele, Alexei, era um idiota por deixar Day partir assim. O garoto era seu e não o perderia para uma maldita ilha congelada. Descobriu que para Day voltar ele tinha que dar um motivo para o menino e não ficar sentado com o seu orgulho esperando que o mundo girasse de acordo com a sua vontade.

-Max! – ofegou, erguendo-se e mirando seus olhos âmbares nos violetas do rapaz que desceu da carruagem para ficar de pé em frente a ele.

-Veio se despedir de mim? – perguntou esperançoso e Alexei deu de ombros.

-Mais ou menos. Ainda não gosto da idéia de você ir embora, não gosto mesmo, mas eu sei que às vezes quando a gente ama demais a gente precisa deixar a pessoa amada livre para voar e tomar suas próprias decisões. Eu fui egoísta, eu pensei apenas em mim mesmo e não vi o que era melhor para você. Sei que você tem um grande potencial e sempre quis ajudá-lo a mostrar esse potencial. Por isso, seria hipocrisia da minha parte se eu te prendesse aqui.

-Veio aqui para me dizer que vai me deixar partir? Não sabia que eu precisava da sua autorização. – caçoou o menino com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Você não está tornando as coisas mais fáceis para mim. – rebateu Alexei de maneira pomposa.

-Desculpe. – Day riu, tentando se controlar para não gargalhar diante da atitude arrogante do namorado. –Mas mesmo assim você não precisava ter feito àquela cena toda que você fez, eu disse que vou voltar.

-Eu sei. – murmurou o russo com a voz quase sumida. –Mas promessas não são o suficiente… - o sorriso de Day sumiu. Eles estavam andando em círculos. Primeiro Alexei dizia aquilo tudo para depois se contradizer dizendo que ainda sim não acreditava nas promessas dele?

-Você veio aqui para dizer que vai terminar comigo, é isso? – perguntou o moreno de maneira temerosa, pois o tom do sonserino deu a impressão de que esse era o assunto da conversa. Bem, melhor fazer isso ao vivo do que por carta, o que seria uma falta de consideração.

-Não! – Alexei respondeu firmemente, interrompendo os pensamentos macabros de Day. –Eu vim dizer que eu percebi que eu não posso esperar tudo de mão beijada. Se eu quero que você volte, eu tenho que te dar uma razão para isso.

-Mas eu tenho uma razão, eu tenho você. – assegurou o apanhador e Alexei deu um raro sorriso para ele.

-Hum… ótimo. Então… isso torna as coisas mais… - gaguejou, olhando a sua volta e para o enorme público que observava a conversa deles dois. Seria a maior vergonha que pagaria na sua vida, mas com certeza iria valer a pena. -… mais fáceis. – murmurou, corando intensamente e Day ergueu uma sobrancelha confusa.

-O que torna as coisas mais… - ficou mudo quando viu Alexei cair de joelhos aos seus pés e segurar uma das suas mãos, virando a palma para cima e depositando algo nela. A respiração prendeu-se na garganta do grifinório quando viu o objeto que estava na sua mão agora trêmula. Era um medalhão, com uma fina corrente dourada e que tinha como pingente uma roseira em forma de coração e no centro do coração estava um botão de rosa que mudava de cor como o arco-íris.

-Um medalhão do amor eterno… - Dallas comentou estupefata. Um medalhão daquele era raro por causa do metal com que era feito e dos feitiços de proteção que o envolvia. E, no mundo mágico, era a maior prova de amor que um bruxo poderia dar a pessoa amada.

-Foi da minha avó e o meu irmão achou no meio das coisas dela lá em casa. Impressionante como alguém como o meu avô foi capaz de dar isso a minha avó, mas a vida é cheia de surpresas não é? Akim achou que seria interessante se eu ficasse com ele e desse a alguém que eu amo muito e na minha cabeça e no meu coração só vinha você então… - Day ainda estava mudo e não acreditando no que estava vendo. Alunos esticavam os pescoços para tentar ver o que estava na mão do grifinório e aqueles que conseguiam um relance da jóia arregalavam os olhos surpresos, cochichando com os seus companheiros o que estava acontecendo.

-Eita Yatcheslav! Você está pedindo o meu irmão em casamento? – caçoou Hannah. Não tinha conhecimento de na comunidade bruxa inglesa haver alguma lei permitindo o casamento entre bruxos do mesmo sexo, mas existiam algumas outras comunidades de outros países onde o casamento era permitido.

-Se ele disser sim. – rebateu Alexei e Day sentiu o coração dar um pulo, sentindo que iria desmaiar. –E então? – murmurou apenas para o menino ouvir.

-Eu… - gaguejou com um bolo preso na garganta. -… sim. – a voz saiu sumida enquanto um grande sorriso brotava em seu rosto. No seu lugar Harry mexia-se inconformado. Day era muito novo para casar. Mas qualquer protesto do auror foi calado por um olhar gélido de Dallas que, por dentro, estava extasiada com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Podia quase tocar a felicidade que irradiava do filho e, para ela, isso era o bastante para aceitar esse menino Alexei em sua família.

-Ótimo! – Alexei levantou-se em um pulo, envolvendo a cintura de Day com um braço e colando o corpo dele no seu, arrebatando os lábios macios em um beijo cinematográfico. Olhos alargaram-se surpresos enquanto algumas palmas ecoavam pelos jardins. Dois minutos depois os dois separavam-se ofegantes e com os olhos brilhantes e grandes sorrisos nos rostos.

-Bem… - sussurrou Day, afastando-se do namorado enquanto colocava o medalhão em volta do pescoço. -… eu preciso ir. – rapidamente Harry e Dallas estavam ao lado do filho, entrando na carruagem. –Mas eu volto. – afirmou com convicção e Alexei sorriu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

-E eu estarei te esperando. – Day sorriu mais ainda e subiu na carruagem. Antes de fechar a porta o menino remexeu no bolso da sua calça e jogou algo na direção de Alexei, que pegou o pedaço de pergaminho no ar. O grifinório deu mais um sorriso e bateu a porta, sentando-se na janela e começando a acenar para os amigos e namorado enquanto a carruagem partia. Assim que ela sumiu de vista, Alexei voltou a sua atenção para o papel em suas mãos e o desdobrou, lendo o que parecia ser a transcrição de um trecho de livro.

"**_Equilíbrio_**_: Todo mago possui um ponto de equilíbrio, aquilo que mantêm os seus poderes sob controle quando ele próprio não tem mais controle sobre eles. É considerada uma força externa e geralmente é representada por uma pessoa de grande afeto do mago. Algumas vezes pode ser um parente ou um amigo, mas geralmente esse equilíbrio é manifestado na forma de amor puro. Um mago tem apenas um equilíbrio por toda a vida e a perda do mesmo pode ocasionar um distúrbio nos poderes do mago. A maioria dos bruxos das trevas que assolaram o nosso mundo e que eram magos se voltaram para o lado das trevas por perderem o seu equilíbrio ou por nunca tê-los achados. Um mago com equilíbrio sempre será um mago da luz, pois o seu ponto de balanceamento é o que sempre o impedirá de cair em tentação"._

Alexei arregalou os olhos diante das implicações daquelas palavras e sentiu um bolo entalar em sua garganta quando viu anotado no rodapé da página, com a letra de Day, o seguinte:

"**Obrigado Lex por sempre aparar a minha queda quando eu mesmo me deixo cair**."

* * *

**Querido Lex**

**Bem, a primeira coisa que eu gostaria de dizer sobre a Groenlândia é que aqui faz muito frio. Sem brincadeira, ainda me surpreendo em como os meus pés não congelam durante a noite, pois eu sempre tenho certeza que quando vou acordar pela manhã eles estarão dormentes. A segunda coisa que eu gostaria de contar é: a Escola Rottfound para Jovens Magos é totalmente diferente de Hogwarts. Não temos nenhum castelo grande e com mais de mil anos a nossa volta. Aqui não há casas que disputam entre si. Na verdade o que temos são dormitórios separados de acordo com o ano em que cada aluno está (o que, convenhamos, são poucas pessoas para tanto espaço). E, o mais entediante de tudo: só tem meninos nessa escola. Não Lex, não faça essa cara que eu sei que você está fazendo. Nenhum deles jamais chegará aos seus pés. Também a outra coisa interessante é que a escola na verdade mais parece uma enorme mansão trouxa do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela tem quatro alas separadas e quatro andares, todos decorados de uma maneira que mistura modernidade e épocas medievais. O salão principal não passa de um grande refeitório onde os alunos fazem as refeições e nem campo de Quadribol eles têm. Na verdade fica meio difícil se jogar Quadribol em um ambiente em que neva quase o ano inteiro. A pequena cidade que fica perto da escola é trouxa e nós somos permitidos a visitá-la todos os finais de semana. Ao menos isso é uma vantagem, senão a gente morreria de tédio aqui. Ainda não sei quanto tempo ficarei aqui. A diretora, a Madame Rottfound (sim, ela é parente do fundador da escola, acho que é a tataraneta dele) me disse que apesar dos meus poderes estarem bem avançados, eu ainda estou atrasado pelo fato de não saber controlá-los. Disse que me dá uma prévia de dois anos no mínimo para que eu seja um mago totalmente treinado pelo fato de eu não ter entrado na escola com a idade de onze anos (então eu vou ter que tirar o atraso), isso se eu me empenhar bem. E eu vou me empenhar. Não gosto da idéia de passar dois anos longe de você ou da minha família. Muito menos da idéia de me formar em outro lugar que não seja Hogwarts. **

**Mas e quanto a você? O que anda de novo ou diferente pela Inglaterra? O que você tem aprontado? Torturando muitos grifinórios na minha ausência? Espero que nenhum grifinório bonitinho tenha lhe chamado à atenção. Você deve saber muito bem que eu não sou uma pessoa boa para se irritar (risos). Merlin, eu sinto a sua falta!**

**Amor, Day**

**20 de julho**

_Meninos, Maxwell? (1° de agosto)_

_Já não gosto nada, nada dessa escola! Você está aí no fim do mundo, no inferno gelado, preso em uma escola somente para meninos? Dã, que idiotice a minha. Claro que uma escola para magos só vai ter meninos. Tudo bem, eu me agüento, descontarei toda a minha frustração aterrorizando seus adorados grifinórios, que, aliás, merecem a minha tortura para deixarem de ser tão idiotas. Sinceramente, como permitem criaturas como eles na escola? (risada maligna). E sim, é bom o senhor se empenhar mesmo, porque eu também não gosto da idéia de passar dois anos sem beijar você. E devo lembrar que eu fui totalmente contra a idéia de você ir embora e ainda sou. Mas, como a sua família colocou isso de maneira extremamente grifinória (inclusive a Hannah, coisa que me deixou chocado): "se eu te amasse de verdade eu te deixaria ir, para o seu próprio bem", e todas aquelas bobagens que eu disse na nossa despedida e que a chata da sua irmã insiste em me lembrar a cada segundo. Ela tem um prazer sádico de ver a miséria dos outros, sabia? Quanto a mim eu vou me agüentando. Meu irmão vai se casar no final do verão e a minha família está em êxtase. Saiu até na Bruxa Semanal. Acho que o bom casamento dele vai abafar o fato de que o filho caçula namora o menino Potter. Hunf! Como se eu realmente me importasse com isso. Potter (o tolo do seu irmão) parece mais tolerante comigo, embora a gente ainda não se dê, apenas para não perder o hábito. Sem contar que ele é um imbecil, ainda bem que idiotice pula uma geração (e não torça o nariz para os meus comentários, eu já era assim antes de namoramos). Mas, ultimamente, eu ando vendo aquela menina Weasley perto dele, será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver? Seu pai também anda me agüentando, mas acho que é por causa da sua mãe, ele não deve gostar da idéia de contrariá-la, ainda mais que ela está com um barrigão e totalmente temperamental. De vez em quando ela me assusta e eu me pergunto se o seu pai é realmente o mesmo homem que derrotou Voldemort, impressionante como ele se curva às vontades dela. Não é a toa que ela foi da Sonserina._

_Dallas está sendo bem legal comigo, sempre me convidando para ir na casa de vocês e me contando coisas sobre a sua infância (não Max querido, não faça essa cara que eu sei que você está fazendo. Eu aprendi muitas coisas sobre você nessas visitas. Inclusive o certo tombo de alguém de uma certa Firebolt de alguém). Mas, mesmo assim, apesar da sua mãe me manter ocupado, além dos NIEM's que estão vindo e das milhares de tarefas de casa que McGonagall e Snape passaram apenas para nos ver sofrer, nada supera o fato de que estou com saudades de você. Queria que estivesse aqui. Também sinto a sua falta._

_Amor_

_Alexei._

**Lex**

**Eu realmente sinto muito, já faz tempos que não escrevo. Minha última carta foi há seis meses e você também parece nunca arrumar tempo para me escrever de volta. Me sinto perdido, como se a nossa relação estivesse se desgastando com a distância. Os dois anos estão quase terminando. Madame Rottfound disse que eu estou pronto para partir. Agora o que me intriga é: será que você ficará feliz em ouvir isso? Quando na verdade, nos últimos meses, eu não tenho ouvido nenhuma notícia de você? As cartas que Hannah me envia não são o suficiente já quê, desde que você se formou em Hogwarts, você perdeu o contato com a minha família. Minha mãe disse que é porque você anda ocupado com o treinamento da Academia Nicolau Flamel (e confesso que fiquei surpreso em saber da sua inclinação para esta área, assim como fiquei triste ao perceber que pouco sei de você. Será que é um mau presságio?) e que geralmente os estudos requerem muito do seu tempo e que como você é o aluno no topo da classe uma proposta boa de emprego surgiu para quando você se formar (fico feliz em ouvir isso). Mas nem para arrumar uma brecha para escrever para mim você pode? Sei que você ficou chateado por eu não ter aparecido na sua formatura em Hogwarts, mas eu já lhe expliquei esse fato, enviei até um presente me redimindo. Será que você ainda está chateado comigo ou será que todas aquelas palavras trocadas há anos atrás naquela torre durante um Baile de Halloween foram levadas pelo vento? Será que você não me ama mais? Se for isso não hesite em me contar. Confesso que irá doer saber a verdade, mas dói mais ainda ficar na escuridão.**

**Tenho que começar a arrumar as minhas malas e me preparar para a cerimônia dos formandos. Será que terei a esperança de te ver na estação do Expresso Intercontinental quando eu voltar para casa?**

**Com amor**

**Day**

_28 de agosto._

_Day_

_Eu realmente queria te contar muitas coisas, mas no momento eu ando extremamente ocupado com o novo emprego que arrumei assim que saí da Academia (obrigado pelos parabéns). Eu realmente sinto muito pela falta de comunicação durante os últimos tempos, mas atualmente eu estou sem tempo nem para respirar (meu antecessor deixou um monte de recomendações que eu estou extremamente apto a mandar para o inferno). Creio que não poderei te encontrar no dia em que você desembarcar do Expresso, mas garanto que nos veremos em breve, assim que você retornar a Hogwarts. (tenho uma grande surpresa para você)_

_Quanto à outra coisa que você me perguntou. Nunca ouvi tanta besteira saindo da sua boca, Day Maxwell Potter. Eu nunca, mas NUNCA mesmo volto atrás com as minhas palavras e muito menos com os meus sentimentos. Deveria me conhecer melhor do que isso, por mais que você ache que não me conheça. Mas não, não irei discutir o quanto eu te amo com você através de cartas. Teremos tempo para isso assim que você voltar para casa. Tenho que ir. A gente se vê em breve, mais breve do que você possa imaginar._

_Com muito amor_

_Alexei_

_30 de agosto._

Day dobrou o pergaminho, dando um pequeno sorriso diante das palavras de Alexei. Bem, segundo ele nada tinha mudado entre os dois apesar da distância, mas ainda sim ele sentia a apreensão crescer dentro de si à medida que via o expresso se aproximando de Londres, onde encontraria a sua família e no dia seguinte mesmo embarcaria no Expresso de Hogwarts para poder voltar para a sua amada escola e concluir o seu sétimo ano em estudos mágicos lá. Foram dois anos longe um do outro. Dois anos que ele passou preso na Groenlândia, sem poder vir para casa nem nas férias e nem nos feriados comemorativos. Se queria concluir sete anos de estudos em dois ele teria que se empenhar e isso queria dizer ficar dois anos sem ver nenhum ente querido e foi isso o que ele fez, apesar de ter doído, apesar de ele ter passado noites chorando em sua cama com saudades de casa, ele ficou firme e forte por dois anos em uma ilha gelada cercado de um ambiente novo e estranho. Fez amigos, é claro, mas mesmo assim nada era comparado com a familiaridade de Hogwarts e o calor que as paredes de pedra emanavam.

A locomotiva foi parando lentamente até que finalmente brecou em frente à plataforma da estação de Londres. Day saiu vagarosamente do seu compartimento, arrastando as suas malas atrás de si enquanto descia do enorme trem prateado e que reluzia com as luzes noturnas da estação. Parou em meio às pessoas, olhando a sua volta com interesse, tentando divisar a sua família. Não conseguia ver a postura imponente de Harry e muito menos os cabelos castanhos da sua mãe. Onde será que eles estavam? Ficou divagando por um tempo sobre isso até que sentiu algo prender nas suas pernas. Confuso, abaixou os olhos e viu uma menina agarrada em suas calças. Deveria ter dois ou três anos, com cabelos castanhos escuros e grandes e vivos olhos verdes. Arqueou uma sobrancelha negra para a garota, que deu um sorriso de poucos dentes de leite para ele.

-E quem é você? – retribuiu o sorriso embora se sentindo incomodado com aquela menina abraçada as suas pernas. –Onde estão os seus pais? – tentou de novo, mas a menina apenas sorriu mais ainda, soltando-se dele e esticando os braços para o garoto.

-Colo! Colo! – pediu, pulando com um pé e outro, esticando mais os braços para Day, que se sentiu totalmente perdido, olhando a sua volta à procura de alguém que desse indício de que eram os pais da garota. Resignado, soltou as alças das suas malas e pegou a menininha no colo, ganhando um sorriso mais largo da garotinha.

-E qual é o seu nome? – perguntou, dando olhares a sua volta para ver se achava os pais dela.

-Faye! – Faye gritou empolgada. Não fazia nem dois dias que tinha aprendido a dizer o seu nome de maneira correta.

-E onde estão os seus pais, Faye? – perguntou Day, já se sentindo atraído pela a animação da menina.

-Ali! Ali! – e a garotinha apontou para um ponto atrás de Day. O rapaz virou-se e arregalou os olhos quando viu quem era os pais da menina. A mulher que estava dentro do abraço do homem deu um sorriso para ele e um passo a frente, pegando a garota do colo do rapaz.

-Vejo que acabou de conhecer a sua irmã mais nova Day. – Dallas riu diante da expressão chocada do filho.

-Ah… eu nem tinha… - murmurou, olhando da mãe para a irmã no colo dela. -… como eu iria imaginar. Vocês nunca me disseram o nome dela. Só a chamavam de "pequena fadinha" nas cartas que me mandavam. – Faye fez uma careta.

-Eu não sou pequena fadinha! Eu sou um falcão! – e abriu os braços largamente como se estivesse prestes a levantar vôo.

-Day! – Harry chamou com a sua voz grave e puxou o menino, agora quase um homem, pelo braço, o esmagando em um abraço forte e afagando os cabelos sem corte e despenteados. O afastou um pouco de si para poder observar melhor o que os anos fizeram com o garoto. Day estava pálido, coisa esperada para alguém que viveu tanto tempo no frio, mas tinha crescido consideravelmente. Estava quase da altura de Harry e não era franzino como aparentava ser aos quatorze anos. Tinha um porte atlético, mas nada muito exagerado, os cabelos negros estavam um pouco abaixo da orelha e sem corte, mostrando grandes mechas rebeldes. Os olhos violetas continuavam vivos e brilhantes e agora o rapaz demonstrava uma aura de calma e tranqüilidade que não parecia ser forçada, mas sim genuína, como o sorriso que ele estava dando no momento.

-Pai. – Day fez um meneio com a cabeça, voltando a sua atenção novamente para a irmã nos braços da mãe a dando um sorriso mais largo ainda. Não pode comparecer ao nascimento dela, embora seus pais tenham mandado fotos da menina recém nascida. E contou os dias para poder voltar à Inglaterra para poder conhecer a irmã caçula.

-Filho… - Dallas encaixou um braço no de Day, enquanto o outro ainda segurava a pequena Faye, e começou a levá-lo pela estação, deixando as malas do menino a encargo de Harry. Minutos depois a família já se encontrava dentro do carro rumo à casa dos Potter. Day desceu do carro e olhou para dentro da casa que nada havia mudado com os anos e que estava completamente na escuridão. –Querido porque não vai abrindo a porta? – pediu Dallas, entregando a chave para o menino enquanto soltava Faye do assento de bebê no banco traseiro do carro. O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou até a porta a destrancando. No que o seu dedo tocou o interruptor e as luzes se acenderam, confetes estouraram pela sala da casa e gritos ecoaram pelas paredes.

-SURPRESA! – pessoas pipocaram de tudo quanto é canto e Day arregalou os olhos ao ver o quanto a sua casa estava cheia. Percorreu os olhos pela sala e viu que pendurada no meio dela estava uma enorme faixa escrita: _Bem-vindo ao lar Day_!

-Mas… - balbuciou surpreso e viu os seus pais passarem por ele com grandes sorrisos, entrando na casa. Saindo do seu estupor ele finalmente fechou a porta e entrou na sala para ser cumprimentado pelos convidados. Uma jovem alta e esguia, com longos cabelos castanhos e vivos olhos verdes veio caminhando em sua direção e Day quase teve um enfarto. Aquela era a sua irmã? Ela estava linda e, com certeza, arrasando corações. A menina o abraçou fortemente e lhe deu um grande sorriso doce.

-Bem vindo de volta Day. – disse com uma voz suave e uma aura de tranqüilidade que surpreendeu o rapaz. Geralmente Hannah tinha aquela postura sempre ofensiva e agressiva e aqui estava ela, se portando como uma mulher e longe de ser aquela menininha encrenqueira de anos atrás. O que tinha acontecido com ela?

-Bem vindo Day. – um rapaz alto e de cabelos castanhos avermelhados parou ao lado de Hannah, deslizando uma mão pela cintura dela e apertando o corpo da jovem contra o seu. Day sorriu torto. Agora entendia, Ethan era o que tinha acontecido na vida de Hannah.

-DAY! – um grito e a próxima coisa que Day viu foi uma massa loira pular em seu pescoço e o apertar fortemente em um abraço. Quando a massa loira se afastou o rapaz viu os brilhantes olhos azuis de Rowena e o sorriso iluminando a face de bonequinha de porcelana.

-Vai matar o meu irmão Rory! – os braços fortes de Evan envolveram a cintura curvilínea da loira e a tirou de cima de Day, a prendendo contra o seu corpo. O moreno piscou diante da interação do seu irmão e sua melhor amiga e ergueu uma sobrancelha para eles. Rory começou a gargalhar e Evan rolou os olhos, respondendo a pergunta muda do irmão. –Não, não estamos juntos. Ficamos por alguns meses, mas agora somos bons amigos. – esclareceu. Por que todo mundo achava que eles estavam namorando quando na verdade o que tinham um pelo outro era um carinho fraterno? Depois que Day foi embora Rory e Evan se aproximaram e por um tempo até chegaram a sair, mas depois viram que não ia dar certo e resolveram ser apenas amigos. Até mesmo Rory, que teve uma queda por Evan, achou que ele era muito melhor como amigo do que outra coisa. Day deu um aceno positivo para eles e sorriu, começando a rodar pela sala.

Em sua ronda encontrou Severo que lhe disse que finalmente tinha se aposentado de Hogwarts e que agora preferia ficar em casa e que a única criança que iria suportar era o pequeno Luke de seis meses que dormia calmamente nos braços de Clarisse. Encontrou também Remo que chorava de rir diante da nova situação de Sirius. Afinal, o desastre ambulante chamado Maya Densetsu estava esperando filhotes de Almofadinhas. E como o mesmo não brincava em serviço, vieram três de uma tacada só, o que estava enlouquecendo o futuro e desesperado papai e dando um prazer mórbido a pessoa de Severo Snape diante do terror do pobre professor Black. Rodou pela sala, cumprimentou pessoas, relembrou velhos tempos com outras, mas quem ele queria realmente ver não estava em meio aquele grupo.

-Ele não pôde vir querido. – Dallas o confessou depois de duas horas de festa e milhares de olhadas de Day para a porta da casa. –Precisava ajeitar as coisas dele, pois amanhã ele tem trabalho. Primeiro dia dele. Mas disse que te encontra quando você estiver em Hogwarts.

-Como? Com certeza o primeiro final de semana no vilarejo só vai ser em outubro, não vou agüentar esperar até lá. – respondeu e Dallas deu um sorriso misterioso.

-Veremos meu filho, veremos. – e afastou-se dele. Quando deu meia noite os convidados começaram a se despedir e partirem e na casa só restaram os Potter - exceto Evan que agora vivia em um apartamento no centro de Londres - que rapidamente se recolheram, pois no dia seguinte tinham um expresso para Hogwarts para pegar na estação King's Cross.

* * *

Apertou a gravata em torno do pescoço e olhou longamente para o seu reflexo no vidro da janela do compartimento. Por vezes chegou a pensar que nunca mais vestiria esse uniforme e muito menos essas cores. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos longos e despenteados, escorregando a palma da mão por sobre o brasão do lado esquerdo do peito. Estava voltando para casa e para a sua amada torre da Grifinória. Abriu um largo sorriso. Não poderia estar mais feliz. O trem foi parando lentamente e quando deu por si já estava sendo levado pela massa de alunos em direção as carruagens. Com o sorriso ainda largo entrou na carruagem onde estavam lhe esperando Rory, Hannah e Catharine.

-Feliz por estar em casa? – perguntou Cathy, que também havia crescido e florescido para extremo desespero do ex-professor de poções. Catharine Snape havia se tornado uma mulher bonita, com os longos e brilhantes cabelos negros chegando à cintura fina e olhos negros brilhando intensamente na face pálida adornada por um adorável nariz arrebitado. Segundo Hannah, o sonho de consumo de qualquer menino de Hogwarts e a dor de cabeça do jovem herdeiro dos Longbottom. Afinal, o ex-capitão do time da Grifinória era extremamente orgulhoso e ciumento da namorada que tinha.

-Muito. – respondeu extasiado, vendo com olhos brilhantes as torres iluminadas do castelo.

Minutos depois as portas do salão principal se abriam e um Day quase saltitante acompanhava Rory em direção à mesa da Grifinória. Viu com extremo divertimento dois rostos familiares sentados à mesa e quase caiu no chão por causa disso. Nunca em toda a sua vida pensou que veria um Malfoy na Grifinória, ainda mais dois. Mas Philip e Samuel estavam lá, coloridos com as cores vermelho e dourado e cercados por um grupo de terceiroanistas, com certeza preparando alguma traquinagem para comemorar o início do ano letivo. Rodou os olhos pelas mesas dos professores, vendo os rostos conhecidos e percebendo que onde era o lugar de Snape estava vazio. Com certeza o professor (ou professora) estava atrasado ou ainda seria apresentado. Foi surpreendido novamente quando ouviu McGonagall chamar, entre os alunos do primeiro ano, o nome Jasmine Dursley e aplaudiu quando a menina foi levada para a Lufa-lufa. Assim que a cerimônia de seleção terminou e Dumbledore fez o seu discurso o banquete começou barulhento e animado. Rapidamente alunos começaram a cercar Day perguntando como foram os anos na Groenlândia e, pacientemente, o jovem respondeu a todas as perguntas dos colegas.

Quando todos estavam extremamente satisfeitos e sonolentos, foram caminhando lentamente para as suas salas comunais, separando-se pelos corredores e escadas. Hannah despediu-se do irmão e desceu com Catharine para as masmorras enquanto Rory e Day seguiam em frente em direção a torre da Grifinória. Day sentiu mais uma vez elevar quando entrou na aconchegante sala comunal e viu que nada tinha mudado. Pisando nas nuvens caminhou até o dormitório do sétimo ano e mal entrou no local foi recebido por uma chuva de travesseiros e corpos pulando em cima dele, o derrubando prontamente no chão.

-Vejo que sentiram a minha falta. – escarneceu vendo a face sorridente de Rick perto da sua. O ruivo assentiu longamente com a cabeça, levantando-se de sobre Day e estendendo uma mão para ajudar o moreno a se levantar. Assim que se pôs de pé recebeu outra travesseirada, dessa vez de Roger. Mas, antes que a almofada pudesse bater nele o rapaz rapidamente se esquivou.

-Continua com os reflexos bons. O que você acha Julius? – Day virou-se chocado para o que um dia foi um franzino e arrogante Julius Raven. Hoje ele era alto, extremamente alto, longe de ser franzino, mas sim atlético. Tinha um queixo firme e rosto largo e olhos dourados, sérios e avaliadores.

-A vaga de apanhador está aberta. O nosso se formou semestre passado. – comentou o atual capitão da Grifinória. –E ele não tinha o talento do Potter. – disse displicente, dando de ombros e erguendo uma sobrancelha para Day. –O que me diz? Disposto a nos levar a vitória esse ano? – Day só pôde assentir abobado com a cabeça. Onde estava àquela pose presunçosa que Julius sempre ostentava e que fazia muitos se perguntarem por que ele estava na Grifinória?

-Ela é loira e tem lindos olhos azuis e de sobrenome Weasley. – Roger respondeu a pergunta que estava estampada no rosto do colega.

-O quê?

-Julius namora há um ano a Rowena e você sabe como eles são extremamente opostos. A crista dele abaixou consideravelmente depois que começou a namorar a menina. Também, com um sogro como Rony Weasley e um cunhado como Ethan, ele tem que ta pianinho se não quiser morrer jovem. – riu e Julius soltou um resmungo sabendo claramente do que eles estavam falando.

-Bom ter você de volta Day. – Olsen, outro colega de quarto, entrou animado dentro do dormitório e prontamente jogou uma almofada na cabeça do garoto e assim mais uma guerra de travesseiros começou e que durou longas horas.

* * *

O primeiro dia de aula amanheceu ensolarado em Hogwarts e Day, excitado e nervoso por estar de volta, mal conseguiu dormir. Mal as portas do salão tinham aberto para o café da manhã e o rapaz já estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória tomando o seu café e recebendo de McGonagall um cumprimento de boas vindas e os seus horários de aula. Viu com desagrado que tinha Poções no primeiro horário, mas depois se lembrou com divertimento que o temido Mestre de Poções não lecionava mais naquela escola. Era uma pena, Severo metia medo, mas também era muito divertido ver as caretas de desagrado que ele fazia quando tinha que dar pontos a Grifinória por causa das suas respostas certas.

Aos poucos o salão começou a se encher de alunos e Day cumprimentou alguns antes de erguer-se do seu lugar e caminhar em direção as masmorras. Já que estava adiantado era melhor caminhar até lá mesmo. Se o professor era outro era melhor não se atrasar em seu primeiro dia de aula, não queria ganhar a antipatia de ninguém logo durante o seu retorno a Hogwarts. Abriu as portas da sala de aula e entrou vagarosamente, vendo uma figura alta e com cabelos castanhos longos, na altura dos ombros e presos em um rabo de cavalo, de costas para a entrada e observando alguns frascos. Caminhou silenciosamente pela sala até que parou a alguns passos do que deveria ser o professor.

-Com licença? – chamou depois de um pigarro e viu a figura de costas ficar ereta bruscamente diante do som da sua voz. Day piscou os olhos. Será que era o professor mesmo? Mesmo de costas ele parecia ser jovem. –O senhor é o professor? – perguntou hesitante. Havia ouvido de Snape que o novo professor de poções também era o novo diretor da Sonserina. E ele sabia que para ser diretor de uma casa o professor no passado teria que ter pertencido a ela. Sabe-se lá se esse sujeito era do tipo favorável a Sonserina e desprezava com fervor qualquer grifinório.

-Sr. Potter. – o homem virou-se e o coração de Day parou ao mesmo tempo em que a sua bolsa deslizava por entre os seus dedos e caía com um baque no chão. –Eu creio que isso está especificado claramente no quadro negro. – e bateu com os nós dos dedos na lousa onde estava escrito em giz branco e com grandes letras: **_Professor Yatcheslav, Mestre de Poções_.**

Alexei sorriu malicioso diante da cara de espanto de Day e ajeitou as suas vestes, caminhando a passos lentos e decididos até o garoto parado no meio da sua sala de aula, ficando a centímetros de distância do menino.

-Parece surpreso sr. Potter. – murmurou perto dos lábios dele, passando uma língua por sobre os seus lábios secos. Day havia crescido nesses anos e se tornado um rapaz lindo e tudo o que Alexei queria fazer nesse momento era jogá-lo sobre a mesa mais próxima e matar toda a saudade que sentia, mas sabia que tinha que se controlar, pois logo outros alunos estariam chegando. Dumbledore, quando o contratou, sabia das implicações que ocorreriam assim que Day voltasse para a escola. Mas o velho diretor deixou claro que contanto que ele se mantivesse profissional em relação à Day eles poderiam continuar com o namoro, mas apenas fora das paredes de Hogwarts. Ou seja, coisas mais ousadas que beijos somente quando eles fossem fazer visitas a Hogsmeade. Sorriu internamente. Ainda bem que tinha alugado um apartamento no vilarejo para resolver esse pequeno detalhe.

-Eu… você… eu… nós… - Day gaguejou com a respiração descompassada e o coração acelerado. Alexei estava de tirar o fôlego. Estava mais bonito e muito mais sexy. Os olhos âmbares brilhavam intensos com as luzes das tochas e os cabelos… Merlin seus dedos estavam comichando para poderem correr pelos fios castanhos sedosos. Mas não podia fazer isso, ele era o professor. **Seu **professor percebeu estupefato e um arrepio desceu a sua espinha. Ter Alexei como professor deixava tudo mais perigoso e isso o excitava mais do que o preocupava.

-Hum… Max… - murmurou, aproximando-se mais ainda, quase não deixando brecha entre os corpos dos dois. -… você está lindo. – inclinou-se e roçou os lábios pelo pescoço pálido, segurando a cintura dele com uma mão firme. Day sentiu seus joelhos virarem gelatina com esse gesto e fechou os olhos de prazer.

-Então era por isso que você não andava me mandando cartas… professor? – brincou e Alexei tremeu pelo modo sensual como a palavra _professor_ saiu dos lábios do grifinório.

-Eu sinto muito Max por tê-lo feito pensar que não estava mais interessado em você, mas acontece que eu fui pego de surpresa. Snape pensou em se aposentar de repente e então o meu instrutor na Academia me indicou para a vaga que Severo deixou e eu tive que correr contra o tempo e começar a me preparar para o emprego. Precisava manter as minhas notas e ampliar os meus conhecimentos. Foram meses atarefados. Mas em nenhum momento eu esqueci de você. Pedi que a sua família não contasse o que estava acontecendo porque eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. – afastou-se dele e mirou seus olhos nos lindos olhos violetas do menino. Como tinha sentido saudades daqueles belos olhos.

-E acredite, eu estou surpreso. – murmurou contra os lábios do russo e passou os braços por sobre o pescoço dele, soltando a tira de couro que prendia os cabelos castanhos e correndo os dedos pelos fios macios. –E eu estou aqui, como prometi. Eu voltei Lex. – sussurrou com um suspiro ao sentir os braços do ex-sonserino o apertarem com força e possessivos.

-Eu notei. Voltou para mim. – fechou a distância entre eles e finalmente o beijou, um beijo carregado de desejo, paixão e saudades, algo que eles almejavam fazer por quase três anos. Seus corpos se alinhavam com perfeição em um abraço apertado enquanto os seus lábios se desvendavam como na primeira vez que eles se beijaram apaixonadamente em uma noite de Halloween.

-Voltei pra você. – sussurrou ofegante e com os olhos brilhantes e apaixonados e Alexei sorriu, um sorriso claro e verdadeiro, um sorriso reservado apenas para Day. –Não faz idéia de como senti a sua falta… não faz idéia das vezes que eu pensei que iria desabar. – novamente Alexei sorriu, capturando os lábios no namorado em mais um beijo sedento. O mundo mais uma vez parecia ter se fechado apenas neles dois e nada mais à volta deles importava. Escola, pessoas, sociedade, críticas e fofocas. Eram apenas eles dois e para eles isso bastava.

-Não se preocupe… - sussurrou Alexei, acariciando levemente a bochecha rosada de Day. -… se você cair, eu te pego. – Day riu e o abraçou fortemente. Sim, se ele caísse Alexei estaria lá para pegá-lo. Seu oposto, seu equilíbrio… seu amor.

**You were my strength when I was weak **

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak **

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see **

**You saw the best there was in me **

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach **

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed **

**I'm everything I am **

**Because you loved me **

_Você foi a minha força quando eu estava fraco_

_Você foi a minha voz quando eu não pude falar_

_Você foi os meus olhos quando eu não pude ver_

_Você viu o que havia de melhor em mim_

_Me ergueu quando eu não podia alcançar nada_

_Você me deu fé porque acreditava em mim_

_Eu sou o que sou hoje_

_Porque você me amou_


	19. Epílogo

As pessoas se aglomeravam em frente ao palco para poder ficar o mais próximo possível dos músicos que tocavam freneticamente sobre o palanque. Bruxos e trouxas acompanhavam as letras da música com perfeição enquanto via a mais nova vocalista da banda Dark's Guide andar de um lado para o outro, empunhando o microfone com vivacidade enquanto a sua voz ecoava pelo parque. Em tão pouco tempo aquela pequena banda que tocava apenas em festas de Hogwarts e outros lugares puramente mágicos agora era conhecida e reconhecida nos dois mundos. Em pouco tempo os integrantes daquela banda viam um sonho ser realizado e isso era muito mais do que eles poderiam desejar.

_Her feeling she hides_

_Her dream she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's fallen behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

A jovem de dezoito anos parou ao pé do palco, inclinando seu corpo e quase se aproximando do público. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam sobre o rosto enquanto os seus olhos verdes brilhavam divertidos. As palavras saíam com naturalidade de sua boca enquanto os espectadores vibravam. Hannah ergueu-se novamente e sorriu, se sentindo em um sonho enquanto via aquele pessoal cantar as músicas que tinha escrito e que agora tocava freqüentemente nas rádios. No começo essa era a única contribuição que ela dava a banda do namorado, letras de músicas. Isso até que o antigo vocalista, Derick, resolveu seguir carreira solo e a banda ficou sem ninguém para cantar e Ethan se recusava a assumir o papel. Entraram em desespero de causa e começaram a procurar um vocalista até que um dia ouviram a jovem Potter cantando uma das músicas deles. E o resto, bem, o resto era história.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Os acordes faziam Hannah se perder na música e a menina sorriu quando parou ao lado do namorado para ouvir o que ele poderia fazer com uma guitarra. Sua voz sempre seguindo os mesmo tons que ele e o corpo do homem parecia brilhar diante do que acontecia. Correu pelo palco, indo até a outra ponta e incitando o público a cantar com eles. Os outros integrantes da banda a acompanhado como back vocals. A menina sorriu ao ver rostos conhecidos na platéia. Catharine, sua melhor amiga, estava na primeira fila e acompanhava todas as letras que saíam da sua boca com fervor. E o que mais surpreendia era o destino que a jovem Snape havia tomado. Afinal, alguém tão espevitada quanto Catharine jamais poderia ser pintada como veterinária. Realmente era irônico e ninguém mesmo tinha entendido essa virada da jovem. Mas ela parecia estar gostando muito da carreira que resolveu seguir. Embora, fora da faculdade e do consultório ela ainda fosse à pequena dor de cabeça de Severo e Alan. Mas os dois não poderiam negar que amavam essa "dor de cabeça" ambulante.

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

A música terminou e Hannah fez uma reverência, agradecendo ao público e com passos largos caminhou até Ethan, roubando um beijo estalado dele. A multidão foi ao delírio com essa cena e assobios e palmas começaram a ecoar pelo local enquanto o baixo e a bateria começavam a introduzir outra música. Ethan sorriu diante do gesto da namorada e soltou um suspiro. A vida não poderia ser mais perfeita.

* * *

Evan esfregou os olhos depois de tanto tempo na frente da tela daquele computador re-avaliando os novos negócios feitos pelas empresas Winford nas últimas semanas. Mais um grande acordo imobiliário havia sido fechado e agora os Winford eram os felizes donos de um recém-erguido resort no Mediterrâneo. Talvez fosse bom ele usar esse paraíso marítimo para tirar umas férias. Não que ele não gostasse do trabalho que tinha, na verdade ele adorava, mas depois de alguns anos trabalhando direto nessas empresas ele tinha certeza de que merecia umas boas férias. Aos vinte um anos Evan Winford Potter era o mais jovem presidente bem sucedido a frente de uma grande empresa. Seu rosto estava estampado em várias revistas empresariais, sua presença sempre era exigida nas festas da alta sociedade britânica e ele era o solteiro mais cobiçado dentre dez e dez garotas dos quinze anos para cima.

-Sr. Potter? – a voz da sua secretária ecoou pelo comunicador do rapaz e Evan soltou um suspiro, apertando com força o botão para responder.

-Sim? – murmurou cansado, lançando um olhar para o relógio que ficava no extremo oposto da parede do seu espaçoso escritório. Seis horas da tarde. Talvez fosse bom ele sair na hora normal de trabalho e tomar um longo e gostoso banho quente na sua casa para poder relaxar. É, faria isso e que os documentos que tinha que revisar ficasse para o dia seguinte.

-Senhor, a nova advogada contrata pela empresa está aqui para vê-lo sobre os proclames legais referentes à aquisição mais recente do senhor. – Evan quase gemeu. Isso era hora para a mulher aparecer para discutir negócios? Não a conhecia, pois ela havia sido contrata no dia anterior, mas alguém tinha que ensinar a mulher que fim de expediente não era o melhor horário para se discutir negócios.

-Mande-a entrar. – ordenou. Do que adiantava protestar? Se a mulher estava ali era porque sabia que Evan sempre ficava até mais tarde no escritório. Porém, logo hoje que ele tinha planos essa advogada resolveu estragá-los. A porta da sala se abriu e uma bela mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos cinzentos entrou no local.

-Sr. Potter? – chamou e Evan ergueu os olhos da tela do seu computador e quase teve uma parada cardíaca ao ver quem estava do outro lado da sua mesa. Rapidamente levantou-se, ajeitando o terno e ficando imóvel, não sabendo direito o que fazer.

Angela sorriu, mas por dentro estava tremendo de ansiedade. Sempre havia cruzado com Evan nas reuniões entre as famílias Potter, Weasley e Malfoy, mas esse parecia querer ignorá-la veementemente e isso sempre a deixava possessa. No começo dizia a si mesma que era porque ainda não tinha engolido o fora que tinha levado dele e que era o seu orgulho a afetando. Isso até que Evan começou a se tornar conhecido e cobiçado no mundo trouxa e cada vez que ela via alguém da firma de advogados onde trabalhava babar sobre o solteiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra, Angela sentia ímpetos de arrancar os olhos da abusada fora. Evan era dela, mesmo que já fizesse quatro anos que eles não estavam juntos. E a ruiva sentiu-se uma idiota. Levou quatro anos, quatro malditos anos para perceber que realmente estava apaixonada por Evan Potter.

-Srta. Malfoy. – Evan finalmente pareceu sair do seu estupor. –Ou seria senhora alguma coisa? – perguntou de maneira formal e Angela sentiu um arrepio descer pela sua espinha. Ele tinha crescido e ficado incrivelmente maravilhoso. Não usava mais óculos e os cabelos negros estavam curtos e arrepiados, dando a aparência de despenteados. O terno descia impecável pelas curvas do corpo trabalhado e a aura de poder que ele emanava justificava o motivo de muitas mulheres o quererem levar para cama.

-Srta. Malfoy, sr. Potter. – respondeu com a voz neutra. –Creio que temos alguns negócios pendentes para resolver senhor. – disse, abraçando as pastas que carregava, mas Evan sabia que ela não estava falando sobre os negócios da empresa.

-Pois bem, fale srta. Malfoy. – deu a volta na mesa e parou em frente a ela e Angela prendeu a respiração. Ele também estava alto, muito alto. Deveria ter o que agora? Talvez 1.83m, 1.85m de altura? A ruiva tinha que erguer a cabeça se queria olhar dentro dos profundos olhos azuis.

-Bem… nós… eu… - começou e sentiu-se mais imbecil ainda. Estava gaguejando e Malfoy's nunca gaguejavam. Mas é que a presença de Evan a fazia perder toda a eloqüência e as suas pernas ficarem estranhamente bambas.

-Uma Malfoy sem palavras? – o moreno comentou com um sorriso malicioso brincando no canto de sua boca. –Nunca pensei que viveria para ver esse dia. – Angela eriçou-se diante desse comentário, o levando como uma extrema ofensa.

-Tire esse sorriso da cara, Potter. Estou tentando ter uma conversa séria aqui com você.

-E o que você quer saber. – retrucou extremamente sério diante da mudança de humor dela.

-Eu queria saber… - ela abaixou a cabeça a inspirou profundamente. -… se ainda temos chance para recomeçar. – disse em uma ofegada só, prendendo seus olhos nos dele. Evan recuou um passo surpreso diante das palavras dela. Para ele Angela nunca se rebaixaria a ponto de pedir uma chance a alguém, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

-E por que eu faria isso? O que eu ganharia com isso? – perguntou defensivo e a ruiva juntou toda a coragem e força que adquiriu nos anos em que advogou.

-Minha devoção eterna. – Evan sacudiu a cabeça. Realmente era pedir muito para ela dizer um "eu te amo". Mas a devoção eterna era bem perto de uma declaração de amor. Olhou profundamente nos orbes cinzentos dela e viu uma coisa nova lá dentro, medo e… esperança. Sorriu um pouco. Bem, poderia doer tentar, mas mesmo assim ele sempre conseguiria se reerguer quando derrubado. Não conseguiu da primeira vez? Se sofresse de novo por causa dela, conseguiria de novo. A única coisa que não poderia fazer era não tentar para depois se arrepender por causa disso.

-É um bom começo. – murmurou, inclinando o corpo e depositando um suave beijo nos lábios vermelhos dela. –Agora… quanto a aquele negócio… - continuou voltando para a sua mesa e Angela sorriu. Às vezes pisar no próprio orgulho poderia ser recompensador, mesmo que demorasse quatro anos para fazer isso.

* * *

**Porta-aviões Santa Maria, oceano Atlântico.**

-Não, eu não estou fazendo loucuras… - pausou um pouco, apoiando-se na parede de ferro do corredor e passando a mão livre pelas mechas rebeldes do cabelo. -… e sim eu estou me alimentando direito. – mais silêncio por parte do rapaz de vinte e dois anos. –Quem você pensa que é, - riu abertamente, com o barulho ecoando pelo corredor movimentado. – minha mãe? E olha que nem a minha mãe é tão chata assim. – mais silêncio, com o garoto ouvindo quem estava do outro lado da linha falar, até que a sua atenção foi chamada por um tapa em seu ombro.

-Vamos logo cara! – um rapaz loiro de olhos verde água o apressou assim que passou por ele, ajeitando a fivela do seu uniforme igual ao que o garoto que estava no telefone usava.

-Estou indo! – respondeu dando as costas para o homem loiro que sumiu no final do corredor. –Escuta, eu vou aportar nesse final de semana na Escócia, você vai estar livre? – mordeu o lábio inferior, torcendo um pouco o nariz segundos depois que recebeu a resposta da pessoa ao telefone. –Final de semana na cidade é? Vai ter que bancar a babá? Já posso até imaginar a sua cara. – riu diante do resmungo que ouviu e deslizou o dedo por sobre a corrente de ouro que nunca saía do seu pescoço. –Hum, mas você vai arrumar um tempo na sua apertada agenda para mim, não vai? – falou com uma voz provocadora e uma gargalhada ecoou do outro lado da linha, acompanhada também de uma provocação.

-Tenente vamos! – outro homem uniformizado passou pelo rapaz dentro do estreito corredor o cutucando para ver se encerrava logo aquela conversa.

-Estou indo senhor. – respondeu em um tom sério, diferente do que falava há segundos atrás com a pessoa ao telefone. –Eu tenho que ir, tenho um exercício agora. A gente se vê nesse final de semana? – mais silêncio e segundos depois abriu um largo sorriso, com certeza gostando muito da resposta que recebeu e de uma outra advertência que ouviu. –E não, eu não vou fazer nenhuma besteira. Não confia em mim? – brincou dando um tom magoado a sua voz e suprimindo uma risada ao ouvir outra advertência. Estava recebendo muitas iguais a essa por telefone ou por e-mail desde que embarcou no porta-aviões. –Sinceramente, você não confia no meu talento de voar? Fiquei extremamente chateado com isso. – outra risada do outro lado da linha e o rapaz sorriu também. –Agora eu realmente tenho que ir. – interrompeu a conversa bruscamente. –Também te amo. Tchau! – e desligou o telefone, afivelando os cintos do seu uniforme enquanto corria corredor abaixo e rapidamente saía por uma porta estreita que dava para a pista do navio.

-Tenente Potter! – uma voz se sobrepôs ao barulho do mar batendo no casco e dos motores dos caças. –Está atrasado. – o moreno virou-se bruscamente, mirando os seus olhos violetas no mesmo loiro que tinha passado por ele mais cedo, e fez uma careta ao ver que não era ninguém importante, apenas o seu companheiro de cabine e co-piloto.

-Vai pro inferno Grant. – retrucou risonho e o loiro rolou os olhos. Colin Grant e Day Potter eram amigos desde que entraram na Academia Naval e ambos compartilhavam a mesma paixão que tinham por voar.

-Estava no telefone gastando as linhas navais reais com o seu amorzinho? – caçoou, imitando barulhos de beijos estalados e molhados e recebendo como resposta um tapa na cabeça. Colin também sabia que quem esperava por Day em casa não era uma bela moça, mas sim um belo rapaz professor de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E sim, o loiro também sabia que o melhor amigo era bruxo, embora tenha levado um choque quando descobriu o segredo do seu colega de quarto.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… - Day riu sarcástico, prendendo o seu capacete em volta do queixo assim que entrou no cockpit do F-14 que pilotava.

-Vai ter outro encontro quente esse final de semana? Do jeito que ficou enrolando no telefone tenho certeza que vai ser algo inesquecível. – brincou Colin, sentando-se atrás de Day na cadeira do co-piloto e também prendendo o seu capacete.

-Vai querer todos os detalhes sórdidos quando eu voltar? Não é a toa que o seu apelido é Pervert. Sinceramente Colin, me erra. Arruma uma vida, uma namorada, uma amante, uma trepa…

-E ainda me chamam de Pervert? Ainda bem que você não terminou essa frase Maxwell, senão perderia o seu posto de Saint Max. – Day torceu o nariz. Só tinha ganhado esse apelido por causa da sua extrema paciência. Mas Colin sabia muito mais do que os outros pilotos e oficiais. Sabia que se Day era controlado, era porque se ele ficasse irritado e perdesse o controle a coisa iria ficar feia. Mais turbulenta que um caça em meio a uma tempestade de raios. E olha que ele já tinha encarado uma tempestade de raios e isso não era nada perto do gênio quente de Day Potter. –Mas se você quer realmente saber, eu ficaria feliz com uma longa e gostosa noite de amor com a gata da sua irmã. – provocou, dando de ombros displicentemente enquanto ligava os equipamentos do jato.

-Grant eu tenho uma arma e não tenho medo de usá-la. – rebateu o moreno, também ligando os motores e guiando o jato pela pista. Colin era fanático pela banda Dark's Guide e quando descobriu que a vocalista da mesma era a irmã de Day, nunca mais largou do seu pé e sempre usava essas tiradas para irritá-lo. Mas Day conhecia o amigo o suficiente para saber que não precisava levá-lo sempre a sério e que a única coisa que lhe tirava a paciência era quando o loiro enchia o seu saco querendo ingressos para os shows cada vez que eles desembarcavam. –E se você não quiser que eu jogue esse caça no mar é melhor calar a boca sobre a minha irmã. – Colin soltou um muxoxo, mas não perdeu a deixa.

-Mas você também está dentro do avião, então cairia junto comigo.

-Mas eu sei aparatar. – rebateu o moreno espertamente e o co-piloto soltou um resmungo derrotado. –Sem contar que você teria que passar por um batalhão de infantaria para conseguir chegar perto dela. A começar pelo Evan que é extremamente ciumento, depois pelo o noivo dela e, por fim, por mim. Ta a fim de se arriscar?

-Por que não? Eu já arrisco a minha vida todos os dias subindo em um avião que tem um maluco como piloto.

-Eu ainda continuo com a oferta de pé. Eu vou jogar esse avião no mar com você dentro. E esqueça, minha irmã é areia demais para o seu caminhão.

-Sinceramente Max você sabe tirar a diversão de um homem. – resmungou e Day soltou uma longa risada enquanto alinhava o jato na pista.

-Engraçado, isso é o que o Alex sempre diz quando eu…

-Muita informação! Eu não quero ouvir! – Colin interrompeu bruscamente, arregalando os olhos chocados e Day gargalhou.

-Torre, aqui é o Águia Um pedindo permissão para decolagem. – falou no rádio com um tom sério.

-Permissão concedida Águia Um. – respondeu a torre e as turbinas soltaram jatos de fogo e num piscar de olhos Day decolou com o caça e já estava no ar, rindo como uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar o seu presente de Natal.

-Pelo o amor de Deus Max, se você fizer aquela pirueta de novo eu juro que mato você! – advertiu Colin. Embora adorasse voar com o amigo, às vezes ele fazia umas doideiras que surpreendia o loiro.

-Que pirueta? Essa pirueta? – o moreno riu e empurrou o manche, fazendo o avião envergar uns 85 graus.

-MAXWEEEELLLLL! – foi tudo o que os operadores de vôo do porta-aviões ouviram pelo rádio enquanto caíam na gargalhada.

No sábado, como o planejado, o porta-aviões Santa Maria aportava na base naval escocesa e alguns dos seus tripulantes desciam pela rampa de desembarque com um grande sorriso no rosto para poder aproveitar o final de semana de folga.

-Livres afinal. – Colin se espreguiçou demoradamente assim que tocou em terra firme e deu uma profunda inspirada no ar escocês, ajeitando logo em seguida a sua bem passada farda azul escura, quase negra assim como a gravata sobre a camisa branca, e colocando o quepe branco sobre a cabeça enquanto jogava a sacola com algumas mudas de roupas sobre o ombro. Day parou ao seu lado, igualmente vestido como o amigo e olhou no relógio, dando um largo sorriso ao ver que estava na hora.

-Bem, a gente se vê no domingo à noite. – disse ao rapaz loiro que deu um largo sorriso malicioso. –E tira esse sorriso da cara. – comandou, sumindo entre os oficiais e marinheiros que também desembarcaram. Assim que arrumou um lugar seguro e longe dos olhos dos outros desaparatou para Hogsmeade. Mal tocou nas ruas do vilarejo e num piscar de olhos fez sumir a sua bolsa, a mandando direto para o apartamento de Alexei. Saiu do ponto de aparatação e ganhou as ruas movimentadas da cidade, onde alunos da escola perambulavam pelas lojas. Entrou na Dedos de Mel e rapidamente atraiu olhares curiosos para aquele rapaz alto e de farda. Rodou pelas estantes a procura de alguns doces, ignorando as risadinhas femininas e os comentários que ouvia atrás de si. Sabia o efeito que estava causando. Era algo que Alex e Hannah chamavam de "efeito furacão", derruba tudo aquilo no caminho por onde passa. Era uma maneira de eles dizerem que o rapaz ficava muito bem com o uniforme de piloto naval. Encheu uma sacola de doces e foi para o balcão pagar, recebendo uma longa olhada da atendente e retribuindo a olhada com um dos seus sorrisos encantadores, fazendo a mulher corar.

-Por acaso você estaria livre esta noite oficial? – atreveu-se a jovem bruxa enquanto entregava o troco para o rapaz e Day riu mais ainda.

-Creio que não senhorita. – respondeu polidamente, dando as costas para a mulher, recebendo mais suspiros enquanto passava, e saindo da loja. Recostou no poste de luz com listras coloridas que tinha em frente à loja de doces e começou a apreciar as guloseimas enquanto esperava pelo seu encontro, ignorando veementemente os olhares que recebia das meninas que passavam.

-Perdido Tenente? – uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido alguns minutos mais tarde e o rapaz não desviou seu olhar dos doces, apenas jogou mais uma balinha na boca, a apreciando demoradamente antes de responder algo.

-Na verdade não. Estou esperando alguém. – respondeu, dando de ombros e a companhia de Day parou ao seu lado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-E como seria esse alguém? – perguntou curioso.

-Alto, moreno, arrogante, nariz em pé, a pessoa mais presunçosa que eu conheci em toda a minha vida.

-Me parece familiar. – Day ergueu os olhos violetas e os mirou na sua companhia.

-Verdade? Você viu essa pessoa?

-Com certeza. – olhos âmbares prenderam-se em violetas. –Todos os dias quando me olho no espelho. – e um sorriso brotou no canto da boca do homem. Day voltou a sua atenção para a rua, jogando outra bala na boca. –Sabia que você está atraindo a atenção de todo mundo que está passando por aqui? – Alexei comentou e o piloto pareceu inabalado diante desse fato. Na verdade já estava acostumado. Homens uniformizados parecia ser um fetiche generalizado… ainda mais se fosse um Day uniformizado na frente de Alexei, aí sim a coisa pegava fogo. Talvez devesse ter entrado para os Bombeiros, pensou o jovem Potter.

-Com ciúmes professor? – provocou o rapaz mais novo.

-Talvez Tenente. – Alexei retrucou, olhando o garoto de cima a baixo. Ele ficava uma loucura naquele uniforme e não via a hora de arrastá-lo para casa e…

-Pensamentos impuros Lex? – Day o interrompeu e Alexei soltou um grunhido. Com certeza o rapaz deveria estar captando a excitação que sentia. Maldita, ou bendita, ligação que eles dois tinham.

-Se o jovem oficial colaborasse um pouco esses pensamentos iriam embora. – falou, ficando frente a frente com o rapaz. –Dumbledore me liberou. Eu tenho o final de semana todinho para você. – provocou e Day abriu um largo sorriso, assentindo com a cabeça. E nem teve tempo de pensar ou dizer um ai e já estava sendo arrastado pelas ruas de Hogsmeade para o apartamento de Alexei.

Agora o seu final de semana seria completo. A sua vida estava completa, mas, principalmente, o seu coração.

**Fim**


End file.
